Yare, Yare! Naruko Gaiden
by Felicity Dream
Summary: <html><head></head>Naruko thought it was hard being Kakashi's only pupil and already being engaged, but then the CRA is enacted for politics and there's this whole gritty process and a bunch of men that seem really broken and need her to fix them up. She doesn't know how to deal with fanclubs, learning Mokuton, and going on a quest to find her father and immortality too. Growing up seems hard.</html>
1. Bird Cage Princess

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Naruto, and I never will. I'm only saying this because I'm at gunpoint. I do own Naruto…I mean I don't!  
>Story: Naruto is outgoing, outspoken, and oblivious. His female counterpart is the same, only she's engaged, in love with a jounin, and the Hokage loves to dress her up. <em>And<em> she can use mokuton jutsu.  
>Set as an AU.<br>Spoilers: Eh, not really.  
>Warnings: ?<br>Pairings: KakaNaru, NaruOthers  
>An: Done just because I wanted to see an AU fem!Naru with Kakashi. I see a lot of fem!Naru, but they're always with a popular pairing. EDIT: Since this has been first written (though not posted), plenty of fem!Naru/Kakashi has come out. Debating on turning (and very probably) this into a fem!Naru/reverse!harem, since that's even rarer and it's not so fair that there's a lot of Naru/Harem but not reverse harems (smirks). Besides, it's my usual shtick.

**So IMPORTANT: Yes, this is a female Naruto and reverse harem. If you don't like either, please don't comment or whatever. Either try the story or go find something else to read. Yes, there is a CRA, but I've been writing it seriously and fleshing it out, and not just using it simply as a plot device to stick Naruko with guys. As for the guys, I'm actually developing their characters and developing their relationships with Naruko, and not just putting her straight out with them. If it's still not to your liking, find the exit please and keep your opinions to yourself.**

**Yare, Yare! Naruko Gaiden  
><strong>_Chapter One: Bird Cage Princess_

Uzumaki Naruko was one of a kind. She was spunky, pretty, and energetic. But she had secrets. The one that was most sacred to her was the one approaching her.

"Ah, Genma-san! Do you need help?" Naruko grinned at the senbon chewing man.

"No thanks, Naruko. I'll see you around," he replied as he continued walking past without another glance.

Naruko kept grinning until he went out of sight, the grin dropping dejectedly. Her mood worsened as she watched Uchiha Sasuke being stalked by his fanclub. She almost sneered, but shook herself mentally. She had to meet the old man.

"Um, Naruko…how are you?" Kotetsu, a long-time friend of hers, asked.

"Ara! You snuck up on me. Don't do that!"

He chuckled before nervously rubbing the back of his head. "Um, well, can I walk you to the Hokage's?"

"Sure," she shrugged.

The two of them leisurely took their time in walking to the Hokage Tower, Naruko musing over her latest failure with Genma.

"You look really pretty today in that kimono, Naruko," Kotetsu said quietly.

"Oh…this? Hokage-jiji made me wear it. He said I'm meeting someone special so I have to wear something nice. Do I really look nice?"

The black yamabushi kimono she wore was topped with geta and a dark emerald haori. She'd much prefer orange, but it _was_ nice and the Sandaime was the one who'd given the getup to her, so she could deal.

"Really beautiful, Naruko. Who're you meeting?"

"I don't know," the blonde frowned, realizing she had no idea why she was meeting anyone.

"Guess you're about to find out," Kotetsu mentioned as they stood in front of their destination. "Well, I've got to go deliver my report. You'll be okay going up?"

"Hai, hai. I'll see you later, Tetsu-chan."

He grinned and planted a kiss on her cheek, disappearing into the building first. She sighed before following after him.

"Ah, Naruko. You're here," the Sandaime Hokage smiled at her.

A younger man stood next to him, wearing similar clothing as the Hokage, only with brown instead of red.

"Hello, Hokage-jiji. Who's…this?" Naruko started out warily.

"This is who I want you to meet. This is the Yondaime Tsuchikage Minamoto Nakago."

Naruko hesitantly held out her hand and was surprised when the Tsuchikage grabbed it and bent to kiss it. Her face heated up.

"Anou sa…why am I here?" Naruko questioned.

"You're here to meet Tsuchikage-dono. He's to be your fiancé," the Sandaime abruptly revealed, waiting for the inevitable outburst.

"WHAT?!"

Later, when the Tsuchikage left, Naruko rounded on Sarutobi Hiruzen, looking more like an angry cat. Hiruzen chuckled nervously.

"Hiru-jiji, you're not serious, are you?" she asked incredulously.

"Naruko, it won't be that bad. Besides…you've met him before, don't you remember? You liked him before."

She let out an outraged scream, turning and stomping away, not bothering to stay and hear out his reasons. The old man sighed and put his head in his hands. He wondered if the events would ruin Naruko's chance at passing the Genin Exam.

Meanwhile, as Naruko stormed away, she couldn't shake off the feeling that she was missing something. But then a newly familiar voice interrupted her thoughts and she stopped and turned, seeing the Tsuchikage calmly walking towards her.

"May we get together and talk?" he quietly requested.

She fidgeted, but shyly nodded, even more shyly accepting his offered arm. He led her, to her happy surprise, to Ichiraku's where he ordered two miso ramen to go. Strange, how he'd ordered her favorite…

"If you don't mind us taking our meal to your place for a more private discussion?" he looked calmly at her and she tried not to turn too obviously a red.

She nodded and after the silent wait, the food was ready and this time she led him to where she lived. She was certain he knew where it was already though.

In embarrassment, she led him up the precarious staircase and then to her apartment, fumbling with the keys before finally getting it right.

"S-sorry about the place. I haven't had time to fix it up or make repairs," she said as she closed the door behind him.

He nodded, not letting her see his unhappiness at her place. It wasn't her fault, he knew, but the state of the place could do with some renovating. If he could, he would already be bringing her with him to Iwagakure.

"Let me cut to the chase, Uzumaki-san. I have been Tsuchikage for only a couple years. My predecessor, Onoki-dono, is currently unable to serve as Tsuchikage for…health reasons," he started out quietly. "I'll be blunt. This is a marriage alliance, but that doesn't mean that I will be distant or controlling. In fact, should you wish it, you may pursue a relationship with others."

"But wouldn't that reflect badly on you?" she tried not to fidget, but his presence and his words were making her feel nervous.

He gave her a small smile, "No, the marriage or engagement will not be public, at least not for a long time. No one else has to know but myself, Hokage-dono, and you. Well, Onoki-dono knows as well, but he's reluctantly accepted the 'truce'."

"Will you have…a mistress?" she mumbled, the thought upsetting her. She didn't want to marry someone and then they'll have someone else.

He looked at her in surprise. "Oh. Ah, no. Of course not. It would not be appropriate for me to seek someone else's company when I will be a married man, and especially once we're married."

She scrunched up her eyebrows. "Then why are you letting me go after guys?"

He actually started to look embarrassed, and she thought the reaction was rather cute.

"Well, I feel, as a man, that it is inappropriate for me to engage in such. You're being forced into this and we have not married yet anyways, so I would understand if you wanted to see other men. But for myself, I find it would be dishonorable to go into such conduct. I'm not saying that because you're a female and so and so, and that I'm a male and so and so…it's just that in my _personal_ belief that as a man, I have more responsibilities and I will be the one more judged for such things."

He winced, "Ah, I apologize. I am rambling and not making much sense, am I? Please allow me to try again. I am trying to say that…I'm not being misogynistic –" she had no idea what that word meant – " and being gender biased at all. I'm merely trying to say that I believe personally that I shouldn't engage in such things because as a man, I just feel it is beyond improper and highly disrespectable to you. It's just…wrong, especially since I am one of the instigators of this whole thing."

She looked at him in amusement as he sighed and rubbed his temples. So she just snapped apart her chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu," she said simply digging into her ramen.

He stared at her before hesitantly reaching for his own chopsticks and starting to eat as well. He murmured his greeting before snapping his chopsticks.

"You tend to ramble, don't you?" she grinned after slurping up a noodle.

He coughed, "…Yes. Especially during explanations or speeches. I just tend to…end up trying to explain myself, and it never goes well. My advisors exasperatedly end up making my speeches and such for me, and I just tell them what I feel and what I want and they interpret my ramblings into some semblance of order."

She snickered, before switching onto something else. "And this 'as a man' thing…you really don't have to be so chivalrous and outdated, Nakago-kun. Though I think I can…sort of interpret that. You mean as a personal belief and not a 'world view', huh? And as yourself, not men in general?"

By the silence and his elegantly continual usage of his chopsticks, she could guess she was right and that was only compounded with the slight tinge of pink across his cheeks. Though he was surprised at the use of his given name with an attachment.

"Sometimes, I'll never make sense. I apologize in advance for it, and thank you for putting up with it," he just said simply.

She waved it off and happily went back to her ramen.

"Anyways, why me?" she asked after she'd finished, glancing mournfully at the empty takeout bowl.

Nakago was quiet for a second before sitting back and looking at her seriously.

"You are aware of your heritage, are you not? As am I. I know whose daughter you are, Uzumaki-san. You are the daughter to the Yellow Flash, the bane of Iwagakure's existence. The reason why a marriage alliance is being proposed is to help bury the hatchet between our villages. You see, Sarutobi-dono wishes to announce your heritage preferably near the next Chuunin Exams, for your rights you are denied now and other things of his agenda. But to avoid assassins and any bitter grudges from my village when the time comes, he's approached me with this so that you may be safe when the time comes."

"Why say yes?" she questioned him.

"Now that I must keep to myself for now," he murmured, staring straight into her eyes.

She knew she had to be at least somewhat blushing at the attention.

He pushed aside their bowls and grabbed her hands, tugging her around the table and away from where they were sitting. Standing up, she realized that he was way taller than her at her current height.

"If I may, Uzumaki-san," he said simply, still holding her hands. And then his hands moved and cupped her face, tilting it as he leant down.

His lips touched hers and her eyes fluttered close.

* * *

><p><em>A little girl with whisker marks on her cheeks sat crying in the sandbox. She was all alone and it was getting late, the sun starting to set.<em>

"_What's wrong, little one?" a blond man with funny clothing like the old man's smiled at her as he squatted next to her. _

"_No one wants to play with me…they all left when I asked if I could play with them!" she let out a sob and the blond man's smile widened._

"_Well, I can't play with you right now but I have something that might cheer you up. You can remember me this way!" and he handed her a pretty ring, a pearl resting in the middle of a silver band, with tiny little diamonds surrounding it. _

"_Take good care of it, okay?" he smiled again, leaning to kiss her cheek. _

"_I will," she smiled up at him. _

_He left and she stared at the ring in her hands. She tried to put it on, but it was much too big on her tiny fingers. Clutching it, she ran to ask the old man if he would give her a necklace she could put the ring on. _

Naruko stared at the pearl ring on her left index finger. She had grown and it fit on that finger when she turned eleven, three years ago. She wondered why that memory came up right then.

"Oh crap! The Genin Exam! Iruka-sensei is going to flip!" she hurried fixing herself up, rushing to get to the Academy.

"You're late!" her favorite teacher yelled at her.

She offered a weak smile. He frowned, but shook his head.

"Hurry it up, the exam is right through that door," he pointed to a lone door in the corner of the room.

"You're not the examiner?" she asked confused.

"Iie, Hakuro-sensei is the examiner this time," he smiled reassuringly at her and she nervously headed to her fate.

"Alright, one mokuton bunshin, one suiton jutsu, and two katon jutsu," Hakuro ordered.

What? They never learned any of that…and she was sure they wouldn't be testing them on this stuff.

"But –"

"Well?" he smiled maliciously.

Her legs quivered, and she felt herself fill with anger. She couldn't stop the sob that escaped her mouth before she turned tail and ran from the room, bursting into the room Iruka was in, startling him and fleeing. There had been two instinctive reactions. One had been to violently explode and start screaming obscenities at him and the other had been to run away and cry to herself where no one could see her. Her tears were few and far in between, but when it all just built up, that was always the reaction that forced its way through.

So she sat gritting her teeth on a random rooftop, glaring into another setting sun. She had stopped crying awhile ago, but her anger was still present.

"Naruko, so you're here," a much loathed voice interrupted her silent vigil.

"What do you want?" she grumbled, not turning to look at Hakuro.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I wasn't in a good mood. I should have talked to the others, seeing your situation, and changed the test for you. There is, however, another test you can take right now that will allow you to pass."

"…Really? Are you serious? What is it?" her curiosity overwhelmed her.

Hakuro smiled, "There's a certain scroll that'll give you a straight pass."

And it was only later, when the truth began to unravel and things came apart…

In the forest, Naruko grinned in triumph, holding tightly to her prize. The Forbidden Scroll of Sealing was held tightly to her bosom and she dared not move it away for even an inch.

She eagerly began opening it and started learning the first jutsu.

By the time she was halfway through, Hakuro decided to appear. The malicious grin was back on his face and Naruko shivered at the harsh demeanor that had come over him.

"Well, well. Look at what the monster's doing," his voice mocked her.

Her breath was coming in heaves, her eyes narrowing at him even as her sweat gathered down her face and got into her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" she gritted out.

Hakuro laughed in ridicule at her. She gnashed her teeth in anger, feeling the betrayal creep up.

"Nothing you should know about, you little wench. You're just a little demon," he sneered, coming up close and grabbing her hair roughly. He gave a sharp pull, dragging Naruko up.

Then his face twisted into a monstrous expression, smiling madly at her.

"But I think I'll tell you anyway," he whispered huskily into her ear.

And then he began telling her one of Konoha's most dirty secrets.

By the time Iruka arrived on the scene, the secret had just been entirely told and Naruko was crying harshly against a tree with Hakuro's form pinning her there. The brown-haired chuunin immediately caught the henge around Hakuro.

"Kai!"

Hakuro's form poof into Mizuki, the other two's eyes widening at the truth.

"What's…what's going on?" Naruko cried out.

Mizuki shrugged carelessly, "I saw Hakuro treating you unfairly at the exam and decided to use it to my advantage. Too bad Iruka had to get in the way. And all I wanted was to kill you and take the scroll all for myself."

Iruka glared at him, understanding why Naruko ran off earlier and that now she had been tricked and used.

"How dare you use Naruko? She doesn't deserve any of this!"

"No…he's right. I do deserve to die. I'm the Kyuubi. I have to be killed before I get out of hand," Naruko unexpectedly said, eyes glazed over as she was still reeling from the revelation of what Mizuki had told her.

Mizuki smirked and released his hold on her, her body sliding down the tree uselessly.

"Finally, someone with some sense!" Mizuki cackled.

"Naruko! Are you alright? Don't listen to him! You are Uzumaki Naruko, not the fox!" Iruka tried to counter.

Naruko hid her face, before looking back up fiercely at the both of them.

"Suck face, you bastard!" she yelled, glaring at Mizuki. She leaped up and began running away, scroll thrown over her shoulders.

"Naruko!" Iruka yelled.

Mizuki cursed and began to chase after her. A while later, Mizuki and Iruka faced off after the latter had tricked Mizuki into following him when Iruka henged into Naruko.

"Why do you defend her? She killed your entire family! That demon wench had that look in her eyes! She'll turn around and murder the whole lot of us and backstab you!"

"Sorry, I haven't met that Naruko. My Naruko is sweet, compassionate, and even if she's bratty at times she can always come through for the rest of us!" Iruka retorted.

"Well then, I'll just have to kill you now."

Mizuki started towards him, but a sudden tackle to his gut halted his progress. Naruko immediately stood up and glared.

"You won't lay a finger on Iruka-sensei, teme. Or else I'll show you what this demon can do."

Mizuki snickered, but he stopped when branches sprouted from the ground and began binding around his body. It encased him and Iruka watched wide-eyed as some kind of mokuton jutsu was performed.

"Naruko, well done," the Sandaime's voice echoed into the clearing and Iruka spotted the Hokage with Hakuro.

Naruko stared in horror at the wooden tomb, not noticing the arrivals.

"You did it to save me," Iruka tried to reach her.

She cried out in horror, collapsing onto her knees and began bawling. She was lost to everyone else.

_Shuriken and kunai was scattered all around the six year old girl, who was panting in frustration, glaring at the target away from her. Stupid Uchiha. Him and his stupid fangirls and stupid perfectness. She could do better than him. Just watch._

_But she had no one to teach her to throw the weapons correctly. She knew her hold was clumsy, her aim was always off, and her throws felt awkward. She tried to ask for help but no one came to her aid, unlike Uchiha-teme._

_Growling to herself, she chucked a kunai at the target and missed._

"_You're doing it wrong."_

_She whirled around in surprise, too startled to be angry about the criticism and to work up a retort._

_A brown-haired young man was glancing at her and the target, eyes noting the various kunai and shuriken around. The senbon in his mouth moved to one side before the other. He walked closer._

"_Your stance is wrong. You're not aiming, you're just throwing. You need to really look at the target and judge your throw. Your grip should be a little more like this," and then he actually adjusted her hold, amazing her._

_Who is he and why was he actually helping her?_

"_Eh, I got a couple minutes. Want some help?" he asked nonchalantly and she looked at him in awe, not even noticing the slight blush that grew on her face._

_That was her first meeting with Shiranui Genma, and how she'd immediately fell in love with him._

_**Genma-san, Genma-san, would you ever be able to fall in love with a monster? Or is that why you've become so distant from me?**_

_**Please…my hand that reaches out to you stretches so far…but you're an ever fading figure that I just can't reach…**_

_**You grow so farther away from me.**_

Started 2/12/07 –Completed 2/13/07  
>Revised 224/11 –Completed 2/27/11

A/n: I think in the revision, I did a pretty good job editing it to fit with a reverse harem…And it will be a pretty odd mix of men in the reverse harem, very unusual but that's usually how I do things. I know there are two OCs, but to be fair –I can't even remember why I made Hakuro in the first place. He won't have too big a role, but he'll be a nice, supporting character –just to expand Naruko's family and so she can have more precious people, I suppose.

Nakago, on the other hand, will be a larger character. He was my Tsuchikage before the new chapters revealed who he really was, so I had to edit his background and role in here to sort of keep it in canon with Onoki and all. I hope you guys don't mind him too bad, and grow to like him. I usually have a good track record of at least male OCs (the one main female OC I had everyone hated, but that's only because she unintentionally and unknowingly broke up the main couple for a little bit).

As for Naruko, I know she cries a little bit more than the male Naruto, but you can't honestly say you wouldn't either if all this was happening and it just kept building up. And the Japanese, when I first wrote this, I had a lot of that in here, but because I didn't think I did too badly with them and because I'm lazy, I didn't remove them. They'll lessen over the chapters once I start writing new ones, but I can't completely stop since I already started with them in the beginning. It'll look inconsistent. Honorifics are a must though.


	2. Saturday Night Divas

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Naruto, and I never will. I'm only saying this because I'm at gunpoint. I do own Naruto…I mean I don't!  
>Story: Naruto is outgoing, outspoken, and oblivious. His female counterpart is the same, only she's engaged, in love with a jounin, and the Hokage loves to dress her up. <em>And<em> she can use mokuton jutsu.  
>Set as an AU.<br>Spoilers: Eh, not really.  
>Warnings: ?<br>Pairings: KakaNaru, NaruOthers

**Yare, Yare! Naruko Gaiden**  
><em>Chapter Two: Saturday Night Divas<em>

Naruko was stuck in the hospital, missing out on the last days of the Academy, even though she felt completely fine. Thankfully, she would be released when the teams were to be assigned. But that was still a long way away and it wasn't like she graduated or anything…

She briefly glanced over the bouquet of sunflowers in the vase on the table next to her, attained by Nakago, who had frequently visited her since she'd been brought in. She couldn't help the small smile at the sight of them.

The door to her room opened and Hakuro entered. She hadn't expected seeing him again.

Unexpectedly, he laid a hand on her shoulder and said gruffly, "You did well, kid. You graduate."

He laid a hitai-ate on her lap, speaking again.

"Iruka's been wanting to give you his ever since he found out you graduated. But I wanted to give you mine because I wanted to apologize. We settled on Iruka's bandanna and my metal band."

He turned to leave when Naruko reached out and weakly grabbed onto his arm.

"Can you stay with me? I'm too stoned to fight against any more Mizuki's…" she murmured before flopping back onto the bed.

Hakuro blinked, "Sure, kid…"

The Sandaime came awhile later and Naruko began waking up, a little more aware than earlier.

"Ah, Hiru-jiji…Uro-chan almost became Mizuki when I woke up. I think they gave me more drugs than I needed, old man!"

"Uro-chan?" Hakuro blinked again.

Hiruzen chuckled, "Naruko, you need to stop adding –chan to all your guy friends. You don't call Iruka Iruka-chan, do you?"

"Sometimes," she said sleepily.

"Yes, well, to what I need to talk to you about. What did Mizuki tell you?"

"Is he still alive?" she said sharply, suddenly totally alert.

"Yes. You didn't kill him, but he was severely weakened."

She sighed in relief, relaxing against her bed. But then she shot up, startling Hakuro and the Hokage.

"I need to cut my nails!" she cried out, panicking all of a sudden and worrying the other two.

"What? Why, Naruko?" the Hokage asked bewildered.

"Because! Usually I don't like long nails because they get in my way, but now I've realized they're long because I'm the Kyuubi!"

Hiruzen hit her upside the head in rebuke, his weary face looking down at her. He suddenly felt as old as his age, wondering what in the world could he do.

"Stop that now. You aren't the Fox. Everyone's nails grow long, and your nails are no exception. Is that what Mizuki told you? That you are Kyuubi?"

She whimpered, "He told me everything! Why everyone hates me, why I don't have any family, why I'm so alone! He told me all about the Yondaime and the Kyuubi!"

Surprisingly, Hakuro was the one to speak next. "Ah, come on, kid. Mizuki doesn't know what he's talking about. You're just a girl. A gullible girl with a big heart. And I'm sorry I missed that."

"Hakuro-san is right. The Yondaime sealed the beast inside of you. You are its container, not it. As for everyone hating you, I'm sure Iruka and I don't."

"I don't," Hakuro added.

"You hated me before!" Naruko accused him.

"Yeah," the chuunin shrugged.

Naruko gaped in surprise at the answer, the tears still flowing down her face. And then she began to laugh, the other two joining in.

The two spent a little more time with her before leaving, and then she was stuck in her room in boredom. Well, at least she passed.

There was a knock and she turned to the door to see Nakago politely waiting for her to let him into the room. She gave him a wide grin that he surprisingly echoed, coming in and sitting by her side. He took one of her hands, holding it in one of his.

"Nakago-san, thank you for visiting me all the time. It's less lonely and bearable to be in here when I actually have someone visiting me," she told him honestly. She supposed since they were going to be married then it was best for her to try to keep honest with him, though she was usually an honest person anyways.

"It is no bother, though you should have more visitors. You deserve it," he told her solemnly.

Her grin widened even more and she excitedly sat up. "Iruka-chan comes chattering every day after the Academy lets out. Hokage-jiji comes whenever he can and just today, Hakuro-sensei was nice to me and even told me I passed the exam! My hitai-ate is his metal band and Iruka-chan's cloth, see?"

He smiled gently at her, "That's good. I'm happy for you for all of that."

Her smile faltered. "Um, Nakago-san…Hokage-jiji told me I could tell anyone about this, and since we're gonna get married…I have the Kyuubi no Youko inside of me," she blurted out. She hastily looked around, but he shook his head, his face telling her nothing.

"No one's around," he told her.

She swallowed harshly. "So…now that you know, you don't have to marry me, if you don't want to now. You don't have to marry a monster –"

All of a sudden, he'd flipped her hand he was holding up, placing his flat against hers.

"What do you see?" he suddenly asked, confusing her.

"Um, our hands?" she wasn't sure what he was getting at, but she forced herself to be patient, even though she just really wanted to fidget and ask him what he was on about.

"Correct. But what do you _see_?" he pushed her.

She started thinking hard, hoping she wouldn't get frustrated or that her head started to hurt.

"My hand. And your hand. Uh, mine's soft," she guessed and with a nod from him, she hesitantly continued. "And it's smaller than yours. It's easy to see when they're placed up against each other. Your hand is bigger than mine and I can sort of feel it calloused a bit from training. Other than that, I don't really see much difference."

She shrugged, but his gentle smile remained.

"Exactly," he told her. "You are not a monster, Uzumaki Naruko. You are every bit as human as me. The differences are minor and are telling of certain things that say about us each in our lives. But they are alike. They are the same. And this," he gestured with his other hand at their touching ones. "This says that I will stand by you no matter what. Our hands touching give the symbol that I am there with you, and as a physical metaphor of our future vows.

"I already know about the Kyuubi since the beginning of the arrangement. It doesn't bother me. Nor should you let it bother you, Naruko."

"You…you said my name," her eyes were wet with tears, but she didn't let them fall. Her recent tears were enough and she hated crying.

In response, he only curled his fingers down and held her hand. She sniffled and bent her head, leaning towards him as she curled her own fingers and held tight to his. His other hand heavily but comfortingly settled itself on her bowed head.

* * *

><p>"Ara, Naruko! Look out!" Teuchi yelled out to his number one customer.<p>

At that moment, the blonde cursed the baggy hakama she wore. The red material had easily caught onto the cart she was next to, therefore delaying her escape from another oncoming cart. She was about to take out a kunai when a body impacted into hers and tackled her to the side.

She landed on him, because from the feel of the person she was sure it was a he, and felt the brush of air as the cart ran past and right into the spot she had just stood. It smashed past the other cart and kept going. Breathing a sigh of relief, she looked at her savior and just blinked.

Three quarters of his face was covered and his one eye held a bored look.

"You're an odd-looking man," was what surprisingly came out of her mouth.

"Thank you," he stood up abruptly, adjusting her into a bridal hold.

"Hey, you can put me down!" she pouted.

He shrugged and put her down, walking away. She gaped after him.

"Ah, what the hell. I've got to hurry back to the Academy."

Still, that was rather an inelegant save coming from a ninja.

When she got to her classroom, she sat down in the back. She didn't have anyone to be with anyways. She looked around, spotting Ino and Sakura fighting over the seat next to Sasuke and everyone else just fooling around. The rest of the Sasuke Fanclub was arguing against Ino and Sakura as well.

Sighing in boredom, she lifted her feet and planted them on the desk.

"Hi, Naruko!" her sort of friend Kiba sat next to her. His face grew red and he smiled unsurely at her.

Chouji, Shikamaru, and Shino joined them, causing Kiba to frown and grow annoyed.

Naruko didn't really have friends, but these guys at least took some time to talk with her. The only other person she talked to in the Academy was Hinata, and she was kind of weird…in the quiet and shy way…

"Played any pranks lately?" Chouji asked as he munched on some chips.

She shrugged and grabbed some chips without asking. Chouji smirked and kept eating.

"Nah, the old man has me leashed for awhile. Shikamaru, shogi?"

Shikamaru began setting up the game and she began chatting with the others as she played shogi with Shikamaru. Grumbling after the fifth game, she lost again by only a couple of points.

"Man, that's so not fair!" she pouted.

"At least you're the only one close enough to beat me," he yawned.

Anything more was put off when Iruka came in and started to assign teams.

Later, Naruko sighed for the umpteenth time, still waiting with her team for their sensei. Unbelievably, she was stuck with rooster boy and #1 freak fan. She wondered why her bad luck had landed her on a team with Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura.

The door opened to admit their sensei finally and all of them straightened up, glaring at the door. A silver-haired man stepped in and Naruko's heart beat fast while she lost her glare in surprise.

"Yo…this is gonna be a long meeting. Meet me on the roof in ten."

On the roof, he began the talk. "Alright, talk about yourselves. Your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, whatever."

"Ne, can you start, sensei?" Sakura eagerly asked.

"Maa, my name's Hatake Kakashi. I dislike brats, I like Jiraiya-sama's books, and my hobbies and dreams are classified. Your turn, Pinky."

Grumbling, Sakura went on.

"My name's Haruno Sakura. I like…my dream…my hobbies…I dislike Naruko," she said plainly, hesitating at everything else, though she did a lot of giggling and glancing at Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. My only focus is my ambition to revive my clan and kill a certain person."

"Ahem. Alright, you next," Kakashi pointed to Naruko.

"Eh…I like Tetsu-chan, Genma-san, Hiru-jiji, Teuchi-chan, Ayame-chan, Uro-chan, Iruka-sensei, and ramen. I dislike Sasuke and the Sasuke Uchiha Fanclub. My hobbies are…a lot? And my dream is to be Hokage!" _'Um, I think I like Nakago-san too,'_ she added mentally, blushing furiously at the thought.

"Okay…now that that's done, let's get started. At training ground three tomorrow, we'll meet at 5:00 am. Don't eat breakfast or you'll puke."

That done, he left them and everyone separated.

The next morning, Naruko groggily got out of bed and clambered into her shower. She lazily got ready for the day, yawning every other second. Then she headed out, grumbling to herself about missing breakfast.

"Ah! I want to eat breakfast, but he said not to! But I'm so hungry…" Naruko panicked, whimpering as she headed an hour early to the meeting place.

"Naruko, you're up early. What are you doing?" Genma appeared, smirking.

She pouted, "Kakashi-sensei said not to eat breakfast, but I'm so hungry!"

The jounin narrowed his eyes for a second before straightening up. "Have breakfast with me," he stated plainly.

"Huh? Why? And didn't you hear me? Kakashi-sensei said –"

"Come on, Naruko. My treat," he smiled at her.

She paused. While Kakashi did say not to eat breakfast, this was Genma. She hadn't been with him for so long; she had missed his presence in her life. He was one of the few that saw the real her. This was a rare opportunity and she wasn't just going to waste it because she wanted to follow the rules for once.

"Okay!" she followed him to Ichiraku's, eager to fill her stomach with some ramen.

"So, your sensei is Hatake Kakashi, huh?" Genma questioned her as she ate.

"Mmhm," she answered, swallowing her noodles.

"Well, he's late to everything by at least two hours so you won't see him until around seven or eight. Depending."

"Ah man! Though, depending on what?"

"Now that, you have to find out from him."

Genma stood up and ruffled her hair. "I've got to go now. I'll see you later. Why don't you go back and take a nap until 6:30 or something?"

"I think I will. Bye, Genma-san!"

By the time she had woken up, it was around that time. Grinning to herself, she grabbed a box of strawberries and began munching on them as she walked towards her destination.

She almost snickered as she saw her two teammates asleep. Then again, she didn't have the time to with Kakashi appearing from out of nowhere right by her side. She 'eeped' and moved away.

"Oi, time to wake up," the other two genin groggily woke up and he saw that Naruko looked well rested. Not at all what he had pictured her to be.

"Alright, the deal is this. This is the true Genin Exam. Pass it and you'll be one of the nine graduates out of twenty seven who become genin. It has a sixty six percentage of passing. Don't count on yourselves being one of those lucky nine."

He took out a clock and set the timer for noon. He took out two bells and held them up.

"These are your objectives. Get the bells from me and you pass. Left without one and you're sent back to the Academy…after being tied up and watching me eat my food in front of you."

Two stomachs growled and Naruko hid her smirk. She was about to start off, eager to just get started when a pain in her head made her collapse and she cried out. She didn't see the others try to help her.

"_Will we always be together?"_

"_Of course. Until eternity."_

"_What is this? What are you doing?"_

"_Your gift, my love. Together, we will have eternal life."_

"_How dare you! We were to have forever! We've spent years together! Body after body…and this is how you are to leave me? With her?"_

"_I find you weren't who I really love at all. All these years…I never really knew you, Hera."_

"_Sorry, love. Couldn't let you have all the fun so I decided to kill what was so precious to you. I hope you don't mind…Minato."_

"_Hera…my…__**wife**__…where is my daughter?"_

"_What a pitiful end. Minato deserved to die. Now his daughter will suffer by the very village he sought to protect. Goodbye, loverboy."_

"Naruko, Naruko! Wake up, please!"

'_Weeiird. What the hell was all that about?'_

She groggily opened her eyes, her eyes fixed into a narrowed glare. She still felt Hera's anger, though it conflicted with the sadness inside that probably came from Minato. Now who were these people and why was she seeing their memories? Hell, why did she feel everything from their feelings to physical contact? The name Minato sounded familiar though.

"Are you okay, Naruko? Do you think you can still go on with the test?" Sakura asked her as the two males stood behind her. She was on the ground with her head being held up by Sakura, which was almost weirder than the vision she'd received, considering the girl's usual animosity towards her.

"Yeah…it was nothing," she lied. There was no need to involve them right now.

"Hmph," Sasuke replied, turning away.

She scowled in his direction, but directed her attention towards Kakashi when he spoke.

"Are you sure? That was rather sudden and you seemed the best rested out of the three."

"Um, yeah," she muttered.

"Then begin," and everyone scrambled to get away.

Naruko almost started, but she awkwardly made a turn at the last minute as she remembered something.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei! There are only two bells when there are three of us. How come? I mean, I know that without a bell, you eat in front of them as they're tied up."

"Two bells insure someone will have to go back to the Academy."

"Wait! That's no fair!" she glared at him. He shrugged. "Then I won't play by your rules! The other two can have them. I'm just going to sit here and do nothing! I refuse to go and indirectly fight the other two for a stickin' bell, you jerk!"

He stared strangely at her before leaving. She blinked at the sudden action and just plopped down, pouting.

Man! Now she had to go back to the Academy! Well, at least she got to be with Iruka again…

* * *

><p>"Alright, here's the deal. The two of you fail and Naruko passes," Kakashi said bluntly, surprising everyone.<p>

"Wha?" Naruko stared at him.

"How come?" Sakura demanded and Sasuke looked furious.

"Because she understood something that the both of you should've, considering she's the so-called dobe."

"And what's that?" Naruko asked curiously, letting the dobe comment go. Though she twitched a little.

"You refused to fight the others for a bell. I purposely had only two bells to pit you three against each other. I wanted to see who was willing to give up their chance for the others."

"Okay…um, does this mean you wanted us to fight together regardless of a bell? Like…the bells weren't the real objective, but defeating you was? Or no! Maybe the bells are the objective, but we had to find a way for all of us to pass. Like two of us had bells, but the other was holding onto a string or something…Ugh! My head hurts," Naruko complained, not really an analytical person.

"You just said it, Naruko," Kakashi said amused. "I wanted you three to 'fight together regardless of a bell'. I didn't care if you defeated me or got a bell. If you lost and didn't get a bell, but showed some teamwork I would've passed all three of you."

"Oh," Sakura searched for something to say. "Um, well, we can always go back to the Academy and try next year, right Sasuke?"

He grunted and stalked off, refusing to stay behind. Sakura chased after him.

Naruko frowned, "One of these days, I am so gonna pummel Uchiha-teme for having a stick shoved all the way up his ass. Bastard."

"Watch your language," Kakashi rolled his eyes, though quite amused at his student's narrative. "I _was_ gonna give those two a second chance, but they just left. So…"

"Treat me to some ramen!" Naruko grinned.

"Eh?"

"Everyone I know treats me to ramen, so let's go to Ichiraku's to eat."

"What about the box lunches?"

"I'll eat those too!" she exclaimed, grabbing the stacked boxes and tore the lid off the top one and beginning to shove food into her mouth with chopsticks she got from somewhere.

Kakashi sweatdropped.

Started 2/14/07 –Completed 2/15/07  
>Revised 228/11 –Completed 3/1/11

A/n: No, as you can sort of see this isn't quite the Sakura/Sasuke-bashing. In fact, as the story progresses, they and Naruko do become closer. As for how weird this interpretation of the Bell Test came up…look how easy they came off and passed with the lunch thing in canon. Same principle here with Naruko, and plus the two were going to get the lunch second chance if they hadn't of just walked away. That little flashback thing is important for the future, but won't play into too much right now. I got the idea for her being Kakashi's sole student from a mention either from one of the databooks or somewhere (I hate it when I can't remember) where Kishimoto said something about originally making Naruto his only student or something like that.

Now,_** please**_ review if you liked. It's a bit off when there's a lot of hits, a lot of people putting this on alert and favorited…and no reviews.


	3. Narukotherapy

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Naruto, and I never will. I'm only saying this because I'm at gunpoint. I do own Naruto…I mean I don't!  
>Story: Naruto is outgoing, outspoken, and oblivious. His female counterpart is the same, only she's engaged, in love with a jounin, and the Hokage loves to dress her up. <em>And<em> she can use mokuton jutsu.  
>Set as an AU.<br>Spoilers: Eh, not really.  
>Warnings: ?<br>Pairings: KakaNaru, NaruOthers

**Yare, Yare! Naruko Gaiden**  
><em>Chapter Three: Narukotherapy<em>

"You like Genma?" Kakashi questioned, watching Naruko watch the man.

"Yes…no…maybe. I don't know," she said without taking her eyes off the other jounin.

"Huh," he said simply.

"He doesn't talk to me anymore," she stated depressed, looking down.

"I talked to you this morning," Genma snuck up on her.

"Ah! Genma-san!"

"I see you're with Kakashi. So your team passed?"

"Actually, only she did," Kakashi grinned.

"Huh, I guess I'll get the details later. Good luck, Naruko."

He walked away with Naruko staring at his back.

"What did you guys do this morning?"

"He offered to treat me here. I was hungry, but I was heading like an hour earlier to the meeting place. He caught me and we had breakfast here before I went to take a nap to meet you."

"Aha! So that's why you were so well-rested," Kakashi accused.

"Guilty," she laughed weakly.

"I don't care. At least you know now when not to follow unreasonable orders."

"You're not going to be late meeting me all the time, are you?" Naruko scowled.

"Well, no. I suppose not. You are my only student. And well, I guess my first."

"Eh? What do you mean by that?"

Kakashi shrugged, "I've never passed a student before. None of them met my expectations."

"Aa…uh, is there anything else we need to do?" Naruko changed the subject.

"Well, I have to do the paperwork signing you in, and since only one person passed I'll have to get special permission from the Hokage to train only you and not a whole team."

"Wouldn't that mean we're short two genin of the nine this year?"

"Probably. Who knows. Maybe one of the others did the same as I did or another extra team was passed."

"If you don't mind, I could come with you to do the paperwork. I help Hokage-jiji sometimes and maybe I can get him to give you permission," she said shyly.

"I guess. Go ahead and try. We should head now though."

"Mmkay," Naruko grinned and grabbed onto Kakashi's arm, rushing the both of them to the Hokage Tower.

"Hokage-jiji! Guess what! Guess what! I passed!" Naruko yelled, bursting into the Sandaime's office.

The old man chuckled and looked at Naruko's sensei, who looked unused to all things Naruko.

"Ah, Kakashi. You've finally passed a team?" he asked amused.

"Uh…that's the thing. Hokage-sama, only Naruko here passed," Kakashi admitted immediately.

Strangely, the Hokage's face turned serious, "Naruko…you can wait next year for a team. You'll have an automatic pass, seeing as how you've already passed, and wait for another two for your group."

"Huh? But why, Hokage-jiji? I want to start training now. Then I can take over your job, old man!"

The Sandaime's face crinkled into a sad smile, "Naruko, you remember Uchiha Sasuke was on your team, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. What about the teme?" Naruko asked annoyed.

Kakashi chose to remain quiet, listening in on their private conversation.

"I put him there so you can have an easier time. When they give you your pay, it will be an equal team pay. At least, that was what I planned having Sasuke on your team. The villagers all wouldn't treat him horribly. But now that he didn't pass and you did…Naruko, I don't want them to treat you horribly. They'll see this as your fault that Sasuke did not pass. Just wait until next year, please."

Naruko stood silent. When she opened her mouth to speak, Kakashi cut her off. He was worried she was about to give in and this was not what he knew of her.

"Hokage-sama, I'll take full responsibility for her. I'll make sure she gets her equal cut of the pay and make sure she's treated equally in my presence. I'll also personally watch over her to ensure her safety."

The Sandaime Hokage stared shrewdly at him, "Alright, Kakashi. But it is Naruko's decision. Naruko? You can always wait until next year…"

"Um…Hokage-jiji, I want to start now. Please…" she timidly said, unusual for her.

"Okay, Naruko. As you wish. On one condition…you try this sweet, adorable-looking kimono I found the other day!" he grinned, his attitude turning a complete 180.

"Uh…it's pink."

Kakashi sweatdropped at what looked to be a usual occurrence between the two.

"Yes, I know. I promise to get you something orange next time."

"Fine, you win, Hokage-jiji…"

This is where Kakashi found himself walking out, with a red-faced Naruko in a pastel pink kimono.

They'd been walking for a couple minutes when Naruko saw a familiar figure.

"Ah, ah! Nakago-san, you're here! And you're wearing normal clothes," Naruko enthusiastically greeted him.

"I didn't think it would be conductive to wear my robes."

The blond nodded at her and then looked inquisitively at Kakashi, though a hint of steel oddly entered the man's eyes.

"Nakago-san, this is my new sensei Hatake Kakashi," she pointed at him. "Kakashi-sensei, this is Minamoto Nakago –my fiancé."

Kakashi blinked. "Maa, really? Wow. Eh, nice to meet you, Minamoto-san."

"Likewise, _Copy-nin_," he'd recognized the man right away, remembering him and stories of him from the war and afterwards. The hint of steel in his eyes earlier had nothing to do with this however, though instead the steel hardened even more right as he'd remembered.

Nakago gave him a polite smile before holding out his arm for Naruko.

"Minamoto-san, one moment. I see from your headband that you are from Iwagakure," Kakashi wasn't going to ask outright about it, but he had a feeling this was a marriage alliance just from knowing the opposite villages and not counting the other factors he could guess in. "Are you related to the new Tsuchikage, as I recall his last name being Minamoto?"

The other man gave a short laugh.

"Yes, very related. I _am_ the Tsuchikage."

Nakago started leading her away, leaving a shocked jounin sensei behind. Naruko pouted, lightly hitting his arm.

"Oi, that wasn't very nice, Nakago-san."

His lips twitched. "But you have to admit it was very funny…and he had headed straight into that one."

Naruko was quiet before she relented and burst into giggles.

They entered her home soon and Naruko went about making them some tea, though part of her felt like heading for the cups of instant ramen instead. After a few moments of that, she brought the tea over and they settled into their seats comfortably.

"Congratulations on your passing," Nakago smiled genuinely at her. "How was it?"

She narrated what had happened, and how she'd ended up being the only one who passed.

"Interesting. I know you'll do well. And you know Hiruzen; he's just being concerned. At least now, you're a real genin and you'll be on your way to becoming Hokage, as is your dream, right?"

"Hell yeah! You're so right! And I can't wait to start training and learning cool jutsu."

And he just laughed as he patiently listened to her start to go on and eagerly tell him about all the things she was going to do and learn, and how she was going to be so awesome.

"Naruko, I heard something from Hiruzen. He told me when you defeated that traitor Mizuki, that you were able to perform Mokuton," Nakago brought up once it seemed like she was finally winding down.

Naruko blinked in surprise before going into a thinking pose, trying to remember that night. She didn't really like to remember it, but since Nakago was the one asking about it…

"Un, yeah. I think so. I wasn't really thinking about it, though I don't remember saying any jutsu or anything. Only that I wanted to protect Iruka-sensei and I was really angry. Then all of a sudden some branches came up and wrapped around him."

He nodded and she watched him curiously, wondering what brought all this on.

"Hiruzen has requested that I try to help somehow. There is one who would be completely proficient in teaching you, if it was not for the interference for certain people. So I'm running another type of interference," he gave her a small smile. "As your fiancé, I'm able to pass on words or things without much scrutiny, with the assumption that it has to do with us getting to know each other or other marriage type reasons. As kage, I can sense intruders and such, so we can have a measure of privacy. As Tsuchikage, any kind of behavior like that anyways can provoke war, so others will be wary or at least extremely careful in how to deal with our situation and ourselves."

Though that reason was very valid, no one knew about the engagement. It would work to their advantage once the engagement was announced, but for now he told it to her so that she wouldn't worry when truthfully he was just using his kage skills to avoid detection for the moment.

He took a scroll from his side, unsealing it and handing another scroll that had been what was unsealed to her. She curiously grabbed it and examined its outside for a clue.

"That is from your Mokuton sensei. He won't be able to meet you directly or teach face-to-face, so I'll be passing along scrolls and whatever else for you to be able to learn Mokuton."

Naruko grinned widely and unabashedly tackled him into a hug. Unseeing to her, his face turned bright red and he patted her back awkwardly.

"Thanks, Nakago-san! You're awesome!"

"Ah, thank you, Naruko. And, seeing as I am a Master and my affinity has to do with Earth, which is somewhat close to Mokuton, perhaps I can help you get started on your beginner exercise," he suggested, earning him another squeal and tight hug.

They rummaged through to see what else came with the scroll and found a small seed.

The two of them bent over it and stared.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with a seed?"

* * *

><p>"Come on, Naruko. One more go," Kakashi goaded.<p>

"You…sadistic…ass!" and she charged, fully intent on wiping what she knew was a smirk underneath that mask.

Kakashi parried all the blows, successful in his returns. Then he ended it quickly by swiftly moving behind her and then teasingly bopping her on the head, causing her to yell in irritation and fall to the ground tired.

"Mou! Kakashi-sensei, how come we're just doing taijutsu? I wanna learn some jutsu!" she pouted.

Chuckling, Kakashi ruffled her hair. "Because, your taijutsu is horrible. We need to work on that before anything. A lot of ninja depend on chakra a lot for jutsu, but they sometimes forget the use of taijutsu. Being skilled in bringing down an opponent when you can't perform jutsu is something useful to know."

"But I haven't even done any D-rank missions…"

"Trust me, you're not missing anything," Kakashi twitched.

"But I'm a genin, shouldn't I be doing some kind of a mission?"

"Usually, but training is important too. The way I was going to go about this if I ever passed a team was to let them do D-ranks while I read my book, but since you're the only one I can easily focus on you."

She sweatdropped. _'Lazy…'_

"And if you're going to be the next Hokage, you've gotta train hard, right?" he teased.

"Bleh, you're just saying that so I won't bug you about missions any more."

"Maybe."

"Ugh!"

"Get up, it's time to go one more time!" Kakashi cheerfully said.

He looked at her with his one eye and saw she really was worn out. Naruko sat breathing heavily on the ground, legs sprawled out in front of her as her arms rested heavily on her knees.

"Hey, how about some ramen? You've earned it," Kakashi suggested.

It was true; Naruko had been training with him for eight hours with short breaks. She was probably tired and all bruised up. But she had some real stamina there, to be kept going like that. Most genin had problems keeping up to jounin level stamina. It was probably partly from the Kyuubi…

"Yatta! That's a real reward, Kakashi-sensei!" she yelled happily.

She leaped up and grabbed him, hurrying to her favorite ramen stand.

'_Well, at least she has energy to yell and hurry to her ramen…'_ Kakashi amusedly thought.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, when will you show me a jutsu?"

"I'll show you one when I'm satisfied with your taijutsu performance."

"Which one?"

"I'll show you one I did on Sasuke at the test and maybe show you a genjutsu I did on Sakura."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

And Naruko gave him the brightest smile.

Still, he remembered when he'd first started to grill her into taijutsu, finding out what she did know.

"_Alright, Naruko. I want to know how you are in taijutsu. Show me what you got!"_

_Naruko smirked before she ran in a straight line towards him. He blinked. Not bothering to move, he stood there as she tried to tackle him. Keyword being 'tried'. When that didn't work, she started in on some of the oddest moves he'd ever seen. Or experienced._

_Climbing onto his back like a monkey, he stood there in shock as she started alternately yanking on his hair and clawing at his mask._

'_Is she really…bitch fighting?'_

_When that didn't seem to work, Naruko moved onto a weird arm lock, where she was hanging onto his arm and her ankles locked at his shoulder while her arms were locked at his elbow…and she was biting at his sleeve. He blankly lifted up his arm and stared at her._

_Realizing more quickly that this method wasn't working either, in a surprising move, she bolted behind him with her arms moving behind her to clasped around his neck and yanking him down with her._

"_Guh!" he slightly choked, as he landed on his back on the ground with her landing nimbly on her feet. It was the first competent move she'd made, at least._

_But then she ruined it by putting his ankle into an ankle lock, which didn't work either way since he was on his back and not his front._

"_This…is not wrestling, Naruko. And you're doing it wrong."_

_He unsteadily got up and grabbed her by the scruff of her collar like she was a dog, picking her up to stare at. She looked at him sheepishly._

"_We'll…try that again," he said blandly. "Now that I hope I'm not in a complete state of shock, we'll go again so that I can actually analyze and think about your…taijutsu. If I actually have to analyze…it."_

_They went at it again and he went along with it, fighting back only slightly and only on the defensive. What he found was that her fighting style was a combination of bitch fighting, street brawling, any type of move she could pick up from the streets or just anywhere, and flashy wrestling moves that he knew she got from entertainment wrestling on TV._

"_This is going to be a lot of work," he muttered, scratching his head._

But he taught and they kept practicing and soon she was fighting well enough, until he deemed her taijutsu saved

"Your taijutsu is good for now, but I want you to keep practicing," Kakashi praised, a week later.

"It's been a week, Kakashi-sensei! Will you start teaching me jutsu now?" Naruko pouted.

"Alright, you've earned it. We'll even start with something better than the ones I was planning to teach you."

"Ooh! What?"

"Maybe a suiton jutsu and then a katon jutsu."

"Which ones?"

Kakashi eye-winked at her and shrugged, "Secret!"

"What? But aren't we going to learn it today?" Naruko glared.

"Maa, we have a mission today."

"What?" Naruko was surprised. She wondered if she had to go after that stupid cat she's heard about.

"The Sandaime's given a C-rank –"

"But I haven't even done any D-ranks! Am I really prepared for one?" Even if she said it, her eyes showed her excitement.

"I recommended it. I think you can handle a small one and I'll be there to watch over you."

"Wow, Kakashi-sensei…this is so awesome! So, when do we start?" She was eager to start kicking ass.

"Right now," he said, tossing her a backpack. Bewildered, she scowled when she saw clothing that the Hokage probably set aside for her.

"Wait, what are we doing?" she yelled, running after him.

"Guarding Tazuna of the Waves."

Suffice to say, Tazuna was not what Naruko had imagined. He was a foul, despicable drunk with no sense of decency. At least, Naruko's mind had made that up.

"This kid is gonna protect me? Why, she's just a little brat!"

Naruko's temper rose, but before she could snarl out a reply, Kakashi put a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"I assure you that Naruko is quite capable, and I'll be there as well. I'm a jounin, so I can take care of anything that goes wrong. It's just a C-rank, ne?"

Naruko pouted, glaring at the man. Then she got an idea.

"Mou, Tazuna-san, don't you think I can handle it? Wai! Tazu-kun is so mean!" and she put on the puppy eyes, staring directly at the drunk man.

Tazuna's face reddened considerably, and he coughed.

"Sorry, darlin'. I meant nothing by it. I'm sure you'll do a great job. Ah, Hokage-sama, I've got something to admit. I can't let this little girl go on alone and get hurt. I need protecting from more than just thieves and bandits. Because of the bridge I'm building, Gato is sending ninja to kill me," he admitted.

Everyone stopped being dazed by Naruko's puppy eyes and snapped to attention.

Distressed, the Sandaime revealed the problem, "There is no other available ninja to send. I'm afraid Kakashi and Naruko will have to do by themselves. However, the three of you must now be more cautious."

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I have great faith in my student's and mine's capabilities. We'll be fine," Kakashi assured them.

"Yeah, let's get going!" Naruko cheered. She grabbed a hold of Tazuna's arm, hauling him out of the room. Chuckling, Kakashi followed after them.

"Naruko, don't forget to wear the clothing I got for you!" Hiruzen yelled after them.

Nearer to the gates, the three saw an intimidating man, complete in kage robes, though brown instead of the Hokage's red. Naruko recognized him immediately, running ahead and grinning as she glomped the man.

"Nakago-san, why are you here?" she asked, tilting her head adorably.

All three men fought the urge to go 'aww'.

"It's your first high-rank mission, and your first overall. Despite your skills, I will tend to worry about you, especially as your…partner," he nodded at her. "Though I'm here really to just wish you good luck and to see you off, and not supposed to tell about my worrying at all."

She scratched her head in embarrassment. "Aw, thanks, though you don't have to be worried. I'll be alright!"

His lips twitched upwards as he nodded and took her hand, placing a gentle kiss on it. He hesitated but repeated the action to her cheek, nearer to the corner of her lips.

Kakashi watched the interaction with a frown, and Tazuna's eyebrows were raised highly as the old bridge builder watched curiously.

"Hey, hey, who's that guy?" Tazuna whispered over to him.

The jounin's frown deepened. "That is the Tsuchikage…Naruko's fiancé."

Tazuna's eyebrows rose even higher at that (because she was _really_ young to have a fiancé and to find someone already serious about her and just _wow_…), before he gained a thoughtful look as he looked over at the girl.

"Hm…that's actually not surprising that she's found a guy and in a serious relationship already, with her looks and being such a sweet girl. Even at such a young age." Tazuna nodded surely.

Kakashi grunted at that.

"Goodbye then, Naruko. And take care!"

Naruko grinned widely, squinting her eyes and looking like a fox. They started to move out again, and Kakashi slowly started to relax and feel better.

Nakago watched their backs for a little while, before he finally headed to his destination. He gazed at the forlorn and abandoned compound, and sighed to himself. There were a lot of things to be done, especially if he was going to be done renovating the Namikaze estate any time soon.

But back with the traveling company…

By the time they were farther out, Naruko had rummaged through the pack the Hokage had given her and changed.

This time, Naruko wore a light orange yukata as she chatted with Tazuna. She was quite happy that it was orange this time.

"Nande yo? Are you insane, old man? I wouldn't pass you as twenty in a million years!"

"Ah, Naruko! Don't be so mean! I can pass as twenty-five! Yo, Kakashi-san, I can pass for the twenties, ne?" Tazuna brought Kakashi into it.

"Maa, I don't usually know these things," Kakashi cautiously said.

"Bah! Come on, Naruko-chan. I'm not that old!"

"Hehe, I'm sure you aren't!" she snickered.

Chuckling as well, Tazuna ruffled her hair. "Demo, you sure are a spitfire."

Naruko grinned before glancing innocently at a puddle underneath her.

"Eh? It hasn't rained in weeks! And why's there only one puddle around here?"

The puddle started turning red and Kakashi told Tazuna to move with Naruko to the side. Reaching into the red puddle, Kakashi pulled out two unconscious Demon Brothers.

The majority of the blood seemed to be coming from their noses.

Naruko's face turned red and her eyes narrowed into slits.

"HENTAI!"

Started 2/18/07 –Completed 2/19/07  
>Revised 31/11 –Completed 3/2/11

A/n: That was a rather weak excuse I used to keep Naruko and Kakashi on the mission….eh, just think that mysteriously, somehow all ninja were all on missions. I kept it that way because it wasn't too bad anyhow, and it was somewhat funny. Also, I don't know why fanfics almost always have Tazuna's character as a loser/jerk. I always have fun making up funny interactions between him and Naruto. As for Mokuton, if it looks like I'm forgetting it in later chapters, I'm not –I actually do have plans for it.

And to imagine Nakago, picture Nakago from Fushigi Yuugi. The hotness, eh…FY's Nakago was the image I had when making up Nakago's character –I'd even stolen the name! Kesesese~

EDIT (5:03 pm):  
><strong>Honestly, please review. If you really want me to work on this, then you have to review. Do you really think I'll be happy to see everyone just favoriting and alerting for all the hard work I put into my works? Don't expect me to update when I don't think people are appreciating all the effort I put into my writing...<strong>


	4. Make Me Bad

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Naruto, and I never will. I'm only saying this because I'm at gunpoint. I do own Naruto…I mean I don't!  
>Story: Naruto is outgoing, outspoken, and oblivious. His female counterpart is the same, only she's engaged, in love with a jounin, and the Hokage loves to dress her up. <em>And<em> she can use mokuton jutsu.  
>Set as an AU.<br>Spoilers: Eh, not really.  
>Warnings: ?<br>Pairings: KakaNaru, NaruOthers

**Yare, Yare! Naruko Gaiden**  
><em>Chapter Four: Make Me Bad<em>

"Baka...ecchi...bastards...torture..." Naruko was muttering.

The hand-tied Demon Brothers nervously walked behind Kakashi and Tazuna, an angry blonde glaring at their backs. Huffing angrily, Naruko stomped forward and slipped in between the brothers, grabbing onto their ears and pulling them forward harshly.

She was still pissed at the ecchi chuunin.

"You sure I can't kick their asses, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruko growled, narrowing her eyes behind her at the pained brothers. She tugged on their ears harder.

"Sorry, Naruko. No can do," Kakashi said amused, though the only reason he'd brought them along was because Naruko insisted and they were oddly acting rather docile.

"I can't even castrate them?"

"No!" the chuunin brothers yelled horrified. Naruko smirked evilly at them and they shivered. It definitely shut them up.

She stopped suddenly, the brothers leaping back in terror once she released their ears.

"Why the hell are we still heading towards Zabuza? Shouldn't we try going to another direction?"

"Because, Naruko, we have to face him head on so that we won't lead him to Tazuna-san's family."

Naruko pouted and started grumbling again as she stomped forward.

"Eh, I think you should get down, little girl," a gravelly voice said as a large sword flew towards her. Her scream was trapped in her throat as she froze from the sudden attack on her. The Demon Brothers surprisingly tackled her and Kakashi decided to do the same with Tazuna, seeing her momentary safety.

"Well, that's a surprise. Meh, who cares. The Demon Brothers are below my caliber anyway. However, Copy-nin Kakashi is another story."

Naruko almost bristled at the man's attitude and his nerve to insult her two saviors, who had just earned a point each in her book. But there's still going to be a lot more groveling from them or else.

The half-naked man standing on the sword pointing out her sensei was another issue. One where while she was worried about him, she wondered if Kakashi was really that infamous around the shinobi world?

"Naruko, guard Tazuna away from the battle. Don't get involve," Kakashi ordered as he lifted his headband and revealed a strange, red eye with three tomoes in it.

"Cool," Naruko whispered in awe. Shaking her head, she decided this was definitely not her cup of tea and that they really couldn't face Zabuza like this. Regardless if they led him to Tazuna's family or not, they weren't at liberty to keep the man from his family in case of something going wrong.

It would be better to bring Tazuna home and guard him there, then lead the weirdo away.

"Hey you! Eye-browless freak! Take this," she yelled, throwing an object at the ground in front of their enemy and somehow grabbed a hold of Tazuna, the brothers, and Kakashi before hightailing it out of there in the speed of light only capable by Uzumaki Naruko herself.

Somehow, they had reached a village nearby and Naruko prepared herself for the worse dressing down since she could remember. Which happened all too frequently, now that she thought of it…

"Naruko…what were you thinking?" Kakashi asked calmly. Maybe too calmly.

She flinched. "Aa…well, you see, I thought that Tazuna should be with his family. Something could've happened at the battle and I thought it would've been better for him to be with them in case. And…I was worried about you."

Kakashi sighed and ruffled her hair tiredly, "You have a good heart, Naruko. But you need to use your head sometimes."

That was it? Whew! She was expecting something a lot worse. She was really lucky. She really got off good there…unless Kakashi was waiting for the perfect moment to strike and was biding his time…

"Hey, what was that you threw back there?" Tazuna asked curiously. "I caught a whiff of it and it left a bad taste in my mouth."

"Ara! I was going to use it as part of my last prank in celebration of becoming a ninja. It's a really…smelly smoke bomb. You don't want to know…well, at least know that Zabuza would be too busy gagging to look for us for awhile. Trained shinobi or not, no one can stand the Uzumaki Crank Bomb!" she almost laughed insanely, which was exactly what everyone was imagining at the moment as they stared at her.

"We should…get going now," Kakashi said anti-climactically.

They began to start heading to Tazuna's home when Tazuna paused and stopped Naruko. He smiled fondly at her and said, "Thanks for the consideration, Naruko."

She just grinned back at him and gave a cheesy thumbs up, before marching forward and reclaiming the Demon Brothers' ears and pulling them along, protests and whimpering emerging all the while from them.

They kept going and going, until they finally reached their destination –a modest home on a cliff.

Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, was extremely welcoming to them. In fact, she began acting as if Naruko was her own daughter. Disturbingly, everyone thought she was hinting Kakashi was a capable husband.

"Maa, Naruko-chan! You don't have to do that!" Tsunami gently reprimanded when Naruko began setting up the table.

"Um…it's fine. I don't mind. Actually, do you need help getting food ready or anything?"

"Why don't you call _your partner_ over? I'm sure he'll be delighted to help his little lady."

"Ahh, Kakashi-sensei. I think she means you," Naruko stated unsurely, her cheeks going red.

Her sensei walked over and took her place setting the table, staying quiet. Naruko helped Tsunami with preparing the dinner. Tazuna stood in the background, chuckling.

"Eh, Tsunami! Quit teasing them," Tazuna chastised her.

"But Father! Don't they make a cute couple?" she said it bluntly for once.

Naruko gaped and then scurried away, hiding with the chuunin brothers. Kakashi winced and began talking.

"Um, Tsunami-san, Naruko is just my student. I'm training her to become a better ninja. Besides that, I'm fourteen years older than her."

The woman snorted, "Meh! You just don't see what I see yet. The foundation is there! Students are supposed to develop crushes on their mentors too. And age is nothing but a number. I even thought you two were married when I first saw you two walk through that door together. You two look perfect together and act adorably around each other."

"You really think so, Tsunami?" Tazuna snickered.

"Of course," she glared at her father.

Kakashi stayed quiet before excusing himself. He went to go find Naruko, wondering if she was alright. She seemed embarrassed and bothered earlier.

"Saa, I'm happy I found you so quickly. How are you?" Kakashi said when he found her by the water. She was quiet and staring into the blue depths, knees held tightly to her.

"I'm okay…"

He smiled and sat down next to her.

"That's good. I talked to Tsunami-san."

Before he could say anything else, Naruko spoke up. "When you passed me, I was so happy. For once I had succeeded in something. Someone other than Iruka-sensei and Hiru-jiji had actually smiled at me and thought I was good enough. And you saved me before that. I owe you for saving my life, no matter how weird I thought you were then. You've never judged me by being its…carrier. Heh, you treated me to ramen so that's always a bonus.

"When you said I was the only student you've ever passed, and then I heard the rumors and everything, I was so proud. But I was upset too. I couldn't believe someone actually thought I was that good, and I began doubting myself. You believed in me and got a C-rank, you were patient with me and actually taught me, you _actually spent time with me_ and treated me as if I was _normal_.

"That's why…when Hiru-jiji told me I should wait until next year and why…I almost agreed. I was tired of being treated unfairly and if being with Uchiha-teme would stop it a little, why not? I hate the glares. I hate the remarks. Sometimes, I actually hate the villagers. I almost gave up, gave into it."

Naruko sniffled and wiped her eyes, "That's why, when you stood up to Hiru-jiji and vouched for me, I owe you the most."

She half-stood, crouching, before leaning over and kissing his visible eye. It fluttered close and then opened when Naruko fled back into the house.

That night, Naruko saw two people who seemed oddly familiar, but she swore she had no idea why and that she knew she had never seen them. The blond man looked familiar though.

_A beautiful woman, her waist-length black hair swishing as she walked down the corridor, greeted a blond man._

"_Minato, what is it you want to show me?" she smiled brightly, obviously in love with the man. _

"_My project. __**Our **__project. It's finally completed. I wanted you to be the first to see its creation."_

_She gasped, "Eternal life…you've finally completed the Immortality Jutsu!"_

"_And to think, you were so curious and doubtful of the idea," Minato teased._

"_Ah, but it is __**my**__ gift! I've seen your work and I've helped. I've seen how close you were. And now…it is finally time."_

_The man held out an arm and she placed her hand on it, walking together outside. Another man joined them, Minato's best friend. The three of them walked leisurely towards a closed off area, cages of prisoners and the dying all around. _

_The soon to be victims pleaded to be let go, but the three said nothing and continued with their plans. _

"_Be careful, Minato," both his friend and lover told him. _

_He smiled beguilingly at them, walking towards the middle of a huge sealing circle he had drawn up around the area. The red liquid containers around him began to glow and the woman and man began rolling the cages one by one into the outside of the circle. The hoarse voices of the sacrifices screamed for help and mercy, but they were ignored. _

"_Let it begin," the dark-haired woman voiced._

_Minato started and the red light spilled into the ground, the circle glowing. The red light grew blinding, making the woman and man cover their eyes. When they opened it, Minato was holding his hands up to the sky and a red stone was floating in the middle of them. _

_All of the sufferers were dead._

"_Minato, my love, you did it!" the woman cried out in joy. _

_He smiled at both of them weakly, collapsing onto the ground with the stone falling onto his chest. She cried out and raced towards him._

"_Minato? What's wrong? Oh no, the sealing must have taken its toll on you…"_

"_Hera…I love you," Minato said before closing his eyes._

_Sobbing, Hera grabbed the stone that caused all of this trouble. She ran towards the other man, surprising him with her actions. Touching the odd stone to his chest, by instinct she had somehow transferred Minato's soul._

_They had discovered the way to eternal life._

Naruko woke up blearily from the dream, wondering where all that came from. Once again, she had somehow experienced another weird dream that she had no idea where it was concocted from.

"Naruko, you awake?"

She had forgotten she was sharing a room with Kakashi. Face reddening, she nodded. Then she realized it was dark and that he probably couldn't see her.

"Uh, yeah, sensei. What's up?"

"Are you okay? It sounded like you were having a nightmare or something." He didn't mention he saw her restless movements with his Sharingan eye.

"Yeah, just a weird dream…" she distractedly replied.

He got up from his bed and walked over to her. She was still lying down, so he sat on the edge.

"Ne, Naruko, you know if you ever need to talk I'm here, right?"

"…Mmhm."

"Good," and he leaned over and returned the kiss from earlier, touching his lips to her temple. He left and went back to his bed.

Absentmindedly, she realized by the feel of his lips that he hadn't been wearing his mask.

The next day, they met the brat of the family, Inari. Looking curiously at him, Naruko decided it was her mission to dissolve his brattiness. All the kid ever talked about was Gato and death and blah blah blah.

And for the something something time, she and Kakashi exchanged exasperated glances at Inari's ranting about something or other. All this over Gato.

The _name_ made Naruko want some kind of nice, rich and delicious cake.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei! When we go back to Konoha and before, can you treat me to some chocolate cake? I think I'm craving. Something about crime lords sharing names in French with desserts."

Kakashi chuckled and said, "Maybe."

Inari looked incredulously at them.

* * *

><p>The red-haired man tilted his head to the side curiously, looking at the paper on the desk in mild amusement and intrigue. A serene smile slowly spread across his lips and he gently circled the information in red ink with the brush held lazily in his hand.<p>

Curious, curious.

So the Kyuubi jinchuuriki was engaged, huh? And to the Yondaime Tsuchikage as well. What an interesting development…

He lightly tapped the end of the brush against his lips, gazing at the picture of the Kyuubi jinchuuriki as wheels turned in his head. Oddly and what seemed to be unusual for him, his smile stretched across his face into a full smile and he leaned back and folded his hands decisively on his lap.

Curiouser and curiouser, indeed.

Started 2/23/05 –Completed 2/28/07  
>Revised 32/11 –Completed 3/2/11(6/11/11)

A/n: First, if you recognized that scene from earlier, props to you. It's from the original FMA anime series, and will be important to the developing story later. Now…

If you don't get Nakago's speech in the first chapter, then I will explain it to you (as I had to a _very __**rude**_ reviewer):

He's saying he doesn't mind Naruko choosing to be with someone she _loves_ or has or might have _feelings _for, as opposed to being stuck with him in a platonic marriage (even though he may have feelings for her, not that either of them know that), and especially since _no one_ knows they are engaged just yet. This is an ARRANGED MARRIAGE, and therefore he feels partly responsible and guilty for her situation, even though he and the Hokage are doing this hopefully to make things better for her. And I reiterate _hopefully_, because this is the kind of thing that is shaky and something she might not be totally be happy with –especially if it had been with a guy not as nice and sweet as Nakago seems to be.

He is NOT being hypocritical with his choice not to, because one, again part of the reason is because he feels responsible and guilty, so he doesn't want to wrong her even more by being with someone else. He knows he is the elder and more experienced one, which he feels makes him more in the wrong and the one more responsible for what he does in the relationship. And because he's a guy –though he's not making a generalization or basically saying all men think this way or being misogynistic, but that he would feel bad and that he'd looked down on _himself_ for such actions as a personal CHOICE and OPINION (as all people have a right to have). Along with (again) feeling responsible and guilty, that just expounds on his feelings.

DON'T call Naruko a whore or say she's whoring herself out, especially when there is no case or hint about her sleeping around. I don't mind cursing, especially if it's for characterization (though if it's too OOC…), but when it's just derogatory and mean and out of context from a story, I draw a line.

**I don't mind readers questioning me or having questions or concerns, but I HIGHLY don't tolerate rudeness and the rude tone in reviews (especially when it sounds like it insults my intelligence). Please watch your tone and words when you review. This is NON-PROFIT/FREE work and us writers work our asses off to write, and we DO NOT need to be disrespected.**

**I've always been tolerate of all reviews and try to be respectful back at least, but a line really needs to be drawn.**


	5. Kelas Let's Dance

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Naruto, and I never will. I'm only saying this because I'm at gunpoint. I do own Naruto…I mean I don't!  
>Story: Naruto is outgoing, outspoken, and oblivious. His female counterpart is the same, only she's engaged, in love with a jounin, and the Hokage loves to dress her up. <em>And<em> she can use mokuton jutsu.  
>Set as an AU.<br>Spoilers: Eh, not really.  
>Warnings: ?<br>Pairings: KakaNaru, NaruOthers

**Yare, Yare! Naruko Gaiden**  
><em>Chapter Five: Kelas (Let's Dance)<em>

"So…what is this that we are learning?" Naruko asked, hoping it would be jutsu this time around.

"Meh, I promised those jutsu, right? Well, you have to have better chakra control. We could start off with learning the tree climbing exercise."

"Um…Kakashi-sensei, Genma-san taught that to me a long time ago," she flushed red.

"Oh," the jounin said only, dumbfounded.

They ended up with Kakashi dragging Naruko to the nearest stream. Well then, looks like they'd just have to move onto water walking.

"Strip," Kakashi ordered.

"What? Kakashi-ecchi!" Naruko shrieked, her hands moving up automatically to shield her chest.

Realizing how bold and suggestive he had sounded, Kakashi turned red. "Um, I meant only to…whatever you're comfortable getting wet in. We'll learn water walking instead."

"Oh…" Naruko then hesitantly started removing the orange jumpsuit the Sandaime had allowed her to wear.

Kakashi's face almost turned an impossible shade of red as he forgot to turn around. Before he could catch her completely half-naked, Kakashi whirled around and stuttered out, "Anou, I don't mind letting you borrow my shirt…"

He nervously took off his vest and then his shirt, tossing that behind him to her. Sensei or not, Naruko would've been in her underwear and that would've been highly inappropriate. Tsunami's words were still fresh in his mind as well.

"Finished!" Naruko said cheerily.

Sighing in relief, Kakashi turned and almost face faulted. The shirt was way too big for her, even though it showed off her legs. And she had long legs…

"Um, the…way this goes is that you…" and while Kakashi explained, he tried to stop his eyes from drifting down and staring.

Naruko kept falling in, but by the time they had to go back she was getting the hang of it.

"Very good, Naruko. You might be able to get this by tomorrow. We'll start the katon jutsu tomorrow as well," Kakashi praised.

"Um, Kakashi-sensei? Do you…wish that Sasuke had passed instead of me? I mean, he probably would have mastered water walking already. He'd probably have learned everything faster than I can…"

"Do I? I wished he passed _with_ you, but I wouldn't trade you for the world. I do wish you'd have an easier time though, even if it meant putting up with another student. And don't compare yourself to him, you're learning at a fast rate."

Naruko beamed at her sensei, "Kaka-sensei is so sweet!"

She glomped him tightly, running off in the direction of Tazuna's house. Her long legs captured Kakashi's attention and he twitched. Glompage and pretty smile. Long legs. And…

_Kaka-sensei_?

Sighing, he followed after her.

But then…

"So, finally caught on, eh?" Tsunami said, every time she caught Kakashi's eyes drifting to Naruko or when he blushed just a tiny bit where it showed his eye.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kakashi stiffened.

The woman just shook her head and continued making dinner. Naruko and Inari were in a corner heavily talking, though about what no one could guess. The Demon Brothers tried to sneak in and join the conversation, but they were stopped each time with two intense glares from the two. Tazuna was playing shogi with Naruko yelling out her move from the corner.

It was turning out to be a rather cozy family environment, considering the danger.

"Naruko, dear, could you help Kakashi-san with the dishes? That way, we can have something to eat on for dinner," Tsunami was planning something. What it was, Kakashi didn't know.

"Okay, Tsuna-bachan," Naruko grinned, happily walking over to help.

Kakashi watched warily as Tsunami grinned mischievously and he couldn't say anything when the most obvious thing happened. The woman discreetly moved her foot and Naruko tripped over it, heading straight into Kakashi's arms. That is to say, if Inari hadn't of darted behind him unexpectedly, leading to Kakashi falling backwards and Naruko following after him.

It would've been funny if it had been anyone else.

Kakashi was not amused. Especially with Naruko on top of him in such a compromising position and Naruko would be just as amused when she stopped feeling the pain from the fall.

"Un, sensei! I think I sprained my ankle or something!"

Sighing, Kakashi had the misfortune to look up and into Naruko's face. No, their lips didn't connect or any cliché things like that. No, Naruko had the most…wanton expression on her face. Or it _looked_ wanton, especially with the colored cheeks and wet eyes.

She kept breathing heavily, making Kakashi uncomfortably aware of her chest. Rather than say something about it, he opted to subtly push her off and gently sit her next to him on the floor.

"Let's take a look at that ankle, alright?" Kakashi went on as if nothing happened. Somewhere a snort was heard, and Kakashi reserved to have a talk with Tsunami.

Gritting his teeth unnoticeably, Kakashi began prodding her ankle and looking for any signs of pain on her face.

"Mou! Kaka-sensei, that hurts. Be careful, onegai?"

"Hai, hai. I'm sorry," Kakashi eye-smiled, ruffling her hair.

"Careful, sensei! Your sweetness is going to make me fall in love with you," Naruko joked, laughing as she slowly stood and limped away and headed towards the Demon Brothers.

Kakashi stared at her retreating back, frozen in place, with Tsunami sniggering in the background and Tazuna in disbelief.

As Naruko stayed with the Demon Brothers though, she started to remember the water walking exercise that Kakashi started teaching her that morning. Then she started remembering how Genma had taught her tree walking.

"_Yo, Naruko," Genma greeted her._

_His usual senbon was in his mouth and he was slow in his gait to reach her. She pouted at him as she stared at her failed attempt at a bunshin._

"_Hi, Genma-san," she grumbled, glaring at the sickly thing._

"_What the hell is that?"_

_She pouted even harder. "It's a bunshin."_

"…_Right. Did you feed it some crack or something?"_

"_Genma!"_

_He smirked at her and took out a senbon, jabbing it towards her bunshin._

"_You fed it too much chakra, and you don't have the control to regulate your own chakra to fix that problem. I can teach you something to help you on that, but you'll never get bunshin. You just have too much chakra and the exercise will even build up more. But since the exercise will help your chakra control, any big jutsu in the future that needs chakra control should be helped by this."_

"_So I should forget the small stuff."_

"…_For the moment."_

_She sighed and waited and he instructed her on how to do it. She got to a couple steps before she fell back. And he watched and watched as she tried over again. When she'd gotten at least a quarter up, he nodded to himself and then started to go up the tree after her. Once he'd reached her, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, ignoring her face flushing red. He started walking up, urging her to keep going._

"_Try to keep going."_

_And she did. With him there with her, she actually gained a measure of confidence and assurance to keep walking up. At the top, he told her to stay still and see for how long she could stay on for, and that he'd stay there with her to help her. If she fell, he was right there. _

_He moved his head a little, rubbing his cheek past her silky hair and then almost burying his face into her neck. He contented himself into resting his chin on her shoulder and leaning his face under her chin._

_And despite losing concentration and blushing full forced, Naruko stayed there for a long time, her huge reserves allowing her to have this moment with her crush. In the end, he actually had less stamina and chakra, so he was the one forced to get down first._

That had been when Genma had first started distancing himself from her, she mused. After that, he just never seemed as around as he used to be, and he never stayed long around her when he was. And as she brooded to herself, a certain pink-haired almost teammate was also brooding.

Sakura, the persistent and diligent girl that she was, stood dejectedly after once again being rejected by the Last Uchiha. She frowned to herself and glared balefully at his back before becoming horrified. She'd never glared at Sasuke-kun before…

But why was she chasing after him still anyways?

He never gave anyone the time of the day and he was always being a jerk. And now she was starting to brood like him too!

Doing this in the Academy a second time around was showing her how pointless and a waste of time this was. It just became exhausting and draining for her to chase after a stupid boy, especially being back in the Academy.

She hated it.

Once, everything seemed grand and chasing after Sasuke had been so important. But now, doing things again, once more doing Academy stuff and chasing after Sasuke, was…redundant. Repetitive. Without _end_.

Her life had become tedious and she felt like she was standing still, even as everyone moved forward.

'_**Shannaro! We'll show them! No more crap. Fuck the Uchiha. It's time to get serious and move our asses!'**_

Naruko. _She_ really had moved on. She had graduated and she'd been taken being a kunoichi seriously. Well, so would Sakura. She would have Naruko acknowledge her and she _will_ be a real kunoichi. She didn't know why, but she desperately wanted Naruko to acknowledge her as such.

After all, _Naruko _had graduated and _she_ hadn't. Naruko was the one on a mission right now, while she was stuck staring at _Sasuke-kun's_ back. And she realized, she didn't know all that much about the other girl. She remembered never liking her for some reason, but she'd never gone out of her way to find out about her. Even still, back then and especially now, Naruko had suddenly become much more important, even more than Sasuke.

And if she was that important, then she had to find out what she could about the other girl.

She nodded surely to herself before marching determinedly home, surprising her parents with her newfound vehemence. She even started to eat a full plate of food, startling her parents into staring at her in surprise.

"Dear, is something wrong?" Haruno Michi asked as she watched her daughter get a second plateful of food.

Sakura blinked and looked at her.

"No, why?"

"…You're…eating a lot more than usual," Haruno Daisuke pointed out weakly, just as amazed as his wife.

Sakura frowned. "I need the calories because being a ninja requires more. Ninja burn off calories faster than regular people, Kaa-san, Tou-san."

"You never worried about that before, sweetheart. Usually you're always saying you need to be on a diet for the Uchiha," Daisuke grumbled at the last part.

Sakura scoffed. "It's stupid and the Uchiha is stupid. He's more or less a jerk anyway. I need to start taking being a ninja seriously. I need to be a real kunoichi like Naruko."

Yeah, her change was sudden and she was secretly afraid she'd have a relapse and quickly go back to being that weak girl…but she was just so _tired_ of the way her life was and how she was being left behind. By Ino. And for some reason, especially Naruko. And she hated not being taken seriously, which Sasuke reiterated every day, without fail. She was sick of being weak.

"Oh. What cause this sudden change and what does…Naruko have to do with it?" Michi shared a look with her husband.

"She's a kunoichi. I'm going to get out of that Academy, I'll show up Sasuke, and I _will_ have Naruko acknowledge and _see_ me." Naruko, who was dead last. Naruko, who has always trained harder and taken being a kunoichi more seriously than her, even though Naruko doesn't have the heart and attitude of shinobi. Naruko, who was out of her reach. For now.

"Too soft. I'll grow stronger and have the harder shell, so that you won't have to," Sakura mumbled to herself, cutting viciously into her food again.

After she was done, she started immediately to her room.

"I have to study. I can't waste time or not be focused," Sakura yelled behind her as she climbed the stairs. She had to study hard and mean it, not just memorize everything. It was important so that she wasn't caught off guard. So she was going to go straight to studying seriously, so that she could learn what she needed to and get out of the Academy.

'_When I get back on your team, Naruko, I won't hold you back,' _she vowed. And it _would_ be Naruko's team.

Daisuke and Michi stared up the stairs and then at each other.

"We should invite the girl over for dinner or something," Michi blinked.

"Yeah, if she could get our girl to be all fired up and finally stop obsessing over that boy and leave that stupid diet, thank Kami for Naruko. And since Sakura's determined to stay a ninja, thank Kami again that Naruko somehow got Sakura to actually get serious about it or else our daughter might've kept fooling around and get herself hurt or killed," Daisuke sighed.

"Well, when she comes back from that mission I hear she's on," Michi hummed. "Though we might have to make sure Sakura doesn't get a stomachache from all that food she ate. After not eating so much, that sudden influx of food won't be good…"

The two relieved parents began talking in low tones about the girl who somehow helped their daughter, just as two men started on the same subject in the same village.

Nakago refused the offer of tea, seating himself in front of the Hokage's desk. Hiruzen sighed and got himself comfortable for the long talk.

"I hear you are renovating the Namikaze estate," Hiruzen started off.

Nakago nodded. "Hai. It is her home, so she should be able to live in it. I would _prefer_ her to live in it, than her current place of residence."

Hiruzen looked stricken, face entirely weary. "I wish she had a better place to stay, but people refuse to sell her a nicer place. The civilian council make it more difficult, since housing is in their hands. Clan compounds are thankfully shinobi related, but as Naruko has not been named an official Namikaze to the public, the estate has been closed to her. Your presence and your involvement is a blessing in this situation."

"Yes, I'll keep the renovations secret for now, and I'll show it to her once the Chuunin Exams are over and her heritage has been announced. Then she can immediately move into her birthright."

The Hokage sighed. "But this will not be easy. They know you are here to renegotiate some kind of truce between the villages, but not that it is a marriage alliance. If you don't keep low key on the renovations, they'll find out about you quicker than we'd like them too."

"Don't worry about that," Nakago waved it off. "I have that under control. But you are right. Your council will be causing problems once they find out."

"They won't like it. For one, just as a jinchuuriki, they would never agree to the union, seeing as they'll be afraid you'll use her against us somehow or even turn her against us."

Nakago gave him a sharkish smile. "Or just take her."

Hiruzen rolled his eyes. "And that. Any number of things really –and truthfully, their fears aren't unfounded." He gave him a look, to which Nakago just shrugged. "But secondly, once they find out she is the Last Namikaze, they will definitely not approve of a foreign shinobi marrying her, much less an Iwa-nin and never mind the Tsuchikage himself."

"So picky and fickle, your council," Nakago complained. "Still, why don't you enact the Clan Restoration Act? She is the last of two important clans. Naruko and I can keep our arrangement, while you have local ninja that _you_ handpicked for her to appease the council, but also are ninja you trust with her as opposed to ones the council will be forcing onto her. They might even force an arrangement between her and the Uchiha if you're not careful," the Tsuchikage wrinkled his nose distastefully at that.

"Kami forbid. Naruko can't stand the boy," Hiruzen went halfway between a grimace and a chuckle. "And the ones I'll pick will be kind to her and won't force themselves onto her, I'd hope so. The council may treat her like a broodmare, but if I choose them then that won't be the case at all."

"Of course not," Nakago frowned. "I would be patriarch of the clan and be her actual husband. The others are just for show and to put up a front against the council. There's no need for them to touch her in any way."

Hiruzen really did chuckle. "Jealous already, Nakago?"

"Hiruzen," the blond warned, scowling.

The Hokage only kept chuckling, brushing off the Tsuchikage's glare. They continued their talk late in the night, Haruno Sakura staying up late and pouring over books and scrolls, and Uzumaki Naruko plunging into another strange dream.

"_Kitsune-hime," Minato tickled the little one's nose. The baby girl giggled and her tiny hand reached up and grabbed his finger. _

"_Chibi Naruko…you're my pride and joy. I love you, little one…"_

_He smiled sadly, descending into the darkness with Naruko in his arms, the cries of battle all around. Even the fiery fires burned as if in agony. _

_A minute later…and there was a huge flash of light that lit up the entire area and then imploded in on itself. The body of the Yondaime Hokage lay still in an archaic sealing circle that only the Sandaime Hokage understood what it was._

_Namikaze Naruko was held in the deceased's arms. _

_Her cries stopped by the faint humming of the dead, the lullaby fading into the wind. _

Naruko was crying softly, but Kakashi still heard it from his side of the room. He stood up slowly, hesitantly moving closer to her. He didn't find out if she was awake or not, or else he'd lose his nerve.

He slid onto her bed, slipping his arms around her and humming an old song his old sensei used to hum everywhere. Naruko's crying slowed and he breathed a sigh of relief. He was too tired to leave so he ended up falling asleep where he was, unaware that Naruko had been awake since she woke up crying.

Elsewhere, a blond man woke up, his half naked body in agony and the tattered remains of a white trench coat with red flames surrounding him.

Started 3/2/07 –Completed 3/11/07  
>Revised 33/11 Completed 3/4/11

A/n: The return of the orange jumpsuit and a pink "Naruto". Seriously, I think Sakura would be getting fed up by now, after some time doing the Academy again and the same treatment from Sasuke. Plus, she doesn't have any other friends and it's almost like the time when she was a kid, alone, friendless, and being bullied. Now to the last part and this is the last time I'm going to deal with this little annoyance…

**To a rude little brat reviewer: I've read through this over and over, and I don't see **_**anywhere**_** that Naruko could be considered 'whorish'. I don't see it at all, and frankly your insistence is tiresome. SHE IS NOT WHORING HERSELF OUT IN ANY MANNER. NAKAGO IS NOT **_**LETTING**_** HER **_**WHORE**_** HERSELF OUT, AND SHE WON'T BE NOW OR IN THE FUTURE. IT'S A REVERSE!HAREM FIC, YOU DOLT –OF COURSE THERE'S GOING TO BE MORE MEN, AT LEAST I'M TRYING TO MAKE THINGS PROGRESSIVE AND NOT RUSHED. FURTHERMORE, HE'S NOT LETTING HER WHORE HERSELF OUT FROM MY 'EXCUSE' OF GUILT; HE'S LETTING HER HAVE CHOICES BECAUSE OF GUILT. **

**And then you switch it to insulting Nakago. I get it when people don't remember OC names, but again your tone in reply is so obviously flippant you're just being insulting. His name is NAKAGO, dumbass. I've repeated it several times and if you've read through all these chapters, your small brain should be able to comprehend that. He's the only real main OC character I've really introduced, so it shouldn't be **_**too hard**_** (read **_**my**_** sarcasm, jerk).**

**As for the time period, there are **_**feudal lords**_** and yet **_**TV**_**. Obviously, there is no real time period, idiot. In any case, there is a high chance of there being multiple wives and even a royal harem in that era, so your argument of things like that not happening –stupid assumptions. And more importantly, NARUKO'S OF AN EVEN HIGHER STATION. IT'S WORSE FOR HIM. Another argument moot. Apparently, you really just can't read. You keep asking about the 'guilt' when I SPELLED IT OUT PLAINLY IN MY EXPLANATION. Apparently, you're just too stupid to understand it and so used the 'what guilt' angle to keep insisting Naruko's a whore and Nakago's stupid.**

**As I told you, I've had this problem with you before (in other fics and your persistency in here). I warned you in a message, I was polite, and I asked kindly that you would watch your tone and wording in your reviews. I've warned you that I would ban you and I have. You say you're just calling it as you see it? Well so am I. Go fuck off and leave me alone.**

To everyone else, I'm sorry about that and that you've had to suffer through that for the past chapters. But I've honestly have had it with this person, who's bothered me before. I've _been_ nice and patient (for the past how many years), but I refuse to let it slide any more, especially this person. I can count on one hand the bad reviews I've gotten –this person is the majority of them. I've been writing for the past 11 years and I really am tired of all this, and refuse to take crap from trolls like this person, however rare. I warned he/she, and they ignored it. I'm done.

I can see why some authors lash out. It's therapeutic.


	6. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Naruto, and I never will. I'm only saying this because I'm at gunpoint. I do own Naruto…I mean I don't!  
>Story: Naruto is outgoing, outspoken, and oblivious. His female counterpart is the same, only she's engaged, in love with a jounin, and the Hokage loves to dress her up. <em>And<em> she can use mokuton jutsu.  
>Set as an AU.<br>Spoilers: Eh, not really.  
>Warnings: ?<br>Pairings: KakaNaru, NaruOthers

**Yare, Yare! Naruko Gaiden**  
><em>Chapter Six: Home Sweet Home<em>

_My name's Uzumaki Naruko. I'm aware of my heritage, that my father is the Yondaime Hokage, and my mother would be revealed to me when I'm older. After being filled in after the incident which led to me graduating, the Sandaime told me most of everything else I needed to know for now. Even though I still want to become Hokage, my top goal is to be like my father and become the strongest ever. _

_I suppose I should include that the Yondaime Tsuchikage is my fiancé. He's nice enough, but I'm…well, I think I'm in love with Shiranui Genma. I do know that he's a very precious friend. Minamoto Nakago-san (the Tsuchikage) is cute though, and he seems familiar. And he's sweet and he's kind and he's just so wonderful to me…_

_Anyways…But Genma's been avoiding me ever since…well, that was a confusing time. I don't know why he started acting like that ever since, but I miss him very much. He's one of the few precious people I have. _

_Hagane Kotetsu is another precious friend. He's stuck by me through a lot and because he's just a chuunin, when jounin are bullying me he tends to get pulled in and they taunt him about rank. But he says it doesn't bother him because I've probably gone through worst. _

_A man that's precious to me, but probably doesn't even remember me, gave me this pearl ring a long time ago when I was just a child. I don't even know his name, but I would like to thank him for being so kind when kindness was so rare to me. _

_Umino Iruka was one of the first people I ever got close to. He's like an older brother, or father. Although he says he's too young to be a father. He treats me to ramen a lot and tries to get me to study. Yeah right! Study, me? When I feel like it and it's really important._

_Toko Hakuro is strange and a lot of the times grumpy. He used to really hate me and he almost didn't let me pass the Academy Genin Exam. After the Mizuki incident, he sort of lightened up on me and I read in the library with him. But that doesn't mean I'm studying…_

_The Hokage Sarutobi is my Hiru-jiji. He's a kind, old man who's like a grandfather to me. He likes to dress me up though, and treats me like I'm his daughter. _

_Ichiraku Teuchi and Ayame are the best ramen makers ever. I'm their number one customer and they always give me discounts when I can't afford it. Their restaurant is the only place I can eat out. _

_Last, but not least, Hatake Kakashi is my jounin sensei. He's awesome and sweet. The first time I met him, he saved me from a crazy cart! I'm the only student he's ever passed and I think he's a really famous ninja. Which is cool because my sensei is famous and he's teaching me. He has a bad habit of being late, that baka, but at least he doesn't do that to me. At least, when it's only me involved. In fact, he has several bad habits that can get on my nerves sometimes. Especially when he reads that ecchi book in front of me. He doesn't do it often with me, but when I catch him I can't help but glare. Baka pervert sensei…and stupid wannabe trashy romance novel! I'd like to give that author a piece of my mind…_

_Eh, anyways, Kaka-sensei is super smart and strong; and he's gentle with me –I love how he's so patient when he's training me too! He also has this Sharingan eye thing in his left eye that looks cool. He says his friend gave it to him, but he won't say anything else about it. Doesn't talk much about his past, this one. _

_He acts composed and bored, and a lot of the times lazy! But it's him and I like him the way he is. He's really handsome too, even though I've only seen the area around his right eye. It's just this gut feeling when I look at him, I just know he's cute. His lips are really smooth and soft too…_

_If I wasn't in love with Genma, I'd say I wouldn't mind falling in love with sensei…_

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" a soft voice asked Naruko.

She sighed and got up slowly, blushing at the sight of a pretty boy. Of course, it could've been a girl to anyone else, but Naruko trusted her instincts.

"Ne, what's your name?" he asked her.

"I'm Naruko! What about you?" she felt rather cheerful.

"Haku."

"Ara, Haku-kun, what are you doing out here? I was resting!"

He looked surprised, "How did you know I was a boy? And I'm looking for herbs to help an…ailing friend." _'That thing she threw sure did a number on Zabuza-sama. Even I was affected.'_

Naruko giggled, "I know 'cause I know! Hey, do you need help? I think I know just the thing to help your friend."

_**You should know who that is, gaki. Are you sure you really want to help him?**_

Naruko gave a minute tense, forcing her to relax her body quickly. She didn't know who that voice was or why had it spoken up suddenly, though she had a fear that it had spoken up in her mind. Was she going crazy? She didn't like the idea of voices in her head.

"Anou sa? Thank you very much, Naruko-chan," he smiled at her.

_**Tch, gaki.**_

Ignoring the voice, Naruko gathered up all the herbs and handed it to him, helping him out with the other herbs he'd needed.

She waved him goodbye afterwards, "I hope your friend gets better, Haku-kun!"

For some reason, he gave her a sad smile in return before leaving.

"Maa, Naruko. Are you there?"

"Kaka-sensei! Over here!"

The silver-haired jounin appeared and smiled at her, plopping onto the ground next to her.

"So, what were you doing out here? It's rather chilly," he mentioned.

Before, she hadn't noticed. But now that he had said something, she did feel that cold. She shivered a little, but blinked in surprise when Kakashi moved an arm around her and pulled her close. She felt warmer.

"Thanks, sensei!" she beamed at him.

"You're welcome. So what _were_ you doing out here?"

"Oh, I was resting. And helping someone gather herbs! Before that though, I was training."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the mention of her helping someone gather herbs, but didn't let her see it. Something about that made him wary.

"Training, huh? How far along are you with the water jutsu?"

She blushed in embarrassment, "I'm sorry, Kaka-sensei. It's harder than the katon jutsu you taught me…"

"It's okay, Naruko. It _should_ be harder. Suiton jutu need very precise chakra control, which although you're getting better at you're just not there for these jutsu; while katon jutsu requires enormous chakra reserves. For you, because of the Kyuubi and yourself in general, you have at least low-jounin chakra reserves –_'Beyond kage level if the Kyuubi ever truly got involved' –_. Your chakra control is about mid-chuunin, considering your mastery of the water walking exercise. But the suiton jutsu I taught you needs low-jounin chakra control. If you keep working on your chakra control, this jutsu will become easier to master."

"Yatta! I wanna get started on this right away, sensei! That way I'll make you proud and finish learning the jutsu."

"Huh, well…I was thinking of taking you out. You've been working hard and you deserve a little rest. What do you think?" Kakashi eye-smiled at her.

"Where? I want to go! Please, sensei?" Naruko turned excited.

"Himitsu," Kakashi teased. He did a few hand seals and then disappeared.

Naruko ended up on a treasure hunt.

And so, it was only a little later, with her close to the end of the little hunt, that she'd found another note.

"Okay, who's a 'small runt'? That's easy. Inari!" She caught him, staring at the waters again.

"Meh, what do you want, Naruko-chan?" Inari said sulkily.

"Hey! What did I say about sulking?" Naruko reprimanded.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Hey, your teacher gave me this. It's for you," Inari said, handing her another plain, folded card.

"Thanks, Inari!" Naruko waved as she ran away. She looked at the card and sighed. Another clue.

"'Home is sweeter when you're there to brighten the day and cast out the shadows'…huh, I really didn't know Kakashi-sensei was so poetic. That's another one he's made," Naruko giggled.

She headed back to Tazuna's house and frowned when she saw the door wide opened and the inside looking dark.

Cautiously heading into the house, she blinked in surprise when the lights just turned on. There was another card on the kitchen table. Pouting, she picked it up.

"'I know you've been homesick, so home is just around the corner. Your wish will come true soon, and sooner or later you'll come home.'"

Shrugging, she did a double-take when she looked up and two big bowls of Ichiraku ramen were set onto the table.

"Yatta! Ramen! Mou, where's Kaka-sensei though?"

Two arms appeared behind her and went around her neck, pulling her close.

"Right here! Like the surprise? I had them send some here, with you being unusually sad and all," Kakashi smiled, though he was apprehensive of how she was going to take his actions…and if she was happy with it.

"Sensei is so sweet!" Naruko declared, grinning and leaning back.

Tsunami was in the background, doing her best to capture the scene.

Some miles away, in Iwagakure, the Tsuchikage tensed, feeling someone was encroaching on his territory somehow. Frowning to himself, he shook his head and refocused on the paperwork that had built up from his stay in Konoha. His mind started drifting again, though this time he reminisced on the first time he'd met his fiancée.

"_This is…" he frowned, "an unexpected offer. I am still young and have no urgency in finding a wife, especially with someone so __**young**__. If you can tell me more, and perhaps why you are making this agreement in the first place?"_

_Hiruzen sighed, launching into his reasons, explaining about how the girl was a jinchuuriki, whose daughter she was exactly, and how the marriage would help her._

_Nakago frowned even more, partly in disapproval of the people involved and partly because he felt for the girl. He was almost surprised that Hiruzen was blatantly telling him all this, but he knew that the old man probably had a bunch of secrecy and privacy seals in the office. He wasn't unaware of the late Yondaime's genius in sealing, or how the Sandaime himself was proficient in the art. There was also the Yondaime's teacher and Sandaime's student, Jiraiya of the Sannin…_

"_I'm glad you'd even stayed long enough to actually hear me out and look like you're considering it," Hiruzen said gratefully, truthfully very surprised that the Tsuchikage had bothered to come and even now listen to the proposal. The fact that he hadn't rejected it right away was even more promising._

"_The girl is an innocent and sweet child, who has been dealt a bad hand in life. She doesn't deserve the treatment she's been receiving from the moment she was born. I only wish to find her someone willing to be with her, despite her circumstances, even if it means forcing it into a marriage alliance to give her someone. I also wanted to find someone able to protect her, guide her even, through her life, even when she can start standing on her own. Truthfully, as not only the Tsuchikage with more than enough power and skill to protect her politically and physically, one of the reasons I looked to you is __**because**__ you are Tsuchikage._

"_Your village will come for her because of whose daughter she is. I'm hoping this marriage alliance will protect her from your shinobi and village not only through the alliance being made, but because I'd hope they wouldn't dare harm the wife of their very own Tsuchikage."_

"_It would help, wouldn't it?" Nakago mused. "Especially if you're considering revealing her heritage. My protection could be used to protect her against my own people and also yours, who wouldn't want to instigate an international problem or even start a war. It ties our two villages closer together, and hopefully bury some grudges. Everyone will know she is the last Namikaze, and my presence will serve as a buffer against Iwagakure's retaliation for the Yellow Flash through his daughter. But also towards people in your own village seeking to use her, particularly your council. And especially if they are going anywhere near the subject of rebuilding her clan and forcing suitors onto her."_

_Hiruzen nodded in confirmation._

"_And the whole reason you want to reveal her heritage in the first place would be to grant her rights she's being denied now, and a better life her name could give her."_

_Once again, the Hokage nodded._

"_As much as I feel for the girl and her situation, this is something I must think over carefully. I cannot just commit myself to this without thinking about it thoroughly, and if I agree now it will be halfheartedly and therefore my efforts and help will be halfheartedly. I will be prone to just saying no now."_

"_There is no hurry," Hiruzen agreed. "You may think about it for as long as you need. I was planning on announcing who she was after her first Chuunin Exam, hopefully becoming chuunin, but that isn't for a long time. It'll also be a long engagement that no one but you and I will know about –at least until that Chuunin Exam. By then, there will have to be an announcement, if she is to be kept safe after the unveiling of her heritage. But there is still no need to marry right then either. Thank you for your consideration and for even listening. I doubt Onoki-dono would have been as kind."_

_The blond's lips twitched upwards. "I suppose in some ways I am softer than my uncle. I doubt he'd even come here in the first place. He's a stubborn geezer, as you would know. But if I agree, the long years for the engagement will at least give me time to ease him into the idea and hopefully eventually accept it."_

"_If you agree."_

_Nakago nodded before excusing himself, seeking to take a walk around the peaceful village. He walked around idly, before seeing a sad little girl sitting in a sandbox all by her lonesome, the sight unwillingly pulling at his heartstrings and drawing him closer. The sun was setting and it was about to get dark soon –not a good time for little girls to stay out late by themselves._

_He noted the whisker marks on her cheeks from the beginning, and immediately knew who the girl was, identifying her as the one he might possibly agree to marry in the far future. He frowned to himself. He didn't want to leave her alone, especially with how young and small she was and with it getting dark. That went without saying that she could possibly be his fiancée and he especially wouldn't want any harm to come to her. There was also that she was so sad and he didn't want her to be, and he didn't like seeing her sad either._

_Then he caught a glimpse of impossibly blue watery eyes and any lingering hesitation on his part disappeared._

_He hurried to her and squatted down next to the little chibi, a hand darting to an inside pocket in his kage robes that rested right above his heart. He fingered the little trinket in there thoughtfully._

"_What's wrong, little one?"_

"_No one wants to play with me…they all left when I asked if I could play with them!" she let out a sob and the blond man's smile widened._

"_Well, I can't play with you right now but I have something that might cheer you up. You can remember me this way!" and he handed her a pretty ring, a pearl resting in the middle of a silver band, with tiny little diamonds surrounding it._

_It had been his mother's marriage ring that he'd carried around sentimentally, wanting a piece of her with him always after her death. Onoki had casted glances at it frequently when Nakago had worn it around his neck when he was younger, probably a harsh reminder of his sister, so the blond had taken to wearing it in a specially made pocket in each of his kage robes. It meant a lot to him and now he wanted to give it to this sad little girl with no one to play with. It just seemed right somehow._

_He wanted her to be happy about something, happy about such a little thing, just like it had made him content and lessened the loss. He wanted to gift her with something that had been meaningful to him._

'_This gave me comfort, so I hope it will give you some as well…'_

"_Take good care of it, okay?" he smiled again, leaning to kiss her cheek. _

"_I will," she smiled up at him._

_He left her behind reluctantly, but at least knowing she would leave quickly to see the Hokage about it. He headed to where he was temporarily staying, sighing to himself. That ring had been his answer._

_And when Hiruzen saw his adoptive granddaughter happily show him the ring, he nodded in approval and observed the pretty little ring that had once belonged to the Yondaime Tsuchikage's mother._

"_So I guess that is a yes, Nakago?" he murmured._

_At such a young age, without even knowing it, Uzumaki Naruko had been engaged._

* * *

><p>Sasuke, like always, brooded about his life. Was it fair that he, as the Last Uchiha, was stuck wasting away in the Academy? He shouldn't be there. He should be a genin by now and instead the dead last was.<p>

Or was she dead last?

He couldn't accept that someone without talent had become genin before he did, so the only explanation he could come up with was that either she'd been holding back or something had held her back from either showing her potential or reaching her potential.

Because there was no way she could have gone farther than him unless that had been the case.

He had to know the truth. He had to know about her, to understand why he was stagnating and she was not. If he had to understand all this, then the first point he should make was to find out more about her.

If he was lacking hatred to become powerful, then why was the girl who could never have any amount of hate in her be the one going farther ahead?

He glanced around irritably, catching sight of Ichiraku Ramen. That was the place where the dobe frequently ate. He frowned to himself before hesitantly heading over to there. Inside, he could see daughter and father working hard on making noodles, while surprisingly there was a strange looking man sitting straight on a stool at the counter.

"Thank you, Courier-nin, for delivering this to Naruko," the daughter cheerfully said, packing a bowl already.

"It is no problem. Hatake-san asked for me to come here to retrieve some of your famous noodles to deliver for the sweet girl, and deliver I will," the Courier-nin nodded surely.

So, the Courier-nin came here to get some noodles for Naruko on her mission, eh?

"How is Naruko?" he cut in, stopping himself from calling her 'dobe'. That wouldn't do to get him any information from these people who obviously very much liked the girl.

Courier-nin, still odd that one of his profession was here, turned to him.

"She's fine. Training hard, I hear. But she's homesick, so her sensei requested I come here and order some ramen to bring back as a surprise for her."

"And they're ready," the father announced, handing over two tightly packed takeaway bowls of ramen.

The Courier-nin nodded his thanks, grabbing them and then putting them into a secure hold. Then he took off, speedily running out of the village and heading to wherever Naruko was. Sasuke watched him leave before turning to watch the father and daughter duo continue to cook.

"What is her favorite flavor?" he asked suddenly.

Without having to ask who he was talking about, the pretty daughter looked at him in amusement and answered.

"Miso."

He hmmed. "I'll have a miso ramen, please."

"Coming right up!"

Started 3/14/07 –Completed 3/14/07

Revised 3/4/11 –Completed 3/11/11

A/n: First, I have to say –hell yes I knew the Fourth Kazekage was a good guy! From the new chapters, they reveal what I've been thinking all along as I obsessively made logic out of Gaara's family situation all these years (and specifically about the Fourth Kazekage). These days, before the manga chapters, I suddenly gained the obsessive urge to write stories about him (am I psychic or something…?) and all of a sudden that comes out.

Soooo, who would be interested in a Naruto/Fourth Kazekage (I'm obsessing over them too) fic? (wide grin) Any future titles with summaries for them should be on my website (if people actually want to know the plotline or whatever), but I'm curious to know people's thoughts. I like him because I can really get into his character. So there's a poll on my website and on my author page you can go to answer…pretty please?

**As for this story, I got stuff for it on my website, but it's spoiler-ridden so beware. But check the place out if you don't mind, and I will warn about spoilers (but fanclub humor stuff, the cover art, etc. should be there)…**


	7. Simple and Clean

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Naruto, and I never will. I'm only saying this because I'm at gunpoint. I do own Naruto…I mean I don't!  
>Story: Naruto is outgoing, outspoken, and oblivious. His female counterpart is the same, only she's engaged, in love with a jounin, and the Hokage loves to dress her up. <em>And<em> she can use mokuton jutsu.  
>Set as an AU.<br>Spoilers: Eh, not really.  
>Warnings: ?<br>Pairings: KakaNaru, NaruOthers

**Yare, Yare! Naruko Gaiden**  
><em>Chapter Seven: Simple and Clean<em>

Naruko didn't remember anything. She couldn't quite feel herself. All she knew was fury. And then she blacked out and was in this sewer.

She felt herself pulled into a direction and she hesitantly followed. Growling reached her ears and somehow she didn't feel scared. In fact, she felt a connection to it.

She shivered in delight, getting closer to her destination.

It all passed by in a blur, all she could clearly remember right then was red eyes and the same colored chakra leaking out to wrap around her.

Her mind was all jumbled. There was only one circulation of thoughts going around in her mind.

Haku was dead.

Zabuza was dead.

_Kakashi was dead._

She let out a roar and attacked the hopeless mob of gangsters, saving Gato for last. No one had been left alive. But she didn't want to stop. Why stop when there were so many others to kill, when her beloved sensei was gone? Haku, poor Haku. And Zabuza. Those two were invaluable to each other…

She snarled and aimed for the scared Gato, the last one. She wanted to rip that man's head off, his horrible disgusting presence be rid off the planet. It was swiped off easily, cleanly, sailing towards the ground and rolling off to the side.

Grinning in an animalistic manner, Naruko swiped her tongue over her lips and tasted the blood.

"Naruko, snap out of it!" she growled and whipped her head to face the intruder.

It was…Kakashi.

"Kaka…sensei? You're…dead," Naruko said weakly, falling into a faint.

The overwhelmed jounin and the two dumbfounded missing-nin beside him looked at the fallen figure, not believing their eyes. The Demon Brothers, who'd previously cowered behind, alternately started to hesitantly move forward and then stand still, looking at her sadly.

Quietly, Kakashi picked her up and began walking back towards Tazuna's home, not saying anything about the just as quiet shinobi following him. The bridge builder trailed afterwards with saddened eyes.

An hour later, Naruko woke up to see Kakashi in her face.

"Ack! Kakashi-sensei, you scared me."

"Naruko…how much do you remember?" Kakashi asked her solemnly.

She was quiet, understanding what he was asking.

"I remember all of it. But at the time I couldn't think straight or remember anything!" Naruko was worried Kakashi was going to abandon her.

He pulled her into an embrace. "It's okay, Naruko. I just need to know what happened."

She spilled out everything, mentioning how she felt and what she thought. Kakashi listened patiently, not saying anything until the end.

"Naruko, I'm not angry. I love you," Kakashi eye-smiled at her, and Naruko went into a little shock. For some reason, her heart started beating faster.

"K-Kakashi-sensei," she murmured, biting her lip.

Kakashi finally realized what it sounded like and the top portion of his face showed it turning red. He coughed and pulled her up, gently leading her to her bed.

'_Kami-sama, the more I try to help the more I end up looking like a pervert. Not that I'm not…I'm just a subtle pervert. With no motives to seduce my underage, young student.'_

As soon as he put Naruko to bed, he tried to relax. He couldn't get it at all, but he was trying. He was actually trying really hard to be a good sensei, but he couldn't even stop Naruko from letting the Kyuubi take over.

Damn, he didn't know it would be this hard to be a jounin sensei. He would much rather have gone on S-rank missions. Not that he would trade Naruko for anything…but missions seemed a lot more easier than dealing with young female students.

He froze when Naruko darted out of the room and he felt a firm kiss on his cheeks before Naruko blurred past.

Naruko was still a little downcast when they woke up the next morning for breakfast.

"Um, Naruko-chan? Can you pass the orange juice?" Haku smiled at her.

She hesitantly passed it, surprised that Haku smiled at her and was being kind…What was he doing there anyway? Or Zabuza for that matter…

"Chikuso!" Tazuna cursed.

Naruko looked over and saw Tazuna trying to cut up some vegetables for Tsunami. Going over cautiously, she took the knife from him and began cutting.

"Heh, I was wondering when you would be coming around."

Naruko looked up and was surprised again when she saw Tazuna grinning widely at her. He ruffled her hair.

"You know, I've been wondering when my favorite blonde would be normal again. Oh, wait. You've never been normal. Never mind."

Snorting and pouting, Naruko hit Tazuna's shoulder, "Watch it, old man. I might get a little creative with your portion of the meal. My hand just might slip."

Tazuna paled and clutched a fist to his heart, dramatically saying, "You wouldn't do that to little ol' me, right?"

Naruko grinned widely.

Tazuna whimpered.

In a minute, the two burst out laughing. Tsunami continued up fixing her part in the breakfast, Inari was snickering at the table, and Kakashi continued reading his book with a hidden smile underneath his mask.

Haku and Zabuza blinked simultaneously at the exchange.

"You people are odd," Zabuza commented, taking a bite out of an apple to snack on.

"And you're weird," Naruko threw back.

"You're crazy."

"You're insane."

"You're dumb."

"You're stupid!"

"Punk!"

"Teme!"

"Brat!"

"Children!" Tazuna joined in.

Zabuza and Naruko looked at each before sharing identical grins.

"Old man!"

"Grandpa!"

The two teamed up against Tazuna, and the three waged a war of verbal name calling. Soon enough, they were trying to see who could come up with the most names, or even better –the more inventive. The Demon Brothers were eagerly keeping score, holding up scoring signs from one to ten. Five minutes into it, they'd roped in little Inari into being a third judge.

"You know, Kakashi, we heard all that in the room…We were all kind of…_eavesdropping, _if you know what I mean," Zabuza said in a weird teasing/conspiratorial voice, later after breakfast and having cornered the Copy-nin.

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow.

"'Naruko, I'm not angry. _I love you_'," Zabuza put extra emphasis on the last part.

Kakashi actually colored a bit, "That's not the way I meant it."

"It's not like I'm teasing you or anything…Although, you might not mean it but what if your subconscious does? Oh, now that changes things, eh?"

"Don't hurt your head thinking," Kakashi rolled his eyes, though feeling himself get nervous for some reason. He didn't let it show.

"Yeah, yeah. Be that way. By the way, Naruko has some nice legs," Zabuza randomly commented.

"Hello? Teacher here. That's my _student_ you're talking about!" Kakashi glared at the other jounin.

"But her legs are so nice and _long_!" Zabuza pushed, not even realizing he was making Kakashi uncomfortable.

"Nice…and very long," Kakashi vacantly said, lost in his memories.

"Woah! You've seen them? DETAILS! I demand them!"

"Such pretty wet legs…"

"WHAT? KAKASHI!"

"So long and soft-looking…" Kakashi continued to space out.

"DESCRIPTIONS!"

At that moment, Naruko and Haku walked past and heard Zabuza yell out madly.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Naruko asked her male companion.

"Anou, I don't think it's something we should find out," Haku said, a gut-feeling telling him to back away slowly and dash away with Naruko.

He did just that.

Still, having taken Naruko and kept her by his side for the majority of the day, they'd covered plenty of topics, ending up with where Haku and Zabuza was planning to go next and what they were going to do. The answer delighted Naruko.

"So, you're coming with us to Konoha?" Naruko asked interestedly. She vaguely remembered the Demon Brothers panicking about what to pack, and had without question decided to tag along with her to Konoha. Without asking her and Kakashi. Or without them having to offer the brothers in the first place. Just…coming whether having anyone's permission or not. Strange men…

Haku smiled, "Yes, we were hoping to speak to the Hokage. You don't mind us tagging along, do you?"

"Well, I don't. But I think Kaka-sensei does…" Naruko said as she stared at her sensei grumpily walking around, Zabuza trailing after him and pleading for something.

"Tell me more!" Zabuza once again yelled, the two hearing it from where they were cloud gazing.

"He's rather odd…"

Haku rolled his eyes, "Don't I know it. I've lived with him. He's a little more than just odd."

"Haku…I'm so sorry," Naruko whispered, feeling herself dredge up those awful memories.

He was startled and watched as Naruko began to cry quietly. Not knowing what else to do, he pulled her into his arms and held her tight, waiting for the other two to notice.

He remembered feeling fear and awe at the demonic form Naruko seemed to have brought up before. Looking down at the girl in his arms, he saw how very different those two are.

Haku clutched on a little tighter, murmuring a few words of comfort.

Kakashi noticed them first, hurrying towards them. When he reached them, he took over and brought Naruko into his arms. He stroked her hair and whispered into her ear.

Haku stared strangely at him before shaking his head. He'd think about it later.

Zabuza followed after, starting to talk even before he sat down.

"So, I was thinking, when we reach Konoha we would need a place to stay. Know any good places, Kakashi?" he said normally.

Normal.

The least they could do was pretend that everything was normal.

"Not really. I don't think there are many places there that you would like after awhile," Kakashi said, glancing at Naruko quickly.

"Huh, I get it. Well, we'll figure something out when we get there."

Haku stayed quiet, preferring to gaze at the blonde in Kakashi's arms.

"Yes, we'll get there when we get there," Kakashi answered.

_Just as Kakashi and Zabuza's fight drew to a close end, with Kakashi having summoned his dogs to hold the other ninja down, Gato's men showed up. Kakashi warily released the Mist-nin and Haku and Naruko had likewise stopped their fight._

_Things had started out somewhat well. Kakashi, Naruko, and the Demon Brothers had followed the bridge builder to the bridge, after having taken care of the two unlucky samurai that had tried to collect a hostage at Tazuna's home and were instead confronted by four fresh shinobi. Kakashi had Naruko make two kage bunshin, something she was still new at and was surprised at how easily she could form them._

_Then she, her sensei, and the brothers started traveling out at normal speed for Tazuna's sake. They reached the bridge and were upset to find bridge workers unconscious throughout the place. Then Zabuza and his apprentice appeared. When Zabuza engaged Kakashi into a fight first, the brothers pushed Naruko behind them and rushed towards Zabuza's apprentice, while she guarded Tazuna. Zabuza and Kakashi were going toe to toe with each other, but the Demon Brothers were slowly losing ground to their younger opponent._

_They were about to be pierced with ice needles that had suddenly formed from the water surrounding them, when Naruko created two kage bunshin and had them rushed to their aid, intercepting the needles and dispelling into smoke. She created another two and had them run to the brothers, running after them and had her clones take the brothers to trade places with her. As they reluctantly set about guarding Tazuna, she clashed kunai to senbon with the apprentice._

_The apprentice suddenly removed his mask with his unoccupied hand, revealing himself to be Haku –the boy she'd met in the forest. Her eyes widened and she faltered, allowing him to knock away her kunai. But he didn't follow up, instead having those sorrowful eyes look at her._

"_Why?" was the only thing that came out of her mouth._

_Haku began to tell her about his life, how Zabuza saved him, and how he came to care for the older ninja and wished to be his tool. She saw Zabuza slightly pause in his movements with Kakashi, offering a sneer and 'Tch', but she saw closely that there was a minute softening of the man's eyes before they hardened once more and focused against Kakashi. So the Demon of the Mist wasn't so heartless after all, and her dear, sweet Haku wasn't a cruel killer._

_Haku apologized before attacking her once more and that was what led up to Gato's men showing up._

_And the three more experienced ninjas looked at each other subtly and had signaled one another, Naruko missing the exchange. The three were attacked, the Demon Brothers carefully brought Tazuna farther away to protect him, and Naruko witnessed three 'deaths' that she couldn't handle._

_Before the three ninjas could show up and take advantage of their faked deaths against Gato's men, Naruko had snapped and was going berserk through the terrified men, unnoticed of the shocked gazes behind her._

* * *

><p>Sasuke frowned as he looked at the decrepit building. This was where Naruko lived? It looked more suiting to house cockroaches than people. He went inside warily, watching for any old debris lying around or precarious fragments of building ready to fall on him and whatnot. He looked at the staircase and braced himself, darting up them and then looking around for Naruko's apartment. All the other rooms were empty and he tried to remember exactly which one was hers, remembering the information he'd stolen from the Academy archives.<p>

Finding the right one, he took out the picks he'd prepared and began to pick the lock on her door. It was laughably easy to pick, and he wondered why it wasn't better prepped against intruders. As a shinobi, she should be. Then again, looking at the state of this building, perhaps she simply didn't think people would care to try to rob her.

Though if he had known her, she also simply didn't think anyone would care to rob _her_, or that she had anything of value for anyone to take. And if it were people who didn't like her, she still didn't have anything of value for them to trash.

Once the door was unlocked, he went in and was surprised to see a humble abode. Looking on the inside out, the inside looked much better than what the outside of the building suggested. Her apartment was nicely decorated, sparse but functional and even homely. There were some knickknacks, but nothing valuable. There were plenty of pictures though, making up the majority of decorations in the apartment, though there were several plants littered about. He went to one, surprised to see their Academy teacher happily eating ramen with the blonde girl in it. They were all smiles towards the camera and slightly close together in the picture.

He took the picture frame and curiously took off the back, starting to frown again. A copy…He took off the backs of several other frames, revealing the same thing. All copies. But where were the originals and why were copies being put on display?

He continued searching around the apartment, careful not to disrupt anything or leave any evidence of his intrusion.

At the same time as Sasuke had broken into Naruko's apartment, Sakura had tentatively knocked on Iruka's classroom door. Several times she'd contemplated talking to him after class, but she never worked up the nerve. Instead, she'd chickened out each time, despite her resolve to be a more determined and stronger girl. However, that day when she was supposed to be off from school, she'd chosen to go look in after Iruka-sensei, who was in the classroom grading papers that day.

"Come in."

She took a deep breath and steeled herself, opening the door and going in to meet the surprised Iruka.

"Sakura! What a surprise. Is there something you need help with?"

She nervously scuffed her sandals on the floor before forcibly stopping herself and then determinedly looking into Iruka's eyes.

"Iruka-sensei, you're kinda close to Naruko, right?"

That took the teacher aback and he had to scramble for an appropriate answer, looking warily at the girl.

"Yes, you can say that. Naruko is…like a little sister to me," he admitted. "Is there a reason why you ask, Sakura?"

The pink-haired girl stayed quiet for a moment before she confessed why she'd asked.

"I want to know more about Naruko and I remembered that the two of you were close, so I was hoping you'd tell me about her. Not like her skills or anything –I'm not the Uchiha looking for information on her. At least not that kind of information. I just wanna know about her. I don't know –her home life or even just her likes and dislikes."

Iruka was surprised to see that his student honestly wanted to know more about Naruko, and not even for information gathering or evaluating a threat/rival. Strange to see Sakura asking after Naruko in genuine interest. It actually seemed like she wanted to know about Naruko as a person and not as a shinobi or enemy. Sensing no ulterior motive or maliciousness to her queries, he mentally shrugged and decided it wouldn't hurt.

And it was true. Sakura didn't want to learn about Naruko for information. She was interested in her, even if she couldn't quite understand why.

"Have a seat, Sakura. I'll tell you a bit about her."

Sakura sat down on one of the desks, and Iruka came around his to sit next to her. Then he started talking about his surrogate little sister, and she could just tell how fond of her he was by the smile on his face.

And while they were talking, the Sandaime Hokage smoked calmly on his pipe as he watched the Uchiha and the Haruno gather information about his surrogate granddaughter. He hmmed quietly and put his crystal ball further away, gazing upwards in contemplation. This was an interesting development. While he was sure, for now, that there was no malicious intent in their snooping around, he would be sure to be on guard and have the two of them watched. Still, this might bode well for Naruko in the days to come, and especially if she was to ever get on an actual genin team –something she would have to sooner or later. And as friends…well, those were hard to come by for Naruko, in the village at least, and she would need many of those in the future, and as unlikely as those two were to be candidates…they would make fine friends for Naruko and it would be interesting to see how those two manage it (becoming so and then being friends with the natural disaster that was Naruko). The support and friendship would no doubt boost her up, especially when her heritage was revealed, along with her engagement.

Ah, her heritage…

"_Naruko, I know you've been wondering about your parents, and I wanted to wait until you were either older or a chuunin…but if I want to continue on with the plans I'm starting to make that would ensure your happiness and a better life…then you will need to know now so you can better prepare yourself for the future, and get used to the information. You must not tell anyone about this, until the time is right and I have set up everything, for it could mean your death."_

"_Jiji…are you going to tell me about my family?"_

"_Yes…the first thing you need to know is who your father is."_

"_M-my father?"_

"_Your father is Namikaze Minato…the Yondaime Hokage."_

It was all so very sudden, but it had worked out. Naruko had kept her mouth shut, though she was hard-pressed to keep quiet. But she understood the gravity of the situation and that there were dire consequences to letting that information out. In return, he had taken the time to tell her about her parents and also of stories about them.

It was only too bad that he had decided to wait to tell her about the Kyuubi too late, until it was only a couple years later and it had been brutally revealed to her. And also that at six, she was already engaged, which was one of the reasons why he'd told her about her heritage so early (partly to also prepare her for her fiancé and for who exactly her fiancé was going to be). It was slightly too bad that he had to tell her about the engagement six years later as well, right before the Kyuubi had been revealed.

Ah, well at least she seemed to be taking all this well.

Started 4/8/07 –Completed 5/10/07  
>Revised 311/11 –Completed 3/20/11

A/n: So, anyway want to take a crack on why Naruko's more susceptible to Kyuubi or what's different about their relationship? I will say it had to do with the plot. But Wave arc is finally done and Chuunin Exam is next.

Answer my poll please (of reading a Yondy!Kaze/Naru fic if I wrote one)! I do have some samples to put up (as a reward and to help people decide), since a majority seems to be leaning towards either completely yes, fem!Naru, fem!Harry, or at least a maybe (which I'm very happy about). The fem!Naru stuff I'll start with first, at least some of them. I'll start off with two of them first, and put more up in the next update. Since he has no name, and still has no name (like really now, Kishi?), I call him Nagi.

**The Sound of Pausing Rain: **_(__As a girl, Naruto feels the numbness seeping in. What if her precious people came earlier than in canon? Can they bring her back to life? Hiashi is her guardian and Kyuubi and Iruka are fighting over her soul. And if the Kazekage lived and met her, how will Gaara cope with the foreign idea of love? )_

Naruto was pouting a little bit later. "Ngh, I think I'm finally full and I don't think I'll have any money left for another one anyways."

"I think it's time I go as well," Nagi commented quietly, reaching out for his wallet. For all of his one bowl that lasted through the entire time, he was astonished to see Naruto had eight empty bowls by her. "I'll pay for your food."

Naruto's eyes widened, looking shocked at his offer. "No, it's okay –"

"I insist," he persisted. "I enjoyed the company."

He quickly paid for their meal before she could protest any more, it wasn't like he couldn't afford it anyway, and got an equally shocked but pleased look from the ramen chef. Nagi almost assumed it was from the money he was receiving, but he had another feeling that the reaction had more to do with Naruto.

"Actually, I haven't been to Konoha in quite the while and the times I have, anyway, I've never been in the sightseeing mood. Would you show me around the village?" he turned to her, giving another small smile.

She turned red and shyly smiled back, nodding an assent. And then she was showing Konoha, and it was the most bizarre and random sightseeing he'd ever done, with her showing him Kikyo Castle, then the Nakano River (for whatever reason), the Naka Shrine, the Memorial Stone (she was strangely solemn here, very unlike her from what he'd seen and he even stranger didn't like it), the Ninja Academy, the Hokage Residence, and the Konoha Hot Springs. She even showed him the Konoha Hospital.

And in that order. _None_ of which were anywhere near each other. They'd practically had to zigzag across the village every which way, and go from one part of the village to all the way on the other side. Or go one place, only to go somewhere else, and then the next place after that ended up being closer to the first place.

But for some reason he didn't mind. In fact, he liked the sporadic trip and the spontaneity appealed to him. It was…it was just a nice change after everything.

**~*~ And the second sample actually comes from a future chapter of this fic:**

After brooding in there for awhile, she finally got out and saw a neatly folded towel ready for her to use. She patted herself down and rubbed down her hair, before wrapping the towel around her chest and tentatively opening the door. Seeing no sign of Nagi, she started to grope at the top for the hanger that the yukata was hanging on, but the hook was inconveniently placed high on the door. Frustrated, she moved out of the bathroom and into the hall, reaching for the hook on tippy toes in annoyance, also realizing her stupid towel was loosening up.

She didn't want to acknowledge her lack of height either.

Warmth seeped into her back and she became uncomfortably aware that Nagi was suddenly standing close behind her. Just as her towel unraveled completely, she was pressed against the door and the only thing keeping it up was the solidness of the door she was against and the pressure of Nagi's body against her back. He'd reached up for her to grab the hanger, but he didn't move away or take it down, instead staying incredibly still as he pressed a little closer to her.

His head bent close to her head and she could feel his breath hot against her neck. The whole situation was a little bit surreal and she wasn't quite sure what to make of it, though inwardly she could hear a faded voice insistently telling her that this was something only her fiancé should be attempting –whatever it was. Another part was a little louder, telling her to just accept the situation and quietly wait to see what would happen next.

Both voices quietly agreed that Nakago wasn't there and she was probably never going to see him again because of what she'd done.


	8. Please Tell Me This

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Naruto, and I never will. I'm only saying this because I'm at gunpoint. I do own Naruto…I mean I don't!  
>Story: Naruto is outgoing, outspoken, and oblivious. His female counterpart is the same, only she's engaged, in love with a jounin, and the Hokage loves to dress her up. <em>And<em> she can use mokuton jutsu.  
>Set as an AU.<br>Spoilers: Eh, not really.  
>Warnings: ?<br>Pairings: KakaNaru, NaruOthers

**Yare, Yare! Naruko Gaiden**  
><em>Chapter Eight: Please Tell Me This<em>

"It's Naruko's call," the Sandaime Hokage grinned, though he knew it would be much harder in reality to bring in the four missing-nin. Still, he wanted his adoptive granddaughter happy, so he'd play along and end up working it out somehow.

"Eh, Hokage-jiji? Anou sa, not again," Naruko pouted.

"Well, to be Hokage, you must learn to make difficult decisions."

"You just don't want to be the one in trouble when everyone finds out about these four, and you want me to do the paperwork for this," Naruko accused. And yes, there was that too, the Hokage admitted in his head.

The others stared at the two, wondering what was going on.

"Fine! I say Zabuza and Haku stays! But the Demon Brothers have to grovel at my feet first before I say yes!"

The two brothers groaned and Naruko glared at them.

"Hentai bakayaros…on your knees, I say!" Naruko glared.

"Oi, don't be too dominatrix on them," Zabuza snickered.

Naruko switched her glare to him, but then smirked. "Nah, the Demon Brothers can stay. They can be my personal slaves. Zabuza has to go though."

"What? Hell, no! Come on, Naru-chan!" Zabuza whined.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Go ahead," Naruko rolled her eyes.

"Ara, Naruko. Would you excuse us for a second? You can go ahead and start the paperwork," Hiruzen interrupted.

Naruko pouted, but left.

"Hokage-sama, what's wrong?" Haku was the first to voice out the collective feeling.

"Naruko is not widely accepted here. If you continue to associate with her, you will be even more ostracize than if you were just to be known as the missing-nin from Kiri," Hiruzen tested.

"So?" Zabuza asked bored.

His lips twitched upwards, "Good. I like to make sure Naruko has true allies. She doesn't keep much company. All of you would be good for her. But…no one would willingly accept you now, and it will be hard to find a place to stay for all of you. If you want a place to stay, the only one would be Naruko's apartment complex. And it's not in the best of conditions."

"Hell yeah, we get to stay with crazy chick!" Zabuza cheered.

Haku sighed and elbowed him, "Ignore him, Hokage-sama. He was dropped too many times when he was a child. It accounts for the bloodlust as well."

The Hokage chuckled good-naturedly.

"Understood. Do keep care to make sure it doesn't happen again. We can't have him loose any more brain cells, ne?" he joked.

Everyone gaped, surprised that the Hokage had joked.

Hiruzen shrugged, "It comes with Naruko hanging around a lot. She tends to rub off on you."

Later on, Kakashi escorted them to Naruko's building, all five of them staring at the decrepit state.

"You know, I like Naruko. But maybe we should pretend we don't –"

Haku once again elbowed the former Mist-nin. He looked over to Kakashi, watching as the silver-haired man glared at the building and clenched his hands.

"Kakashi-san, shall we go inside?" Haku lightly inquired.

"Yeah…okay."

They all reluctantly went inside. Staring at the collapsing staircase, they cautiously went up.

"Oi, what are you guys doing here?" Naruko's cheerful voice reached them.

"Trying to get up," Zabuza whimpered.

The five were still midway, when they looked up to see an amused Naruko staring down on them. Kakashi began easily hopping up the stairs, ignoring the creaking. Haku followed slowly after, a bit more wary than Kakashi, while the brothers walked up with eyes closed. Zabuza hadn't moved at all.

"I'm not going to collapse if I move, will I?" Zabuza twitched, but stayed unmoving.

"Um, you'll just have to ignore the staircase and walk up normally. If it collapses…well, I'd like to think reflexes will cover it. That's what goes for me."

Zabuza slowly breathed in then darted up the stairs, wincing slightly as he heard the loud creaking. Was it him or did it creak louder with him than it did for Kakashi?

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Naruko asked again.

"These four are staying here and I'm just visiting my favorite student," Kakashi eye-smiled.

Naruko giggled, "That's great! I won't be so alone any more. And I'm your only student, though it's nice of you to visit."

"What do you mean you won't be alone anymore? Isn't there other people here?" Haku asked.

"Anou, I'm the only resident in this complex. The proprietor doesn't come around much nowadays, though that's kind of a good thing," Naruko said nonchalantly as she led them to her apartment.

"You can have one of the other apartments! No one lives in them any way," Naruko continued.

Somehow, the others didn't match her mood. So she lived alone too…

They entered her room and blinked. It was…as good as it could be. Everything was old and used, but the place was fixed the best Naruko was able to arrange it. Everything was clean and orderly, cups of ramen the only thing littering the place.

"Sorry for the mess…and the place is kind of plain. I don't really have much stuff, but Hokage-jiji was nice enough to find me some furniture. I tried to make it homely and comfy," Naruko slightly laughed.

It wasn't funny to them that Naruko lived in a crap place with crap stuff, and she was making the best of it.

"It's perfect, Naruko-chan! I'm going to copy your place for my own," Haku smiled, trying his best to be normal. The brothers nodded, echoing Haku's words.

"Hahaha! Go ahead! I'll throw you and Zabuza a house warming party! You brothers owe me some ramen to forgive you still."

As long as Naruko was happy.

The next day, Kakashi had collected Naruko and set about training her again.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei? Are you going to teach me anymore jutsu?" Naruko grinned.

He laughed, "Sure. Did you master the other two?"

"I finished them already!" Naruko whined.

"Finished and mastering are two different things," Kakashi lightly admonished.

"Don't mess with me, Kaka-sensei!"

"Hey…where did the Kaka-sensei come from?" Kakashi suddenly changed the topic.

Naruko blushed, "Um, huh?"

"Just…where did it come from?"

"Oh, well…I don't know. I just shortened it in my head one day and sometimes that's how it comes out. I'll stop if you want."

Kakashi shook his head, "I like it. It's cute, especially coming from you."

"Kakashi-sensei! I told you not to mess with me!"

"Honto ni? I must've forgotten…or wasn't listening," he eye-smiled.

Naruko pouted.

"I'll teach you some doton jutsu, okay?" Kakashi placated.

Naruko cheered and glomped him, "You're the best, Kakashi!"

Kakashi didn't correct her on his name, wrapping his own arms around her and smiling.

"Nah uh, you are," he replied softly.

They made a cute picture as one jounin observed.

Kakashi finished up with Naruko, before he headed home and took a shower. He dressed and headed over to his next destination, seeing it quickly getting dark.

"Oi, Kakashi…how is Naruko?" Kurenai mentioned that night, as the three jounin sensei met.

"Hm? She's doing well. Why?" Kakashi asked in his usual attitude.

"Anou, why _are_ you bringing up his kid, Kurenai? I thought we agreed no talk of students today," Asuma exhaled a cloud of smoke.

"Because you aren't the one with the pictures," Kurenai grinned, throwing a small pile of pictures onto the table.

Kakashi paled.

It was of earlier, with him and Naruko. He hadn't realized how comfortable and familiar they looked, especially in that position. A little too comfortable and familiar.

"Damn, Kakashi. I didn't know you were one to nab the cradle," Asuma whistled. Inwardly though, he felt an odd twinge in his chest that he mentally frowned at. She's grown though…from the cute, little gaki she had been when his father had taken care of her years ago. He pushed down the malicious feeling he suddenly felt that made him want to tease his friend a little worse.

Kakashi scowled, his irritation showing in the area that showed his face.

"I'm not. Naruko is my student and my _friend_," Kakashi stressed.

"Hey, we're not antagonizing you. It's fine if you like her, just don't try anything," Asuma chuckled.

Kakashi was about to protest when he was interrupted, "My eternal rival and his student, eh? Most people would say it's most un-youthful, and yet…it is so like Romeo and Juliet! The most tragic youths! How I envy you, Kakashi!" Gai's unique person crashed in, a sunset and waves already in the background.

"I'm telling you guys, it's nothing. I would never. Naruko is my student and I would never betray her trust like that."

"Oh, oh! Are we talking about Naruko?" Zabuza's much despised voice cut in.

Kakashi groaned.

"Yes, Momochi-san. Most specifically, Naruko _and_ Kakashi," Kurenai said, friendly but a little wary.

"Oh, I see! Gossip time!" Zabuza said, plopping down next to Asuma. "I heard from my new source in town that Naruko was saved by this baka here from a runaway cart…apparently before they were a team. And as you know, Naruko is the first and so far only student Kakashi has passed, which by the way you should've told me. You took her out to ramen and the Hokage tells me how you were so adamant about passing her and being her teacher –you straight out said you were responsible for her, for her pay, and for her safety!

"Oh, you skipped the D-ranks and trained her until you decided she could handle a C-rank, and my favorite part! The woman of the household they were guarding thought they were husband and wife. Hey, I have the transcripts of everything they did and said around then, selling at 20 ryo only. Apparently, the woman recorded everything. And I mean everything."

Before Kakashi could protest, the others had already bought theirs and were leafing through it.

"Anou, Kakashi! Did she really just plain say you two should get together?" Kurenai exclaimed, staring at the book.

"Shit, Naruko actually said all that and then kissed your eye?" Asuma blushed, though he was starting to reluctantly admit to himself that he was jealous. How odd…

"Heh, and you returned the kiss to her temple later after comforting her from her nightmare. Oh, did you know this Inari kid spied on you two while you trained? You were teaching Naruko water walking, and you kept staring at her legs," Gai chortled.

"What? That part is there? Kakashi wouldn't give me details, he kept spacing out! Give me one!" Zabuza scowled.

"I can't believe you told her to strip," Kurenai.

"Oh this is great! I can't believe you lent her your sweater!" and that would be Asuma.

"'I wouldn't trade you for the world!'" surprisingly Gai.

Zabuza was staring at one of the transcripts and drooling.

"Wow, Tsunami actually did that? And Naruko is teasing you without even doing it on purpose. 'Your sweetness is going to make me fall in love with you!'" Asuma was grinning like a fool as he kept reading.

"Another nightmare! But this time Kakashi is actually bold enough to get into bed with her!" Kurenai giggled.

"How sweet! How youthful! Kakashi actually planned all that for Naruko because she was homesick? Kawaii! I want to see that picture too!" Gai disturbingly giggled along with Kurenai.

"'_I love you_'" Asuma recounted, getting even more into the "book".

"Cute! Naruko kissed his cheeks!"

"Ohhh! More hugging and comforting!"

"And stroking and whispering!"

All the comments just began to blur from person to person, and it was like he wasn't even there anymore. It was almost as if they were reading some unpublished book about him.

"Hey, this isn't some volume of Icha Icha Paradise. I'm here, you know. And I'm sure Naruko wouldn't appreciate all this," Kakashi interrupted them in a harsh voice.

He glared at them, feeling somehow wronged.

"Kakashi, it's okay. If you do like her, I mean. It's not like it's really wrong, you really care about her, ne? You could like her, but not be aware of your feelings," Kurenai said gently as they all stared at him.

His feelings were now accompanied by a strange ache. So what if his feelings for Naruko were secret?

Couldn't he keep them secret for a little while longer?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Iwagakure, Nakago glared at the high stack of papers on his desk.<p>

The bane of all kage –_paperwork_.

Glancing around, he used a low-level doton jutsu to dig a hole underneath his desk and shoved all the paper into it, quickly covering it up and making it look normal. Akatsuchi came in and he immediately acted like nothing was wrong.

"Woah, Tsuchikage-sama. Wasn't there a huge stack of papers there before?"

Nakago smiled coolly at him. "It somehow disappeared. I'll just be getting on a lunch break soon."

Akatsuchi nodded, still staring at where the stack of papers were supposed to be, eyes wide.

"Go see if Onoki-dono is in need of something," his smile turned slightly gentler, and the younger man nodded eagerly and left.

"You better dig up those papers, Uncle," a female voice entered the office.

He glanced at the young woman watching him from the doorway and rolled his eyes, reluctantly retrieving the papers and forcing himself to start going through them.

"How is Onoki-jisan, Kurotsuchi?" he questioned.

She frowned. "Not well. But not worse."

"That's good. So long as he is stabilized," Nakago commented. "And don't call me Uncle. We're second cousins."

Kurotsuchi smirked. "Which essentially means you're my uncle, especially since you're older. My dad's your cousin, which makes you my oji-san. Face it."

He scowled at her, but she teasingly stuck her tongue out at him.

"Brat," he growled. "Don't call me that. It makes me feel old, and I'm definitely still young."

Her smirk widened. "Ah, don't tell me…you're worried your fiancée is going to be put off by your age, Oji-san? Hehe, I bet it must be so weird for her to have such an old man as her fiancé."

"Quiet you!" he frowned at her, though he tensed and had a look in his eyes that said that she'd brought up a sensitive issue for him and that he was worried about such a thing.

She noticed and gentled her teasing. "Sorry, Uncle. She probably doesn't mind, or she'll grow to like you regardless. You're a great guy and even if you're older than her, she'd probably like who you are and how kind, powerful, and gentlemanly you are."

He offered her a grateful smile, though part of him was still bothered by that issue.

"Speaking of your fiancée, how'd your meeting go? How was she?" she became curious, eager for information.

"She'd really grown up from that cute girl from the sandbox I'd met years ago," Nakago recalled with a fond smile. "She wears the pearl ring I gave her now too. It finally fits her finger. I think Mother would have loved to have met her and would be happy that Naruko has that ring."

She leaned in closer, wanting to know more about the girl who would become her aunt-in-law, and just really interested and curious about her.

"She's really grown up," Nakago murmured. "I mean…she's grown up to be such a beautiful young woman."

"Is she really pretty?" Kurotsuchi asked curiously, trying to make a picture of her in her mind.

"Yes, very," he closed his eyes, remembering her distinctive features and her happy face. "She always tries to be happy and her smile shows it, with how bright it is. Her hair reminds me of the sun and her eyes of the sky."

Kurotsuchi giggled at her uncle. "Ohh, someone sounds like they're in love. Guess this arranged engagement ended not being so bad, eh? I'm so happy for you! You're in love, Uncle!"

He glared at her, ignoring the red tint on his cheeks.

"Shut up, Kurotsuchi, or I'll put you on trash duty for a month," he threatened.

She held up her hands in peace. "Sorry, sorry. Anyways, tell me more about her!"

He started talking about how he'd been formally introduced to her, as her fiancé this time, and how it seemed like she hadn't remembered him from before. He also related the events after, ending with the last he saw of her, heading off to her first C-rank mission.

Kurotsuchi put on a thoughtful look on her face. "She sounds precious."

Nakago nodded in agreement. "I'll be heading off soon, back to Konoha. The Chuunin Exam is coming soon, and I'd like to be there in support for my fiancée and maybe help her prepare for it a little. Plus, that's when everything comes out, and I'll need to be there in support for that too, but mainly to protect and take care of things for her. Once everything is revealed, I'll need to be by her side, especially to make sure nothing bad happens to her and that things go well."

"Oh, oh, can I come too? I want to meet her!"

"No –"

"Pleeeasse?"

He regretted agreeing in the end, but he thought that Naruko would like to have a female friend for once.

As he made plans to head back to Konoha, with his niece making her own, Sakura was making plans to find Naruko as soon as the girl came home, and take her out somewhere to get to know her personally. Iruka had been a great help, but he was one person and as she asked around, everyone else's opinion of Naruko was drastically different. And she didn't like what she heard. She didn't understand how everyone else could be the polar opposite of Iruka, with words and insults that brought chills up her spine and a cold dread and disgust rose up in her. Words like "monster" and "demon" were uttered, though she could tell they weren't meant to be heard by her or to be said at all, the whisperers of the names looking around in fear and friends and associates violently cutting them off. And these insults didn't even have a basis –a reason _why_ Naruko was called as such.

There was nothing to show how or why the poor sweet and innocent girl had earned such ire and disdain from the people of Konoha.

Though, she noticed that it was mostly the civilian side of Konoha. When she was able to stop a shinobi, they were either neutral (particularly if they've never run across Naruko) or very much inclined towards her (even _if_ they've never met).

Her parents were civilian. She could maybe learn something from them, or at least start getting to the bottom of this starting with them.

"Kaa-san, I have a question," Sakura cornered her mother in the kitchen.

She glanced hungrily and longingly at the stew her mother was making, but she quickly turned to face her mother again. She had to focus.

"Yes, sweetie?" Michi looked at her daughter hesitantly.

"I have a question about Naruko."

Michi stiffened up and right on time, Daisuke entered the kitchen to see his daughter focused on his wife, with his wife looking like a scared rabbit. And he ended up hearing Sakura's request. With both of them focused on him, he gulped and cursed his timing, wishing he'd entered even at least a half hour later

"Your father can answer this!" Michi said shrilly.

He narrowed his eyes at his wife. Nuh uh, there was no way she was going to get away with that or run away and leave him to deal with this alone.

"Sakura, your mother and I can both answer this," he said in a syrupy tone.

Michi glared at him, but he just shot her an innocent smile.

"Why does everyone treat Naruko badly?"

The question wiped both smile and glare off their faces and they turned to their daughter with pale faces.

"We can't tell you," they both blurted out at the same time.

They traded looks and Sakura's confusion and suspicion started to rise.

"Then tell me what you can," she pleaded.

Both of them winced, and Daisuke gave in first.

"Okay, Sakura. Sit down and let us think for a moment."

The girl in question…

Was currently trying to grow a plant from the seed she'd been given for her mokuton training, in the solitude of her apartment. With no luck.

There were small roots and stuff, but…it was _slooooowww_ progress. She'd been working on it since she'd gotten the damn thing and still nothing.

She sighed and glared at the thing.

It _will _be defeated.

Started 5/19/07 –Completed 5/19/07

Revised 3/21/11 –Completed 3/21/11

A/n: And the next chapter starts the Chuunin Exams. Yay! I can't give away anything about who's in the harem, but there will be various hints and red herrings. I will say that, as per usual in the typical harem fics, there will be at least 10 guys (although, I think I had a set number of 11 or 12 –and no more). You can guess though –I'm interested to think who you'd think would be in my odd reverse!harem.

**Remember to review and vote in my poll, please!**

More excerpts to help you vote for poll:

**Suna no Hoshi**_**: **__(__Fem!Naru Minato tells Kushina to flee to Suna, if something were to go wrong in Konoha after his death. Because of this, somehow Naruto is raised in the Sand. "You're the Desert Prince? You look like a girl." "I am a girl." "...Oh.") _(This excerpt doesn't have them interacting because I haven't written a chapter with them yet, but it comes from the first chapter).

"Shh. Where is he? What does he look like?" Nagi soothed.

'_This must be the Nagi only Karura was allowed to see,'_ Kushina thought with an inward sad smile.

"He's a small thing. Blond, blue-eyed. Minato's features, though he might have more of my nose. But he has whisker-like markings on his face. He's near the front of your walls, near the entrance. There should be a small niche there that I was able to fit him in. Please, Nagi…"

"Shhh," he soothed again. "I promise, Kushina. I promise you and Minato I'll find him and I'll take care of himself myself."

Kushina couldn't the tears that had finally escaped, relief and yet also sorrow filling her.

"We always believed in you, Nagi. We never thought badly of you and we understood. You're a good man and Karura loved you, even in her last moments. I know she did. And Minato and I, we always cared about you."

He gently wiped away her tears, feeling that once again he was failing to save another woman he cared for.

"I cared about you and Minato too," he revealed. "Two of you had always been my two closest friends," he confessed.

Kushina gave one last sad smile as she finally faded away.

**~*~ High School of the Dead:** _(I don't have summary or even a full first chapter for this, but I got a bunch of excerpts. I just got obsessed with High School of the Dead (yes, that very same show) and put it together with my new OTP for Naruto and became obsessed with this story idea)_

"You know, Nagi, your eyes are trailing a little too close below –if you know what I mean," Tsunade smirked.

Nagi frowned. "I have no idea what you're talking about." And really, he didn't.

"Your eyes gazed a centimeter below Naruto's skirt for 3.7 seconds," she deadpanned and he immediately turned red

"I hadn't meant to," he winced.

Tsunade chortled and took another gulp of her saké.

A/n: Next time –one more fem!Naru and then the fem!Harry fic.


	9. Watashi wa Chuunin I

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Naruto, and I never will. I'm only saying this because I'm at gunpoint. I do own Naruto…I mean I don't!  
>Story: Naruto is outgoing, outspoken, and oblivious. His female counterpart is the same, only she's engaged, in love with a jounin, and the Hokage loves to dress her up. <em>And<em> she can use mokuton jutsu.  
>Set as an AU.<br>Spoilers: Eh, not really.  
>Warnings: ?<br>Pairings: KakaNaru, NaruOthers

**Yare, Yare! Naruko Gaiden**  
><em>Chapter Nine: Watashi wa Chuunin I<em>

"Anou sa, Kaka-sensei is so sweet for this! I love the keychain so much. It's so cute!" Naruko squealed, fiddling around with the kawaii dog keychain.

"Naru-neechan!" a hyper voice yelled.

Naruko felt a small body impact into her, small arms and legs wrapping around her.

"Eh, Konohamaru?"

"Heh, hey there, boss!" Konohamaru grinned up at her.

"Kono-kun, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm fin –crap! Hide me, nee-chan!" Konohamaru's happy face turned panicked.

"C'mere brat!" Sakura's familiar voice came closer.

She rounded the corner and her angry figure stormed towards them, but slowed to a stop in front of them.

"Oh…Naruko," Sakura said awkwardly.

"How ya, Sakura! Um, it's…nice to see you," Naruko finished lamely, offering a small smile.

"Yeah. Um, it's nice to see you too."

"Well, well. A segregation of brats and…Hey! A hottie!" a weird stranger in kabuki paint appeared with a large thing on his back covered in bandages. A blonde female was with him, carrying a large fan.

"Kankuro, let's just leave them –hey, is that a Pearle kimono?" she said instead, staring dreamily at the designer kimono the Hokage had given Naruko.

"Um, yeah…"

"It's so cute! Oh, you look adorable in it!"

"Ah, arigato," Naruko blushed, a little confused.

Kankuro interrupted, a little annoyed. "Hey, cutie…ignore my sister. How about you show me around?"

"Like she would ever look at you, loser!" Konohamaru wrinkled his nose.

Kankuro glared, "Hey, you little brat! Who asked you? Why I oughta kick your little ass!"

Naruko switched attitudes, "Hey, watch your mouth! That's the Hokage's grandson and my little adopted otouto, punk! You mess with him, you mess with me –!"

Kankuro was about to placate the blonde when Naruko snapped her head to the side and not only noticed Sasuke sitting in the trees watching, but also a red-head standing upside down on the same tree behind the Uchiha.

"Sasuke…and you," she narrowed her eyes at the unknown person.

"G-Gaara! Ah hey, we were just mingling with these Konoha genin! And –"

"Shut up," Gaara said, narrowing his own eyes at Naruko.

Each sensed something different in the other.

Naruko shivered, dropping her gaze to Sasuke instead. Those teal eyes were so cold…

"And you, what are you doing sitting around?" Naruko scowled at Sasuke.

Before Sasuke could answer back, Gaara had disappeared and in another swirl of sand appeared right in front of Naruko.

"You, what is your name?" His cold voice made her shiver again.

"Naruko. Uzumaki Naruko," she said stiffly, getting even more frightened.

Gaara stared at her one more time before turning and leaving, "I am Sabaku no Gaara. Come Temari, Kankuro."

Once they left, she was about to excuse herself before Sakura and Sasuke stopped her.

"Uzumaki, we need to talk to you," Sasuke was still scowling.

She hesitated, but resigned herself to being dragged by the two.

A little later, she found herself smiling. They had actually ate out at Ichiraku's and chatted. It was nice, it seemed, to have friends your own age.

Whether they were planning something or not, Naruko didn't want to know just yet.

Really, it was more like the two had a silent conversation after the foreigners had left and decided to both take her out. It went something like this.

_Sasuke and Sakura both scowled at each other, inching close to Naruko. Then, just with their eyes, they had a conversation._

'_I was going to corner her first.'_

'_No, I was.'_

_Glare and glare._

'_It…might be easier to corner her at the same time, so she has less of a chance to escape.' __**'Hells no! We are not working with the Uchiha!'**_

'_Hn.'_

_Then they both turned to stare at Naruko._

They'd then taken her to what they knew was her favorite restaurant, intent on talking to her face to face. Instead of barraging her with questions like they'd been itching to do for quite some time, they decided to ease the process and work towards getting used to each other, making her used to their presence, and providing a nice time so repeats could be encouraged and not seen as weird by the girl, even if they had to start with small talk. Both Sasuke and Sakura had decided this each on their own though, not knowing the other had made similar plans on how to approach and maintain a working relationship with Naruko.

And well, Naruko seemed to genuinely enjoy the time, even if she was a little weirded out, which they could tell. They'd work at it.

The weird sensation faded away slowly for the girl in question, as Naruko's sensei approached her and looked like he had some news.

"Ara, what's up, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruko grinned, still in a happy mood.

"I have something to tell you," he smiled back.

"What, what?" Naruko didn't want to wait for an answer, but she forced herself to wait.

"Well, you see, I've nominated you for the Chuunin Exam," he announced.

"Honto ni? I love you, sensei!" she squealed, jumping into Kakashi's arms.

"Hey now, not in public. It's embarrassing," Kakashi laughed.

"Mou, be quiet!" Naruko pouted as he put her down.

"You're going to have to do your best, Naruko. Many people aren't so sure about all the rookies being nominated for the Chuunin Exam so soon, but it'll be especially hard on you. You don't have a real team and you haven't done the proper amount of D-ranks needed for nomination. But you've done more C-ranks than the others and you've trained a lot more. You'll just have to prove yourself, okay?" Kakashi turned serious.

"Hai, Kaka-sensei! You've got it. I'll make you proud."

"Alright, I'll see you at your apartment later. Zabuza and Haku are waiting for you to cook again. You should let them starve," Kakashi waved goodbye.

Naruko laughed heartily, but Kakashi was already faltering in his happy façade.

"_Kakashi-san! You're here? Oh, is that a mission report? How is Naruko anyway?" Iruka shot questions at him from all sides. _

"_Yes, how is that gaki?" Hakuro smirked. _

"_Well, she's doing quite fine. Her pay is easier to grab when I do it personally, but there actually hasn't been many problems. I try to be around her most of the time so that the villagers don't have a chance to try anything. She's really been progressing quite nicely," Kakashi eye-smiled. _

"_That's great to hear. I'm glad you are taking such responsibility for her. I was worried, especially after hearing she passed by herself. But I see she's just fine," Iruka said, Hakuro nodding along._

"_Heh, I hope I'm taking good care of her," Kakashi grinned._

Kakashi winced when he remembered what happened just hours later when there was a meeting for the Chuunin Exam.

"_Who here, of the sensei of the rookies, deems their teams ready? Asuma, you first."_

"_I, Sarutobi Asuma jounin sensei of Team 10, comprised of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akamichi Chouji, nominate all three members for the Chuunin Exam."_

_There was a collective group of gasps, more so from Iruka. There were murmurings until the Hokage quieted them down._

"_I, Yuuhi Kurenai jounin sensei of Team 8, comprised of Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba, nominate all three members for the Chuunin Exam."_

_The gasps and murmurings were louder and everyone didn't bother to hide their reactions. Everyone began talking with each other, and it was harder to quiet them down than the first time. Iruka tried to calm himself with the fact that at least Kakashi would choose smarter._

"_I, Hatake Kakashi jounin sensei of Uzumaki Naruko, nominate her for the Chuunin Exam."_

_It went totally quiet, no one saying anything at all. Everyone except for Asuma and Kurenai stared at him, those two knowing to some degree what he was going through._

"_This is ridiculous! I know these kids and they're not ready! Especially Naruko! She doesn't even have a team! What makes you, any of you, so certain you're not sending them to their deaths?" Iruka finally shouted._

_Kakashi wasn't going to say anything at first, feeling as though Iruka was right and that maybe he was rushing things a bit, but then the looks from Asuma and Kurenai were grounding him and supporting him. The voice of his Naruko sealed the deal and his bored look turned vicious. _

"_What makes me so certain? Because Naruko is __**my **__student now and I'm sure I know her better than __**you**__," Kakashi sneered._

_Then his face turned nonchalant, smiling. "She's not your student any more, Iruka. She's under my command."_

"_Enough. Iruka, you may test them to your satisfaction as a sort of preliminary qualification."_

_Iruka wouldn't stop glaring at him. _

Kakashi felt just as worried about Naruko as Iruka was, and was mixed about his regrets.

And the man who'd questioned him had, throughout the day, been testing several of his old students and getting more worried about the last one as time passed. Naruko was especially worrying for him, because of how close he was to her (and he admitted to the bias, partiality, and blatant favoritism, but she _was_ practically family to him) and because of her lack of team and support. She was also the youngest of the group. She was too young and too inexperienced for this, and he didn't want to see her hurt. She just wasn't ready.

Iruka sighed, getting prepared to trick Naruko. All the others had already been tested and now, finally, he was down to the last one, and again –certainly the one he was most worried about.

He couldn't believe Kakashi. He thought that if anyone would understand, it would've been Kakashi. But just remembering those words, Iruka's blood boiled again.

Henging into the jounin, Iruka confronted a strangely quiet Naruko, who had been reflecting on the Chuunin Exam and what it meant for her and the significance of her being entered or even being considered entering it by her sensei at all.

"Naruko, what's wrong?" he smiled.

Naruko sniffed and launched herself at him, "Kakashi-sensei is always here to cheer me up…always here to make me feel better. I don't get why you wouldn't want Sasuke over me, I don't get why you're so nice and sweet to me, but you make me so happy."

Iruka said nothing, comfortingly holding her and stroking her back. He felt intrusive, like an outsider, to this tender moment when it should've been Kakashi here with her and not him. He also felt oddly jealous, finding that it seemed as if Kakashi was closer to Naruko than he.

Biting his lip, he realized that maybe Kakashi did know Naruko better than he did. And from this account, he could tell that Kakashi was close to Iruka's favorite kunoichi, that the silver-haired jounin did feel the same way he did about Naruko's well-being, but wouldn't want to hold her back.

Kakashi was confident in Naruko.

Sighing mentally, Iruka continued comforting the blonde and realized that if Kakashi did know Naruko better, then Iruka didn't really need to test Naruko.

Hatake Kakashi knew Naruko more than he did…and if it was like that then Hatake Kakashi would know what he was doing.

It didn't make Iruka any less grudging over the obvious way Naruko sought comfort from Kakashi, or from the hard words from earlier.

'_Alright, Kakashi…you win for now.'_

Iruka comforted her as Kakashi, giving her encouragement and reassurances. Then he was resignedly watching her leave for her apartment, with her wondering what to make for dinner for her and her fellow housemates.

When the time came for the Chuunin Exam, Naruko anxiously woke up early in the morning and got ready. She didn't expect to finish her shower and see Nakago in her kitchen, making her breakfast to start her day.

"Nakago-kun! What are you doing here?"

"It's been awhile since you called me that," Nakago said instead. "You'd only called me that the first time and after that it was all 'Nakago-_san_'. Why don't you just call me Nakago?" he smiled warmly.

She blinked in surprise at the permission and the warm welcome she was getting from him. Not that she was expecting him to be cold or stiff –she remembered he'd reassured her of that the first time they'd talk. She just didn't think it was like him to be kind and gentle, when she thought he was more of the cold and demanding type. But she could see that he acted much differently with her, and slowly more loosened up and affectionate each time they met. Was it because of her then?

She couldn't help herself, blushing at the thought.

"You're red. Are you alright?" he commented, looking at her as he flipped the eggs.

She smiled shyly at him. "Yeah…I was just thinking how you seem to act more freely and relax around me."

"I do act differently with you, don't I?" he said thoughtfully. "Good thing you haven't seen much of my usual side that I show to everyone else. You might be put off entirely."

She continued to be shy as she edged over to her table and took a seat.

"I'm happy that you do. Act like that, I mean. That you're comfortable enough with me to be like that," she looked down, oddly bashful. She wasn't usually so shy or unsure of herself, but maybe it was because this was her fiancé and they were sort of tiptoeing around each other just the slightest, even though they were also comfortable and at ease with each other at the same time.

"Think of it as hopefully a glimpse of married life," he said, and then they both grinned slightly at each other.

"Anyways, I wanted to be here to wish you luck for the Chuunin Exam. I meant to be here sooner, so that I could help you prepare for it a bit, but I got caught up…in something," Nakago withheld his growl, remembering a certain relative that had given him grief and made him come later than he'd wish to Konoha.

"Oh! Thank you so much! I was so worried about it, but it's nice to have someone support me, especially someone in your…role," she blushed again and he mildly surprisingly did so as well.

It _was_ an odd thought. She had a _fiancé_ supporting her and cheering her on, unlike the others her age. And it cheered her up a little, because while the others had families (which she didn't quite have, other than her adopted one) and their teachers (though she was sure Kakashi was a little closer to her than the other sensei were to their students, in her opinion), she had Nakago and he sort of filled in the gap of family she didn't have. Plus, he was supporting as a sort of family anyways, though somewhat a little closer than family than the others would have.

They peacefully ate their breakfast, before she practically bounced over to him and pecked his lips.

"Okay! I'm ready to go and all geared up! Thanks for being here and lifting up my spirits, and also for the support. It was just relieving seeing you here and it made my start of the day so much more happier and relaxing than if I was just alone and starting without anyone, like usually."

She left cheerfully, leaving the older man dumbfounded and blushing like crazy, something he hadn't done since he was a teenager.

The blonde hurried over the rooftop, glad that Kakashi had taught her how to roof-hop and that she was able to pick that up quickly. Outside the examination building, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves and just remembered Nakago and their morning, and Kakashi's unwavering support. Going in, she determinedly started up the stairs.

Naruko nervously entered the hall, glancing at the spectacle being made. She scrunched her eyebrows together. Why was the room 301? Wasn't she only on the second floor?

She glanced at the two who were blocking the entrance and she gaped. Was that Kotetsu and Izumo? She opened her mouth to say something when Kotetsu slightly opened one eye and blinked quickly. She closed her mouth and walked to a corner.

She didn't understand what was going on, but she guessed she could play along. She figured less people would mean less competition, but were they even authorized to do this? Probably not, considering their personalities.

"Oi, spacing out again, Naruko?" Kotetsu lightly teased, having snuck over to her.

"Hey, why's there a genjutsu here? And what are you and Izumo doing here?" Naruko looked confused.

"Ah, well…Izumo and me thought it would be better to weed out the weaklings already. You know, if they can't get a simple thing as this then they shouldn't even try this year. It's a simple genjutsu and if you noticed what floor you're on it would've been easy to figure it out. These are baby skills…but I'm sure you got it, right Naruko?" He grinned at her.

"Yeah, but even if I figured this out, I was still confused at why," Naruko blushed.

Kotetsu laughed, "Well, you have problems figuring things out, much less people. That you're even worse at."

Naruko pouted and Kotetsu kept laughing.

"Anou, you know what's going on so why don't you go on ahead to the next floor and let us deal with the losers here? Okay?"

"Alright, bye!"

"Good luck, Naruko! You can do it!"

She headed off to somewhere she could go up, spotting the entrance to the stairs immediately. Grinning, she almost made it there when a green blur passed her and stopped in front.

This green blur…was a freak.

Bushy eyebrows that seemed alive –alive dammit! –and a bowl haircut. This boy wore an odd green outfit that stuck to him like a second skin and orange leg warmers.

The only thing Naruko liked about him was the orange leg warmers.

"You must be the Lady Naruko that Gai-sensei talks fervently of! The youth of passion must burn brightly in you…would you become my girlfriend?" the boy said bluntly.

A blunt kunai hurled through the air and smacked the weird boy in the forehead.

"Sorry about him, he's just a little abnormal. My name's Tenten," a girl with brown hair put into two buns on either side of her head introduced herself.

"Ah, Naruko…"

"And I am Rock Lee!" Lee shouted.

Naruko flinched.

"Hatake Kakashi is your sensei, hm? You must truly be special, the only one in your team to have passed…and he's not one to pass many people, is he? In fact, he hasn't passed anyone at all. You're his first and only…" a long-haired boy with lavender pupils murmured, staring at her with his blank eyes.

It reminded her a lot of the shy Hinata, but this boy also had an arrogant feel to him. Naruko immediately didn't like him, deeming him to be like Sasuke. Though she didn't usually approve of judging others too quickly and all, her Sasuke-alike radar was going off the chart.

"And Gai-sensei talks most about you and Kakashi-san! His eternal rival and student struggling in the face of adversity, such youthful flames!"

"Ignore him," Tenten rolled her eyes. "Though Gai-sensei did ask us to look out for you. You are on your own, without a team and all. We'll help you out when we can, okay?"

"Ah, okay," Naruko felt her face burn with embarrassment. And who was this Gai-sensei and how did he know her?

Coughing slightly, Naruko bowed and sped up the stairs and away from them, creating clouds of dust behind her.

Team Gai stared up at her quickly moving figure.

"She might rival me in speed," Lee said in awe, hearts in his eyes.

"I think she's scared of us," Tenten said sardonically.

"No, just Lee," Neji snorted.

Their sensei would've been quite proud to see they were doing as he'd ask, starting by introducing themselves to Naruko. As could be seen by the man happily chatting to the other sensei, adding in energized gestures when he could.

"And I have no doubt my students will do quite well in this exam! And I know they will make sure Kakashi's blushing maiden will not become a damsel in distress, like I've stressed as their duty to be strong and valiant, especially to take care of others weaker than they and who need extra caring!"

"Save it, Gai. Kakashi's not even here," Kurenai sighed, massaging her forehead.

"Where is my eternal rival anyways?" Gai jumped up and started to look around.

Asuma rolled his eyes and left them behind, heading out to the balcony to the jounin lounge so he could have a smoke.

"Damn it! Haku and I woke up late, so we couldn't greet Naruko morning and wish her luck in the test!" Zabuza came in complaining.

The Demon Brothers vehemently started agreeing with them, also distressed.

"Hey, what the hell are you brothers doing here? You guys don't belong here!" Kurenai growled. "And all of you guys probably just wanted breakfast from her."

The brothers stuck their tongues out at her.

Zabuza huffed. "Well, that too. But it didn't matter, 'cause she wasn't there…But there was this weird blond guy in her apartment! Like what the heck?"

Gai gasped. "What? No! Who is this strange blond stranger that dares to move in on Kakashi's girl and break into the beautiful damsel's home?"

Kurenai had enough and threw a chair at their heads. "None of you go to assumptions so quickly! And Naruko is not Kakashi's girl! Yet." She grew a mischievous grin at that.

Asuma grunted. That was the last Asuma heard as the door closed behind him, and he fumbled around in his pockets for a cigarette and his lighter. He lit one up and took a quick inhale before he went to gaze out beyond at the village.

He took out a photo from his pocket and turned to gaze at it instead. It was one of the pictures Kurenai had taken of Kakashi and Naruko, though his eyes strayed to just Naruko in the picture, firmly gripping it in his grasp. His eyes rove around her face, staying a little on her blissful smile.

"Ah, shit. What the hell is wrong with me?" he mumbled around the cigarette.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you're here, Naruko," Kakashi smiled at her from the closed doorway.<p>

Naruko cheered in happiness, running the rest of the way and jumping into Kakashi's arms.

"Kaka-sensei! You're here!"

"Hai, hai. I have to see you off, don't I? Isn't that what your caring, loving sensei should do?" the jounin teased.

Naruko pouted and swatted at his head. He laughed it off, dodging to the side.

"You're ready to go?" Kakashi smiled reassuringly, but feeling quite nervous and worried for his student. Doubts and regrets began to fill his mind until Naruko gave him a beautiful smile.

"You bet. Wish me luck?

Kakashi sighed mentally in relief, and leaned over to brush his covered lips across her forehead.

"Luck."

She blushed and stood on her tippy toes, kissing his revealed eye before dashing into the room. He chuckled and leaned against the once more closed doors.

Started 5/21/07 –Completed 5/22/07  
>Revised 322/11 –Completed 3/23/11

A/n: So, finally starting the Chuunin Exam. Yay! But the reviews as starting to go down as more chapters get put up (pouts). What happened, guys? **Please review, people! I do choose to NOT update otherwise...**

**Also, remember to vote in my poll!**

More excerpts:

(I was going to put up one more fem!Naru, but I haven't worked on it, so I'll just put up one long excerpt for the fem!Harry Potter one)

**Glass Blown Emeralds:** _(The Fourth Kazekage was supposed to have died. Instead, he's transported to another world, where he has to help Harry Potter find things called Horcruxes and destroy them. Then tables are turned and Harry's brought to his world)_

Faster than she could act, he'd darted out of bed and was by her side in seconds, grabbing the arm that was holding a…stick (what the hell?) at him threateningly and twisting it behind her back. He held her up as a shield, just in case Harry decided she was going to attack him as well.

"Mister Sabaku," he scrunched up his eyebrows at this 'Mister' title, though he presumed it was like –san where he was from. "Please let go of my friend," Harry asked him calmly.

"I'm not a…Muggle," he bit out, still holding onto this new girl who had upset the nice little talk he had been having with Harry. "I don't want to be…obliviated."

"We're not going to harm you," Harry said soothingly. "You're not supposed to know of us or what we can do. That's why we have to obliviate you. We're just…going to erase your memories. It won't hurt. It'll be quick and painless and we'll make sure you're taken cared of after we disappear."

This alarmed him even more. "I don't _want_ my memories erased," he gritted out. "I am _not_ a Muggle. I just want to return to my home, to Suna."

Both girls exchanged looks, even with one of them being held in a painful arm lock.

"I am unfamiliar with both Konoha and Suna," Harry admitted once again.

His eyes darted around for a weapon, just in case, because things were becoming too bizarre.

"If you let Hermione go, then we'll listen to you. It's best if we just talk this all out and you can tell us your situation, so we can understand what's going on," Harry once again spoke calmly.

Hermione looked unhappy and was shaking her head. "We don't know if he's a Death Eater, or he's just a Muggle caught up in this. Either way, Harry, this isn't a good idea. Don't be so trusting."

Harry shrugged. "You know me, hero complex and all. Sorry, 'Mione. He needs help and I want to help him. Even if it's all a trick," she shrugged again, looking back at the other girl apologetically.

Nagi frowned, but he surprisingly let go of the other girl. He tensed, waiting for an attack, but none came. Instead, Harry was looking expectantly at him and Hermione was watching him warily, rubbing her shoulder.

"I was dying…dead," he started out uncertainly. "I was just betrayed by Orochimaru and was lying in the desert. I remember nothing else, except lying there waiting to die. Then, next I know, I am here and Harri was beside me as I awoke."

A/n: Next are the yaoi ones, I believe…


	10. Watashi wa Chuunin II

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Naruto, and I never will. I'm only saying this because I'm at gunpoint. I do own Naruto…I mean I don't!  
>Story: Naruto is outgoing, outspoken, and oblivious. His female counterpart is the same, only she's engaged, in love with a jounin, and the Hokage loves to dress her up. <em>And<em> she can use mokuton jutsu.  
>Set as an AU.<br>Spoilers: Eh, not really.  
>Warnings: ?<br>Pairings: KakaNaru, NaruOthers  
>An: Happy Birthday, Naruto-kun!

**Yare, Yare! Naruko Gaiden**  
><em>Chapter Ten: Watashi wa Chuunin II<em>

"Naruko! You made it," Kiba was the first to yell out.

Naruko grinned back, going to her knees to welcome Akamaru. She stood back up, carrying the dog with her and scratched behind his ears as she looked back to Kiba. The other rookies had joined him, crowding around Naruko.

"Well, I have to say I'm surprised to see you here," Ino had a smug smirk.

Naruko shrugged, "Not as much as I am about you," she returned the smirk.

Ino rolled her eyes, flicking Naruko's forehead. "Just don't get in my way, dork. I have better things to do than chitchat with you. Too bad Sasuke-kun's not here," she sighed.

Shikamaru yawned, "If only I had a shogi board. It's so boring around here…"

Naruko giggled, grabbing some chips when Chouji offered her some.

"Hey, don't you guys know you're attracting a lot of attention right now? A lot of negative attention?" another Leaf-nin like them, with grey hair and round glasses, walked towards them.

The rookies looked up and sweatdropped at all the glares they were receiving.

Naruko, for some reason, wasn't included. There weren't any glares directed at her.

"Saa, who cares? If they have time to try intimidating others then they're just insecure about their own abilities and chances at passing," Naruko pouted, even though she wasn't one of the victims of the death glares.

"Baka!" Ino bopped Naruko's head. "Are you trying to get us all killed?"

Naruko kept pouting.

"My name's Yakushi Kabuto," the Leaf-nin introduced himself.

Everyone went around introducing themselves until Kabuto pulled out a deck of blank cards.

"These are my chakra cards. They have all the information of all the ninja participating from when I first started to this Chuunin Exam."

"What do you mean from when you first started?" Shino asked.

"Meh…Chuunin Exams take place twice every year. This is my fourth year and my seventh try," Kabuto said embarrassed.

Naruko grinned and scrambled over to him, "You hear that, people? This man here is my partner! The dobe squad!" she yelled, grinning madly at everyone in the room as she grabbed onto Kabuto's arm. For once, she wasn't bothered by the dobe word.

Kabuto was a little nonplussed but grinned, rubbing the back of his head and feeling even more embarrassed.

"Would you like to use my chakra cards, Naruko-chan?" Kabuto asked.

"Hai, hai! Um…I don't know who to ask about. Oh, I know! Sabaku no Gaara, this guy that looks like Hyuuga Hinata but is really stuck up, Rock Lee…and I want to know what you have on me!"

Laughing slightly, Kabuto took out four cards and began spinning one with his chakra on the floor.

"Sabaku no Gaara…get this. He's been on 12 C-ranks, 9 B-ranks and 1 A-rank! And he's never gotten a scratch from any mission. Other than that, there's no other information.

"And Mr. Mystery Guy, which is rather fun guessing and finding out, is Hyuuga Neji. Teammates Rock Lee, Tenten and jounin sensei Maito Gai. Strong taijutsu, low genjutsu, and slightly above normal ninjutsu. 25 D-ranks and13 C-ranks.

"Rock Lee, low genjutsu, low ninjutsu, and off the charts taijutsu. Huh, he's got a low amount of chakra in him, just enough to sustain life. Same amount of missions as Hyuuga Neji.

"And now you, Uzumaki Naruko. Let's see, 11 C-ranks and no D-ranks. Low genjutsu, above normal ninjutsu, and above normal taijutsu. No teammates, jounin sensei is Hatake Kakashi, and…"

Naruko looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue, when he had trailed off and stared at the card.

He cleared his throat and put a smile back on, "That's it. Is there anyone else?"

Naruko was a little disappointed but cheered up, "Nope, not for me!"

Kabuto went into specifics, explaining the exam and its purpose. He mentioned having little information on Sound, taken into misunderstanding and attacked by the offended Sound team.

Kabuto had dodged, but somehow was still hit. His glasses broke and Kabuto threw up.

Naruko glared at the offending group, "Hey you! You guys suck! You attacked my dobe squad partner! And just because he doesn't have any information on you guys! If you're offended over such a little thing, you should go crawl under a rock!"

A big poof of smoke erupted from the front of the room, interrupting the little fight going on. A tall, scary guy with a lot of others stood there in an intimidating manner.

"Anyone want to be disqualified already?" The scary guy frowned. "No? Alright, get into a seat. We'll be starting the 1st part of the Chuunin Exam right now."

Everyone hurried to a seat, Naruko ending up between some guy and Kabuto.

"I am Morino Ibiki and I am your proctor for this test. That's right; the 1st part will be an actual exam. These are the rules."

Ibiki began listing off the rules, emphasizing on the effects of cheating and what getting caught will do to your grade. Then he announced there would be a special 10th question.

Naruko whimpered, clutching her head. She just glanced at the paper and already her head hurt. The exam had barely started. Maybe she _could_ cheat and just be extra careful on not getting caught…

Ugh! She's never cheated before and she won't start now!

She grabbed her paper and began scribbling furiously. When Kabuto glanced at her paper, wondering if she needed help, he sweatdropped.

The entire paper was covered alright, just not with the answers. Each box served as a box for a cartoon, anime characters from Bleach making an appearance. Her paper was an entire manga panel…

The sides had scribbles saying things like 'I hate school', 'This really sucks', and 'I'm doomed'. Kabuto had to choke back a laugh that threatened its way out of his mouth.

"Naruko, do you need help? You can copy off of my paper," he whispered to her, staring straight ahead.

The blonde froze, "Really? But…"

"It's okay, I don't mind."

"Why though?"

"Hey, we're partners in the dobe squad, right?" he said, letting a small smile creep onto his face.

Naruko looked up and saw it, biting her lip in hesitation.

"Thanks, Kabuto…but I think I'm going to try the 10th question. It's my only hope…and I want to try this on my own. I can't keep depending on everyone," she said seriously, facing the front also.

"Alright…but if you change your mind..."

Naruko smiled, but returned to staring at the proctor. She amused herself by holding a nonexistent staring contest, but then almost retracted when Ibiki turned his stare to her. Surprisingly, the staring contest became very real.

Naruko was startled when Ibiki actually looked away first, but then realized he was announcing the 10th question.

"Time for the 10th question! However, there are special rules."

As Naruko listened to him state the rules, she began to freak out. Maybe she should've taken Kabuto up on his offer…

As team after team left, and Naruko began swearing in her head, she looked around for anything –any kind of assurance. All she saw were unsure faces and apprehensive genin.

Gritting her teeth, she decided there was no way in hell some asshole was going to put her and the rest of her fellow genin down.

They'll rise up, even if it had to be anarchy!

Naruko raised her hand and then slammed it onto the table, drawing all eyes. "Hey, you! Remember this, Uzumaki Naruko does not quit, does not follow inane orders, and does not leave anyone behind! That's a promise! And I keep my promises because that's my way of the ninja! So you can take that 10th question and shove it up your ass, because I'm going to take it! Nothing'll keep me from becoming Hokage!"

She plopped back onto her chair and glared at Ibiki, as if daring him to contradict her.

She had no idea how from the start where she raised her hand she had scared the hell out of Kotetsu and Izumo, who clutched their clipboards still. At least she hadn't really raised her hand to leave, but she could've been less dramatic about the whole thing.

"Anyone willing to take that chance as well?" Ibiki glared around the room, whole body twitching in silent laughter.

This girl had completely erased the doubts in everyone. There would be no one else leaving.

"Alright, you all pass!"

The lengthy discussion afterwards had Naruko pouting, still smarting over stressing so much over the first 1-9 questions. And that she sucked at information gathering. Did she forget the unfairness of not realizing the unknown guy next to her was a chuunin in disguise, with all the answers?

She should've looked at Kabuto's paper.

The window broke as a figure hurled itself through in a ball, the cloth unfolding to reveal a purple-headed woman with strange, revealing clothing standing in front of a banner.

"I'm Mitarashi Anko and I'm your next proctor for the 2nd phase!"

Anko looked around the room, her expression mirroring surprise. "Ibiki! There's way too many! Have you gone soft? Your test must've been easy!"

Ibiki grunted, "No, just a lot of great potentials in here. And a stubborn minx," he muttered the last part under his breath.

Anko shrugged, "Whatever. Your jounin sensei will tell you where to report tomorrow morning for the second exam. Be there 8 sharp!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kakashi! Ibiki tells me your brat ruined the 1st exam!" Anko declared, coming into the jounin lounge with an embarrassed Ibiki.<p>

"Is that so? How's that?" Kakashi kept reading his book.

"There are too many genin that passed the first test this year…there would've been more gone but Naruko somehow inspired them all to take a chance and take the 10th question," Ibiki shook his head, still reading that piece of paper he had taken from the exam room.

"Ibiki, what's that? You've been reading it since you've left the exam room," Anko tried snatching it.

"You know, I just passed a person who didn't answer a single question and instead made a mini-manga…Kakashi, your kid is a real firework," Ibiki laughed disbelievingly.

"No way! Hey, this is good! Well, if being a ninja doesn't work out for Naruko, she could always become a manga artist. I'll be her number one fan," Anko said, reading.

"Anou, Kakashi, Anko's…right. I, uh, kind of want to know what happens next. So if you could ask your student…?"

"Aha! That's why you keep reading it over and over again!"

The jounin sensei in the room all looked in disbelief at the two special jounin, as well as every other jounin there.

"Um, sure," Kakashi muttered uncertainly, going back to his book.

"So you'll ask her to make another one?" Anko turned to Kakashi instead.

"Hai, hai…"

"Hatake Naruko," Asuma said out of the blue.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Asuma?" Anko looked at him strangely.

"I just thought of what Naruko's name would be when she marries Kakashi. Hatake Naruko. It has a nice ring to it," Asuma grinned. Yes, that's alright. Focusing on Kakashi and Naruko made it easier not to think about _him_ and Naruko.

Kurenai stifled her laughter.

Kakashi grew red, embarrassed but more in anger. "For the last time, Naruko is my student. That's unthinkable."

"It's not really forbidden, you know. Besides, don't tell me you won't even approach her when she's a chuunin? Or just when she's not your student anymore?" Kurenai sighed.

"It would be too awkward and Naruko would never feel that way," Kakashi stated frustrated.

"Whoa, what's going on?"Anko looked around. Ibiki stayed quiet, having heard some rumors. Only that Kakashi and Naruko were a little too close, but the rumors he heard weren't really clear of what was going on.

"I'll catch you up later, Anko. And Kakashi, did you just admit you like her in that way?" Kurenai's face slowly formed a sly grin.

"It'll never work out," Kakashi scowled.

"But –"

"She's in love with Genma and she's engaged to the Tsuchikage!" Kakashi blurted out angrily.

"Whoa, drama. Hey, are we stuck in a soap opera or something?" Anko nervously joked.

Genma wasn't there, but Raidou was. And those two always shared practically everything.

* * *

><p>"Eh, the Forest of Death?"<p>

Kakashi nodded, "Yup, that's the place. But really, that's just what everyone calls it. It's really Training Ground 44."

"Saa, sou ka. Anou, is there anything else I need to know?" Naruko smiled up brightly at him.

Now that he was sure of what he felt, it was much more obvious of how he reacted. Of course he turned bright red.

"Just be careful, okay? The Forest of Death is called that for a reason. And the Chuunin Exam is known to turn out a few dead genin and whatnot. I don't want you to be one of them."

"So serious! Kaka-sensei, I'm going to be okay. I have the best jounin sensei ever!"

Even if he was flattered and they were meant to compliment him, Kakashi couldn't help feeling wrong. Having her say that made him remember that he was feeling something for his student that was entirely not acceptable.

"Just take care, Naruko," Kakashi sighed.

"Right!"

"Luck," Kakashi ruffled her hair, careful not to do anything else.

She looked disappointed and it tugged at his heartstrings. Sighing again, Kakashi brushed his lips against her forehead. Naruko's demeanor cheered up and she kissed his eye. She left for her home, ready to rest for tomorrow.

"Ah, Kakashi. I see Naruko's all fired up for tomorrow," a very much not wanted voice was heard.

"Genma," Kakashi acknowledged without turning to face the other jounin.

"I heard a little rumor today. It's like another one that troubles me. One that involves you, me… and Naruko," Genma responded quickly, his senbon still in his mouth.

"Sou ka," Kakashi knew exactly what Genma was talking about.

"Kakashi, do you really like her?"

Kakashi didn't hesitate in his reply, "Yes."

"Hn…I understand. Kakashi, you're my friend. But so is Naruko. I don't want to see her hurt. I hope you will take very special care of her," was what Genma had to say before walking away.

"You know she likes you," Kakashi glared at his retreating back.

"Yeah…I've known for a long time."

Kakashi didn't find his answer.

_That was something he couldn't repeat. It had been nice just standing on that tree with Naruko for hours on end, and enjoying her sweet smell and the softness of her skin against his, the silkiness of her hair brushing up against his face and the warmth of her body seeping into him as he held her high in the sky._

_Genma knew it was going to end badly._

_He shouldn't have let himself become so infatuated with her, especially considering how young she was. Naruko wasn't even a genin, hadn't even graduated from the Academy, and here he was longing for her. How sick was he? He was becoming unreasonable; the life of a shinobi was finally getting to him and he was cracking in the head._

_He needed to distance himself from her. He could see that she was becoming a little too attach to him as well, but he knew it would fade and he couldn't encourage it. This would work for the better for both of them. Less heartache. She would move on and her little crush would fade, and he'll agonize quietly to himself, but at least he wouldn't be taking advantage of her._

_Because that was what it would be. With her age, her vulnerability and lack of others to be attached to…and he being one of the few that she __**was**__ attached to and one of the few that was nice to her and therefore earned her clinging to…not to mention the level of trust, power, and influence he had over her because of it…_

_Yes, it would be much better for him to stay away. Especially with those big blue eyes of hers staring at him adoringly and that hint of a promise of something more he wanted deep down. He wouldn't let her get her heart broken and for him to give in, tempering his determined restraint._

_He had to keep the temptation at bay, even though he really actually didn't want to._

Genma wouldn't have given him an honest answer.

* * *

><p>"Alright, punks! Time for the 2nd phase!" Anko cheerily yelled.<p>

Naruko shivered in fear at the manic grin on the special jounin's face. She scooted closer to Kabuto, who had silently agreed to partner up with her for the exam, as his own team would also split to cover more ground.

"Hey, Kabuto-san…is it me or is that lady a little crazy?" she muttered to her partner.

Before Kabuto could answer, a kunai whizzed by and cut Naruko's cheek, landing just before one of the genin of Grass. Naruko felt herself freeze, watching Kabuto's face darkened angrily. But she was more distracted by the trickle of blood down her cheek.

"Brats like you are the first ones to go," Anko narrowed her eyes menacingly, grinning creepily.

"Yeah, that's what you say, baa-chan," Kabuto retorted, but was ignored.

Instead, Anko disappeared and reappeared right behind Naruko, holding a kunai to her neck.

"Oi, gaki. Terrified? You should be," Anko laughed and dragged her tongue over Naruko's wound.

Naruko shivered, but then remembered something Hiruzen had drilled into her what she should do if she was ever harassed. Something about learning it in a special orange book…

Naruko purred and smiled innocently, leaning her head and baring her neck.

She sniffled and pouted, wide blue eyes staring into Anko's face, "You're so cruel," she whispered.

All in all, Naruko was like one of those innocent schoolgirls that are too naïve but sexy for their own good.

Anko blinked in surprise, laughing in her head. All the guys around them had nose bleeds.

The Grass genin that had been sneaking behind the two was caught staring, kunai in hand.

"I was going to return this," she muttered before dashing back to her team.

Letting Naruko go, Anko walked back to the front and smirked.

"Alright, here's the deal. I'm not gonna be responsible if any of you go kapok. Die, but first you'll have to sign these consent forms," Anko went back to being cheery.

Everyone sweatdropped.

Soon enough, she went back to explaining the task and the rules, letting everyone stew in their anxiety gleefully.

"Okay! Now here's the deal, everyone will have to have a complete set of scrolls –a heaven and an earth scroll. With these, you have to reach the tower in the middle of the forest. You can't open them, you can't have a teammate dead, and you have to be at the tower within five days. Everyone got that? Good! Wait for your turn to sign and turn in a consent form and one of you in your team will get a scroll. Don't forget to beat the crap out of the other team for the other scroll in the forest!

"Remember, anything goes!" Anko finished off in a sing-song voice.

Naruko waited off to the side for her turn, hurrying when it was. She waited for Kabuto, feeling oddly helpless. She missed Kakashi. Kakashi would cheer her up.

"Alright, I'll meet up with you inside, okay?" she hadn't even noticed Kabuto coming back.

"Ah, okay. See you," Naruko muttered as they split to their separate gates. She looked at her heaven scroll and wondered who had an earth scroll she could take.

She ran as soon as the gates were open.

Her nervousness began to wear on her as she darted between trees, looking for teams that could potentially have her missing scroll. Deciding she should rest a bit, she stopped and sat down.

Her mind worked miles per minute, trying to decide her best course of action. Kabuto was somewhere, and there was no guarantee they could meet up…at least not right away.

"Ah, there you are, Naruko!" Kabuto's voice came into range.

Naruko blinked in surprise. It was a rather odd coincidence.

"Hey! That was quick! I didn't think we'd find each other so quickly," Naruko felt the hair on the back of her neck rise. Something wasn't right.

"Honto ni? I was right behind you," he chuckled.

Naruko was still feeling uneasy, sensing something dark about Kabuto.

"Kabuto…? Is that really you?" Naruko questioned.

"Well, well…caught through my disguise already. Don't worry, Naruko-chan. It'll be painless," the imposter sneered, ripping his face off to reveal the face of the female Grass-nin from earlier. Even then, it still didn't feel right.

"You're not from Grass either, are you?" Naruko said as she backed away slowly in fear.

That long, freakish tongue that Naruko vaguely remembered giving the kunai back to Anko earlier snuck back out and licked her lips. Suddenly, she ripped her face off too.

A serpentine face that held golden irises stared back.

"No, I am Orochimaru of the Sannin. And I've found I have a change in my plans. For the _better_," at a speed she couldn't follow, Orochimaru darted towards her while making seals at an unbelievable pace.

He stopped at a foot away, leaning back before holding two fingers to his mouth and saying, "Katon: Karyuu Endan!" blowing a huge chakra-fueled fire formed into a dragon straight at her.

She almost screamed, but settled for dodging away in panic.

"Now, now. You're disappointing me. Can't you do anything?" he said condescendingly.

'_Kyuubi, if you can hear me…I've never asked for anything. Please, help me out!'_

A familiar warmth surrounded her, red chakra filling her vision.

_**You owe me, gaki…**_

Naruko let out a roar and ran towards Orochimaru, who actually looked panicked for a second. Then the look transformed into interest and glee.

Rather than use jutsu, Naruko headed straight for a pure taijutsu fight. Kyuubi's power had significantly increased her speed and strength, allowing her to at least force Orochimaru back a bit. But the sannin was persistent.

Snarling, Naruko swiped at Orochimaru's head and took off a couple of inches of hair. Orochimaru just laughed.

Orochimaru backed off, jumping away into a tree. He still grinned at her, making her even more angry. She was about to follow him when he did a few hand seals and then he jumped in front of her, slamming his hand into her navel.

"Five Prong Seal!"

She felt Kyuubi's power fading, her sneering mouth flinching.

"Anou, you have a lot of seals now, don't you?" Orochimaru contentedly stated. "One more won't hurt, now will it?"

He bit her neck harshly, placing his Cursed Seal.

Started 5/27/07 –Completed 5/29/07

Revised 3/24/11 –Completed 3/24/11

A/n: Ahaha, I've been waiting a long time to put this chapter up. Things really start going now. The reviews are picking up again, **but please keep up the reviewing! Arigato gozaimasu!**

**Also, remember my poll!**

More excerpts (yaoi this time):

**The Black Dahlia: **_(At an early age, Naruto met Kyuubi and has almost completely merged with it. His features vulpine and elfin, the Council uses him to create ties with the other villages and other potential allies.)_

"Nagi-san, how are you? I didn't expect you to be here. It's totally unlike you, lurking on the balcony," Naruto teased.

Wine-red hair dipped down, shadowing his face. "Orochimaru came to me. He wanted me to join him."

"I know," Naruto said soothingly.

"What do you want me to do?" Nagi finally looked up. There were dark circles under his eyes.

"It's too dangerous for you to meet up with him again. He's probably planning on killing you and taking your place by pretending to be you. In the end, he'll backstab Suna just by killing you. I'll go and pretend to be you instead."

Nagi shook his head, "No, I don't want you to go. You'll get hurt."

"I'll be fine," Naruto assured him. "I have this handled. You and your children will stay here and I shall leave soon."

"I'm sorry I brought all of my kids. I know you only meant Gaara, but…" Nagi blurted out.

"It's _fine_. Quit worrying. You're stressing yourself out."

"Alright, just be careful. Okay? You…helped me deal with Shushaku. You helped me gain my son back. You've done so much for me. I can't see my life without you…"

Naruto smiled at him and the Kazekage walked passed him, heading towards his room. Naruto stayed a moment longer, staring out into the stars. Sighing, he stepped back into his room and closed the doors to his balcony.

* * *

><p><strong>Kage<strong>: _(__Chapters of Naruto's liasons with various kages. Some linked to the __Black Dahlia__. Pairings: Kages/Naruto)_

It was his turn again, and he wanted to take Naruto out on a simple outing. There weren't many places in Sunagakure that were ideal for picnics, but Nagi had been hard-pressed to find something. And he had found an oasis some ways away, where he took Naruto to.

They lay on the blanket, barely clothed because of the sweltering sun, but the trees and water provided a relief from the sun that outside the oasis couldn't. Nagi dipped a finger lazily into the chocolate he had brought along for the strawberries, holding it out for Naruto. Naruto laughed lightly, before leaning forward and Nagi watched mesmerized as Naruto's lips encircled his chocolate covered finger.

He felt Naruto's slick tongue move in languish movements against his skin, his mouth sucking slightly. Shivering faintly, Nagi took back his finger and replaced it with his mouth. He moved his mouth at an angle, sucking on Naruto's bottom lip. His hands wanted to roam over that lithe body and he allowed them to.

A/n: And that should be the last of the excerpts because I don't have any more written (sweatdrops). I suppose if I have more I'll put it up, but yeah…Summaries, at least, should be on my website.


	11. Watashi wa Chuunin III

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Naruto, and I never will. I'm only saying this because I'm at gunpoint. I do own Naruto…I mean I don't!  
>Story: Naruto is outgoing, outspoken, and oblivious. His female counterpart is the same, only she's engaged, in love with a jounin, and the Hokage loves to dress her up. <em>And<em> she can use mokuton jutsu.  
>Set as an AU.<br>Spoilers: Eh, not really.  
>Warnings: ?<br>Pairings: KakaNaru, NaruOthers

**Yare, Yare! Naruko Gaiden**  
><em>Chapter Eleven: Watashi wa Chuunin III<em>

Naruko gasped in ragged breaths, jaggedly running towards the direction of the tower. She held a hand to her neck, covering the seal. It burned fiercely, pain racing throughout her body at rapid pace.

"Chikuso…this thing is so painful," she winced again, tightening her hold.

"Naruko?"

Naruko skid to a stop, one leg giving and she half-kneeled. She looked up and there was Team Gai. Having spent so much energy, she fainted.

"I wonder what happened? Her youthfulness has lessened! No!" Lee yelled, jumping down to reach her limp body.

"Shut up, Lee, and just get to her," Tenten ordered, following him.

Neji's eyes had narrowed, his Byakugan activated. Something was different about Naruko, something off about her chakra.

"Careful, something's up," Neji warned them.

They reached her and since Lee was the first one there, he had picked her up. They all looked at each other warily.

"We should get her to shelter and then decide what we should do," Neji said.

Tenten rummaged around Naruko's pack, finding both a heaven and earth scroll. "Well, at least she has both scrolls. We have ours right?"

Lee held up both scrolls and Tenten nodded. "Alright, we'll find shelter and rest a bit. Give a little time for her to recuperate. Then, we could probably head straight to the tower."

"Good plan. Let's go," Neji started off first.

Soon they reached a nice clearing with a large enough cave for them to rest in. They settled in, waiting for Naruko to wake up.

It wasn't too soon when the Hyuuga prodigy caught something, and realized that they weren't alone.

Neji scowled, "We have company. It looks like those Sound-nin are trying to creep up on us. There, in front. Can you see them?"

The other two looked and sure enough the Oto-nin were hiding in the trees, waiting for an opportune moment to strike.

"Leave this to me," Tenten smirked.

Discreetly pulling out a scroll, she unsealed a couple of kunai with explosive tags attached to them. Standing up, she announced to her team that she was going to 'practice' her kunai throwing.

She headed out to the clearing and stopped just before the nin-wire that was there to trip a trap. Laughing to herself in her head, she threw the kunai at either side of the hidden group and aimed towards four trees. She had effectively fooled them into thinking she was just practicing and that Team Gai wasn't onto them.

As soon as the kunai hit, there were twin booms. The Sound ninja leaped into the clearing to avoid the explosion, and understanding they had been found out.

"So, bitch, you knew we were there the whole time," the fur mummy spoke.

"Eh, Dosu, let's just rip her apart," the female of the group grinned.

"No, Kin, we're only here for Uzumaki."

The last member rolled his eyes, "Let me deal with these losers while you guys wipe out Uzumaki."

"That's a deal, Zaku, but I want the girl," Kin agreed, not bothering to consult with Dosu.

She ran forward, heading straight for Tenten. Her senbon clashed with Tenten's kunai. Zaku, meanwhile, had darted towards the unconscious girl in the cave.

"What's the matter? I thought you were going to deal with us 'losers'?" Neji stepped into his path.

Zaku sneered, "I did? Oops."

Neji's Byakugan caught Dosu getting closer to Naruko and the Hyuuga cursed his foolishness. But then he saw Lee, and he relaxed.

"Nice try," Neji smirked.

"Out of my way, freak," Dosu abruptly stopped when Lee appeared in front of him.

Lee got into a stance, scowling, "I'm sorry, but I will not allow you to go anywhere near Naruko-chan. You will have to defeat me first, and I will die before you harm her. I will protect her at all costs!"

"Hehe, this'll be easy."

As all three pairs engaged in battle, Kabuto finally arrived on the scene and immediately focused on Naruko. Cursing, he jumped towards her. No one noticed him until he was near her.

"Get away from her," Lee growled, a little bruised and blood dripping from his ears. He was looking over to Naruko, but was busy keeping Dosu from getting any closer.

"I'm on your side," Kabuto said simply, busy checking on Naruko.

Suddenly, Naruko twitched and black markings were struggling to move over her skin. They flashed red every once and awhile, and every time the marks had a harder time moving. Naruko's eyes snapped open, but they were glazed over and red was seeping into the blue at the edges.

"Naruko?" Kabuto questioned.

She stood up and walked away, heading for the three pairs who had stopped to watch her come. Naruko surprisingly darted forward, her face shadowed and covered by her hair, and elbowed Kin in the throat, the female Oto-nin flying back into a tree and falling unconscious. And then Naruko snapped towards Zaku, quickly appearing before him and gripped his throat with one hand.

She hauled him off his feet, choking him.

"Naruko, what the hell?" Kabuto asked alarmed.

Team Gai was too speechless.

Kabuto froze in fear, feeling the incredible amount of killing intent coming from the blonde. He shivered as he glimpsed Naruko's face, her eyes harsh, angry, and unflinching.

Eyes that moved to be directed at him from the corners of them.

Some hair fell into one eye, covering it, and her other eye moved back to her prey suspended by her hand. Kabuto exhaled heavily.

"Lady Naruko! Please snap out of it!" Lee finally spoke out.

Naruko growled, but threw Zaku over to where the knocked-out Kin laid. Dosu swallowed nervously.

"Here, we'll just leave. Please let us go," Dosu said, terrified of Naruko.

"Just go, we'll deal with her," Neji said, not taking his eyes off of the jinchuuriki.

Dosu grabbed his teammates, shooting off into the woods. Tenten took up a wary stance with her scroll ready, Neji stood lax but ready to move in defense, and Lee stepped closer to the blonde trying to plead for her to return normal.

Kabuto's sudden appearance next to the blonde assured no one, but Naruko's markings flashed red a final time before they moved back to their origin. Naruko went limp again, Kabuto catching her body as it fell.

"Well, I think we should head to the tower now," Kabuto stared down at Naruko's sleeping face.

"Right…let's head out," Tenten reluctantly agreed.

Somewhere along the way, Naruko had woken up and started walking on her own. Kabuto still stayed close just in case Naruko collapsed or even stumbled.

She hadn't spoken at all and her face was blank.

After an incident where they were caught in a circular genjutsu, Naruko ended up tricking the Rain-nin with henged kage bushin teammates and beating them up with her other kage bushin. When all of the clones were taken down, Naruko kept going and was actually doing quite well. Kabuto had grinned and joined in, the others staring in amazement at Naruko's stamina and achievement.

And now they were in front of the tower. Kabuto saw his teammates and turned to Naruko.

"This is where we part for awhile. I've got to go with my team so I'll see you a little later, okay?"

Naruko pouted but nodded.

"Um, I guess we should go on ahead and go inside," Tenten nodded as well.

They all went inside, quickly figured out the riddle and opened the scrolls. Hakuro came out of Team Gai's scrolls and Iruka came out of Naruko's.

"Iruka-sensei, Uro-chan!" Naruko squealed, hugging them tightly.

"Hehe, you all made it just fine. I'm glad," Iruka smiled.

Hakuro grunted, but there was a hint of a smile on his face as well.

"RAMEN, IRUKA-SENSEI!"

Later, they found out that there had to be preliminary rounds to get rid of some of the extra genin that had passed. Naruko wasn't happy about it.

"We have prelims?" Naruko scrunched up her nose.

"Yup," Tenten nodded.

"But that sucks! I don't wanna go through no stinkin' prelims!"

"We don't have a choice. There's too many genin that passed the 2nd phase. Because of the kage spectators and diplomats for the 3rd exam, we have to cut down the number," Neji added.

"Whatever. Let's do this!"

It was revealed that anyone could leave then without affecting their teammates, and Naruko was disappointed when Kabuto had to leave. But then she pushed it out of her mind when it was time to start. Her excitement grew and she didn't even notice Kakashi appear right next to her.

"So you made it, eh? Too bad, I had the funeral and reception all planned and everything," Kakashi teased.

Naruko jumped but then scowled, smacking his arm, "Baka-sensei! Don't say that!"

"Hey, I was just kidding! No need to get violent on me," Kakashi said as he rubbed his arm.

"Hajime!"

She had been so distracted by Kakashi that she didn't notice that the matches had started already. First up was Kiba vs. some Rain-nin.

It went on with matches until it reached Gaara vs. Lee. Her heart pounded harshly against her chest, wanting to jump out, as she watched the match. Lee had been weird, but the moment he kept defending her in the forest he had earned her friendship and respect.

She watched in horror as Gaara almost killed Lee until Gai stepped in.

Naruko actually whimpered as her fright grew, she had forgotten her fear of the Sand-nin. Now she was reminded all too well, without even able to summon the least bit of anger at the fact her friend had just been seriously injured by this creep.

Then it was Neji vs. Hinata and she tried to actually push away her feelings, forcing her mind to focus on the match. It worked as she felt her anger return when Neji cruelly hurt the one girl Naruko liked talking to.

Neji had earned at least some grudging respect back in the forest, but now Naruko took it all back. Neji really was a bastard. In Naruko's mind, Neji might actually be worse than Uchiha-teme.

Her glare didn't let up on the branch member as he walked back up the stairs to join his team while Hinata was taken out by a stretcher. And all that Hinata had said about Naruko…was she really that admirable to the Hyuuga heir?

Naruko wasn't going to let Hinata down.

"I promise you, Neji, you'll go down," she said quietly, staring straight at him in a quiet anger.

Everyone around them, the jounin sensei and students, heard. They grew quiet, even as the match below them was drawing to a close. They hadn't even paid attention to it.

Neji stared back before nodding, acknowledging her.

"Uzumaki Naruko vs. Shinuta Dosu."

Naruko froze, looking up and across to see the mummified genin. He stared back impassively.

"I forfeit," Dosu said without moving his eyes. There was still this slight fear in them.

Zaku and Kin understood, having faced her in the forest.

Naruko felt horrible, remembering what she did.

Afterwards, once everyone had battled and then lots had been drawn and people paired, Naruko decided to wander around a little bit. She initially wanted to start training straight away, but she decided she'd rather not as she was still feeling down from the preliminaries.

Instead, she went around the village, watching people happily walking, working, and doing all sorts of stuff, but also clearly ignoring her. In a bid to feel less unhappy, she decided she was going to visit the Hokage. Unfortunately, she hadn't known that he was in a meeting with two other kage, the Kazekage and the Tsuchikage, her fiancé.

The three of them were currently meeting to discuss the third part of the Chuunin Exam, planning for it together, seeing as only Konoha and Suna were the only villages with genin in the third part and since Nakago was in the village and might as well help them out.

He was still inwardly pouting at having been dragged in to work, when he was hoping for a nice rest (with no work!) and hopefully be waiting for Naruko once she'd finished the preliminaries.

He'd managed to stuff his niece into a hotel, while he hesitatingly stayed in Naruko's apartment, though she had told him right before she left for the exam that she didn't mind him staying there.

The Yondaime Kazekage tossed his hat grumpily onto the table, wine-red hair tousled from it. He followed suit, tossing his as well, and the both of them waited for the Hokage. But Hiruzen merely smiled serenely at them and kept it on. They both rolled their eyes and sat down before the Hokage.

"Nakago, I hate you. That hat ruins everyone else's hair, and yet yours is still meticulous," Sabaku no Nagi, Yondaime Kazekage, huffed.

Nakago smirked, smugly running a hand through his still in place hair.

"You should talk. Messy or not, your hair still manages to look nice. The hat made your hair tousled, but now it looks like it was styled that way," Nakago then started to glare, thinking about it.

They turned to Hiruzen, curiously eyeing his head, where the conical hat still sat.

"Hiruzen, does The Hat ruin your hair as well?" Nakago asked, frowning at the hat.

Hiruzen continued smiling serenely. "…I have no such hair for it to mess up!"

They face faulted and the Sandaime was amused even more.

"Stupid old man," Nagi hmphed.

"Speaking of 'old man', Nagi's no longer the baby of the group," Hiruzen's serene smile became mischievous. "Age-wise, I mean."

"Hey! I've been a kage for awhile here!" Nagi snarked, while the other kage teamed up.

"We know. We're talking age here. Which you're trying to avoid," Nakago grinned. "Face it. You're getting old, Nagi."

Nagi developed a tick on his left temple, glaring heatedly at the other two.

"You may be younger, Nakago, but that doesn't mean I'm old!"

"Yes, but you must admit that the youngest Kage, not just experience but in age, which we're focusing on now, is now Terumi Mei –the Godaime Mizukage. She's usurped you in the youngest kage throne, Nagi," Hiruzen chuckled.

"Actually, I'm still younger than her," Nakago's grin widened. "She's 35. _I'm_ 34. The usurpation still belongs to me. Hahaha, I'm surrounded by old people!"

Now both Nagi and Hiruzen glared at him.

"You, old man, suck. And you brat, shut the hell up," Nagi said first to Hiruzen, then to Nakago.

"What's the ages anyway? From youngest to oldest? I'm 34, Mei's 35, Nagi's just turned 40. What about you, A, and Onoki-jisan? Uncle's old, I know that. But I don't know his exact age and he strictly doesn't speak of it anyway, even erasing records in Iwa about it. Even our family records!"

Both of the younger kage curiously turned to the oldest one in the room, who was back to the serene smile.

"That…is a secret!"

They face faulted again.

"Come now, us old people have to stick together and protect our ages," Hiruzen was chuckling again.

"Though, you're pretty old, Hiruzen. I know Oji-san is pretty old, but you have to be at least as old as him, if not older," Nakago eyed the Hokage.

Both of them once again curiously focused in on Hiruzen, who opened his mouth to speak. They leaned in eagerly.

"I am pretty old, aren't I?"

They resisted the strong urge to face fault again.

"Speaking of the others, how did _they _manage to keep their hair fixed, if they don't have Nagi's absurdly good looks and my impractical natural perfectness? Last I heard, A was having…technical difficulties."

The three of them paused to remember humorously that A's hair tended to stick up everywhere after he'd wear the hat, like he'd been electrocuted or shocked by lightning, which was just ironic.

Hiruzen hmmed. "Well, I think I remember hearing him say that he'd developed a jutsu to keep his hair staying the same after wearing it."

"So no more ridiculous amounts of gel?" Nagi commented casually.

"Or hairspray?" Nakago chipped in, voice smooth.

"Or both?"

"Particularly at the same time?"

Hiruzen rolled his eyes this time. "Actually, yes. Though he only uses gel to slick his hair back, a moderate amount thank Kami, and doesn't have to repeatedly use it after every time he wears that hat."

"Good for him," Nagi nodded.

"One enemy defeated," Nakago agreed.

Then they turned to the paperwork set aside, glaring at it and hoping it would burst into fire, even though it wasn't their paperwork. The sight of it reminded them of their own paperwork waiting for them at home.

"One enemy still terrorizing," Nagi scowled.

Nakago echoed it and Hiruzen grimaced in agreement.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Nagi snatched his hat quickly, slamming it onto his head and veiling his face.

Nakago blinked. "Wow, that was really fast. I didn't even see you move."

Hiruzen stared. He too, actually, had barely seen Nagi move so fast. "What in the world, Nagi?"

The red-head just glared at them, eyes only showing.

"Ah, come in," Hiruzen called out uncertainly, still warily looking at the Kazekage. Still, he was shocked at how fast the man had moved. Nagi was fast alright, wind mastery and all, but that was just on a whole other level, with the weird factor adding in.

"Hiru-jiji –ah, I mean Hokage-sama," Naruko burst into the room, her loud greeting growing quieter when she saw that the Hokage wasn't alone.

"Naruko, what's wrong?" Hiruzen smiled gently at her.

"I was just wondering if you wanted some company or some help, but I didn't know you had people over," she shyly ducked her head.

"No, no. It's quite alright, Naruko. How about some help with the paperwork?" Hiruzen was quietly relieved.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course that. Sure, where's the stack?"

Hiruzen eagerly pointed at the monstrous pile on his desk, and she started over to it. She curiously looked at Nagi with his covered face and then smiled widely at Nakago.

"Hey! You really are grinning more often now," Naruko pointed out about her fiancé.

The others were surprised they'd just noticed that. Nakago was famed for being stoic faced and even irritable or cool. Even with their occasional tête-à-tête, he was usually plain-faced, with his expressions having to be drawn out or even usually the most coming out of him is a twist of his lips. That he was being so open and laid-back should've been more than noticeable and surprising about him.

"I guess I am," the blond's grin turned into a soft smile for her.

She shyly kissed his cheeks as she grabbed the pile and then left them behind.

"Bye!"

Nakago uncharacteristically grinned dreamily after her. Hiruzen and Nagi noted that, amused and surprised.

"I guess the engagement is going well then," Hiruzen commented in amusement.

Nagi lazily flung his hat back onto the desk, raising an eyebrow. "Nakago's engaged to that pretty girl?"

His eyes moved to the now closed door before he forced them back to Hiruzen. Huh, how strange his reaction…

"Yes, Nakago's kindly agreed to an arranged marriage to her for quite some time. I'm glad that it doesn't have to be an unhappy or awkward relationship."

Nakago snapped out of his daze, staring at Hiruzen with wide eyes.

"She does your paperwork?"

Hiruzen beamed happily and also proudly about his girl.

"Oh yes. She's been helping out with it since she was young. In fact, I'd qualify her to be Hokage right now! After all, she already knows all the ins and outs about the job, especially the tedious work involved, with the added bonus that she has already faced and practically conquered the being known as Paperwork!"

Nakago's wide eyes actually got wider. "My…my fiancée is so talented. I can't believe she does your paperwork. I'm so happy that I'm going to be married to her and can't wait to bring her to Iwa. She can help me with the evil."

Hiruzen felt like being evil himself. "She's not going to Iwa, remember?"

Nakago's face fell and he felt like weeping.

"Can I hire her to come with me to Suna and help me with paperwork as a mission? I'll pay S-rank," Nagi looked hopeful.

"Mwahaha!" Hiruzen strangely evilly laughed. "She's _my_ secret weapon against Paperwork!"

The other two grumbled and glared at the old man.

"How come Nakago got engaged to her? Suna and Konoha have been closer allies and for far longer, and we're closer in distance," Nagi drawled, though he was actually very sober and guarded.

Despite the actual seriousness of the question and the underlying tone, Nakago couldn't help his next jab.

"'Cause you're old and I'm younger than you."

Nagi flung his hat at Nakago's head and hit him straight on, all without changing the bored look on his face or taking a look to aim.

The three of them continued to bicker about paperwork and plead for the use of Naruko against it, and bemoaning all the work they had waiting for them and had to put up with lately, forgetting that they were there to discuss the third task. When they eventually remembered, they sheepishly started to talk about it, ignoring how it was now late.

Skittishly, some time into their talk, Nagi inwardly balked and remembered Orochimaru in the scheme of things. He didn't want to outright betray Konoha, but he didn't feel like he had a choice in the matter. He couldn't just come out with it either, though he really wanted to say something.

"You know…my son's a jinchuuriki," he said suddenly.

Nakago and Hiruzen froze, staring at him.

"So beef up your security, alright?' Nagi faked boredom, convincingly leaning back indifferently. "Like…a lot. Like invasion-wise."

"O….kay," Hiruzen said hesitantly, still staring.

Nakago furrowed his eyebrows at him, sharing Hiruzen's weirded out, confused, and slightly shocked and wary reaction. The announcement was a little sudden, especially with how frightening and also how serious a subject it was.

"You know, my village is poor. This exam is _really_ important to me. I mean, like really important enough to bring in my son. Like I _need_ my son here for a very good reason. Because my village is poor," Nagi kept on.

Hiruzen nodded wisely, though still hesitant and confused about the way Nagi was acting.

"Alright, we understand completely. This tournament is very important to you, and we wish you and your son luck in winning it. We sincerely hope Suna does very well in the tournament, and at least some of the important dignitaries, especially the Wind Daimyo, can see just how good Suna-nin and their village are. Maybe your Daimyo will lay off of you and the village, huh?"

Nagi only had a moment to look at Hiruzen in disbelief.

Nakago nodded as well. "Oh yeah. I agree with Hiruzen. Lots of luck to you and your own, Nagi. But my fiancée is totally going to win and kick your kids to the curb."

Nagi face palmed at them. "Never mind," he muttered, face slightly twitching. He turned to glare at Nakago, ignoring the odd flash of Nakago's fiancée in his mind. "And you are a pain. I miss your stoic, no emotion self."

"You can be like that at times," the blond pointed out.

"At times, but not right now," Nagi lazily smirked.

Deciding they weren't going to get anything else done for the day, especially since it was 8:50, they left the office and traveled down. Hiruzen had to go pick up his grandson, and they decided to come with him. Surprised to see Naruko there as well, teaching Hiruzen's grandson the wall walking equivalent to tree walking, they paused near the entrance and watched.

"Ah, Hokage-sama. I just noticed you. Is there something wrong?" a man with sunglasses and a bandanna on his head quietly traveled over to them.

"No, Ebisu-kun. We just finished and I was picking up Konohamaru. Have the two been at it long?" Hiruzen questioned, seeing Naruko guide his grandson up the high wall.

She was walking backwards, holding onto Konohamaru's hands, and leading up the wall in small steps. It was very slow-going, as Konohamaru was focused but nervous about his movements and had to pause at times as well. He was also staring at his feet intensely, his feet moving slowly one by one, taking a long time to make those steps.

"Quite some time now, Hokage-sama. Naruko came in here around perhaps three hours ago. I am just acting as a supervisor, though I've given tips every now and then."

"How's my grandson been doing then?"

Ebisu smiled in pride. "Naruko has gotten him to go a third up by himself, but together, she's led him almost to the top. While it will be a long time before the Honorable Grandson will be able to do such a thing on his own, he is making huge leaps in progress and it's all thanks to Naruko."

Hiruzen nodded as the other two silently listened in, more watching the two figures on the wall. Naruko had a soft, encouraging smile on her face and Konohamaru would occasionally glance up to see it and return a shy smile. Nagi's eyes seemed to be glued to them, though slightly more on Naruko, for some reason. Nakago, in turn, had a small smile playing on his own lips as he watched, wondering hesitantly about his own future kids with her and thinking she'd make a good mother already, also enjoying and happy to see the smile on Naruko's face.

Hiruzen, too, took pleasure in seeing Naruko's smile and contented face, and also in seeing his grandson and surrogate granddaughter bonding and spending time together. It made him very happy to see Naruko taking care of and taking time out for Konohamaru, and also in his grandson looking up to and looking to please and make Naruko proud.

"It's nice seeing the two together," Ebisu spoke his thoughts aloud. "She takes very good care of him and dotes on him lovingly, like an older sister or even a mother. She's also been very patient with him, as she's been teaching him. He in turn tries very hard for her and tries to make her happy and proud, pleased that she's paying attention to him and actually spending time with him. They look very sweet together."

Hiruzen smiled, nodding. "Naruko, Konohamaru, it's time for dinner you two."

Naruko looked over at him, startled as she hadn't noticed him and had been focused on Konohamaru. But it'd also startled Konohamaru, who'd lost focus and gasped as he stumbled back and fell off the wall. Naruko noticed too late and quickly jumped after him, catching him and twisting so that she'd take the fall.

Unexpectedly, a white blur dashed closer into the room and leaped up, easily grabbing onto her and landing steadily on the ground from across the room.

Nakago was completely taken off guard, and slightly unhappy, that Nagi had been the one to quickly react and had been the one to catch and save Naruko. Hiruzen had been surprised as well, and curiously watched from where he was.

Back to being veiled, because he'd put it back on after leaving the office, Naruko stared up into dark brown eyes that were the only thing she could see. She clutched the clinging Konohamaru to her.

"A-arigato," she smiled hesitantly.

Nagi nodded at her, confused about his actions. It was very strange that he'd reacted so quickly and that he'd gone after her at all. It was almost as if on instinct.

Nakago reached them, stiffly helping Naruko up from Nagi's arms and frowning suspiciously at Nagi. But there was also relief and thanks on his face.

The Tsuchikage was relieved Naruko was unharmed and grateful that Nagi had saved her, but he was also upset that he hadn't been the one to save her and make sure she was okay. Wasn't that why he was there, why he'd been engaged to her at all? _He_ was her fiancé. He should be making sure no harm befall upon her and to protect her surely, and yet he couldn't even catch her from a dangerous fall. It bothered him that someone else had come to her aid, and his inability to save her also bothered him.

And he was definitely suspicious as to why Nagi had acted at all, much less such a quick reaction. It wasn't like the older man.

"So, Naruko, how was the paperwork?" Hiruzen came closer, asking like nothing had happened.

Naruko grinned at him. "Done ages ago, old man. I've already sorted and delivered where each paper needed to be. I just saw Konohamaru and decided I'd spend some time with him."

"Naru-neechan is so cool," Konohamaru happily hugged her.

"Aa, thank you, Kono-kun."

"Right, let's all have dinner," the Sandaime declared.

He glanced at the two other kage, watching them peculiarly, though he kept a closer and wondering eye on Nagi.

* * *

><p>The jounin lounge was empty, especially at this time at night. It was a popular hangout in the daytime, though not so much at night. Occasionally, some hung around it some nights, but this night Asuma thankfully had alone.<p>

His feet were firmly planted on the railing, leaning back against the cushy chair kept on the balcony. The cigarette in his hand was dwindling down to its last leg and he just put it out in the cigarette bowl next to him. His hand hesitantly pulled a familiar photo, its edges starting to get creased.

He frowned as he gazed at it, eyes drawn once again to the blonde female in the photo.

"Damn it. Asuma, you fool," he muttered to himself.

Why'd it have to be her? Of all the girls, why'd he have to be drawn to Uzumaki Naruko?

This led to a whole complicated mess. It wasn't like she even knew him, or at least well. Aside from when she was younger and had rarely seen him around, which wasn't a lot because he'd been estranged from his dad then, she probably wouldn't even remember him or know who he was.

There were some things that made things better for him than Kakashi, and some things that made his situation worse.

She knew, trusted, liked Kakashi, maybe even enough to grow into something more. She didn't know Asuma, and with her knowing Kakashi, he was lagging behind way farther than he could catch up. That was just Kakashi. He didn't even want to think about her fiancé or Genma for that matter, and who knows who else. With Kakashi and everyone else, and she not knowing him, it would be hard for him to even start catching her attention now.

There was also that Kakashi was her sensei. That would make them taboo, but at least it also gave them a reason for why they could grow close enough for a relationship. Again, Asuma was just no one to her and they had no reason or a way to get close. Plus, he _was_ a sensei, even if not hers. He was still in a position of authority over her.

The age factor that Kakashi was always complaining about? Applied to him as well. Maybe even more so, since he was slightly older than Kakashi. Between the age gap and how young she was, he had as little chance as Kakashi.

And how could he forget the fact she was already engaged? And that if she wanted anyone, she would want the man she was actually in love with –Genma?

"Psh. If Kakashi never had a chance, then there's no way you will," he said to himself.

A dainty hand gently plucked the photo out of his hand.

"Is this the photo with Kakashi and Naruko?" a familiar voice greeted him.

He winced, slightly tilting his head back to glance at her.

"Kurenai-chan…"

Start 6/1/07 –Completed 6/3/07  
>Revised 324/11 –Completed 3/30/11

A/n: Yup, next chapter should end the Chuunin Exam. Glad everyone is still with me so far, despite my rather moody self in here. Thank you all and **please continue to review and visit my poll!**

**smexyforever: Eheh, your PM thing is disabled, so I'll address you here. I'll say that that's a good line up that's mostly correct, but I have added red herrings to the story, so at least one of your guys is wrong. There are 11 guys in total (I think), and while I probably won't have anything with Kimimaro, there will be an Akatsuki member.**

**uznar: Thanks!**


	12. Watashi wa Chuunin IV

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Naruto, and I never will. I'm only saying this because I'm at gunpoint. I do own Naruto…I mean I don't!  
>Story: Naruto is outgoing, outspoken, and oblivious. His female counterpart is the same, only she's engaged, in love with a jounin, and the Hokage loves to dress her up. <em>And<em> she can use mokuton jutsu.  
>Set as an AU.<br>Spoilers: Eh, not really.  
>Warnings: ?<br>Pairings: KakaNaru, NaruOthers  
>Kakashi: I didn't get to spend any time with Naruko…I had such a brief scene last time!<br>FD:…  
>Kakashi: I didn't even get to cuddle!<br>Naruko/FD:…

**Yare, Yare! Naruko Gaiden**  
><em>Chapter Twelve: Watashi wa Chuunin IV<em>

"Naruko, I'm going to teach you some more jutsu before I get to teach you some special stuff, okay? But first, we need to work on water walking again. Even though you have it down, it's still good to keep practicing," Kakashi told her as they walked towards the hot springs.

"S'okay, sensei! Oh, what's that guy doing over there?" Naruko pointed out an oddly dressed man, who was giggling as he was peeping through in the wall.

"Ah, Naruko, we should go somewhere else," Kakashi sweatdropped. Honestly, it was much better to not be an obvious pervert.

Kakashi may read his books in public, but he wasn't _that_ obvious…

"Hoho! What's this I hear?" the odd man had somehow heard them. "Ohh, what a pretty girl!"

He jumped over to them, bowing low to Naruko and kissing her hand, "Sweet girl, what's your name?"

Naruko scrunched up her nose, and then suddenly hit her knuckles against the top of his head, "Ecchi! I'm trying to train so back off!"

The man sniffled and rubbed his head with both hands, "Anou, I was just trying to get your name…"

Kakashi blinked.

"My name's Uzumaki Naruko! Don't forget it!" Naruko gave him a v-sign.

"How can I forget such a pretty girl? OW!" Naruko had whacked him again.

"Um, let's go, Naruko. I want to see how well you are with water walking now," Kakashi intervened, deciding to grant the man some pity.

"Okay, sensei! Let's go!"

"Training? What sort of training?" the man asked.

"I'm training for the last part of the Chuunin Exam," Naruko smirked.

"A kunoichi, huh? Well, you should become a model! Preferably a nude model –!"

This time it was Kakashi who had "dropped" his fist onto the man's head, his one showing eye twitching. Then he looked up thoughtfully, easing the pressure slightly but not moving away.

"Huh…wait a second, Jiraiya-sama?" Kakashi asked as he backed away and stared.

Jiraiya squinted at him, "Ah, Kakashi-bozu! It's you! Don't tell me you scored this pretty girl!"

Naruko was the one twitching this time.

"Eh, she's my student, Jiraiya-sama," Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Ohoho, you lucky dog! Why couldn't my student be pretty?"

"Hey, sensei! Aren't we going to train yet?" Naruko interrupted.

"Hai, hai. Let's go. See you around, Jiraiya-sama."

They were leaving when Jiraiya began to look thoughtful, "Anou, Naruko. Because I like you, I'll help train you."

"Alright, Ero-sennin! Show me what you got!" Naruko grinned predatorily.

Kakashi was reluctant, but he admitted Jiraiya could have some good moves to teach.

"Then let's see how well you are at water walking."

"Yatta, let's do this," Naruko said as she went onto the water…and promptly fell in. She came sputtering up the surface.

"Nani? What happened, Naruko? You had this," Kakashi blinked in surprise.

"Huh…lift up your shirt," Jiraiya said from out of the blue, with a thoughtful look on his face.

Both Kakashi and Naruko hit his head.

"Iie! You'll see what I mean," Jiraiya tried to explain.

Naruko hmphed and then shrugged, "I'm wet anyway," she grumbled.

She took off her sandals and then her pants, causing Jiraiya to stare shamelessly with a perverted look on his face and blood dripping down his nose. Kakashi forced himself to look away, blushing bright red.

Jiraiya grinned in perverted glee when Naruko took off her jacket and top, revealing her wearing short boxer underwear and a sports bra.

"Wipe that look off your face, Ero-sennin, or I'll kill you," Naruko glared, her eyes tingeing red as the seals on her stomach showed. Her Curse Seal began glowing, trying to spread.

Jiraiya snapped out of it and cursed in his head, ignoring the killer intent leaking out. Kakashi snapped his head back to watch her, ignoring her lack of clothing.

"Just as I thought," Jiraiya scowled, preparing himself.

Kakashi flinched as Jiraiya suddenly slammed his hand into a surprised Naruko's stomach, the Five-Prong seal they both saw disappearing.

"What was that for?" Naruko screeched, though she wondered at her weird attitude just now.

"Did Orochimaru place the seals on your neck and stomach?" Jiraiya's face looked serious.

Naruko was confused, but nervous. "Yeah…I met him in the forest. He's creepy."

"I see. Naruko, we'll have to deal with your Curse Seal soon. But for now, try to walk on the water."

Naruko nodded and tried it. It was instantly obvious that that had been the problem.

"Kakashi, I want you to deal with the Curse Seal for now. I'm going to do a little research to break it down. It's dangerous to leave it uncheck. It'll keep feeding on her chakra, corrupting her. Once we have it under control, maybe I can get rid of it."

"Um, Kyuubi is working on it too. He's the one keeping it under control for now. That's why the marks keep struggling and flashing red. Kyuubi says that he's slowly breaking it down, but it's being troublesome," Naruko reluctantly revealed.

"You're in contact with the Kyuubi?" Kakashi asked sharply.

"That's good. Looks like there are some benefits to it being in your body. Also, it'll help with what I want to teach you. I'm going to teach you how to control and summon the Fox's chakra," Jiraiya nodded.

"For now, rest. Kakashi, take care of her."

Then he was speeding off to see the Hokage. He'd entered the office through the window, surprised to see the Tsuchikage there.

"Ah, Hokage-sama, I didn't know you had a visitor. Tsuchikage-dono," he nodded to the other man respectively. "I will just come back later," he directed back to the Sandaime.

"Is it important?" Hiruzen furrowed his eyebrows in question.

Jiraiya hesitated. "Somewhat…it has to do with Yondaime's Legacy."

"It has to do with Naruko?" Nakago cut in.

The Toad Sannin looked at the blond man in surprise, confused about his presence in Konoha and how the man knew about Naruko and that that was who he was talking about.

"What is your connection to Naruko?" Jiraiya frowned, tensing up. For all his idiocy and shameless behavior, that _was_ his goddaughter and he would not tolerate anyone messing around with her.

"Jiraiya, I will inform everything to you in a bit. But know that Nakago-kun knows Naruko and means no harm. He knows all about her, so you may speak freely."

Confusion rising and unease entering him, he began reporting to Hiruzen about the three seals that were on Naruko, the original seal, the Curse Seal of Heaven, and the Five-Prong Seal.

"I dealt with the situation before the combined seals could do much damage, and end up threatening her life. I ordered Kakashi to seal off Orochimaru's Curse Seal, while the Kyuubi is keeping it off bay in the meantime, and I've removed the Five-Prong Seal. I took a quick look at the original seal and everything seems to be in order, with it intact and undamaged."

Hiruzen frowned at this news, concerned about his old pupil's Curse Seal and what the effects it could have over Naruko. Nakago looked furious.

"Explain. Now," Jiraiya suddenly ordered bluntly, eyes flitting over to the Tsuchikage quickly. He didn't care if he sounded rude, especially to his old sensei and in front of an important leader and potential ally.

Although, he was just about to find out that Nakago already was an ally, and just how the man had become so –his mood didn't seem to be letting up, was in fact getting worse, and the coming news wasn't going to help.

Hiruzen was supposed to keep him updated with Naruko's life, being that he couldn't be there to watch over and take care of her himself. This unknown factor bothered him and wasn't making him happy. He didn't know anything about Nakago or his role in Jiraiya's goddaughter's life, and he wanted to be caught up _now_.

And so, the Sandaime Hokage blurted out Naruko's engagement, everything about it, what his plans were and what he's been planning, and then some.

Jiraiya sighed. He'd learned of Naruko's troubles more in depth, found out about Naruko's graduation test and her Genin Exam (passing by herself, at that!), _a __mokuton __affinity_, this Genma thing, all about her first C-rank (riiigghht) mission and the aftermath, and about the other jinchuuriki now in the village and who seemed to be fixated on Naruko.

And her engagement.

He eyed the Tsuchikage warily, hiding his unhappiness.

Oh, let's not forget the engagement alright. Definitely not. That was one thing Jiraiya couldn't get over, like he'd reluctantly had for everything else. While he understood Hiruzen's reasons and agreed on the situation, he was completely not happy about it at all. Naruko was too young to be in a serious relationship, especially with an older man, much less engaged and soon to be married.

It didn't help that her fiancé was the Tsuchikage, who was totally older than her and from a very dangerous shinobi village that held a grudge against her father like no one's business. Coupled with the man's station, holding not just a higher rank but was the leader himself, it would seem odd for him to marry a "supposedly" nobody and a genin at that. Never mind whose daughter she really was; it was still the Tsuchikage himself that was going to marry her, not a noble or high-positioned man or Iwa clan member or anyone of a somewhat lesser rank that would have done the job.

Why would the Tsuchikage agree to this?

Why would an _older _man agree to this?

Yes, he was still stuck on the age thing the most. He didn't like the idea of anyone being with his little Naruko at all, but all that just made Nakago worse.

"We're also probably going to go ahead and enact the Clan Restoration Act as well," Hiruzen interrupted his musings.

…

"What was _that_?"

Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself and stopped twitching angrily. Grumbling under his breath, he addressed the other two.

"As much as I want to deal with this right now, Orochimaru is a much more pressing manner. Especially since he seems to be targeting Naruko. I will need to hurry and see if there's anything more I can do for the Curse Seal, research on it a bit more. I will also get into touch with my contacts to see if they have anything more for me, specifically in regards to the Hebi-teme."

"I see. Very well, Jiraiya. You should head on your way," Hiruzen hmmed in thought.

Jiraiya nodded and with one last suspicious glance at Nakago, he leapt out the window and headed off.

A little time later, back with the couple he'd left behind, they'd managed to move from the hot springs to somewhere a little more comfortable. It was now that Kakashi let himself get lost in thought and ponder on things.

Kakashi threaded his hand through her hair.

Three seals.

No wonder she was knocked out right now.

"Naruko, you'll be fine. Just hold on."

He had sealed the Curse Seal and Jiraiya had already taken care of the Five-Prong seal. Jiraiya was still looking for a way to break the Curse Seal down, but at least the Kyuubi was working on it as well.

"Kaka-sensei," Naruko sighed in her sleep.

Coloring a little, Kakashi smiled down at her. He adjusted her head on his lap so he could get some feeling back in his legs, and then waited for her to wake up.

He looked down again at her and then groaned. Now was a very bad time to remember her lack of clothing. He hadn't even brought it back with them, leaving her clothing at the hot springs.

"Baka," Kakashi insulted himself.

Damn. Now he had to deal with an indecent student in close proximity. It was going to be a long wait for Jiraiya. Or at least a long wait until she woke up.

He thanked Kami-sama that her eyes opened then. "Nani? What happened? Never mind. I remember."

She scowled, seeing her state of clothing, "Can I borrow your sweater again, sensei?"

Kakashi swallowed his nervousness down, pulling off his vest and sweater. Her eyes on him did nothing but made him more nervous. "Ah, here."

She shoved the sweater on, her scowling deepening when she caught sight of Jiraiya. The sannin sighed in disappointment, seeing Naruko covered.

"Baka Kakashi-bozu. You could have at least given her your vest instead. It's smaller."

Naruko frowned and hit his head. Cursing, Jiraiya rubbed his poor head as Kakashi tsked.

"Now, now, Jiraiya-sama. Don't be too perverted. My student can hit very hard. I'm sure Tsunade-sama would love to meet her."

Jiraiya paled, "Hahaha…right. Um, Kyuubi's gotta do this. There's no other way for me to destroy it without more time to research and study it."

Naruko pouted, "But it hurts! Kyuubi can only do so much for the pain, but it throbs every time I use chakra."

"The Kyuubi's stopped the seal from feeding on your chakra right? That way, at least you can use your chakra without the seal reacting and trying to take over," Kakashi pointed out.

"I guess…but I can still feel that jerk's creepy fangs biting into my neck."

Jiraiya and Kakashi stared at her.

"He _bit_ you?" Kakashi blinked once.

"Ew. I always knew Orochimaru was weird. Or at least he finally discovered he's attracted to females, albeit very young females."

Both males were beaten up and left in a heap as Naruko huffed and walked away. Kakashi was the first to recover, surprisingly since Jiraiya should be used to this kind of thing, and ran after her.

"Hey, I was going to teach you jutsu, remember?"

The month passed by quickly after that.

The 3rd exam had finally arrived. After training extensively, Naruko had finally kept the seal under control and built up her jutsu collection. She had also learned how to summon Kyuubi's chakra enough to power herself up, but she still couldn't manage to control the 1st tail. Not that she could do anything about it now.

There had been a change of plans.

She was no longer facing Hyuuga Neji but Sabaku no Gaara.

Kakashi had gone off to meet the rest of the jounin sensei in the stands, ready to cheer her on. He hadn't been informed of the changes.

She watched as Kiba went against Neji and lost, that Temari girl going up against Shikamaru and almost winning, the weird kabuki paint guy forfeiting against Shino without even fighting, and then it was her time to go.

Gaara stared unblinkingly at her from her side.

Her mouth suddenly felt dry.

Heading down the staircase, she stiffened when Gaara joined her in silence.

"WHAT?" Kakashi actually yelled when Asuma told him the changes.

"No! No, no, no! Naruko was supposed to go up against Neji," he said panicking, watching Neji beat up Kiba.

"It's alright, Kakashi. I'm sure Naruko will do fine against that brat," Kurenai tried to calm him down.

"No, my eternal rival is right. Something about that kid…he won't hesitate to kill her. Naruko should forfeit now. She was better off fighting against Neji, but this Gaara just wants to kill. He tried to kill Lee in the hospital, and we've seen what he had tried to do to Lee before," Gai said seriously.

"I've got to call it off now," Kakashi said.

"No. You do that, she'll think you're questioning her," Kurenai said sternly.

"What? And let her die?" Kakashi snapped.

"I'm not saying that. But you have to let her try first. That way, if it gets too far, you can stop it like Gai did and become her hero," Kurenai pointed out.

"Oh, I see. Then you can have a better chance of getting together with her!" Gai turned sides.

"I thought you were siding with me," Kakashi muttered, glaring at him.

Gai shrugged apologetically.

Kakashi grimaced, "I should've taught her Chidori…"

Asuma silently agreed with him, anxiously moving around from where he was standing. His hand flitted close to his pocket where his cigarettes and lighter were waiting, but he took his hand away and instead started clenching it open and close to try to remove any of the excess energy he was getting from his worry.

And if he and Kakashi were worried, it was nothing compared to Naruko's fiancé's distress in the stands. At least, in the man's opinion. He was completely freaking out, the disguise he was wearing feeling stifling at that moment, when all he wanted was to put on his kage robes and sit in the box with Hiruzen and demand that the match be called off. Or at least jump into the arena right then and protect his fiancée from Nagi's son.

Stupid Kazekage. Stupid Nagi and his son. Stupid man and his kid and his village and this stupid Chuunin Exam…

Why had he thought being in disguise was such a good idea? Because right now, he'd rather be Tsuchikage and sit in the kage box, so that he could be whiny and demanding and do all he could to stop this match.

Right, it was because he _was_ Tsuchikage and he wasn't technically supposed to be there, since none of his genin were participating. He couldn't blow his cover and alert everyone, especially those thrice-damned council of the Hokage's, about his presence there and get them all suspicious. And he was definitely not supposed to be seen supporting Naruko, as that would bring up even more questions. And it was too early in the plan for him to make himself known.

He could only hope, as he'd teasingly implied against Nagi earlier on, that Kyuubi would defeat Shukaku. After all, Kyuubi was the most powerful of them all and practical King of the Demons. But Naruko didn't have the control or usual expected power of a jinchuuriki over their demon. Even Gaara, unstable little shit that he was, was used to throwing around demonic power and letting the demon make him more powerful. He hoped that since Kyuubi and her got along more (which he wasn't all too sure about), as opposed to the usual jinchuuriki/demon relationship, that the kitsune would be more helpful and generous about his power.

"Uncle…?" Kurotsuchi reached out and touched his shoulder comfortingly.

"Not now, Kurotsuchi," he mumbled, clenching his hands.

"Don't worry, Nakago. She'll be fine. She can do this. Trust in her."

"I do. I know she's strong, that she's powerful and smart. Doesn't stop my anxiety and make me worry any less."

She stayed quiet to that but kept her hand on his shoulder as she turned to watch the match in trepidation.

Somewhere else in the stands, two girls were anxiously sitting together and watching the proceedings. The blonde one winced and clutched at her shorts, while the pink-haired one stiffened.

"Naruko's going to fight him? Didn't we hear bad news about this guy?" Ino asked worriedly.

"Yeah…you don't think something bad is going to happen, do you?" Sakura tensed.

"I thought you didn't like Naruko," Ino cocked her head to the side in curiosity.

"I didn't," Sakura mumbled.

"Then why are you so worried?" Ino challenged.

Ever since they were young, Ino had always been the one of the pair that got along best with Naruko. For some reason, Sakura always found she couldn't stand the sight of the whiskered girl.

But seeing Naruko fall at the Bell Test had frightened her for some reason. And now, she found herself growing more as a friend with Naruko. And the things she'd learned…Naruko's home, her life so far, the way she'd never noticed the other girl being treated back in the Academy and that she and the others never made it easier or even cared to notice…all that and more that Sakura had recently learned.

"I guess…I'm her friend now –"

"Sakura, look! They're starting the match!"

Both girls fastened their eyes to the match, both worried out of their minds.

Naruko and Gaara stared at each other, waiting edgily for Genma to start the match. The blonde glanced at the senbon-chewing man, who seemed tense. His eyes flickered over to her, and there was a glimpse of worry.

Naruko swallowed nervously.

"Hajime!"

Naruko darted forward, creating four other kage bunshin. Her eyes narrowed at the red-head, and she and her other clones formed hand signs.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" she yelled.

Five different giant fireballs collided into Gaara, but Naruko didn't hear the screams that should've followed. The fire cleared and an entire ball of sand was where Gaara was supposed to be.

"Chikuso," Naruko cursed.

Suddenly, sand from the ball rushed forward and Naruko kept leaping backwards to avoid it. Her eyes quickly looked up to see Gaara's manic eyes insane with glee. She snapped her head away and focused on getting away.

"What the hell am I going to do?" Naruko muttered to herself.

Growling, Naruko slid to a stop and formed quick hand signs. "Fuuton: Daitoppa!"

The wind slammed into the sand barricade but couldn't get through.

"Shit! That thing's super impenetrable!"

There was no choice, distant attacks weren't working. Gathering her courage, Naruko summoned some of the Kyuubi's chakra.

Feeling the familiar warmth of the Fox's chakra, she formed quick hand signs and darted towards Gaara –all at a speed few could follow.

'_Please let this work…'_

She was close enough that she let the sand catch her, eliciting gasps from the crowd. Ignoring them, she finished Kanashibari no Jutsu.

Both of them were paralyzed.

Naruko hadn't realized she had awoken Gaara's demon earlier than planned, angering both demon and container even more by the paralysis.

With a roar that sounded totally unlike Gaara, sand began gathering onto the Suna-nin's body. He was beginning to look like a monster.

"_**Not **__**a **__**monster. **__**A **__**demon. **__**Shukaku **__**more **__**specifically, **__**that **__**stupid**__**one-tailed **__**raccoon. **__**You **__**had **__**better **__**beat **__**the **__**shit **__**out **__**of **__**them. **__**I**__**'**__**m **__**the **__**one **__**lending **__**you **__**power **__**after **__**all,**__**" **_Kyuubi spoke in her mind.

Naruko gulped.

The sand let go of her and continued gathering up Gaara's body. What she hadn't noticed, so focused on Gaara's transformation, was the genjutsu being placed all around them.

Everyone fell asleep, except for a few people.

It was time to accelerate the invasion of Konohagakure no Sato.

Started 6/6/07 –Completed 6/7/07  
>Revised 41/11 –Completed 4/3/11

A/n: Ahaha, now end the Chuunin arc. We head into the Invasion arc, with notable differences that people should take note of, because they will lead/hint at important details/plot stuff for later on. Formatting is being on the site, so sorry if things aren't as they should be. Happy Thanksgiving (complete with batch update)! **Please ****continue ****to ****vote ****on ****my ****poll ****and ****review!**


	13. From the Depths of Hell

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Naruto, and I never will. I'm only saying this because I'm at gunpoint. I do own Naruto…I mean I don't!  
>Story: Naruto is outgoing, outspoken, and oblivious. His female counterpart is the same, only she's engaged, in love with a jounin, and the Hokage loves to dress her up. <em>And<em> she can use mokuton jutsu.  
>Set as an AU.<br>Spoilers: Eh, not really.  
>Warnings: ?<br>Pairings: KakaNaru, NaruOthers

**Yare, Yare! Naruko Gaiden  
><strong>_Chapter Thirteen: From the Depths of Hell_

"Shit, Naruko!" Kakashi tried to jump over the border separating him and his student.

A purple barrier of chakra stopped him.

"Look, those kids are creating the barrier. They've surrounded the fight. No one can get to Naruko or Hokage-sama," Kurenai narrowed her eyes around her.

Everyone had been knocked out because of the genjutsu.

"Kakashi, wake up the rookies and get them to find a way to reach Naruko. We have company," Kurenai added, waking up Asuma and Gai.

Kakashi growled but did so. If they could find a way to get to Naruko, then Kakashi would have no problems having a massive killing spree.

These Sound-nin and Sand-nin were going to wish they had never endangered the Copy-nin's pupil.

Outside the barrier, an ear-splitting screech reached them.

"Naruko!" Kakashi growled.

He held himself in check and immediately ordered the genin to do their part. He fought against the enemy ninja desperately, hoping to get to Naruko soon.

The Hokage stared sadly over the stadium, his eyes lingering on his blonde brat.

"She's grown to be quite the stunning lady, _Sarutobi-sensei_," Orochimaru's voice reached his ears.

"What do you want with Naruko?" he asked sharply.

"She'll make a fine heir, you know. The Curse Seal will make her turn to me and I will give her everything she's ever wanted. Such a beautiful and powerful body. I will enjoy taking over it. She will be a perfect vessel," Orochimaru said as his tongue flicked out.

"You will never get the chance. I'll kill you first!"

Naruko meanwhile was dodging sand attacks as Gaara continued his transformation. She didn't know how long she could keep dodging.

She had screamed once, she wouldn't do it again. Not when she had to be brave to defeat Gaara. But could she really? Wasn't Gaara stronger because he didn't have attachments?

Was she weaker because she cared?

_**"****Oi, gaki. Shut the hell up and ask me for more power. I want to beat the brat into the ground. They should learn their place,"**_ Kyuubi snarled.

Naruko took a deep breath.

'_Sorry, fox, but I gotta do this.'_

First up, Naruko created thousands of kage bushin and attacked Gaara all at once. After several combos and performing sennin goroshi on Gaara with an explosive result, Gaara had finally finished transforming into the raccoon.

But the Suna-nin was put to sleep.

Naruko summoned a little more of the Fox's chakra, readying herself to summon the boss toad.

"Gamabunta-san, please help me defeat Shukaku!" Naruko asked as she stared down the demon.

The giant toad blew a large cloud of smoke, "You got it, Naruko. But we're going to have a small drink later on."

Gamabunta tried getting a hold of the raccoon, but had to keep jumping away because of the air bullets being shot at them. Deciding something with claws was needed, Naruko henged into Kyuubi with Gamabunta.

Once they had a good grip, they un-henged and Naruko used that opportunity to run up Shukaku and try to hit Gaara's sleeping form. Sand stopped her, but she managed to do a head butt and wake up the red-head.

Shukaku disappeared along with Gamabunta, but Gaara and Naruko still faced off. With one last hit, Naruko beat Gaara.

"See? You have already lost!" Hiruzen grinned in triumph at his old pupil.

"The Ace may have been lost, but I haven't!"

Orochimaru performed Edo Tensei, summoning two caskets before the Third Hokage put a stop to the third. Hiruzen breathed heavily, the battle taking its toll on him.

"Age before beauty, _Sarutobi-sensei_," Orochimaru laughed creepily.

With his monkey summons Enma, Hiruzen prepared to launch a katon dragon Orochimaru's way while Enma attacked Orochimaru from another angle.

He had to stop those caskets from opening.

Orochimaru had to jump away from the caskets as Enma swung at him and Hiruzen almost sighed in relief. The Snake Sannin was away from the caskets.

But then his worry came back as the smoke dissipated and the caskets were opened.

"Too late," Orochimaru cackled.

A little ways away, the Shodai and Nidaime stared blankly at him.

As Naruko said –chikuso.

Hiruzen and the Shodai and Nidaime fought all out, with Hiruzen's mind just barely remembering that Orochimaru hadn't taken total control of the two former Hokage.

It was time to seal Orochimaru's soul.

"Enma! I'm counting on you to distract these two as I fight Orochimaru."

Sandaime darted forward moving his hands through a sequence of seals only the Yondaime knew. The Shiki Fujin.

Orochimaru laughed again, seeing nothing happening.

"Have you gone senile, old man? What failure!"

He didn't expect the Sandaime to stop right before him, stopping at one last seal. Hiruzen's hands froze like that and Orochimaru felt unimaginable pain.

"The Fourth Hokage used this jutsu to seal away the Fox. I will use it to send you to hell!"

As Enma tired against the other two, the monkey lord saw Hiruzen and Orochimaru struggling to win over the other. Suddenly, the Sandaime scrunched his eyebrows together.

The Hokage remembered a small gift in his pocket and looked thoughtful. Could it really work?

He decided to seal Orochimaru's arms and took out the gift. He stared at it before tossing it nonchalantly towards Orochimaru's pained face. It exploded and Orochimaru gagged before screeching.

Hiruzen really has been spending too much time with Naruko.

Enma sighed, thinking along the same signs and watching as Orochimaru jumped away, still hacking from disgust at the result of the explosion.

Hiruzen grinned. He should ask Naruko if he could get her Uzumaki Crank Bomb patented.

He passed out and Enma disappeared with a poof. With his battle ended, so had Gaara and Naruko's private but such an intimate and intense conversation. They quietly lay next to each other, exhausted and wiped out, before Temari and Kankuro appeared. But then so had Genma, who had retreated to just inside an entryway for contestants on the other side of the arena when the match had begun, allowing for the two to have room and free reign to go all out without having to worry about him getting in the way. Which meant that, once the invasion had started, he couldn't reach either Naruko or the Hokage because that stupid barrier prevented him from getting close, and instead he'd had to deal with the Suna genin team's jounin sensei. But now, with Orochimaru retreating and the purple barrier gone, he was able to head over to Naruko, after having defeated Baki.

He and the two Suna-nin faced off, watching each other warily. The girl tentatively moved closer to the two wasted combatants on the floor, who watched either side with tired curiosity, and he narrowed his eyes at her. Seeing no danger and that she meant no harm, he didn't move as he watched as she grabbed her brother and fled with the other one. He turned his attention to his girl, hurrying going over to her and picking her up. She hesitantly curled her hands into his vest and buried her face into his neck, lips accidentally brushing against it. He let himself squeeze her closer and then he started rushing to the hospital and hoped that nothing was wrong with Naruko, but completely proud of her all at the same time.

Meanwhile, there were battles all over the place. Kakashi was still speeding his way through gangs of enemy ninja, having caught sight of Genma and that the man had safely taken Naruko. Though discontented that he hadn't been the one to get to her and take care of her, at least she was out of harm's way. Asuma happily felt the same, one of his trench knives making quick work of another man. Zabuza was grinning as he rushed around, hacking away with Kubikiri Houchou, Haku exasperatedly trailing behind but also expertly taking out those who'd threatened not only his new home but his other favorite person in the world, Naruko. Following behind at a more leisurely pace, the Demon Brothers took out those the two rarely missed, their metal claws digging in and then whipping right back out, all as they were discussing what Naruko might cook for them for dinner, if she wasn't too tired or hurt, and the merits of crashing in her home (and finding out who the hell that blond guy was) while she was recuperating in the hospital.

The two put their heads closer together, more focused on their talk.

"Mm, we should get the groceries," one brother contemplated, flinging his weapon out and taking out an enemy shinobi that had been running at them.

"Probably nothing fresh and perishable, or else it might get wasted," the other agreed, before throwing his claw out and hitting an Oto-nin head on.

Nakago wasn't as blasé in his fighting. He was infuriated at the turn of events, especially that his fiancée's life had been threatened. He was now especially worried about her and wanted to quickly end this invasion so that he could hurry to her and see if she was alright. He was making quick work of the shinobi around him, not even pausing to see their fates as he kept going and took them all out. His niece was unflinchingly following his lead, also systematically taking them down.

This was probably going to out him already, but it couldn't be helped. With his obvious involvement in the battle, there was no way that he could keep hidden and keep himself secret. Besides, how could he not get involve? Naruko was either hurt, in danger, or any undesirable thing. And they'd already attacked and involved her, so their fates had been signed and sealed, and he had no regrets.

The invasion went and ended in Konoha's favor, but the two main fighters had to be healed and looked over quickly.

In the hospital, Hiruzen shared a room with Naruko. After the battle, the Hokage had passed out and the Anbu had finally reached him. All the injured were rushed to hospital, but the two most important people in the battle were secured privacy in a closed-off wing.

Only those closest had been allowed to see them.

Kakashi stayed close to Naruko, not paying attention to the Anbu and Tokubetsu Jounin around the Sandaime. He diligently sat there by her side, holding her hand.

He silently pleaded for her to wake up.

"Um…Kakashi-san…" Iruka's voice lingered behind him.

Funny. He hadn't even noticed the chuunin's presence. Nor the others that stood with Iruka.

He gave a brief nod towards their direction before focusing on Naruko again.

"How is she?" Haruko asked.

"Stable. It's chakra exhaustion," Kakashi answered them curtly, not looking up from staring at Naruko's face.

"I see," Iruka said nervously, though he couldn't help the jealousy that was creeping in.

"Um, Kakashi-san…when will she wake up?" a surprising person said.

Kakashi gave her a quick glance, having not seen Sakura since the Bell Test. He was surprised to see her.

"I don't know…the doctors say a normal person will wake up from this severe of a chakra exhaustion in a month or so, but Naruko's known to be fine the next day. It's hard to predict," Kakashi's voice cracked a little.

"But she will wake up, right Kakashi?" Kurenai tried to soothe him down.

"Why don't you visit Sandaime? He's in a more critical position," Kakashi said stubbornly. His eyes were still glaring holes into Naruko's face, as if mentally willing her to wake up.

"Why won't you?" Kurenai snapped back.

Kakashi didn't answer, not wanting to say he didn't want to leave Naruko's side.

"Look, Kakashi. I know you are in love with her, whether or not you admit it I don't care, but give a girl room to breathe, eh? You'll suffocate her if you start doing this while she's awake, which you will start doing now that you've had a reason to. After all, it isn't everyday your student and love is seriously hurt. Have faith in her, will you?" Kurenai berated him finally.

"I just don't want to lose her."

"She'll be fine. Naruko's too stubborn to go down like this."

Iruka, Hakuro, and Sakura were stunned at the revelation that Kakashi felt that way. Sakura was the only one who was feeling positive about that, finding herself in a girlish and squealing mood.

But Iruka and Hakuro were another matter.

Iruka especially. Naruko was like a little sister, and now he was beginning to put the truth together. But before he could confront Kakashi, Kurenai literally ushered them out.

"Kurenai-san, is that true? Kakashi-san is in love with Naruko?" Sakura asked as they walked out of the hospital.

"Hm? That? Yes. He was in denial for a while, but Asuma, Gai, Zabuza and I beat him into submission," Kurenai grinned.

"Isn't Naruko a little too young to be in a relationship? And Kakashi is her teacher, should that be alright for their relationship too?" Iruka asked a little too heatedly.

"Relationship? Hohoho! That's funny, Kakashi's in love with Naruko, Naruko is in love with Genma, and Genma is in love with who knows! As far as I know, their relationship is nonexistent. Kakashi's too busy screaming about how Naruko is in love with Genma, how it won't work out, she's too young, she's his student, and blah. He's too busy blushing, trying to be the perfect gentleman, and saying he would never betray her trust like that," Kurenai ranted, seemingly saying things that she's wanted to get off her chest.

Iruka grudgingly gave a point to Kakashi in his book, smiling inwardly that at least Kakashi wasn't going to take advantage of his little Naruko.

They left and soon it became later, closer to nighttime.

Kakashi awoke from his slumber, having fallen asleep at Naruko's side. Whispers had been the cause of his sudden wakefulness.

"Kaka-sensei?"

Naruko…

"Naruko? Is that you? Are you really awake?" Kakashi immediately became alert, his head snapping up to meet Naruko's.

"Hi," she said sheepishly, though she still seemed a bit tired.

Mouth agape for a second, he closed it and lunged forward, enclosing Naruko in a tight embrace.

"You're awake…you're fine," he mumbled into her shoulder.

Naruko blushed bright red, unsure what had happened and why her sensei was acting like that. She awkwardly closed her arms around him and returned the hug.

"Don't scare me like that ever again, okay?" he mumbled again.

Naruko blinked in surprise, "Um, I'll try, sensei."

She wasn't quite sure what he was talking about, but she was willing to guess it had something to do with what had happened during the Chuunin Exam.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Kakashi just burrowed even more into her arms. Naruko tried to calm her heartbeat from such a simple gesture, but for some reason her heart refused to stop speeding up. Her face was burning red, but she couldn't stop herself from holding her sensei a little tighter and laying her chin atop his head.

"I'm so happy. I don't know why, but you've made me so happy. Have dreams of me, onegai? Just like I think I was dreaming of you. You made me feel safe and warm so I'll try to do the same now," Naruko said as Kakashi drifted off to sleep.

"For now I'll stay up and think of you. Until tomorrow, I'll just hold you tight," Naruko mumbled, lying back with a goofy grin, Kakashi still in her arms.

The Anbu still hidden in the room watched and tilted their heads in curiosity and a bit of amusement.

* * *

><p>Nakago grumbled to himself, wishing Hiruzen would wake up already. With the village in disarray after the invasion and he having been found out in being there and on close terms with Hiruzen for some reason, the Sandaime's old teammates had cornered him into helping out.<p>

Well, more like he'd volunteered to help out with paperwork and whatever else Hiruzen usually did and help with rebuilding after the attack, they then suspiciously agreed quickly and piled a bunch of stuff on him, and then kept the civilian council unaware while he was stuck in Hiruzen's office working.

He hadn't been able to visit Naruko the whole time, dammit.

And it still looked like he wouldn't be able to, he eyed the piles of paperwork before him. Thank Kami this was at least temporarily.

Somewhere else, Asuma was also plagued with thoughts. He was worried about his father, who'd collapsed after his fight with Orochimaru, and still wouldn't wake up. There was nothing outwardly wrong with him, other than a few cuts and bruises and things like that. Internally, nothing was wrong either –again, on a physical level. Something had happened to keep the Sandaime from waking up.

He was also worried about Naruko, though he shouldn't be. It wasn't his place to worry; that was Kakashi's job, and people close to her. He was glad she was okay, though she too just needed to wake up. But she still looked so small and vulnerable from where he had stood silently gazing at her, having snuck in to visit her before Kakashi could come and claim her bedside all to himself. A twinge in his chest made his heart ache, and he was starting to fear even more finding out what feelings were being drudged up from in him.

He'd thought of it a few times, but he'd never truly admitted it to himself and certainly not aloud.

Nothing good came from having a…a _crush_ on the girl.

Started 6/10/07 –Completed 6/16/07

Revised 4/4/11 –Completed 4/4/11

A/n: Yay, another chapter. So we start Tsunade next chapter and that'll have even more changes, I'm pretty sure. And the little twist I have with be in there too, with a hint of it in here. Crazy Sarutobi though, eh? Too much time with Naruko. Anyways...**So, please review if you enjoyed the chapter! It'll be much obliged and appreciated!**

****Queen of the deathberries: Thanks and I'll definitely check that site out!


	14. A Butterfly's Cocoon

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Naruto, and I never will. I'm only saying this because I'm at gunpoint. I do own Naruto…I mean I don't!  
>Story: Naruto is outgoing, outspoken, and oblivious. His female counterpart is the same, only she's engaged, in love with a jounin, and the Hokage loves to dress her up. <em>And<em> she can use mokuton jutsu.  
>Set as an AU.<br>Spoilers: Eh, not really.  
>Warnings: ?<br>Pairings: KakaNaru, NaruOthers

**Yare, Yare! Naruko Gaiden**  
><em>Chapter Fourteen: A Butterfly's Cocoon<em>

"Goodmornin', sweethearts! Aren't we just cozy?"

Kakashi and Naruko jolted awake, their heads springing upwards to see a cheery Jiraiya's face. It took them a moment to realize what that grin on the pervert sannin's face was for, and they immediately sprung apart.

"Ero-sennin! What are you doing here?" Naruko screeched, glaring at him.

Kakashi stayed silent. His eyes saw the Anbu guarding the room, and who were trying to hide their amusement.

"Hohoho! I'm just here to visit my favorite student!" Jiraiya stood up, and Naruko realized that the Toad Sannin was standing on her bedside table.

"You idiot, what are you doing on my table?"

"Maa…actually I don't know. Hehehe!" Jiraiya laughed and sat down properly on the table.

"I do know, though, that we need to leave Konoha as soon as you're signed out," Jiraiya turned serious.

"What? Why do you need Naruko for?" Kakashi cut in.

"She's the only one who can convince a certain person to come back to Konoha. You see, Sensei is in critical condition. We need Tsunade here to heal him."

Kakashi's eyes widened, "I see…I'm coming with her. She's my student and I'm responsible for her welfare."

Jiraiya rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"How can I help convince her? And who is this Tsunade?" Naruko panicked, not understanding the situation at all.

"You'll find out, but we need to get going. Kakashi, sign her out and I'll get her things. Meet at the front gate straight after. No one's late," Jiraiya's serious attitude kept up.

Naruko gulped and hoped things weren't going to blow up in her face.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm confused," Naruko murmured behind him as they walked away from the hospital. He stopped and turned to her.

"Hey, that's okay. You don't have to understand right now. Now come on, we have to get going," Kakashi hesitated before grabbing her hand and holding onto it tightly as they walked forward.

"Kaka-sensei…you're so sweet," Naruko murmured, not intending for Kakashi to hear. Unfortunately, he did. But he kept silent.

"About time both of you came," Jiraiya nodded to both of them.

Kakashi let go of Naruko's hand, and they stood side by side before Jiraiya. Both of them were sad at the loss of contact, but Kakashi didn't want Jiraiya to get the wrong idea. And knowing the ero-sennin, Jiraiya would probably get all excited over nothing.

Right before they left, they noticed a white blur coming towards them and saw Nakago dropping silently before them. Naruko's eyes lit up and she immediately glomped him. He almost stumbled back, but instead managed to stay still and catch her calmly to their eyes.

"Ah, good thing I managed to catch you. I wanted to wish you good luck and a safe journey, and apologize for not being able to visit you while you were in the hospital. I was…somehow cornered into being Hiruzen's kind of replacement for the time being," Nakago twitched.

They blinked at him.

"But…you're not even a Konoha-nin," Naruko looked confused.

"Exactly," the blond man sounded exasperated.

"Ah, the perks of being a kage," Jiraiya nodded sagely. "Hence, why I declined."

Naruko snorted, "Who'd want you as Hokage?"

Jiraiya started weeping in a corner, while Kakashi snickered and Nakago looked on in amusement.

"Regardless, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to get away from the work for at least a moment to see you. I managed to sneak away now, but I'll probably have to go back to make sure your village stays running smoothly and that the village is on track to being rebuilt. Perhaps I should not have offered my services and help," he winced.

"Thank you for helping out and keeping my village safe," Naruko said happily, smiling gratefully at him. She hugged him a little tighter before finally releasing him.

Kakashi frowned and Jiraiya observed the scene between the three in curiosity.

"UNCLE!" a woman's voice screeched all the way from the tower.

"Aaand that would be my distraction. That's my niece, Kurotsuchi. You can meet her when you come back," he quickly kissed her lips and then hightailed it away. "See you!"

Naruko grinned widely, waving bye enthusiastically. Slowly, her smile wilted away and she stood there in silence. Jiraiya withheld a sigh.

"Let's get going."

They started their long walk silently, though Naruko walked closer and closer to Kakashi as time passed. Jiraiya noticed but stayed quiet, not willing to call it out when something serious was going on and Naruko was needed to focus. If Naruko needed Kakashi to calm down, fine.

"Tsunade is a highly respected and sort of former Konoha-nin. She was known to be the best medical ninja as well as for her brute strength. She has to come back with us and heal the Sandaime," Jiraiya hesitated but continued, "And will also become the Godaime."

Naruko stopped and stared, "Nani?"

Jiraiya sighed, "The Sandaime is getting old and isn't as capable of fighting as he used to be. We don't want to lose him so we need to appoint a new Hokage."

Naruko reluctantly nodded.

"We'll be stopping here to stay for now. We'll leave first thing the next morning," Jiraiya indicated to the pleasure district they were in.

"Should we really be here?" Kakashi deadpanned.

"It's cheap and close. It'll do," Jiraiya said firmly.

Naruko snorted and crossed her arms, walking annoyed.

"Kakashi, I need you to look around. Naruko, here's the key. You can go upstairs in the room, as I'll doubt you'd find anything to interest you around here. And I'd rather you not be wandering around these types of places by yourself," Jiraiya laid it out.

Naruko grabbed the key and shot up to the room, Kakashi reluctantly parting and Jiraiya pursuing a woman.

Stuck in the room, Naruko decided to practice making kage bunshin. She wasn't too good with regular bunshin, but she felt that shadow clones fit her best.

She squealed in delight, seeing that she had made a perfect looking one that was very solid. She really couldn't get enough of that fact. She kept making more, but then dispelled all but her first one. Bored, Naruko began playing patty-cake with it.

Someone knocked on the door, and Naruko sighed. She dispelled the kage bunshin and got up to open the door. When it was opened, she looked up expecting to see Jiraiya or Kakashi.

Instead, there were two men she didn't recognize in long, black coats with red clouds on them. One look like Sasuke and the other was blue and fish-like.

"Uzumaki Naruko, please come with us," the Sasuke look-alike said.

She stared, her eyes widening and she felt confusion and a bit of fear enter her.

"Alright then, we'll just have to drag her with us, Itachi," the fish-man grinned viciously.

Naruko screamed and tried to slam the door. Itachi blocked it swiftly and was about to enter when a dozen shuriken flew right at the two and they dodged.

"Kakashi, long time no see," Itachi inclined his head.

Kakashi glared at the other Sharingan user. "What do you want with Naruko?"

"It's none of your business. Kisame," Itachi looked to his partner.

Kisame swung Samehada from his back to point towards the two. "Samehada will cut you into pieces."

"Not so fast," Jiraiya appeared and landed in front of the two on top of a large frog. "Naruko's not going anywhere and neither will you."

He performed some weird jutsu Naruko didn't recognize and turned the place into the inside of a toad's mouth. The two attackers glared and then turned, running as the walls of the mouth closed in on them. The three of them ran through and saw the damage after the sides expanded back and revealed the burning hole with black flames surrounding it.

"Black flames? What kind of fire is that?" Naruko asked.

Jiraiya frowned and took out a scroll, sealing the fire into it.

"We should get going," Jiraiya declared, wanting to be on the move.

Kakashi and Naruko looked at each other, but agreed.

They were surprised to see Sakura running towards them once they went outside, the girl in question unhappy that she was sort of relapsing in fangirl mode but also glad that at least it was over something serious.

"Naruko, Naruko! S-Sasuke, he's in some kind of coma. This man had the same kind of eyes as Sasuke's family is supposed to, he was looking for you and Sasuke charged at him. He beat up Sasuke really badly and then all of a sudden he looked into Sasuke's eyes and Sasuke went limp. Please, you have to help him!"

Naruko became alarmed, "I-I'm looking for some kuniochi who's supposed to be really good with medical ninjutsu, so don't worry, Sakura. I'll bring her back and she'll heal Sasuke."

Sakura sniffled and wiped her face, "Thank you, Naruko. Oh, Naruko! Sasuke told me to give you this."

She handed Naruko a piece of paper and the blonde read it in confusion.

_Magenkyou Sharingan_

"Thank you, Sakura."

The three were off again, silent with the two older shinobi shooting looks at Naruko every once and a while.

"What did it read, Naruko?" Jiraiya asked first.

She didn't answer for moment, and they thought she wouldn't at all, until she spoke up, "It read 'Magenkyou Sharingan.'"

Kakashi and Jiraiya froze, sharing a look before hiding their grimace.

"What does it mean?" Naruko asked stoically, not looking at them still. "Why was Itachi looking for me? What could he possibly want me for?"

Jiraiya sighed, "Uchiha Itachi and the other, Hoshigaki Kisame, are from an organization called Akatsuki. There are nine of them, all S-rank missing-nin. I found out about them when I began trailing after Orochimaru, when he first left Konoha. I knew Orochimaru would come back one day, so I made sure to follow up any leads about him. The snake joined Akatsuki, but left when he couldn't get Itachi's eyes. See, he was originally after the Sharingan. Anyways, through Orochimaru, I learned of the Akatsuki.

"You have to understand, Naruko, when it's a small group it tends to do small stuff like petty theft or of the like. But considering who's in it, all S-class missing-nin listed in the bingo book, it doesn't matter if it's just nine of them or a hundred. It means they're up to something big, and they don't want any weaklings to hinder them. I think Itachi and Kisame are after the kitsune sealed inside you. For what purpose, I'm not sure. To control under their power maybe."

Naruko snapped her head to Jiraiya, shaking. "O-Oh. I see."

Kakashi winced, but placed an arm around her. They were interrupted by rustling in the trees and almost drew their weapons when the two revealed themselves, dropping in front of them.

"T-the Shodai and Nidaime!" Jiraiya exclaimed in surprise.

"What the hell?" Naruko screeched, darting behind Kakashi.

"Orochimaru brought us back, but wasn't able to plant his seals on us. It was why we were able to fight off the Endo Tensei tendencies a bit," the Shodai explained stoically.

"Nani? Does that mean you're on our side or that snake's?" Naruko stared wide-eyed at them.

"At the moment, yours. However, if Orochimaru comes along, we may be forced to obey him, even though we can fight him off a little. Unless, we have someone else's seals, we have no choice but to obey him. He may even get the chance to plant seals on us the next time around, if we don't have someone else do it," the Nidaime said in the same tone as his brother's.

"What if we were to place the seals on you?" Jiraiya spoke up.

"That would be sufficient enough," the Shodaime agreed.

"Yes, we would agree to obeying you instead of Orochimaru. Whose blood are we to obey?" the Nidaime asked.

"Naruko's," Jiraiya said promptly.

"What?" Naruko screeched again.

"Wait a second, Jiraiya-sama. Are you sure that's so wise? Why can't you use your blood for the seals?" Kakashi glared at the sannin.

"Because. I don't want to be tailed by two old men while researching and you wouldn't like them around either. There's no space for them with us anyways. But Naruko is being targeted by Orochimaru and Akatsuki. She needs to be protected while she gets ready to face them."

Kakashi reluctantly agreed, but Naruko whimpered. "I don't have space for them in my apartment either!"

"Naruko, you have an entire complex empty, exempting Zabuza and Haku. They can take the other rooms," Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at her.

"B-but I'm a girl! It'll be weird!"

Kakashi ruffled her hair and faced her, "Please, Naruko. For me? I just want you safe and you'd treat them better than either Jiraiya-sama or I would. Jiraiya-sama would probably use them as scapegoats as he runs away from the women after he's caught."

Naruko giggled while Jiraiya scowled. "Okay, sensei. Whatever you say."

Jiraiya got to work on the seals, taking a huge amount of blood from Naruko and using it to paint the seals. He wrapped them around two kunai and had Naruko gently stabbed the points into the Shodai and the Nidaime's necks.

"All done!" Jiraiya blew out a huge gust of air in relief. "Now let's get going to find Tsunade!"

After walking for quite the while, Jiraiya finally started to somewhat instruct Naruko.

"Now, Naruko, what I'm about to teach you is one of the Yondaime's prized techniques," Jiraiya explained to her.

"Really? What is it?" Naruko asked eagerly.

"You'll learn later once I find something to help you with it, but we have to focus on finding Tsunade at the same time. It'll be hard since she likes to change her appearance a lot, because of all her gambling debts. She might look twenty or even in her teens. I don't know how long this'll take, but the time spent won't be a complete waste. We'll spend that time training, okay?"

"Okay!"

Naruko and Jiraiya walked up ahead as Kakashi walked behind with the two former Hokage. The two of them regained their former pallor, looking real and alive just as they had been in the past. It was kind of creepy actually. Kakashi eyed them warily, twitching at their human likeness compared to before Naruko had planted the seals.

It was really creepy.

"Hey, we're going to train here?" Naruko brightened up, seeing the busy and colorful town they overlooked on the cliff they were standing on.

"Hai, there's a festival going on so we should enjoy it. Play is just as important as work. I'll be gathering intelligence as well. So rest up, Naruko, and we'll start training soon," Jiraiya grinned.

"I've never been in a place like this," Naruko said as they walked around the town.

"The festival will be going on for a while so we'll stay here while it's going on. We'll train here too."

"Yes!" Naruko giggled and took out her little frog wallet. "Aren't you cute?" she cooed at it.

"Ohohoho! You've got some fortune there, you millionaire!"

Naruko sighed happily, "I've been saving up from all my missions."

"I see, don't you know the three prohibitions of shinobi? Money, alcohol, and women! Or in your case men. These vices can bring the downfall of any shinobi. Therefore, I'll be in charge of your wallet. Here's 300 ryo," Jiraiya grabbed her wallet.

"Hold on, Jiraiya-sama," Kakashi snatched the wallet. "I'm her sensei. I'm sure I should be the one to watch her wallet."

"Eh, I'm her sensei too, you know. Whatever, see you! Oh, Kakashi! You're in charge of finding lodgings. And my backpack!"

"Here you go, Naruko. You can spend whatever you want," Kakashi said after, handing her her wallet back and inwardly twitching at Jiraiya's subtle payback.

"Nah, I'll stick to the 300 ryo. I spent a lot of time collecting that money and I'm not that eager to buy anything."

"Alright, well, I'll meet back with you after I've found where we're going to stay," Kakashi ruffled her hair and then left, missing Naruko taking Jiraiya's backpack from him.

"I'll help Kakashi-sensei by carrying this. Okay, Sho-chan, Ni-chan! Let's go!" Naruko grinned at the two and started leading the way, missing the growing smiles that echoed her enthusiasm.

She went around, trying all the games and eating. She even bought a mask that look like it could be an Anbu mask. Of course she tripped when she wore it on her face.

She didn't understand why so many guys rushed to help her up.

"Oh, hey! This is ero-sennin's savings passbook," Naruko said, picking it up and opening it. Her eyes widened, "Nani? There's so many zeroes! He could've bought me something."

Naruko pouted for awhile, walking around.

"Sho-chan, Ni-chan, did you guys wanted anything? Maybe you guys wanted to try something?" Naruko asked the two more alive Hokage.

"We're fine, Naruko. How much do you have left?" the Shodai smiled gently at her.

"Um, not much! Oh, I know! I'll buy something for all of us!" Naruko ran to the squid stand, the other two following after her.

"Can I have five? Four adult-size, please!"

"Ah, Naruko, you don't have to buy us anything," the Nidaime cut in.

"It's okay!" Naruko waved it off with a smile.

"Errands, eh? And buying for these two? You can have a kid-sized one for free," the stand owner grinned happily.

"Wow, thanks! You're awesome, sir!"

"Hahaha, you've got that right! Hey, you can have the adult-sized ones for half-price. And for being so cute, your free kid-sized one will be an adult-size!"

"Thanks a lot!"

The two Hokage watched with amusement as Naruko unknowingly bartered the price to something really low.

"Here you go!"

They accepted two of the squids graciously, watching her look around for the other two.

"Oh, that's pretty! Too bad I don't have enough money for that," Naruko stared wistfully at an emerald fighting kimono. She missed the Sandaime buying her clothing…

She shook off the sad thoughts and continued looking.

Outside an unfamiliar establishment, Naruko heard Jiraiya's loud voice laughing boisterously. She barely noticed Kakashi appearing next to her, a black bag in his hand.

"He's loud, Kaka-sensei."

"Aa."

The four of them entered the establishment, seeing Jiraiya surrounded by women on either side, saké in hand and handing out money to the women.

"Those three vices…what were they again?" Naruko deadpanned.

Kakashi just sweatdropped.

The Shodaime and Nidaime shook their heads, sighing and glad that that man hadn't been the one to place the seals on them.

"Oi, you guys had your fill of the festival already?" Jiraiya asked them, all red-faced.

"I think you have an instant trifecta, ero-sennin," Naruko said sarcastically.

"Hahaha! What are you talking about, pretty Naru-chan?"

Naruko handed a squid over to Kakashi and threw the last one at Jiraiya.

"Ow, ow, ow! Naru-chan, I'm sorry! H-hey, this is hot!"

Naruko snickered behind her hand until she was shoved and ended up falling to the ground. Jiraiya sobered, his eyes shooting straight to the guys responsible. Kakashi glared daggers at them, already moving to help Naruko up. The two Hokage moved into slight fighting positions, ready to defend Naruko.

"What the hell are you guys glaring at? This guy's a former Iwagakure chuunin and a super-ninja who was feared as the legendary ninja of the dark!"

Naruko sniffled and cried, her companions' glares intensifying at that. The so-called 'ninja of the dark' looked uncomfortable at her crying, "Mizuru, it's alright. You're making the girl cry. Apologize for that and pushing her."

"Um, okay, boss. I'm sorry, miss. I didn't mean it and I'm sorry for pushing you. Please don't cry," Mizuru tried to calm her down.

"You know what, for making our girl cry, I'm going to show you exactly what I could do to you. Naruko, you're going to be learning this so watch carefully," Jiraiya proclaimed.

He formed a sphere of swirling chakra in his hand and slammed it passed the two guys, blasting the wall apart.

"Now, boys, what are you going to do now?" Jiraiya asked smugly. He growled, seeing the two not paying attention and hovering over Naruko instead. At least she looked like she had paid attention, with that awed look on her face.

"That was a rasengan, Naruko. You'll be learning that while we look for Tsunade. And you boys, are going to pay for the equipment," Jiraiya glared menacingly at the hovering men who called themselves ninja.

"Hai," Mizuru and his boss said in unison, finally noticing the wall and very much fearful.

"Good," Jiraiya said satisfied.

By the time all the balloons were being bought, paid for, and then sealed away for travel, Naruko was busy trying to do the first exercise for her Mokuton training. She was taking a long time with it, and to be honest, she was getting very frustrated. She was making no progress with it at all, and she was kind of embarrassed about it. She didn't want to look like she wasn't trying or anything to her Mokuton sensei because she hadn't moved on and contacted him that she'd finished already…because she really hadn't been able to do much with the seed. Nakago's tips had helped, but it still wasn't working out, and it wasn't like she could come into contact with her Mokuton sensei for any advice.

She'd been working very hard on it, and whenever there was time or she could sneak it out and start practicing whenever she could, she would. But it didn't seem like anything was working.

"You are able to use Mokuton?" the Shodai spoke suddenly, interrupting her despaired thoughts.

She blushed in embarrassment. "Not really. I can't get this exercise right, and I was only able to perform Mokuton once and it was just by instinct."

The Shodaime held her hands around the seed, interjecting a little of his energy and allowing it to flow through her hands and into the seed. The seed's tiny roots wiggled and grew more.

"Mokuton is of earth and water. The best way to deal with it is to think of it as life. You can't control it, like with earth. It would make sense that earth is life and that doton should be the same, but there is more of a…physical energy towards doton than 'life energy' that goes into Mokuton. That's why doton can be controlled and why you can't do the same to this seed for Mokuton. Life can't be controlled, so Mokuton cannot. The 'life energy' is too alive in use for Mokuton, whereas doton is just physical energy and more in the form of chakra so it can be more controlled. The life energy comes from your surroundings more than the physical energy that comes within yourself.

"To reach an understanding of Mokuton, you have to become more in tune with life and not try to control it, than what you were trying to do to the seed as if this was a doton exercise. And to become in tune with life, you have to then go into the water part of Mokuton. Water is an element that represents tranquility and peace. That means you must try to achieve a state of serenity, which can be done through meditation."

"So I have to meditate with this seed?" Naruko looked at him in awe.

"Yes. Remember my explanation. You must understand the why or else you will never understand and truly use Mokuton if you cannot understand the principles behind it," he advised.

"Mokuton is 'life energy' and can't be controlled because life energy is alive, while doton is physical energy that comes within us and makes using it as an extension of ourselves. That means we can control what's a part of us, so we can control it."

"Ah…yes. That's…exactly it, shortly said," he blinked.

His brother started snickering at him in the background.

She wrinkled her nose in thought. "I have to find peace, eh? Become one with nature…sounds hippy-ish."

The Nidaime's snickers turned into loud laughter.

"Well, if it is as it is," she shrugged. "I guess I'll have to find that inner peace then. And meditate to do that. Ah man, I don't know if I can be still for so long."

"My brother can help you with that part, with his water mastery," the Shodai glared at his brother.

The Nidaime stopped laughing, starting to pout.

"And I'll help you along with your Mokuton," he said, smiling gently at her.

She beamed happily. This was great. The Nidaime was going to help her prep for Mokuton, while the Shodaime himself was going to teach her it.

"Hey, you two! We're going now," Kakashi informed them from where he stood with Jiraiya, working out the balloons and prices.

"For now, since we are on the move, it is best to leave it for some other time," the Shodai told her. "We will not be finding any long rest or peace in traveling, much less _our_ travels."

She nodded, but at least she knew she could finally start progressing.

* * *

><p>Well, this was a…surprise. Of all the things, fanclubs was not something anyone would think to be forming in this time for Konoha…especially for Uzumaki Naruko.<p>

But apparently, there were several on the verge of beginning. There was the Unofficial/Official (they were still debating about that) Uzumaki Naruko Fanclub (that was currently kicking the Uchiha Sasuke Fanclub's asses), the Naruko Mangaka Association, Naruko's Mysteries –a club dedicated to the odd mysteries surrounding her (headed by Sasuke of all people, though that wasn't a known fact), Naru's IchiRa (a club about Naruko and her obsession with ramen), Narukage (a club dedicated to Naruko and her dream of becoming Hokage), there was a hentai club dedicated to her that no one acknowledges (at least conspicuously), a club for her pranks and her prank items, a club specifically about Naruko as a kunoichi, a club for her nindo, one for the clothes she wears, one dedicated to her as a Big Sister/the Boss (Konohamaru, of course), and even one for her dog keychain!

And that wasn't even including the relationship clubs…

There was the currently most popular and largest, gaining members and interest like lightning, the KakaNaru Fanclub, dedicated to the 'relationship' between the two. There was also the fanclub between her and the mysterious blond person (naturally, the Tsuchikage –but somehow no one has caught onto that fact, even if the engagement was well known through the jounin quarters. With the rumor mill as it was in Konoha, it was a huge surprise that little tidbit of information was contained within the jounin faction), a fanclub supporting Naruko in her unrequited love for Genma and for her to never give up, and as things would have it –a fanclub for ZabuNa –the Official Zabuza/Naruko Fanclub. With only one member. You could figure out who that is.

Somewhere, Zabuza formerly of the Mist was pouting, with Haku exasperatedly patting his back in fake sympathy.

Started 6/22/07 –Completed 11/3/07  
>Revised 45/11 –Completed 4/6/11

A/n: Yay, the Shodaime and Nidame make their official appearance as some of the main characters in the story (and part of the reason why they're in here)! As does the fanclubs. Tsunade makes her debut next chapter and official fanclub information is on my site (can be accessed through a direct link on my author page), along with a request for your own fanclub ID badge. **Remember to continue to review please!**


	15. Life is Like a Boat

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Naruto, and I never will. I'm only saying this because I'm at gunpoint. I do own Naruto…I mean I don't!  
>Story: Naruto is outgoing, outspoken, and oblivious. His female counterpart is the same, only she's engaged, in love with a jounin, and the Hokage loves to dress her up. <em>And<em> she can use mokuton jutsu.  
>Set as an AU.<br>Spoilers: Eh, not really.  
>Warnings: ?<br>Pairings: KakaNaru, NaruOthers

**Yare, Yare! Naruko Gaiden**  
><em>Chapter Fifteen: Life is Like a Boat<em>

"This is what happens with the water balloon, Naruko," Jiraiya said, showing her the first step.

It stayed in his still hand, but it was swirling violently until it popped and water sprayed everywhere.

"I see," Naruko said, remembering the jutsu the first time Jiraiya used it in front of her. She didn't bother saying anything else to Jiraiya, getting to work on trying to recreate the Rasengan.

The four males watched from behind her as she attempted the first stage intently.

"Rotation…maybe a stream of chakra…okay, rotate it fast enough so that it pops…" Naruko muttered to herself.

"Hmph," Jiraiya grinned.

"Her perception's getting better," Kakashi commented quietly to his companions.

"No, her perception has always been like that. No one's really forced her into using it. You babied her, Kakashi," Jiraiya said seriously.

Kakashi frowned. Did he really? Sure, he always walked her through all the jutsu, but she needed to be watched over so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Well, that's why I'm here. I'll toughen her up and you can still play lovey-dovey," Jiraiya winked and Kakashi glared at him.

"Perhaps we should be watching her," the Shodai spoke up, startling Jiraiya and Kakashi.

The two swung their eyes back to their girl, watching as the balloon began swirling rapidly then popped all over Naruko.

"Pressure…it needs pressure too," Naruko mumbled to herself.

She stopped with another water balloon, forcing the others to stop and watch her.

"It was lumpy when I first saw ero-sennin do it…so maybe if I rotate the stream of chakra in different directions fast, that would create enough pressure to pop the balloon correctly," Naruko tried that and it actually worked.

Jiraiya and Kakashi gaped at her, while the Shodai and Nidaime looked on in astonishment.

"Ah, well, let's try the second stage, shall we?" Jiraiya handed her a rubber balloon that she pouted at.

"The first stage was about rotation, now we're going to work on power."

Naruko nodded eagerly and this time the next stage wasn't completed until they reached the next town.

"Focus. See the chakra, make it a blue light or something," Naruko murmured. She pushed more power into it and the rubber balloon exploded, causing her to fly back and the Shodai and Nidaime to catch her. Kakashi sighed in relief while Jiraiya whistled.

"That was some way to clear the second stage, Naruko," Jiraiya grinned. Naruko gave him a thumbs up from her position in the arms of the two Hokage.

"The final stage is about compression. You layer chakra around the inside of the balloon and keep the balloon from exploding. The first two stages you've learned so far, you maximize the rotation and power in the third stage. And don't hold back. Everything has to be in full force. That's why you'll be using a regular balloon."

Naruko nodded and they continued walking only to falter when Naruko screamed in delight.

"I got it!"

Jiraiya and Kakashi's eyes popped out of their sockets, and they glanced at each other.

"That was the hardest stage of the jutsu. Yet, it was the easiest for her to do," Kakashi whispered to Jiraiya.

The Toad Sannin shrugged. "Naruko, how'd you finish that last stage so fast?"

"Well, it was easy after knowing the first two stages. I layered the inside of the balloon like you said. But I created a small ball of rotating chakra. I had the layer grow towards the small ball of chakra until I had a feel for where the layer touched both the chakra and the balloon. When I knew that, I had the layer shrink from the side nearest the chakra so that the ball of chakra would grow towards the shrinking layer. I kept in mind how much of a layer I needed while increasing the rotation, power, and size of the chakra ball to full force."

"Good, good," Jiraiya muttered in shock. "Why don't you keep practicing that until we get some more information? Then I might teach you Hiraishin."

_'Dear Kami, please let Hiraishin give her more trouble…'_

They headed into town, with Naruko practicing the Rasengan without the balloons now. Jiraiya led them straight to the place he had a feeling Tsunade would have at least visited when she'd been in town.

They were in a dice establishment, Jiraiya having found someone who had seen Tsunade. Of course, she had lost again. This time it was a large amount of money, at that same dice establishment.

Jiraiya was cornered into a game as Kakashi, the Shodai, and the Nidaime relaxed and sat down to the side. Naruko was farther away from them, practicing the jutsu and watching Jiraiya curiously.

"Hey, pretty girl. You wanna play a game?" One of the guys asked her.

"Well, I'm sort of training, right now…"

"You can play at the same time; it won't take much of your concentration. Just think of it as more training. Focusing on doing two things at the same time," the guy grinned at her.

Naruko still looked hesitant, but nodded. "I guess. If I can still maintain the jutsu while doing something else, that'll be another type of training."

"Okay, it's even numbers for Han and odd numbers for Cho. You pick which one you want and then we roll the dice. Got it?"

"Got it! I want Han!"

"Han, it is," then he rolled the dice and a pair of two rolled.

The guy gaped, "Now it's personal. The name's Tsuzuki. Next round!"

In the meantime, Jiraiya had lost three games in a row.

"Sorry, man. Can't give you information unless you win. Keep the money rolling, and maybe your luck will be better."

Jiraiya growled, "One more time. Han."

He rolled and the dice turned Cho, but then there was a shout over to their sides that distracted them.

"I won again!"

But they looked over and instead a gust of wind barreled into them, the dice turning Han.

"Looks like your girl won your game for you," the guy playing Jiraiya grunted, glaring at the dice.

Jiraiya huffed in pride, though he was dazed that Naruko was able to turn his luck. Literally, in fact.

"Alright, last I know, she was in Tanzaku. She was headed to a pachinko parlor to win back the money she lost here."

"Tanzaku isn't far, so we should be able to head over there and be able to catch her," Jiraiya mused.

"Hold on a sec. I wanna play your girl before you leave," the guy frowned.

Jiraiya hesitated, "One game."

"Fine. But all of you out. I don't want any more helping or cheating. You wouldn't have won if it weren't for her, after all."

Jiraiya tutted but left with the reluctant trio to wait for Naruko outside. When she finally came out, she was carrying a black bag and looking lost.

"What's that, Naruko?" Kakashi asked, curious about the bag.

"Tenchu said it belong to Tsunade. He gave it to me for a good game."

They all nodded in sympathy, thinking she lost and Tenchu had given it to her out of pity. They started out again, heading to Tanzaku.

Once there, Jiraiya headed for where Tenchu had told him Tsunade would have gone to, starting to get exasperated at his old teammate.

In the pachinko parlor, Jiraiya was interrogating the owner and workers with the three other grownups with him. Naruko had wandered off to a machine near them and looked down on the ground to see a coin. Curiously putting it into the machine, the wheels began turning and then suddenly there was a lot of noise. Panicking, she looked over to Jiraiya and the others and they were staring at her with the owner.

"I don't know what I did! I'm sorry!"

They left the parlor without information, but Naruko a lot richer.

_'She_ _got all of that in one shot? She has great gambling instincts,'_ Jiraiya thought, staring enviously at Naruko's frog wallet that was twice as bulging with money as it did before. And then his mind raced and his eyes turned to the black bag from the dice establishment.

Marching over there, he hefted the bag from Naruko and opened it. His eyes bulged, seeing the amount of cash in there.

"EH? Naru-chan! Why didn't you say you won at dice? You're super rich!"

"Huh? Oh, this. Tenchu gave me the bag so that I could carry everything I won in it," Naruko explained in confusion, taking the bag back.

Jiraiya grinned and laughed mentally, "You know, Naruko, that looks heavy. Do you need any help?"

He was focused on it, his hands inching towards the money bag when it was snatched before he could reach it.

"It's alright, Jiraiya-sama. I'll carry it for Naruko," Kakashi eye-smiled.

Kakashi led Naruko away, with the two Hokage following, leaving Jiraiya behind with a tick developing near his eye.

Unfortunately, they all had to keep going, so he followed after them with a huff.

They found news of her when they saw there were people screaming and running away from the old castle remains from the hills, claiming three huge snakes had appeared and that there were earthquakes coming from there. Knowing that Tsunade and Orochimaru had probably already met there, they decided to go find dinner.

Unfortunately, Jiraiya led them to a bar.

"Jiraiya-sama, is it wise to bring Naruko to such a place?" Kakashi eyed the establishment with cautious eyes, wrapping an arm around Naruko and pulling her closer. He shifted the bag in his other hand, ready to use it as a weapon.

"Of course it's fine. I have to get information on Tsunade in here."

"Excuse me, sirs. But there's no one under 18 allowed in here," the owner stopped them from continuing, looking pointedly at Naruko. Before Jiraiya could speak against the man, Naruko sighed loudly.

"I'm hungry," Naruko said, speaking like she hadn't heard she couldn't come in. "Do you cook any ramen?"

The owner was met with sad eyes and pouty lips, "I'm sorry, young lady. We don't sell ramen here."

Naruko sniffled, "I'm so hungry..."

The owner sighed, "Don't worry, sweetheart. Why don't I go see if I can get the chef to cook you some yakisoba, huh? Come on, go find a seat while I get your food."

The owner left and Jiraiya snorted, "Girl, you have no idea have easily you wrap people around your fingers."

"Huh?" Naruko was still sniffling.

They all went closer inside the bar, Jiraiya muttering about how he wished he could have Naruko's ability to sway people.

"You!"

"You!"

"You!" Naruko joined in, already cheering up.

Tsunade and Jiraiya stared at each other from across the bar.

* * *

><p>The fanclubs were moving at a miraculous rate in forming and organizing themselves. It was just the strangest thing to see, so many people congregating in the name of Naruko, especially when something of that kind of caliber wouldn't have been thought to be done before.<p>

And now they were going out in full force. The Unofficial/Official (still debating) Uzumaki Naruko Fanclub was currently in their headquarters, discussing how to proceed.

"We'll still have to contact Naruko when she comes back, and ask for permission to have a fanclub. That way we avoid copyrights and all that jazz too, and it'll help us decide on whether we are Unofficial or Official," Ino nodded sagely.

"We'll have to decide on merchandise, services, products, and whatever else our club can offer, and find out what's okay with Naruko," Sakura continued.

"We can't get ahead of ourselves," Neji interjected, surprisingly the founder of the fanclub. "We still have to estimate the cost of production, mailing, and general overhead. We need a membership fee, that'll help cover our costs for that and anything we sell will cover the rest. Once we get more than enough, we can donate proceeds in helping Konoha rebuild."

"At least we have the necessary office space, publishing, and accounting equipment," Shino pushed up his glasses. "Each of us has also hired separate genin squads, and also ourselves, to handle the publishing, accounting, merchandising, public relations, and general administration."

"I've got the newsletter and the fanzine started up," Ino chirped up. "Newsletter should be once a week and the fanzine should be monthly."

"I've a-also set up a b-bank account for the fanclub," Hinata stuttered. "I am also trying to hook it up to Naruko's as well, so she can benefit since it is about her and her name."

"We need official colors to identify us and names," Ino cut in.

"Any names can wait. Usually, the 'artist' nicknames us in affection with a title fit particularly for us," Neji replied logically. "But colors we can do now. Something we can have to show our loyalty to her and identify us to others."

"Orange and black," Ino spoke suddenly. "Orange is obvious, and I have a feeling about black."

"Is it unanimous?" Neji questioned them.

A chorus of "Agreed" went through the group, and Kiba stopped his recording of the meeting. And that was how the first official meeting of the Un/Official Uzumaki Naruko FC went.

The umbrella clubs that formed under the Un/Official Naruko FC were also setting things to accordance, each of them also deciding on things. But without the Main Naruko FC choices clear, they, as the fanclubs under them, couldn't do much except also organize their start. But that didn't prevent them from doing some stuff.

As of now, Ichiraku Ramen, the founders of Naruko's IchiRa, were selling ramen-associated products with Naruko somehow plastered on them in some way. Proceeds were split between the stand, the rebuilding Konoha effort for now until the village was fine, and towards Naruko's ramen tab. Funders of Naruko's appetite fully supported and encouraged this.

The Mangaka Association had their cozy little headquarters…in one of the top floors of the Torture and Interrogation building, with Anko and Ibiki heading it. Things over there were mainly like this:

"Faster! Replicate and print faster!" Anko cackled, cracking a whip over the workers' heads.

"Don't forget the forms to join and a signature to add their names to the petition to get Naruko to make manga and the separate one to make the Bleach mini-panel into a full-fledged doujinshi," Ibiki calmly added, drinking his tea just as calmly.

The rest of the workers moved into overtime with Anko continuing to cackle and order them around.

There was Sasuke's club that he'd managed to get up and running before being taken out by his brother. Its headquarters…was in a creepy, dark and broken down empty room in one of the many abandoned buildings in the Uchiha district, with cracks and cobwebs all over. There was a single table in the middle of the room and one light bulb dangling over it. There were currently only two members in it, he and Sakura, who had only reluctantly joined because she knew he was on to something and she agreed about all the mysteries (and that there were actually some) about Naruko, though she didn't like having to work with him.

The Narukage club was set in the Hokage Residence, with quite a bunch of the members workers there. They were the ones who saw Naruko practically work the Hokage's job on the paperwork side, and knew that she already knew how to run the job at least. They also know firsthand that Naruko had a good chance of being Hokage simply because of the paperwork she was familiar with and had combated successfully. They believed in her dream and that she could achieve it, and with her experience with Paperwork, it was a cinch.

The Joker Fanclub, the club for Naruko's pranks and prank items, was surprisingly held in the Anbu quarters, with all of the members mostly Anbu. But really, it wasn't all that surprising if you asked them. For one, with all the time they spent chasing after her after one of her pranks, they'd had to admit was good practice in stealth, hunting, sensory, and several other things. Plus, they had to admit it was admirable how she was able to pull the pranks off without detection, and evade them for so long afterwards. And they were funny too. Also, the prank items were deadly useful, even in combat situations. Even the Sandaime in the Invasion…

Then the hentai club. Ironically called 'Icha Icha Naruko!', they were the most secretive and quiet group. It didn't help that no one wanted to openly associate or acknowledge the club, or even state that they were a member of it. Disapproval, embarrassment, disdain for the pervertedness, whatever it was kept people from speaking, much less discussing the club, or speaking positively about it or revealing they'd joined it. Barring the occasional negative remark on it, the club was taboo and was not to be spoken or at least positively. Even if you were a member. Because everyone was most assuredly a member, what with it being the second largest group after the Un/Official FC. And their headquarters? You would think it was in some seedy and questionable place like Sasuke's club, but it was actually set in a fancy smancy building, that looked rich and extravagant and probably like the Ritz. Damn.

The other clubs were also on their way, but there was one other notable one.

"ZabuNa! ZabuNa!" Zabuza yelled, making it sound like a war cry.

It was to an almost empty room.

"Ah, come on!" Zabuza pouted, and Haku almost snickered but kept the sympathetic look on his face.

"Why did you even formed the club, Zabuza-sama?" Haku kept in his sigh. "Aren't fanclubs like this supposed to be made by fans of the pairing, and not one of the participants?"

The man scoffed. "No one had. Can you believe that? What are they saying? That I don't have a chance or something? Are they saying they can't see me with her?"

Haku merely blinked.

"It's not like you have a crush on her or something."

Zabuza was suddenly grinning goofily, blushing, and pushing his fingers together like he was freaking Hinata.

Haku burst into laughter. Zabuza glared at him and his apprentice slowly stopped his mirth from showing, but only barely.

"Really, Zabuza?"

"Don't make fun of me," Zabuza huffed. "Besides, it was that and mostly because everyone else was starting a fanclub and I wanted to too. I couldn't believe no one had started one for me and her already and when it looked like no one would, for some damn reason –really, how can they not see the two of us? – and so I started it myself."

"With no members," Haku hmmed bored.

"Why don't you join?"

Haku started to twirl a senbon in his boredom, planting his chin on his hand.

"I'm already in a club."

"What! Which one?"

"Along with the Official –er, Unofficial? –Fanclub that you must be a member of to be a member of any of the umbrella clubs, I've joined this club," Haku showed off his fanclub id.

Zabuza squinted his eyes at it, reading the pairing fanclub section.

"HAKU! TRAITOR! HOW COULD YOU JOIN KAKASHI'S CLUB?"

Started 11/5/07 –Completed 5/26/08  
>Revised 46/11 –Completed 4/14/11

A/n: Okay, the next chapter should be the last for Tsunade's arc before some original chapters come in (it's so sad that I actually did research on fanclubs and business organizations for that stuff). **Fanclub IDs are available from my website! Get your own personal one. Again, thank everyone who reviewed and alerted! I love you all! Please continue to review and show your support!**


	16. The Disease of Apathy

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Naruto, and I never will. I'm only saying this because I'm at gunpoint. I do own Naruto…I mean I don't!  
>Story: Naruto is outgoing, outspoken, and oblivious. His female counterpart is the same, only she's engaged, in love with a jounin, and the Hokage loves to dress her up. <em>And<em> she can use mokuton jutsu.  
>Set as an AU.<br>Spoilers: Eh, not really.  
>Warnings: ?<br>Pairings: KakaNaru, NaruOthers

**Yare, Yare! Naruko Gaiden**  
><em>Chapter Sixteen: The Disease of Apathy<em>

"So, who's the brat?" Tsunade asked gruffly as they sat down with her.

"This is Uzumaki Naruko. You remember Kakashi-bozu. Naruko is Kakashi's student and my informal apprentice," Jiraiya introduced them, surprising Kakashi and Naruko by saying she was his informal apprentice. Kakashi reluctantly thought it made sense. Jiraiya was teaching her too, after all.

Tsunade looked at Naruko, sizing her up and conveniently ignoring the two supposed to be dead Hokage that were her grandfather and granduncle. The woman smirked.

"Watch it, girl. Ero-baka , here, is a pervert. And from what I hear, Kakashi's become one too."

"I protest! I'm a SUPER pervert!" Jiraiya announced loudly, drawing a few stares and glares.

At the same time, Kakashi glared and said, "I'm _not_ a pervert." He glanced nervously at Naruko once and then averted his eyes to the table.

Naruko blinked and then pouted, "I'm still hungry."

Everyone at the table face faulted, but the owner came with a huge plate of yakisoba right on time.

"Here you go, sweetheart. Yakisoba and I have some sukiyaki coming right up. We had an order come up for it, but the guy left before we could deliver it to him. You can have it on the house. Here's a mikan chuhai too. It's alcoholic, but we don't sell anything else here. At least, it's 5-8 %. You can handle that little, and the food would dilute it as well. It's just something for you to wash down the food with, and to sip at."

Naruko gave him a big grin and accepted the plate, chowing down heartily. The others gaped at her, while the owner chuckled.

"I'll be right back with the sukiyaki."

Naruko happily started on it, sipping on the mikan chuhai.

"Eh, Tsu-obaachan, so you're going to be the next Hokage?" Naruko cheerfully asked as she ate, not seeing the incredulous look on Tsunade's face or the shushing motion from Jiraiya.

Tsunade didn't know if she wanted to address the familiar way this girl called her or the fact that she was implying that Tsunade was supposed to become Hokage. Seeing Jiraiya, she knew Naruko was saying correctly.

"It'll be so cool! You'll be the first female Hokage! I wanted to be that, but I guess it's okay that you get that title. As long as I become Hokage, at least. Oh, and you can come heal Hiru-jiji and Sasuke-chan!" Naruko rambled happily, finishing the yakisoba in record time and starting on the sukiyaki the owner just brought over.

Tsunade stared, unsure how to answer, especially since she was fascinated with the girl's appetite.

"Owner-san, can you take Naruko and show her around the tavern?" Jiraiya asked when the owner came around again to dote on Naruko's needs.

Startled, the man complied, leading a confused kunoichi away with the Shodai and Nidaime following them.

"You must've heard by now that Sarutobi-sensei is in bad condition. No doubt the Hebi-teme told you. Am I _right_?" Jiraiya glared.

Tsunade huffed and glared back, "Yes. I've been informed."

"Will you come back then?"

She frowned, "I'll only come back to heal Sensei and I guess the other gaki she mentioned. But there's no way in hell am I becoming Hokage. Hokage is shit. Only fools want to become Hokage."

Kakashi seethed quietly as Jiraiya scowled back at her, even her own apprentice looking at her in disappointment. To add insult, she added one more thing.

"And I'll only go…if that girl can suddenly clear out all of my debts," Tsunade smirked.

She didn't receive the response she was looking for. Kakashi looked indignant and Shizune looked at her in horror, but Jiraiya suddenly smirked.

"How much are you willing to bet on that?" he leaned back calmly.

Nervously, she answered with a shaky, "I'd bet the position of Hokage. She does it and I'll go back as Godaime."

Jiraiya's smirk turned into a full-blown grin, "Alright. Fine. I'll bet that she can do it."

Tsunade almost gaped and scrambled around her head for a comeback, "But she has to do it in a week!"

It didn't faze him. "Fine."

She growled.

Suddenly, there was cheering from the other side of the room, where a group was playing poker and betting as well. She looked and saw Naruko obliviously playing, with a ton of chips in front of her. The owner was gaping and clapping automatically from behind her.

Dread pooled in bottom of her gut.

To her horror and glee, she saw that Naruko was quite lucky and made a great gambler. In two days, half of her debt was already ready to be paid off. Of course, the girl had to henge herself to look older just so she can enter the buildings, but it was a minor detail.

She'd also learned that the girl had learned the rasengan in a space of just minutes. And already Jiraiya was teaching her Hiraishin, as soon as they'd settled into the hotel they were staying at. Which, conveniently, was the same one she was staying in. She'd also, unfortunately, bet that the girl couldn't learn that technique by the end of the week, with the price being that she'd teach Naruko the technique behind her super-strength. She had the horrible feeling she was going to lose that bet, at least.

Naruko also followed Tsunade around, contentedly asking her questions and trying to be helpful, whenever she had the time to and wasn't trying to win their bets. Tsunade couldn't help but reluctantly be endeared towards the girl. She was quite the charmer and very cute. Shizune loved gushing over her. She didn't even mind the shortened version of her name, despite being called a granny. Apparently, Naruko usually shortened everyone's names and added chan to it, especially if they were a guy.

Her overall demeanor reminded her a lot of her brother Nawaki, but there was something about the kindness and caring in her eyes that reminded her of Dan. And yet, there was just something that was just Naruko that made her smile.

And also…

Shizune had always been somewhat of a little sister to her, but Naruko…was somehow like a daughter.

It scared Tsunade.

It wasn't long before she became even more terrified when Naruko actually did the Hiraishin the day before the deadline. She'd already been able to pay off her debts the day before.

They were supposed to leave for Konoha the day of the deadline, seeing as how both bets had been won, but Tsunade wasn't ready to leave yet. In fact, she wanted to run as far away as she could before they could catch her.

"Tsunade, are you still thinking about Orochimaru's offer?" Jiraiya asked her, annoyed.

She frowned and looked away, stirring the sake in her cup.

"It's a bad idea," he sniffed.

"Why not?" she snapped. "My grandfather and granduncle are walking around just fine behind the girl!"

"That _girl_ has a name," Jiraiya said in a quiet dangerous tone. "And the only reason why they're sort of okay is because Oro-teme didn't get to put his seals in them. They escaped and I was able to draw up seals, using Naruko's blood and her putting the seals on the Hokage. And I have a huge feeling that most of the reason why they're 'normal' is mainly because of Naruko somehow."

Tsunade sighed in defeat, "Whatever."

But she slipped a drug into his drink. She didn't know why, but she did. Perhaps she was still teetering on her decision, thinking maybe she'd use Jiraiya as one of the sacrifices. And Kakashi. Never Naruko, though. She couldn't do that.

It would probably be a mercy though, what with the village she lived in.

In the end, she didn't struck gold either way. It was what she'd come to find when she met Orochimaru and his little sidekick the next day.

Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She should've known Orochimaru would have some way to find out she was trying to kill him, not heal him. That stupid Kabuto seemed to be almost as good as she was as a medic-nin.

She hadn't anticipated Kabuto using her weakness of blood against her.

Jiraiya arrived in time to save her from getting killed. And now they were all here gathered together. For some reason, Naruko was looking confused at Four-Eyes. The bastard had the nerve to look at Naruko sorrowfully.

"K-Kabuto? W-what are you doing with the hebi-teme?" Naruko's voice quivered.

Kabuto smiled sadly at her. "Gomen, Naruko-chan . I've…always been with Orochimaru-sama."

Naruko choked out a sob, looking heartbroken.

"Kukuku! Kabuto-kun, don't tell me you like our little Naru-chan?" Orochimaru's eyes lit up with sick glee.

Kakashi stiffened and looked between the two, curious and yet slightly jealous, though he hid it. Shizune frowned, worried about the surrogate little sister she'd picked up. And Tsunade was pissed as hell, glaring at the cackling Orochimaru and the bastard who made Naruko cry.

Jiraiya sneered, "And aren't you the pedophile yourself, Hebi? You are the one who bit Naruko on the neck to give her the Curse Seal."

Shizune gasped and Tsunade growled. That had been news to her.

Kabuto glared balefully to his side at his master, already knowing of that fact since he'd seen Naruko take out those Sound ninjas in the forest. He'd pursed his lips and faced the group once again.

Naruko started breathing heavily, low growls emitting from the back of her throat. Drops of tears fell to the ground as red chakra manifested itself around her. Everyone grew alarmed, even Orochimaru who still remembered the fight in the Forest of Death.

"Shodai, prepare yourself. Nidaime, blast a wall of water separating Kabuto and Orochimaru," Jiraiya commanded. They didn't hesitate.

Normally, they wouldn't obey someone who wasn't their master, but their own growing humanity overcame that for a second, just so they could save Naruko. Once Kabuto and Orochimaru had been separated, Kakashi and Shizune battled against Kabuto while Jiraiya and Tsunade went up against Orochimaru. The Shodai focused on Naruko at the same time as his brother created a huge water prison around her. Steam hissed all around the water barrier.

Feeling the demonic chakra recede, the brothers were surprised when a three-pronged kunai shot out and hit near one group. Naruko shot out of the water prison in a blaze of red light, appearing right near to Kabuto, red chakra returned full blast. She'd Hiraishined right next to him.

She immediately started attacking the startled Oto-nin.

"Our little kitsune seems to be hurt by Kabuto's deceit," Orochimaru laughed.

Kakashi and Shizune leaped out of Naruko's way as she raised a hand, and a red claw made out of chakra imitated her. She threw it down and caused a mini-earthquake towards Kabuto. A red tail of chakra was already swaying behind her.

"The first tail," Jiraiya said in awe, as the Sannin battle came to a standoff as they stared at the rampaging Naruko. Kabuto was doing all he could to avoid her, else he'd receive some serious damage.

"Kukuku. I think it's time for our exit and leave all of you to deal with this," Orochimaru said mockingly, though there was an undertone of fear.

Kabuto did as he was bid, appearing next to Orochimaru and disappearing with him. The others were left to stare in horror at the girl who snarled viciously at all of them, and couldn't seem to recognize them. The oil that Gamabunta had spilled behind her, lit up as the red chakra surrounding her came into contact with it. The line of fire behind her cast her figure mostly in shadows, burning brightly in a blaze of glory. It looked like the flames of Hell were burning behind her, as she herself looked like the Devil's incarnation on Earth, stalking towards them in a predatorily fashion.

She roared and ran towards them suddenly, and then she was in front of Kakashi. He could only stay frozen, eyes wide as she swiped at him. Her claws cut deep, wounding from the middle of the right of his neck down to the top of his right shoulder.

The Shodai darted right next to them, shoving him away and straining to push down the demonic chakra. It was a struggle, but when the Nidaime started to help by dousing her with water, immediately helping to cool her off and regain some sense, the Shodai was able to completely suppress the chakra until Naruko was completely normal.

She'd blacked out before she could react to the damage she'd caused to her precious people.

* * *

><p>A blond man entered his home tiredly. He'd lived there for only some months now, after having woken up in a strange place, naked and unable to remember anything. All he remembered was a single name, one he assumed was his…<p>

Minato.

And Minato was sure that he was forgetting some very important things, though one in particular was leaving him wanting.

"Kitsune-hime," he muttered, running a hand down his weary face.

He blinked, taking his hand away as he stared out in front of him. That just came up, and it seemed like this 'kitsune-hime' was connected to the one thing he was specifically longing for.

He clenched his jaw and started to prepare his dinner. He had a long day tomorrow.

Started 1/1/09 –Completed 1/8/09

Revised 4/14/11 –Completed 4/14/11

A/n: Aha, I promised you the Fourth Hokage would show up again, in the flesh this time! So this ends the Tsunade arc, with a two chapter original coming up after this. Also, I had a set amount of guys for this, but I was debating and teetering on two who I suddenly gained ideas on being able to add to the harem –but I'll leave it up to the reviewers: anyone care for A and Killer Bee to be added?

RavenclawWitch: Thank you! And I hope to keep making this as original and unique as I can.

lohan: Thanks! But don't you want to keep laughing?

**Anyways, this is one of three updates today that will be the last for awhile. If anyone cares, my profile lists why, but I just need some time to myself and disappear awhile. I do love you all and appreciate your reviews, so really thank you all so very much and hope you all continue to enjoy.**


	17. My Muse is Gone

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Naruto, and I never will. I'm only saying this because I'm at gunpoint. I do own Naruto…I mean I don't!  
>Story: Naruto is outgoing, outspoken, and oblivious. His female counterpart is the same, only she's engaged, in love with a jounin, and the Hokage loves to dress her up. <em>And<em> she can use mokuton jutsu.  
>Set as an AU.<br>Spoilers: Eh, not really.  
>Warnings: ?<br>Pairings: KakaNaru, NaruOthers

**Yare, Yare! Naruko Gaiden  
><strong>_Chapter Seventeen: My Muse is Gone_

When Naruko awoke, it was to a deathly quiet room. She blankly looked to the side and saw her stuff, before her mind suddenly burst into order. She scrambled up and grabbed her stuff, hoping to flee in a hurry, when she caught sight of the black bag Kakashi had been carrying around prior to the battle. She hesitated before taking a peek, her curiosity winning over as she unzipped it. She held in her gasp, seeing the emerald fighting kimono that she'd seen before, knowing that he'd bought it for her.

She felt even worse about what had happened now, and was completely determined in her decision. Seeing the window, she quickly opened it before jumping out and landing nimbly on her feet. Then she was running full-speed away, hoping they wouldn't notice her absence for awhile, making sure to leave behind a kage bunshin to erase her tracks. She didn't stop for a long time, and she didn't slow down either. She'd passed two towns over before she finally let herself relax, though it was a small rural village instead.

She hesitantly asked around for the nearest place to stay at, and she was pointed towards the only place at the edge of the village, situated right next to the river. She entered the _ryokan_ cautiously, surprised at how crowded the traditional Japanese inn was. It turned out the main lounge doubled as a tavern, so many of the locals often came there. Finding it hard to find a place to sit, she kept looking around until she saw one last available seat at a table with only one occupant.

It was in a lone corner, shadowed, and very off to the side that it would be easy to ignore or even just miss it entirely. The one occupant was hunched over the table, nursing some drink, with his wine-red hair tousled and his face having grown a stubble from what she could see. She hesitated, but decided there was no risk in asking, except maybe a bruised ego or some temporary hurt feelings over some words (from what the look of the brooding, unhappy man was forewarning).

Stopping in front of him, she could tell he'd noticed her coming from the minute tensing of his body with each step she took closer to him. Closer up, she could see that there was a black blindfold over his eyes. That made her inwardly hesitate even more, though she had the feeling that he could tell that already.

"H-hello, can I sit here?" she mumbled.

"No," he answered shortly, not even turning to her. Even without the telling blindfold, she could tell he would have done the same, with the reply and the refusal to face her.

"Sorry," she said more clearly this time, turning and starting to leave.

A "Wait" surprised her, and she turned back to see him finally turning to where the sound of her voice was. He lazily sat back against the wall, sitting sideways on his chair, with one arm carelessly on the table and the other resting just as lazily as the rest of him on the top of the chair. One of his legs had bent and its foot sitting on the wooden bar under his chair, while the other was on the bar of the other chair next to him that she'd wanted to sit in. He idly shifted the chair from the table…and away, with the seat almost facing her in invitation.

Turning happy at once, she barely stopped herself from bouncing over. She restrained herself and sat down, beaming at him even though by then she was sure he couldn't see her. Then again, he seemed to instinctively know things and was able to move around without fumbling, so maybe he could see…

"You know, you probably won't be served if you sit here," he told her. "This is the spot you sit in if you want to be left alone."

"Ah, the place is crowded and there isn't anywhere else to sit," she awkwardly told him. "I don't mind anyway. I don't really want anything right now."

He froze before chuckling dourly. "My senses are so fine-tuned I can get around fine, and know things without my eyes. But there are just some things I'll miss…"

There was a bitter sort of tone to his voice that was barely shown, but she was sure she heard it. She wanted to pat his arm, but thought it would've been patronizing then or at least unappreciated –especially since he didn't know her too well.

"I'm Naruko," she just said shyly instead.

His lips merely twitched upwards, but she started beaming again.

"Nagi…my name's Nagi."

They sat in comfortable silence, with her surprised at it. He continued to nurse his drink, she finally realizing it was saké.

"Are you looking to stay here?" he suddenly asked.

"Oh…yes! I actually am."

He finished off his drink.

"There's no more rooms available, you know."

She deflated and started reevaluating her situation again. But before she could get far in her dismal planning, he cut into her thoughts.

"I have a room here. The pocket money I had along with me that was paying for the room is gone, so I'll have to go soon. You could either wait for me to be kicked out and then take the room for yourself, or give me some money to rent some more days on the room. I'll sneak you in, and instead of having to deal with the staff and papers, it'll still be on my name and my problem."

She was in a rather desperate situation, and she didn't know if she could choose to do anything else. Plus, she would feel kind of like a jerk if she did end up taking his room after letting him be kicked out, especially since he was blind.

"Okay," she said quickly, before she could change her mind.

Naruko rummaged through her backpack, getting out her frog wallet.

"Gama-chan, I'm going to lend you to this man, okay?" she murmured to it.

She handed it over and Nagi looked at once both incredulous and amused that she was talking to her wallet. But then he frowned and shook his head.

"It's never a good idea to hand over your wallet to just anyone, mikan-hime," he tossed Gama-chan into the air and then caught it. "What if I just ran now and kept it for myself? Or what if I stole some money from you while I went to pay for the room? You should have just grabbed some and handed it to me, and kept your kawaii wallet to yourself."

"…Mikan-hime?"

He sweatdropped, amused that was what she'd focused on.

"You smell like oranges."

"Nani? Hmph…but why mandarin orange?"

He smirked. "Because they're my favorite. Now here."

He somehow separated some of the money and counted it out, despite being blind, and then tossed her wallet back at her.

"Keep _Gama-chan_ safe, mikan-hime," he teasingly said.

And then he was gone and she was left alone at the table.

While she waited, she glanced around idly before catching sight of the saké bottle and the saucer cup he had drunk out of. Curious and remembering the mikan chuhai drink she had at the bar, she saw that he actually hadn't quite finished the saké bottle. Glancing around fervently this time, she tentatively grabbed the bottle and poured the last bit into the saucer. Taking it, she put it to her lips and started drinking the lukewarm alcohol.

"In-di-rect kisses~" Nagi's voice sing-songed into her ear.

She jumped in her seat and nearly spat the saké out of her mouth, sputtering as she turned red and faced the blind man.

"Naughty, naughty," he wagged a finger at her. "You aren't the least bit of age to be drinking, are you? Perhaps you should transfer what's left of the saké into my 'of age' mouth through a little kiss~!"

She swallowed the drink defiantly, glaring at him.

"Meh, alright, alright. Come on. I'll sneak you into the room now, so make sure you have all your stuff on you. Lunch isn't served here unless you're buying from the tavern, so I have some cup ramen to heat up back in the room."

She glomped his arm at the words 'cup ramen' happily.

"Ramen!"

He chuckled as he led her away, with her forcing herself to keep forgetting Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shodai and Nidaime, and Shizune. It wasn't like she could see them ever again. A part of her though…wished they would come after her and drag her back, even if it was unlikely…

In the room, she looked around in awe at the _tatami_ flooring and the _fusuma_ in different places, the paper sliding doors nearly transparent in opaqueness. Suddenly, she was grabbed and slammed against the hinged door that she'd entered the room through, Nagi stoically leaning in threateningly.

"Silly girl, did you think I wasn't dangerous just because I was blind? Did you think that it would be okay to go along with me because I couldn't see? That I can't take advantage of you while being so handicapped? _Hime_, I'm disappointed. I. Am. Just. As dangerous. Without my sight," his hand flitted near her neck and brushed against it, and her breath hitched and her eyes became teary, even though she didn't want to cry at all.

Then he tapped her lips with a single finger and took the hand from her throat and used it to wipe away the tears that she refused to let fall from her eyes.

"Lucky for you, I am entirely sincere. But _you_ need to be a little less naïve and a little less overly trusting. You're too susceptible and an easy target; you need to stop being unquestioning and unsuspecting or else you're liable to be fooled all the time."

She winced, Kabuto flashing to mind at his words. She didn't want that to happen again, especially since she had liked Kabuto so much…

He saw the wince but didn't comment, instead moving away from her and heading for the kitchen area quietly.

"Most _ryokan_ don't have private kitchen areas in the rooms but this one does, for guests who are staying long-term and may want to cook at times. This inn isn't high-end or expensive, but it _is_ still nice and well-to-do, even including private _ofuro_ in the rooms instead of communal ones. If you want a bath, tell me. Sometimes the water can get a little cold because they have a faulty line they haven't fixed yet, and I can heat it up for you."

"A-arigato," she murmured.

He froze again for some reason, but then he went back to heating up water and taking out the cup ramen for them to eat.

"Here," he handed it to her and they waited for it to heat up for three minutes.

"Can I take a bath after this?" she asked shyly and he nodded absentmindedly.

"I have an extra yukata from the inn, but it's fitted for a male. There's an extra pair of geta as well."

She shrugged. "It's fine. I'm not picky about it. Thank you though."

The ramen was finally thoroughly cooked and they ate in silence. Afterwards, he'd heated up the water with a very low-powered katon jutsu that she was surprised at seeing. She didn't know why. Everything seemed to point at the man being a shinobi, if not a former one. Now that she was listening to her instincts, she could tell they were all screaming at her that that was exactly the case. She went into the _ofuro_ after accepting the yukata and hanging it on the hook on the door outside of the bathroom with his help, deciding to take her time.

After brooding in there for awhile, she finally got out and saw a neatly folded towel ready for her to use. She patted herself down and rubbed down her hair, before wrapping the towel around her chest and tentatively opening the door. Seeing no sign of Nagi, she started to grope at the top for the hanger that the yukata was hanging on, but the hook was inconveniently placed high on the door. Frustrated, she moved out of the bathroom and into the hall, reaching for the hook on tippy toes in annoyance, also realizing her stupid towel was loosening up.

She didn't want to acknowledge her lack of height either.

Warmth seeped into her back and she became uncomfortably aware that Nagi was suddenly standing close behind her. Just as her towel unraveled completely, she was pressed against the door and the only thing keeping it up was the solidness of the door she was against and the pressure of Nagi's body against her back. He'd reached up for her to grab the hanger, but he didn't move away or take it down, instead staying incredibly still as he pressed a little closer to her.

His head bent close to her head and she could feel his breath hot against her neck. The whole situation was a little bit surreal and she wasn't quite sure what to make of it, though inwardly she could hear a faded voice insistently telling her that this was something only her fiancé should be attempting –whatever it was. Another part was a little louder, telling her to just accept the situation and quietly wait to see what would happen next.

Both voices quietly agreed that Nakago wasn't there and she was probably never going to see him again because of what she'd done.

But then he'd moved away, handing her the end of the hanger with yukata still attached, and then walked away without another word or another blind glance back.

She felt strangely disappointed.

When she entered the main room again, the table was set aside and a futon already spread out on the _tatami_ floor in its place. She had just finished looking around the room again, when Nagi entered through some _fusuma_ at the side, carrying two pillows.

"Usually the staff does this, but I requested complete privacy when I first got the room," he told her quietly. "They'll only replace things when I ask them to, so you should be fine hiding out here. It'll be cheaper pretending it's a room for one person, than having to pay the room for two."

He tossed the pillows to the ground and jerked his chin towards the bedding.

"The futon's for one person, so we'll have to share. If you don't mind. I'm not really partial to the idea of camping out on the ground elsewhere in the room, or the couches, but if you insist…"

"No, I'm okay," she muttered, already moving towards the futon. She averted her eyes from him, and nervously tugged at her yukata. It was a little bit loose on her because she wasn't broad-shouldered, as it was meant for a male, and it showed in the sleeves continuously wanting to fall off her slim shoulders. She'd managed to tie the obi around her waist tightly at least.

"I hope you don't mind sleeping early and missing the dinner _kaiseki_. Free food is free food, but I thought it was best to get an early night in tonight," he told her the reasoning for the early laying out of the futon.

"Oh, I see. That's fine," she awkwardly answered, still avoiding looking at him, and truthfully she wasn't really that hungry right then.

She lay down and could feel him do the same behind her. She could feel the warmth of his body again and she forced herself to refrain from shivering. She quietly gulped and closed her eyes, keeping to her side and facing the wall.

So when she felt the hand suddenly coming to rest on her hip, she'd already been ready to tense the moment he'd touched her with her body stiffening up within a second. Her breathing accelerated, but she said nothing and did nothing else, and just waited for his next move.

"You are still incredibly naïve, Naruko. What if all this had been leading right to this moment, where I waited patiently and led you so that it would all come to this –myself and you in this locked room, together on a lone futon, where I could finally have my wicked way with you? What if all along this had been my motive, to trap you here so I can extort some sexual favor out of you? Regardless of that, what would it look to someone who may walk in at this very moment? How inappropriate it would look to someone else, seeing a grown man and a young girl sharing a bed together. Even if it weren't for other's eyes and opinions, it _is_ improper for us here and now, and the situation highly irregular and indecent.

"You are so incredibly hasty with your agreements, _my mikan-hime_. Agreeing so easily to sharing a room, sharing a single _bed_, with an unknown man –a stranger who you've just met and could have unscrupulous morals and ambiguous motives. Especially a fully-grown male, quite older than you, and quite capable of overpowering you with ease. What's to stop me from taking advantage of you right now?"

She surprised him when she'd abruptly turned around and pressed herself against him, pressing her nimble hands flat against his chest. He had the urge to lean back away from her, turning uncomfortable when he started to hear her near silent crying.

"I know. I know I can be incredibly naïve and gullible and _stupid_," he started to protest at that, but she cut him off, "but I don't want to be like everyone and be so jaded. I want to keep believing in people! I want to think the best of others and think that people would choose the right thing when it matters!"

"You'd make a horrible shinobi," he sighed, gathering her up into his arms and muffling her sniffling into his clothed chest.

"I know," she mumbled into him.

"Oh, alright. At least you have a cynic like me around to make sure to keep you out of trouble," he inwardly huffed. "Now go to sleep, Naruko. Breakfast _kaiseki_ is bright and early and you'll have to hide when they come deliver it."

She didn't answer, too tired to reply with anything other than a small nod.

The next morning, he did indeed wake her up early, carrying her and hiding her in the bathroom, where she leaned against the door and waited for the okay to come back out. She heard voices on the other side and some rustling and thumps, but then she heard a knock on the door and she opened it up blearily. Nagi was on the either side, gesturing behind him back at the main room.

"Food's here. Not a lot, but we can split it and eat ramen to fill us up," he told her.

"S'okay, Nagi. You can eat it and I'll just have ramen. I like ramen," she cheerily said, though sleepily.

"You need more nutrients in you, Naruko," he said in amusement.

She fidgeted a bit. "What…what happened to calling me 'mikan-hime'?"

"Aw, is my little Naruko missing her nickname? I'll call you that all night long –" she cut off his salacious comment with a well-placed punch to the shoulder, eye twitching and now fully awake. "Anyways, I like nicknames and I especially like yours, _mikan-hime_. But I think overusing them tends to ruin the special effect they should have, and I think they should be reserved for special occasions or just generally certain times. Like teasing you~!"

She aimed another punch that he dodged easily, smirking when she pouted at missing. But then he'd grabbed the collar of her over-sized yukata and had tugged her to him, holding her close with a smirk.

"And I like your name, _Naruko_. Besides, using a nickname so much would replace a person's name and that would be like losing one's identity, ne? It's your name and it's makes you _you_."

She darted out of his arms and went to the main room uncomfortably. "Hai, hai. Let's just eat, baka."

He did end up convincing her to share his breakfast, and then they supplemented the meal with cup ramen, the other ramen cups they'd forgotten to throw away the day before also thrown away with the ones they'd just polished off.

"I'm going to take a bath, alright? Don't wander out of the room without me," he directed and then he was in the bathroom and she was waiting around in boredom.

After awhile, she was really starting to get worried. She hesitated before making up her mind and going into the bathroom. She was relieved to see a towel wrapped around Nagi's waist as he sat in front of the mirror, a razor twirling around in his hand, though she still blushed intensely at the sight of his naked chest still glistening with water.

"Nagi? Are you okay?" she tentatively asked.

"…I've let myself go quite a bit," he noted distractedly. "I don't think I've ever let myself grow anything resembling a beard, or the scruffy five o'clock shadow plaguing me right now."

He gently placed the razor onto the side of the sink that was under the mirror.

"I always end up trying to shave my face, but my life's gone to shit and I really don't care anymore and I'm too depressed to really take care of myself anyway. I suppose it reflects my current disposition…Besides that, even though I can trust myself to get around and do most things like a normal person, without my sight there really are some stuff that I seem to not be able to bring myself to do. And those doubts make me unable to shave myself properly as well, even though I know I can do it.

"You know…there are times, after everything, where I'm tempted to take that razor and just slit –"

She darted in front of him and grabbed the razor. "You need some help?" Because she didn't like hearing him talking like that and she didn't like seeing him like this. She really liked Nagi, even though he could be so intimidating and intense.

She very carefully began to shave his face, taking the utmost care and intense scrutiny to make sure not to make a single mistake. She ignored her teary eyes, but she was proud to know that she still was successfully refusing to let herself completely cry since leaving the others, and that it didn't impair her vision at all. Still, when she was done, one of his hands traveled up and his thumb wiped away her still clinging tears.

Then he gave her a genuine smile and she finally started to feel like this new life wouldn't be too bad after all.

After that was borne a rather supportive partnership that helped both of them to survive. He went out to get more ramen and deal with stuff relating to the room and whatnot, and she helped to make sure he had a full knowledge of his surroundings and anything he might miss. It was a weakness he didn't like anyone knowing about and hadn't let anyone before her know, but it seemed they were equally trusting of each other to be able to carry on as they had.

A part of her was really happy and proud at the thought that he trusted her so much for such a thing, that he trusted her at all, but also at being the first and only one to be in so much in his confidence.

One week had gone by since meeting each other and beginning to live in the same room. In that week, strangely, Naruko seemed to gravitate towards the man and seek him out. Even having just met him, she already seemed to trust him so much –even to the point where she was starting to tell him things she'd never told anyone before. Some very personal things, even some secrets, were told to him, especially in the dark of the night where she didn't have to look at him and could murmur anything she wanted and not be judged for it.

In turn, he (even stranger) actually returned the sentiment.

She learned that he had had a wife and three kids. That he'd loved his wife very much, but she had died and in the end it had made him a very bitter and lonely person. He loved his children, but he had no idea how to connect with them. In fact, he felt like he'd destroyed whatever chance of a relationship he could have with his youngest, that he'd just given up. Truth was, he'd been giving up since his wife had died.

Sometimes, she was surprised at how personal he could get, though there were times where he would start to clam up. But then she'd just stroke his hand or murmur something, and he'd continued like she was the only one he could trust with his actual thoughts and opinions, and his real self.

Naruko could truthfully say she'd never had a relationship like this with another man before –or anyone really. She couldn't think of a time or person where she'd confessed so much, so quickly and so easily, but she seemed to be so much at ease with him and just seemed to have no problems talking or telling him anything.

It just seemed…natural with Nagi.

Could she admit how happy she was that it seemed it was the same on his side?

"Oi, Naruko."

She blinked and tuned out of her thoughts to look at him.

"Hai?"

Nagi gave her a soft smile. "Don't get too lost in your thoughts. I'll get lonely."

She turned slightly red, but he continued on to spare her.

"Anyways, mikan-hime, I have to go out and help wait tables a bit. Part of the reason why our rent is so cheap is because I agreed to help wait if there's a huge crowd down there and they need an extra hand to help out. Can you get the ramen rations?" he grinned at her and she giggled at their shared name for their ramen stash that was keeping them sated at meals.

"Okay. The store around the corner, right?" she asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, so you shouldn't be too long."

She nodded and picked up Gama-chan, holding it to her chest protectively with both hands, earning her a snort and fond smile from him (still, how could he know these things when he was blind?). She scrunched up her nose at him and glared, but that just made it worse. Huffing in aggravation, she moved passed him after absentmindedly pecking his cheek, missing the surprised and then happy look on his face.

He was right when he said it would be quick and it wasn't long until she was heading back to the inn. As she was about to pass an alley opening, two arms grabbed her and pulled her into the alley, but instead of doing harm they actually turned her around so that she faced the street as they wound around her neck loosely. The perpetrator's forehead leaned against the back of her head and she could tell that the person's body was bent slightly, to lightly lean on her.

"…Naruko…"

She stiffened up even more.

Kabuto…

"What are you doing here?" her voice trembled.

She cursed her voice. Why the hell did it have to do that?

"I wanted to see you," he mumbled into her hair. Before she could angrily retort to that, he continued hurriedly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you or lie to you about all of that. I was…I was working with Orochimaru before I met you, but I never meant to get you involved or purposely upset you," he pulled away and she turned around quickly, glaring up at him. But he had such a wounded look on his face, complete with a sincere and plain to see apology in his eyes.

"Why are you here?" she demanded again instead. "Other than to see me," she added, looking suspiciously at him.

"Why would you think I had another reason to be here?" he started mumbling again.

"Gut feeling," she muttered miserably.

Kabuto winced and sighed. "Wanting to see you was my main reason and it even led to that other reason why I'm here to see you and say my sorries. Other than to ask you to forgive me and trying to explain anything I could, I want you to meet someone. You see, before being a spy for Orochimaru, I was someone else's spy. Orochimaru broke that person's control over me, which was where I started to be loyal to Orochimaru. But…I want to be near you. I want to make sure you're safe and okay and not upset with me. I'd do anything to be able to be with you again, so I went to my old master. He…he wanted to meet you."

Naruko faltered, shifting uneasily.

She wanted to say no and run to Nagi at that moment, but she couldn't forget the times she had been with Kabuto and she remembered just how sweet and kind he had been to her…

"Okay," she bit her lip, sure she was going to regret this.

He took one of her hands into both of his tenderly, before letting one fall to his side and then starting to lead her out of the alley. Back in the street with the blinding sun overhead, she clutched onto her things as she tried to ignore the impossible to ignore grip of Kabuto's hand on hers.

He led her to just outside the _ryokan_, right next to the river, in an open clearing that had only one person standing in the middle of it. He was rather tall, red hair that was close to the same shade as Nagi's (though maybe a little brighter), and pale skin. Kabuto gestured for her to go to him, though he hesitated quite visibly before bringing her close into a tight hug that lasted for some time before he forced himself to let go and then disappeared.

When the man turned around, he had a really young face that was serene and untroubled. But even though his face was young, something told her that he was far older than he seemed.

"Uzumaki Naruko," he murmured, observing her calmly.

He started to circle around her silently, his intense scrutiny making her nervous. His walk around her was like a prowl, eyes darkened with a sort of curiosity like he was trying to figure her out. Then he stopped in front of her, too close for comfort as his head tilted in still that curiosity, one that seemed to amuse him.

He leaned in nonchalantly for a closer look, and she had to stop herself from moving back. But she couldn't suppress her shivering, instinctively knowing that this wasn't a man to cross and that it was better for her to keep quiet, still, and to humor him.

"Hm," he finally said, but that was all and Naruko sort of felt confusion enter her and budged over her fear.

Before she could blurt out and ask 'What's your problem?' or 'What the hell does that mean?' he started on what led them to meet in the first place.

"Little Kabuto was so desperate to make things up to you and find a way to be able to stay by your side," he commented idly. "Silly little spy and his infatuation. Though, I agreed since I have been wanting to meet you for a long time now."

"Y-you have?" Naruko nearly squeaked.

"Mmhm. Congratulations, by the way, on your engagement," he smiled, but it seemed almost empty. "It's surprising that the Tsuchikage wouldn't mind marrying you, considering…who your father was and all. And of your condition."

She nearly blanched. This man knew way too much about her and she didn't know how or why. And she didn't know as much about him at all in return.

"But that's neither here nor there," he hmmed again. "I need your help on a little something, my dear. You see, I need to complete an…Immortality Jutsu that I've harbored for years. I once thought of turning myself into a puppet, but…there are certain nonnegotiable consequences that I'm not willing to go through, as much as I love my art. However, the partial Immortality Jutsu that I've been using has allowed me to retain my youthful appearance, if not the mortality part of it."

"You mean like…Orochimaru?" she tentatively asked.

He suddenly burst out laughing, though that, too, seemed hollow.

"That silly old snake? Yes, he's craved immortality for a long time. Thinking about it and thinking about it for years, since defecting from Konoha. And when we became partners in the Akatsuki, it would seem his luck might have finally granted him it. Only…he stole the original formula of the imperfect, incomplete beginnings of the Immortality Jutsu that I had kept as part of my notes. No, Orochimaru's Immortality Jutsu is a farce and inferior to what I want.

"What I want, is to be able to complete the Immortality Jutsu I have now, that is missing certain very important components. I don't want to just look young forever, my dear. I want to be able to live forever. And I need your help completing it, as well as some of your blood to help in that aspect as well."

"My blood? But why would you need my blood for?" her eyes widened.

"Because the originator of the Immortality Jutsu is one Namikaze Minato…your father," he made a grand gesture towards her.

That definitely peaked her interest.

"Is that why you've been wanting to meet me for so long?"

"Not quite," his amusement was apparent, and while subdued at least it wasn't as hollow. "I've had quite the strange fascination with you for a very long time. While I don't care to go into it now, I will say that my obsession was what led to me linking you, the Immortality Jutsu, and finally your father. And now, my little spy has managed to give me a way to meet you, with here we are now."

There was no way she could say no to him. It was obvious that he was more experienced, more skilled, and more dangerous than she was, unless she pulled out the Kyuubi card –which after what had happened, she was definitely not inclined to. Besides that, there was something telling her that he'd either take care of her before she could even begin to go Kyuubified, or even be able to handle her then (what with her lack of control and experience using Kyuubi's power).

And she really wanted to know about her father.

"Is my father still alive?" she prodded first.

"Perhaps," he shrugged. "It's very probable that he could have, but if he truly used the Shiki Fujin, then that chance may be slimmer to none."

"If I help you, you have to promise to help me find him," she stubbornly bargained, knowing it was rather suicidal but refusing to budge.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but actually conceded.

"Very well. It is of no importance to me, and may even provide a challenge. Now, your blood."

She didn't even get a chance to say anything more or even got to see him move, as suddenly he was behind her and held her tightly to him, grabbing an arm harshly. His other pinned her other arm to her side as he used it to take a kunai and made a rather long cut across her palm. It was strange that he'd been so gentle right then…

"Now that was particularly exhilarating, my dear. We'll have to do this again sometime. Thank you for your assistance, it's very much obliged," he murmured into her ear, minutely nuzzling it as he leaped away. "'Til next time, Naruko."

"I didn't even get his name," she grumbled, thinking he was gone.

"It's Sasori. Remember it until we next meet," he was suddenly in front of her, taking her hand and bending over it to kiss it lightly. He was suddenly pulling her roughly to him, plastering their bodies close as he once again put his lips near her ear, brushing against it before his tongue surprisingly darted out and quickly gave a small lick. He blew lightly on the area, Naruko frozen in shock from his actions.

"I'll be looking forward to it."

And then he was gone.

She ran through the inn like a blur, rushing into their room. Almost a split second later, Nagi came in, grinning.

"Hey, finished just as you came. Nicely timed, eh? Though I would've thought you'd have been back earlier –Naruko? What's wrong? What happened?"

She couldn't stop her sniffling and her breathing stayed just as rapid and heavy as before.

"Naruko?" he prompted.

She blurted out meeting Kabuto, who she had told him about some days ago and how'd he finally understood her wincing at his words that first day together.

"Then what happened? Who was this man he wanted you to meet?" he asked her gently.

She swallowed harshly, rubbing her eyes roughly as she gave his description, noticing him frowning in concentration.

"Did he give you a name?"

She tried to remember what it was, recalling it a second later. "Sasori. That's what he said his name was."

Nagi's blind features and body tensed and contorted into shock at the same time.

"Do you…do you know him?" Naruko hesitantly ventured.

"Not closely," Nagi frowned deeply, though she was glad he didn't seem to be upset at her. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" he continued tersely.

"N-no. It's just…the way he was just watching me and just the look in his eye. It just made me shiver…not in the pleasant way you do, but like a predator. Like…he wasn't quite sure what to make of me just yet," she rambled quietly to herself, momentarily forgetting him.

To take her mind off of it, he latched onto another part of what she said, suddenly pushing her onto the floor and hovering closely over her.

"So…I make you shiver pleasantly, do I?" he purred.

She angrily pouted and looked away, forcing herself to ignore him, though she wasn't really all that angry with him. He pulled away laughing, helping her up to appease her from his teasing.

"Tell me what he wanted. Exactly what he said."

She frowned in thought. "He wanted my help searching for…an immortality jutsu."

He frowned as well, though his face was a mix of confusion also.

"Can you do verbatim?"

She flushed red in embarrassment.

"Word for word," he clarified, smiling gently.

"I'll try," and she took her time to remember and relay it all back to him.

"I'm not quite sure what to make of all that, and a lot of it makes me unhappy and wary…but you were right to lay low and not act rashly. That man is a dangerous person and capable of anything. I'm relieved you got away without harm. It was a good idea to play along and I think you should keep playing along to keep him satisfied. You said he didn't seem like he knew what to make of you, right? I think it's best to keep it that way, so he won't have reason to think you've no use to him or that you're no longer interesting to him, and because of that decide he doesn't care to keep you around."

Naruko nodded absentmindedly, wincing when she'd moved her hand wrong and she finally felt pain.

"You didn't quite escape unscathed after all," he scowled, unhappy and worried.

"It's fine," she gave him a reassuring smile, even if he couldn't see it directly. He could probably sense it. "Kyuubi will heal it soon enough."

But he'd ignored her and did some kind of handsign, one of his hands glowing a familiar green. He hesitated before miserably turning his head away.

"I can't really see where you're hurt, so you'll have to guide my hand," he reluctantly said.

She just gently grabbed hold of his hand and placed it above hers, where it started to heal it. Tenderly, he decidedly moved his hand more, laying it on top of hers, and then their hands were splayed against each other as he focused on healing it. Her face tinged red at his actions, more so as she observed their hands placed up against each other, touching firmly skin to skin.

And yet she could remember a similar instance with a sweet blond…

Before her mood could drop any lower, he'd finished but he didn't move his hand away. He kept it on top of hers for a moment and her face was feeling more than hot by then. But then he'd moved his hand, though before she could mourn the loss of it, he'd taken hers and gently placed a soft kiss on where her wound had been.

"Let's have dinner together downstairs tonight, okay? Just the two of us in our corner," he smiled gently again.

She readily agreed, steadfastly ignoring the blush on her face.

At their table, he left to order for them and that left her uncomfortably alone. They'd taken care to make sure she was unnoticeable whenever she went out of the room, but one could never be so sure…

"Hey, have I seen you around?" a cheerful female voice sounded close to her.

She ignored it, thinking she was talking to someone else.

"Hey there," a hand waved in front of her face and she nearly jumped.

"Oh, you were talking to me?" Naruko blushed.

A pretty older woman smiled at her, inviting herself to the empty seat next to her. "Sorry about that. I didn't know your name. Anyways, I'm Masahiko. What's your name?"

"Ah, Naruko…Doesn't your name mean 'just prince'?" the blonde's blush deepened, but Masahiko just laughed.

"Yeah. My parents wanted and really thought they were going to get a boy. Once I came out, they were too stubborn to change the name."

Naruko laughed lightly as well, though she was still wondering if it was alright to be talking to her. She didn't know if Nagi would get upset or if she would blow their cover.

"So Naruko, aren't you usually with that handsome red-haired older man that sometimes waits here? Where is he anyway? A pretty little thing like you shouldn't be by your lonesome," Masahiko winked at her.

"W-what are you talking about? I'm not with anyone. I'm here by myself," Naruko inwardly started to panic.

"Come on now, darling. I remember when you first came in and approached the poor guy in the corner. The two of you went upstairs, and you didn't come back out. Simple as that. And afterwards, every other time you did come out was for little things and we could never catch you going up since, though we were sure of it. It's 'cause your man takes care of everything, right? And when I set up the _kaiseki_, on the way to the room I always hear two sets of voices, before I come in and only see your man."

"Oh, please don't say anything!" Naruko blurted out, showing her panic outwardly now. "We don't have enough money to cover both of us."

"Only if I get some good information," Masahiko smirked.

Dread pooled at the bottom of her stomach and Naruko reluctantly nodded.

Masahiko's face softened, "It's nothing bad, darling. In fact, the whole inn already knows about you two."

"What? How?" the younger of the two's shoulders slumped.

The older woman rubbed her back in comfort.

"Don't underestimate the power of gossiping women…or gossipers in general."

Naruko blinked. Then straightened up and stared at the other woman.

"Huh?"

Masahiko grew a wide, mischievous grin, though she was done teasing for now. "Anyways, don't worry about the information I want. It's only something that I can bring to the other ladies tonight –you know, something really good to gossip and bring to the table. It'll be even better since it'll be about the two of you, which all of us have been dying to hear anything of."

Naruko colored red again, though she stared at the other female in confusion.

"Like…what?"

"Like, is it true that you ran away from home to be with him? That the two of you are running away together because neither of your families approve of you together, with the age being one of the main reasons? And the two of you planned to meet here."

Naruko stared at her in shock this time, before her head went through what Masahiko had said earlier when she'd been mock-bargaining her silence.

'Your man' was repeated several times.

But then gears started turning in her head, and Naruko steeled herself and breathed in deeply.

"Yeah," she lied. "I was in an arranged marriage with someone," _'Sorry, Nakago,' _"but I was already in love with Nagi –that's his name –and I didn't want to be with anyone but him. My family didn't like him –he was completely older than me, blind and helpless –to their eyes at least –and they wanted me to be set up with a nice, proper young man –like the one they'd set up for me."

She kept weaving their story up, not sure if Masahiko would even buy it –especially since she kept cutting into her words. But from the looks of her, it looked like she was eating it up. In fact, Masahiko suddenly looked like a ravenous shark, leaning eagerly closer to hear more.

"We didn't want to be apart," Naruko leaned closer as well, lacing her voice with desperation. "We tried to be discrete, having kept our relationship a secret from everyone. No one had known we were actually together, only that I had 'inappropriate' feelings for him, though they had no idea that he'd reciprocated them. So we would secretly meet each other and have stolen kisses, especially under the cover of night and desperate holds in dark niches hidden away from people.

"But then my wedding had been pushed up and he came up with the plan for us to run away together. He would leave first, to avoid suspicions and let it look like he was going away for a time for some reason. And as soon as I could sneak out, I would follow after him and meet up with him here. Then we would work out what we would do from there. But we were together and that was all that mattered."

Masahiko swooned, fanning herself. Naruko sweatdropped, but mentally just shrugged.

"Oh, that's so sweet. And now he's taking care of you and being so charming. Ohhh, and you two are sharing a room and more importantly –a bed~! You two must be having dinner together tonight, aren't you? Oh my, I should leave you to it then. Thanks for the gossip, darling!"

Masahiko nearly danced away, almost bumping into a returning Nagi, whose arms were laden with plates of food. She apologized and winked at him, jerking her chin in Naruko's direction.

"What was all that about?" Nagi asked as soon as he was over, putting down the plates carefully.

Naruko flinched. "She…she knows about us."

Nagi froze, nearly dropping the last plate.

"I took care of it," Naruko rushed out. "She thinks we're together."

"Wait, what?" This time he did drop the plate, but luckily enough Naruko was close enough to catch it.

She started explaining how Masahiko had come over, her teasing, her want for gossip, and how Naruko had lied and went along with the rumors. Nagi slowly sat down, processing all of it.

"So…we are now a couple…running away from your family and impending marriage…in a forbidden relationship…all while hiding out here in this inn…Am I missing anything?" he twitched in disbelief at this new turn of events and the story, while inwardly rather pleased.

"No, that's pretty much it. Sorry," Naruko answered dejectedly, feeling horribly and mistaking his reaction.

She looked over a little ways away, seeing Masahiko gathered with a couple other waitresses, all who were looking over expectantly and giggling.

"She and some other women are looking over here like they're expecting something," she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Wonder what they're giggling about…?"

Suddenly, one of his hands were firmly grasping onto her chin and turning it towards him.

"Well, we might as well play along completely, _mikan-hime_," and a smirk was all she saw before his lips descended onto hers, and her eyes fluttered close as he started kissing her thoroughly.

Oh wow, was those fireworks she was seeing?

Started 7/31/11 –Completed 8/10/11

A/n: So, wonder how many of y'all remember who Nagi is? I think I gave plenty of clues in here to help jog up memories…but I have rather become obsessed with him, haven't I? Shows up here, especially as I practically give him this and the next chapter to himself. **Extras and Fanclub IDs are available on my website, with links on my profile. Please review if you enjoyed and thank you all who have been reviewing!**

To Shika: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy the story so much and like Naruko. And thank you also for you kind words of encouragement. They mean a lot!

To RavenclawWitch: Glad you liked it! I hoped you liked this update too. As for Killer B and A, I'm still considering it, but it'll be depending on how everyone feels and if I like writing them and the scenes. I know I will have hints though.

To aperson: Thank you for such dedication! I hope you're still enjoying the story.

To awwwwwwww: Thank you! Kabuto was a jerk, but he does care! But he's too stupid to know how to do it properly :p Minato isn't going to be in the harem; he's just going to be her dad…which will make it more awkward for the guys who are in it, when he comes around…Don't worry, Kakashi will be back soon (but he had a lot of screen time already .)!


	18. Hey There, Delilah

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Naruto, and I never will. I'm only saying this because I'm at gunpoint. I do own Naruto…I mean I don't!  
>Story: Naruto is outgoing, outspoken, and oblivious. His female counterpart is the same, only she's engaged, in love with a jounin, and the Hokage loves to dress her up. <em>And<em> she can use mokuton jutsu.  
>Set as an AU.<br>Spoilers: Eh, not really.  
>Warnings: ?<br>Pairings: KakaNaru, NaruOthers

**Yare, Yare! Naruko Gaiden  
><strong>_Chapter Eighteen: Hey There, Delilah_

You know, she'd never been kissed like that before. No man had ever kissed her in that way before Nagi had, and she was still in a daze about it.

Her first kiss, unsurprisingly, had been by her…fiancé, Nakago. His lips had been soft and warm against hers, pressed closed and tasting of tea they'd just had. Their mouths had been closed and it had lasted for long moments. Since then, the two of them had been sharing kisses and growing more comfortable with each other; even enough for casual pecks on the lips like it was already a usual.

She'd always been a bit affectionate with her friends, which unfortunately and 'suspiciously' consisted mainly of guys. It was just the way she was and she didn't see what was wrong, or why other people had problems with it. She was a bit oblivious to what they were thinking.

However, she _had_ noticed that she was strangely enough rather more casual with Nagi than she was even with her other male friends; in fact, she was rather intimate with him and actually allowed him to get away with things she'd normally wouldn't. She usually rolled her eyes at his teasing, even when his teasing could get borderline or even beyond flirting, perverted, or suggestive. And nowadays, when his touches grew bolder or were obviously more than friendly, she sometimes even didn't bat an eye at it and sometimes didn't even notice he was being inappropriate.

So kissing her had actually seemed like the next step, looking back at it now. But kissing her like that was still unexpected and she was still reeling from it.

His lips had been just as firm, but had made hers pliant and yielding to him. While he had been really dominant, he would pull back and be gentle, inviting her to him. And it was this switch off that she'd noticed and one of the things she didn't know what to make of.

She could still remember feeling his tongue swiping across her slightly parted lips, before slipping through the gap and sweeping into her mouth aggressively. That was an experience she'd just learned and learned she didn't mind it at all.

While she knew that he'd just been putting on a show for the ladies and to convince them of their story, inside she was disappointed and couldn't help wishing it was something more…

_This was odd. It looked like she was in Konoha. Or on the way. How'd she get there? Wasn't she back in the inn with Nagi?_

"_You're late, mikan-hime," Nagi's voice murmured near her._

_She whirled around and gaped, seeing the red-haired man oddly wearing some very strange clothing. Was that a white dress shirt with a tie, black trousers…and a dark violet silk vest? Wow, that was some expensive clothing, not to mention those shiny leather shoes…_

_Wait, were those rabbit ears?_

_Apparently, Nagi was also sporting some rabbit ears. Was it fair that he looked sexy with them? Hold on, was she really thinking he looked sexy with rabbit ears?_

_She inwardly shrugged. It was true anyways._

"_Late for what?"_

_Nagi smirked and took her hand. "You're late," he repeated simply and started to lead her casually to somewhere._

"_Shouldn't we hurry then?"_

"_No. I get to keep you to just myself a little longer," and instead of the teasing tone she'd expected, she was surprised to hear him sound so sad._

"_You'll always have me, Nagi," she said honestly, adjusting their hands so that she wasn't just being led, but that they were holding hands and she'd moved up so that they were walking side by side._

"_That's more than I expected and hoped for," he was just as honest, and then he'd paused in the middle of the street and tilted her head gently, kissing her and making her feel dazed again. But this time, she unexpectedly felt tears hitting her face. When he moved away, she was surprised to see the wet spots from the cloth that was bound around his eyes._

"_I'm a little messed up, Naruko…but I'll always be there for you. Now go on," he smiled at her sorrowfully._

_She blinked, seeing that they were in front of the administration part of the Ninja Academy. But then she remembered what he'd just said._

"_But…aren't you coming with me?" she asked in confusion and no small amount of panic._

_The tips of his fingers caressed her cheek._

"_No, mikan-hime. You need to see someone next. I promise you'll get to see me again a little later though."_

_And instead of him kissing her this time, she moved to the tips of her toes and kissed him firmly. Then she reluctantly went on without him, and walked through the area. She got lost a little, and became confused when she saw the room the first stage of the Chuunin Exam was held in. Wasn't she in the administration section? She could've sworn that room had been in the schooling area._

_Frowning to herself, she turned the knob and entered, shocked and immediately filled with guilt when she saw Kakashi there, looking unharmed and reading his stupid book. He was leaning against the desk at the front of the room, unruffled as usual, but not wearing his usual jounin outfit. Instead, he was wearing black pants and a gray button-up shirt…with dog ears and tail._

"_Dog…ears?" she scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion._

"_I'm a dog person, not cat," Kakashi shrugged, shutting his book with a snap and placing it on the table behind him._

_She was still confused, but decided this whole thing was bizarre and confusing and that she should just keep going along with it for now._

"_Naruko…you know me, right? I know I'm just your sensei, but we're closer than that, ne?" Kakashi started off._

_She hesitantly nodded._

"_Good. Then you know you're an idiot for running away," he declared._

_Naruko bristled, but he continued on._

"_I would never turn you away and I wouldn't have thought you a monster."_

_She flinched, because that had been exactly some of her main thoughts that had propelled her to run from the others. _

"_I may not be someone reliable, per se," he winked at her with his one eye, "but you mean a lot to me and I would try my hardest for you. I would always be on your side, no matter what."_

"_K-Kakashi," she sniffled, not realizing she'd said only his name._

_He smiled at her from under his mask._

"_Naru-chan, I don't really want to cut our time short but you still have someone else to see. Go through here and I'll see you later, okay?" an opened door that showed nothing but darkness on the other side, suddenly appeared behind him and she cautiously headed towards it, glancing back at him in reluctance._

_With an encouraging grin, that widened mischievously when she frowned, the last thing she saw of him before being shoved through the door was a Cheshire grin on a…maskless face!_

_When she landed on her backside, she was astonished to see she was in the living room of her home. Hadn't she just been in the Ninja Academy?_

_She heard slight clanking and she saw Genma watering her small collection of plants in the corner, wearing chainmail over his torso and armor on his lower half of his body._

"_Genma," she murmured, feeling her heart constrict. It seemed she would never get over him…_

_He turned around and gave her a soft smile, setting aside the water pail._

"_Well, look who's home," he murmured, coming closer to her._

_Ignoring the fact he had metal armor on, he plopped down beside her on the floor. Closer up, she could see a red heart emblazoned on the collar of the tunic underneath._

"_You know, sweetheart, that I never meant to be so distant. And I know it hurts you, yet you never fail to smile at me and still care so much about me," he quietly spoke. She stilled, focused on listening on him intently. "I also know the others are angry about me and the way I choose to do things, but you're always defending me and never stopping to keep believing and having hope, and have faith that one day we'll be okay again._

"_Our time is the shortest right now and you'll have to move on again, but I promise it'll change in real life. I keep making stupid mistakes and decisions, especially these days, and yet you still care and like me so much after all this time. I know I don't make sense, but I also promise that I will when you come back home."_

_She was caught off guard when he tenderly pushed her onto the floor, and placed his forehead against hers affectionately. She closed her eyes and savored the moment._

"_Be safe and be loved," he murmured, kissing her forehead fondly._

_When she opened her eyes, she was suddenly outside. She recognized the place as the park she used to frequent when she was younger, playing by herself because no one else would play with her. She saw a familiar sandbox and was confused to see the swing set inside of it. Even more odd was the blond man casually swinging on one of the swings, wearing expensive clothing that looked like Nagi's, only all in black and with a jacket and top hat, and an untied bowtie instead._

_Nakago slightly waved at her, a sad smile gracing his lips._

_She moved forwards and hesitantly sat on the swing next to him. For a few seconds, they just silently swung back and forth together._

"_Naruko, do you like me?" he suddenly asked._

_She abruptly stopped swinging, staring at him with wide eyes._

"_Of course! Why would you ask such a thing?"_

_He stopped swinging as well. His smile was a little more happier, and at least he didn't seem as sad as Nagi had been._

"_We're an arranged marriage, I know…but you know I genuinely care for you and try to be the perfect husband material for you. Even in this arrangement, I don't want to disappoint you. I…I always hope that I do right by you, and that you're at least content –if not happy together with me. I know I'm just some man you just met, but I would like to think that even with the short time we had together that we've grown close, enough for me to matter even a little. Even though the time we had together was short, I hope you've grown to care for me, as I have for you."_

_She blinked back tears and moved the swing sideways so that she could lean on his shoulder, clutching her right and his left chain bolsters together so that her swing wouldn't move back into position. His hand slowly and tentatively joined hers on the chains, placed right above hers. His thumb caressed her hand once._

_After staying like that for another minute, she was surprised, happy, and slightly disappointed to see Nagi coming closer. Her emotions were getting so confusing right now…_

"_It's time," the red-haired man announced. "And she's late," the blindfolded man 'glared' at the blond next to her._

_Nakago scowled and glared back. For a moment, things were tense and the two men glared until she averted her eyes and uncomfortably shifted, accidentally letting the chain bolsters go and her swing quickly swinging back to position and nearly making her topple off. Both men moved to steady her and she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head._

"_Sorry," she apologized._

"_It's fine. But we still have to get going," Nagi murmured._

_The trio moved to start walking, with both men on either side of her. Her hands were sought out and suddenly she had both of them clutching onto her hands as they led her to their next destination._

"_Hey guys…what's going on?" she reluctantly asked._

"_This is a…dream, Naruko. We're representing characters with roles in your life, and who deeply care for you. You're dreaming this because you're confused and your feelings are all over the place, feelings you're not sure you understand too well. All the men you've seen are the ones you have strong feelings for and can't seem to be able to grasp that fact, or more how to deal with it," Nakago explained patiently._

"_What he means is that this is all a dream, and that you're seeing all the guys you really like and can't choose between," Nagi simplified, easily dodging the annoyed punch to his head from the blond male._

_She nodded in understanding. Genma was her first crush/love (and who she still loved, actually) and she really had grown to care for Nakago, and even admitted that she was no longer bothered, worried or anxious at all about being married so early and definitely not to him. She could even say she was happy about it and a part of her felt that she'd been growing to love him, bit by bit the more time she spent with him or thought about him._

_And there was simply nothing she could really say to describe how she felt about Nagi, especially about how fast **something** had even developed. She just felt inexplicably happy and open around him, and Nagi just seemed to fill a part of her she didn't even know was missing. He filled her with warmth and made her feel so strongly, and so **easily**._

_Wait a sec..._

"_What's Kakashi-sensei doing here then?" she furrowed her eyebrows._

_The men traded looks, even with one of them being blind._

"_Now that is something you'll have to figure out on your own. You'll understand in time," Nakago said vaguely._

_They were in front of the administration section again, and this time she was stayed with. The two led her to the top floor, where the Hokage's office was at. And when the door was opened, she was taken aback to see that it wasn't quite the office she remembered. The extra furniture was gone, and the Hokage's desk was replaced with a slightly longer one, that was more like a dining table. There were familiar faces she saw, some she was shocked to see._

_At one end of the table sat Sasori, but he was less intimidating than she remembered, and he was amazingly enough…attached with a pair of…bat-like wings –no, more dragonish –and a lazily moving lizard's tail, that could've been a dragon's as well. _

_The two formerly dead First and Second Hokage sat on either side of Sasori, and juxtaposed to each other on either side of the table. The Shodai was wearing an emerald tunic, but thankfully no other strange animalistic attachments. The Nidaime, however, had mouse ears and tail, and cute whiskers not unlike hers. When he saw her, he winked before going back to debating something with his brother._

_Kakashi was sitting next to the Shodaime, and opposite him and next to the Nidaime was Genma. Off to the side and sitting awkwardly between Genma and the Nidaime was…Kabuto. A twinge of pain went through her, and as if knowing so, Kabuto turned to face her and gave a sorrowful smile, turning back to quietly examine his cup of tea with a bowed head. She could see his hands clench around the cup resting on his lap before relaxing, and then his whole figure slumped a bit more. He was unchanged in appearance, and looked the same as he had when she'd first met him, only the headband he wore was strangely double-sided, with a metal band at his forehead and one at the back of his head. The one at the back was the symbol of Konoha while the one on front was of Oto._

_She almost went to him, before she felt a hand on her shoulder and then Nagi was leading her to the other end of the table, so that she would face Sasori on the other end. Nagi sat to her left, next to Genma, while Nakago sat on her right, next to Kakashi._

"_Not late anymore, are you, my dear?" Sasori's voice was nearly a purr._

_Even though he seemed more welcoming and, dare she say it, kinder, she was still shivering and put on edge by him._

"_No, I'm not," she answered confidently though._

_He laughed, but it was actually a nice laugh and filled with emotion. He didn't seem as empty, right now in front of her, at that moment. _

_Conversation started going around, but she could still feel the slight tension. Why it was there, she wasn't sure, but she knew that for some reason they were all getting along and civil for her sake. In fact, something told her that if it wasn't for her, the tension would be a lot worse. They were being okay with each other when normally they wouldn't, because for some reason they were seeking to make sure she was happy. That they didn't want to make her upset and would put up with each other because of that did make her happy._

_Seeing them together, conversing all right at least, made her suddenly want to curl in on herself though. She swallowed harshly and was stunned to feel herself suddenly crying, tears dropping quickly down her face._

"_Naruko?" Kabuto called out worriedly, the first to notice what was happening and bringing it to attention to the others._

"_Naruko, are you okay?" Nakago jolted forward._

"_I-I'm s-sorry," she sniffled, rubbing her eyes with her knuckles to get rid of the still coming tears. "I'm so sorry. I don't know why I can't just make up my mind already and I'm sorry I'm taking so long to choose between you all. I'm being so selfish and greedy. I don't deserve any of you!"_

_Inconsolable, she curled into a ball on her chair and hid her face behind her knees._

Naruko shot up and her breath was coming too fast. Sweat gathered at the temples of her head and she focused on trying to calm her breathing. An arm snaked around her waist and pulled her back down to lay her back, pulling her close to a slightly curled muscled body.

"What's wrong?" Nagi murmured to her sleepily.

She blinked, still remembering him from her dream. She hesitated, but inwardly shook her head.

"It's nothing," she whispered, facing his face in wonderment. Her hands twitched by her side, itching to touch his face and trace it. "It was just a dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?" she guiltily noted that his voice was starting to sound more awake.

"No," and she uncomfortably turned around in his arms and faced the other side, forcing herself to be still. Unseen to her, Nagi frowned. Not wanting to push the issue, he pulled her even closer and spooned against her back, rubbing his cheek against her head contently and sighing happily against it.

And an hour later and still wide awake, thinking that Nagi had fallen back to sleep, Naruko untangled his arms from around her and treaded softly across the room to the bathroom. Turning on the light in there only, she gazed at herself in the mirror.

She blinked back tears and lethargically turned the sink to a slow trickle. Dipping her hands underneath the water, she bowed her head over it and splashed water on her face. Straightening back up, she was startled and jumped up from fright when she saw Nagi right behind her, seeing him through the mirror.

"What's wrong, Naruko? Now I _know_ something's wrong, so just tell me. I'm worried," he admitted.

He'd been worried since earlier, thinking he'd gone too far with that kissing stunt. Afterwards, they'd finished their food in awkward silence and had gone into the room without many words to each other. He'd tried, mentioning some things and whatever, but she'd just answered back quietly with one-worded answers or a 'hm' or 'huh'. She was stiffening more from his touches, even flinching at times.  
>That made <em>him<em> wince.

"I'm fine," her voice was hollow.

Hesitantly, he moved a little closer and wrapped his arms around her waist as he comfortably settled his chin on her shoulder. There she was, stiffening again, but he didn't want to let go and couldn't understand why she was suddenly anxious and unhappy about his touches. She hadn't minded before and he even thought that she liked them…

Was he wrong? Had all this time he'd been mistaken and she'd felt uncomfortable about them? Or had he really just gone too far with that kiss…

"Gomen nasai…if I've done something wrong….if I've made you unhappy or uncomfortable for any reason…please tell me, Naruko. Tell me so I can correct my mistake! Because I couldn't stand it if you ran from me, if you flinch every time I'm near, if you never forgive me…

"Because you make me smile and I haven't smiled in so long. I haven't had a reason to smile in so long. Years pass by and I'm always in the dark, even without this stupid blindfold. But meeting you, even for a moment, I saw light and found a life that's made me happy, my mikan-hime."

He affectionately squeezed her tight, pulling her even closer to him and trying to convey to her just how much he needed her. He hesitated but then softly nuzzled her ear and then kissed it, trailing his lips down and kissing her neck, lingering longer than the first kiss to her ear.

She jerked away from him and ran away, stumbling through the hallway and making it back to the main room before Nagi caught up to her, confused and panicked.

"Naruko –!"

"Don't do that!" she hissed at him, tears gathering at her eyes. Funny, she held on to them for so long and it was this…the whole thing with Nagi that was going to finally make her break down… "Don't do things like that that make me think you like me!"

"But I do like you," Nagi insisted, his confusion upping.

"Not like that!" she cried out. "Not the way I want you to! Not…not in that way…"

She sniffled and it was a deafening silence between them. It almost seemed like her fears had come true, and that her feelings had changed things irrevocably between the two of them. Things were now going to be awkward, or worse…he didn't want to be near her anymore.

"I know it's not like that. I know you're just teasing me and that all that kind of stuff is just you being you. And I know that earlier was just a show for those women, even though inside I realized now I wanted it to be more. I promise I'm not expecting anything more, so please don't turn awkward or turn me away. Onegai, Nagi! I promise I won't force my feelings on you! I only ask that you stop teasing me like that so much…because it hurts…"

She angrily wiped away her tears, rubbing the back of her hands furiously against her eyes, though it seemed to be no use. Rough hands grabbed hers gently, pulling them away from her face. She hesitantly looked up at Nagi, who was incredibly close to her and unmoving. His hands let go of hers, moving up to cup her face, his thumbs tenderly wiping away the leftover tears.

"Who says I don't feel the same way? Naruko…you have no idea just how long I've felt for you."

And then his lips were on hers again, for the fourth kiss (second in reality) together. His lips moved feverishly against hers, and she was drawn into the intensity without resistance. She could hardly have her mind process all the things that were happening, that his hands had drawn her body against his, that somehow he'd tangled their legs together and they were suddenly falling to the ground and he was on top of her, that she could _feel_ him pressing up against her…

"W-wait!" she'd managed to say in the briefest of pauses and his lips were a breadth away from hers, hovering and waiting to take possession of them again.

"I'm sorry, Naruko. I hadn't meant to lose control like that and to move things so fast," he mumbled, swiping his lips across hers in apology.

"A-anou, I don't understand," she didn't know where to place her hands, but decided in the end that she'd already had them tangled in his hair and under his shirt against his back, so it didn't matter if she moved them or not.

"Naruko, I tease you that way _because_ I want you," he explained patiently. "Don't you see? I was trying to get as close to you as I could without overstepping my boundaries or making you too uncomfortable. Naruko, I've wanted you from the moment I met you…I just didn't think you'd feel the same way and was just enjoying my attentions or just putting up with my teasing."

"Uh…oh…" was all she could say, trying to get that information through her head.

He sat on his knees and then pulled her with him, sitting her on his lap and wrapping her legs around his waist. It was a very intimate position, but Naruko was still trying to process the idea of him actually liking her to pay attention to that, and he was too content to realize it either.

"What are you thinking about?" he breathed into her ear, interrupting her flow of thoughts.

She flushed red. "G-gomen. I was…I was still trying to accept the fact that you …_like_ like me back."

He chuckled lowly and the sound brought a shiver down her back.

"Nagi…does this mean we're…really together? Like that?"

"Hai. It's just you and me, supporting only each other," he murmured against her neck.

She guessed this really was goodbye to all the others. And even though she was happy and content with Nagi and being together with him, a part of her heart was aching from the thought of leaving the others behind for good. Nakago's gentle smile towards her and even Kakashi's one-eyed smile flashed through her head, and she closed her eyes and leaned into Nagi, feeling herself clutch onto him and inhaling the tangy smell of cinnamon.

"You smell like cinnamon," she commented dazedly, out of nowhere.

He laughed and kissed her for it.

"Anou, Nagi, now that we're together…can I…can I see your face? I mean, without the blindfold. I want to see your eyes…I want to see your entire face," she asked shyly.

He almost grimaced and she feared she'd upset him, but then he sighed and nodded. He took her hands and directed them to his blindfold, slowly lifting it up and revealing what was underneath. She blinked, registering the familiarity of his eyes and trying to remember just _how_ it seemed familiar. Then she gasped and remembered a time where she was looking at dark brown eyes staring at her intensely.

"K-Kazekage-sama?"

This time, he really did grimace and flinched away from her, though he didn't release her from his hold or push her off his lap.

"I like it how we are now, just a man and a girl. Just…Nagi and Naruko," he stated quietly, tenderly caressing her cheek with one hand while the other kept her firmly against him.

She turned red and understood, wincing at her slip up. "I'm sorry, Nagi. I promise things won't change between us or get awkward, and that I won't start to call you 'Kazekage-sama.'"

He smiled gently at her and gave her another kiss in thanks, lingering in need for a moment.

"Nagi…" she whispered. "Can you explain things a little to me? I can't really tell you what…I'm just a little confused."

"I guess…well, when I said I liked you far longer than you would know, that would be more true than you'd think. You see, even though I hadn't realized this then, but from the moment I saw you in the Hokage's office, I was drawn to you. I know I'd become a little peeved at learning you were engaged to Nakago rather than me, in terms of Suna supposed to be closer to Konoha in both distance and as allies and for far longer than Iwa's tentative truce. It wouldn't be until a lot later that I realized I was also jealous of Nakago being the one engaged to you.

"From then after meeting you, I was just continuously drawn to you. When you were with Hiruzen's grandson, I couldn't keep my eyes off you. When you fell, my body just reacted and I caught you, even though it wasn't like me and the other two would be confused and suspicious. Then it was the Invasion and I was getting set to go, and Orochimaru is there, ready to backstab me. If it wasn't for my paranoia, I would've been dead in an instant, because of that bastard's sneak attack. I had a double, who had set out first with the Anbu guards. I came after and there had been…an explosion. Huge shrapnel came my way and hit me head on before I could dodge.

"I lay in the desert _dying_, knowing no one was going to know that I was there and about to be dead and that no one was going to come looking for me. I'd resigned myself to death, thinking in my last moments, that I didn't want to think about everything in my life that was wrong. I was about to die and I wanted to think about something that made me…happy. For once in my life, I wanted to be selfish and do something for myself. I avoided my past and my life because that would just make me unhappy in the last moments in my life, and I didn't think about my kids because I didn't want to think about how they hated me and how I was a horrible father…not in my last moments. I wanted to be happy before I died…and your face flashed through my head for some reason. So I…fantasized. I made up an alternate world in my mind.

"I thought, why not? I was about to die, so it shouldn't matter and bother anyone. I wanted to feel happy, even if at least for a moment…and you were the only thing, the only person who did. I finally realized in that desert then, that I felt something strongly for you. And it became clearer as I began daydreaming in my dying moments, thinking of living a life with you like we are now. Living together, being happy and even starting to dream of kisses and fond gazes. I had been so into my world that I hadn't even noticed when I'd been found by travelers and picked up by them, helped as much as they could until they could reach me to a medic-nin. I was quickly fixed and brought aware and unhappily away from my happy world, and they didn't know what was wrong with my sight or how to fix it.

"I'd bitterly managed to this town where I had the setup that I had before you came along. A part of me was okay with it because I wasn't in Suna and I didn't have to be forced to make decisions and forced to destroy my own life, and stay unhappy like I had been in my own village –like this could be a new start for me. But I didn't have my sight and I felt useless and I had no money or luck to go on," he finished in frustration.

"Did…did I make things better when I came?" Naruko asked quietly, stroking his head in comfort.

He leaned into her touch, eyes fluttering close. "God, yes. I was barely hanging on and wondering what I was going to do next. When you came, I thought there really was a God and this was finally a chance for me to be happy. When you came back into my life, I'd found a reason to want to live."

"And there you were, ready to turn me away," she teased lightly.

Nagi laughed. "I didn't recognize your voice when you first spoke, 'cause you were mumbling. When you spoke clearer when you were about to leave, I recognized it easily and was able to stop you. My good fortune, eh?"

She hmmed happily, hugging him.

"There were times where I almost let it slip who I was," Nagi continued, setting her down on the futon and joining her straight after. He stroked her bare shoulder where the yukata had slipped off of. "When you thanked me after I spoke about heating the water for you, it was just like when you'd thanked me for catching you from that fall. I froze when I remembered the incident and how alike you'd sounded."

Naruko cuddled closer to him, her emotions winding down and feeling content lying next to him. He kissed her shoulder and then pulled her close.

"Ne, Nagi?"

"Hai?"

"I didn't think you were a ramen person before…Did I have something to do with it?"

"…I didn't have much money on me when I got here and I had to conserve it. When I was looking for cheap food, I remembered the dinner Hiruzen hosted for us and how much you liked ramen. And then I started liking ramen after awhile."

Naruko grinned widely to herself, pleased to have been able to influence someone so much and be the cause of someone's happiness.

"I'm glad I make you so happy, Nagi," she said shyly, closing her eyes and missing his pleased expression.

"Sleep, Naruko. We'll talk more tomorrow," he murmured.

He just held her closer and enjoyed the closeness through the night, falling asleep in that way.

* * *

><p>Now, as an official couple, they went out together more often and after that dinner, didn't bother to hide her presence. When <em>kaiseiki<em> came, Naruko waited with Nagi in the front room, and Masahiko would come in and set it out, giggling lightly as she saw her. She giggled more when she would see Naruko sitting close to Nagi.

When Naruko had mentioned at one of those times how she was borrowing Nagi's extra yukata and geta and how bigger they were on her, she was surprised to see a female sized yukata and geta in the room the next day, coming out of the bath. Nagi just shrugged and told her it was brought with breakfast.

Then there was the next time Nagi had to pay for their room. He'd been expecting the payment to change to two people, but surprisingly it had stayed the same.

"_Anou sa, am I not supposed to pay for two people?"_

"_Two people? I only see one," the elderly lady smiled widely, playing oblivious._

He'd realized they really had been pretending to be oblivious to the two of them. It seemed the whole inn was a bunch of romantics, playing guessing games about Nagi and Naruko. It didn't help that it was run by mostly women. The only man, the husband of the elderly lady and father of most of the workers (including Masahiko) –all of whom were usually family –was usually overruled and not listened to. He was also one of the bigger gossipers amongst the women, sadly enough.

Locals had even set a betting pool about the two.

It was rather embarrassing, but at least the two of them were free to go around. This was made better for Nagi, who was finally able to be affectionate with Naruko, and not just tease her. He'd also been able to pry into that dream she had that night that had bothered her so. She told him everything, because she'd always had with Nagi. Hearing it left him thoughtful, and he was upset that the dream and the recounting had made _her_ upset. He _was_ pleased that he was in it, especially his role and because of the subject matter of the dream.

"_I don't get Kaka-sensei's presence there," Naruko furrowed her eyebrows in confusion._

"_I think…you'll have to figure that out on your own," Nagi hid his disgruntled expression, echoing Nakago's words from the dream. He was also slightly more disturbed about Sasori's presence in her dream._

They had also been able to talk even more in depth to each other, now that Nagi's identity was known. He spoke even more about his troubles, in more detail now that he didn't have to hide who he was and spoke extensively with Naruko regarding his children, especially Gaara, and his life as Kazekage. He'd also tentatively touched upon Karura more, but Naruko was a reassuring presence and helped him more than she would understand.

It was nearing the end of their month together that things went…bad.

They were walking around town when there was a group of merchants had set up, their shares on display. Naruko had wanted to look and Nagi had obliged, and soon they were looking around. Well, Naruko was and Nagi was just accompanying her. And then he heard a horrible sound, of someone trying to play an instrument and not doing it right. He winced and called out.

"Is that a guitar?"

"Yes, sir. Good eye –er, good ear," the merchant corrected. "I know it's got a good sound, but no one knows how to play it."

Nagi took it from the merchant, trailing his hands over it experimentally. Naruko had wandered over and watched curiously.

"Suna specializes in these instruments and I'm sure this is Suna-made," he commented, tuning it by ear. He started strumming it and Naruko clapped her hands delightedly. "Hey there Delilah, what's it like in Konohagakure? I'm a thousand miles away, but girl, tonight you look so pretty –Yes, you do. Kikyo Castle can't shine as bright as you. I swear it's true~" he serenaded Naruko, turning to her with a small grin playing on his lips as he sang and played.

He stopped and pecked her on the lips, before going to give the guitar back. The merchant clapped his hands, along with the others around.

"Hey, I'll give you a good discount for it if you played it a little more and serenade your girl," the merchant offered.

Not refusing a chance to make Naruko happy and just do something for her, Nagi took the guitar back and placed the strap over his head, so he could wear it right. Then he started strumming again and continued the song.

"Hey there Delilah  
>Don't you worry about the distance<br>I'm right there if you get lonely  
>Give this song another listen<br>Close your eyes  
>Listen to my voice, it's my disguise<br>I'm by your side~"

And then he pulled her close and enclosed her in his arms, putting the strap over her as well and placing the guitar on top of her. With his arms around her, he started to play again.

"Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>What you do to me~"

He tenderly nuzzled the side of her face, feeling her face get hot. He smiled to himself.

"Hey there Delilah  
>I know times are getting hard<br>But just believe me, girl  
>Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar<br>We'll have it good  
>We'll have the life we knew we would<br>My word is good~"

God, he had nothing to give her really. Their funds were running low. There would be only so much of the money she had on her and then they would be back to zero…but at least they would have each other. And he'd work hard, he'd swear he would do whatever it took to support the both of them –_her_. Even if it meant he really did have to sing and play that guitar every day, just so they could keep surviving and stay together. He would make sure they would be able to have a happy life together.

"Hey there Delilah  
>I've got so much left to say<br>If every simple song I wrote to you  
>Would take your breath away<br>I'd write it all  
>Even more in love with me you'd fall<br>We'd have it all

"Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me~"<p>

He took the strap off of her and released her from his hold, turning her to keep her right in front of him. He let the guitar hang limply as he held her hands tightly and tried to direct his blindfolded gaze straight towards her face.

"A thousand miles seems pretty far  
>But they've got planes and trains and cars<br>I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
>Our friends would all make fun of us<br>And we'll just laugh along because we know  
>That none of them have felt this way<br>Delilah I can promise you  
>That by the time we get through<br>The world will never ever be the same  
>And you're to blame~"<p>

He would walk the entire desert, from Suna to Konoha, if it meant he would get to be with her, or even just see her for a moment longer. He didn't care what anyone else would say about him being with her or choosing to chase after her instead of everything else. He didn't care. Not as long as Naruko smiled at him and wanted to be with him as well.

"Hey there Delilah  
>You be good and don't you miss me<br>Two more years and you'll be done with school  
>And I'll be making history like I do<br>You'll know it's all because of you  
>We can do whatever we want to<br>Hey there Delilah here's to you  
>This one's for you~"<p>

He moved her hands with his, directing them to his blindfold. He started to lead her hands into slipping it off, reminiscent of the first time this was done. His blind gaze stared into her adoring blue eyes, and she leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss his eyelids that fluttered close at the first touch of her breadth.

"Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>What you do to me~" he finished off quietly, almost ending in a breathy whisper, as they stayed in that close together position.

Naruko surprised him when she leaned up again and kissed him, amongst clapping and vague catcalls and whistles scattered in the crowd.

"Naruko? The K-Kazekage?"

They both turned to face who called to them in shock, and Naruko's eyes widened to see the very group she'd run away from.

Started 8/11/11 –Completed 8/30/11

A/n: And they're back! Ooh, what now? Anyways, I'm usually iffy about inserting songs into fics, but this one was like stuck in my head and this just helped get rid of it. Good job to all who remembered Nagi is the name I chose for the Yondaime Kazekage! Oh, and I ended up drawing him with rabbit ears . I'm still debating about A and Killer Bee, it'll depend on how I write them and overall consensus of the readers…

To RavenclawWitch: I actually really like Yondy!Kaze, so it kind of sucks that I can never find a sympathetic fic towards him. Hence, why I always do (haha). I'm glad you like him in here and that you hadn't been able to see him coming back. As for Minato, for now I'll offer glimpses, but once we get to the original arc I have planned, it'll be about finding him and more revealing of this immortality stuff. But Kakashi and the rest are coming!

To awwwwww: Thank you! And mmmm, chocolate chip cookies. My favorite. Well, this chapter tells you who Nagi ^.^ A few chapters back, I think either chapter 10 or 11 (or 12), he had his brief but important cameo, I think an author's note before had an excerpt from last chapter. Nagato's hair is more orange, while wine-red is like a dark red (scarlet, kind of like rusted blood color). I'm happy you enjoy this so much!

To Randomness: Thanks! I don't mind a short review –I'm just happy for any input from reviewers! I'll take your preferences about A/Killer Bee for consideration, like for everyone else ^.^

**Thank you all for your support! As always review please!**


	19. Interlude: Konoha

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Naruto, and I never will. I'm only saying this because I'm at gunpoint. I do own Naruto…I mean I don't!  
>Story: Fem!NaruAU/OlderMenReverse!Harem Naruko's in love with Genma who seems distant now, engaged to the new Tsuchikage which is awkward at best, and is now the sole student of Hatake Kakashi. What else could go weird? Alive Yondaime and fanclubs and Mokuton? And something about immortality and a Clan Restoration Act, dammit...  
>Set as an AU.<br>Spoilers: Eh, not really.  
>Warnings: ?<br>Pairings: KakaNaru, NaruOthers

**Yare, Yare! Naruko Gaiden**  
><em>Interlude: Konoha<em>

Nakago grumbled as he finished the last paper of the stack for the day. Sighing heavily, he got up and glancing in paranoia around him, made a mad dash out of the Hokage's office and ran home, hoping to avoid an ambush of more paperwork.

In Naruko's home, he happily got ready to get in when he stiffened up, noticing a foreign presence inside. Slipping a kunai into his hand, he slipped through the door and immediately noticed it was completely dark inside, not bothering to turn on the switch and reveal his presence just yet.

Seeing movement, he threw the kunai and hit the moving thing/person, whatever it was.

"Fuck, man! That freaking hurts!" a slightly familiar voice was heard and he finally flipped the switch, revealing a brown-haired young man (probably around that brat Kakashi's age) with his kunai lodged in the man's shoulder.

Nakago merely lifted up an eyebrow.

"Who are you and why are you in here?"

The man frowned at him, glaring balefully before yanking out the kunai and doing a minor medical jutsu to heal the wound.

"I knew Naruko was out of town and thought that maybe she needed someone to water her plants," the brunet grumbled. "And then I found this and got caught up in staring at it, eventually falling asleep at the table," he waved a hand towards the picture frame on the table.

Nakago glanced at it before inwardly frowning, recognizing the man in front of him as the one also in the picture with Naruko.

"Your name," he repeated shortly.

"Genma," the man answered in the same time. "Shiranui Genma."

The Tsuchikage didn't let himself react outwardly, but hearing who the man was, he was disappointed he hadn't aimed the kunai lower.

"I guess it's true then," Genma muttered.

"That I'm engaged to her?" Nakago refrained from smirking, allowing himself to rub that fact in at least.

Genma scowled. "No, that I already knew, as does the whole of the jounin quarter. I meant that you were staying here, as there were rumors of some blond man staying in Naruko's home."

"She gave me permission. I've taken the liberty of making myself at home," Nakago continued his subtle jabs.

"I can see that," Genma gritted his teeth.

"Let me cut to the chase, Shiranui-san," Nakago cut in smoothly. "I don't like you. I've heard about you. You're a stupid man and I don't feel sorry for you or what you've lost that you didn't even know you had. I'm rather grateful for it, actually, as I've had the pleasure of enjoying Naruko's company and the greatest satisfaction of getting to be with her. So, for that, thank you."

Genma stood up abruptly, chair screeching behind him.

"I don't believe I _have_ lost her! And I won't let you just mock me and show off your relationship with Naruko sitting down!"

"Oh? I was under the impression that you didn't care for her and that you didn't return her feelings," Nakago sneered.

At that, Genma deflated.

"You're right that I'm a stupid man. But I'm done with that. I'm done blundering around and I refuse to keep on making mistakes. I know I've hurt her and I don't want to do that. And I won't anymore. I swear, when she comes back, I'll correct all my mistakes and beg for forgiveness if I have to. I'm not just going to let her go."

"You're under the impression she still loves you," Nakago looked at him coldly. "How are you so sure she still feels the same way for you as she did? Just because she says she loves you doesn't mean that she hasn't had her feelings change over time, as she forms new bonds with others –others who willingly and eagerly return her affection. She can be an oblivious girl, and who's to say she would notice her feelings changing?"

Genma almost faltered before looking back at him defiantly.

"Maybe so. But I refuse to give up. If I have to, I'll win her back."

Nakago's retort was cut short when the door banged opened and the both of them stared incredulously at the entrance, seeing a formerly Kiri missing-nin there, blinking back at them.

"What the hell? Who are you two and why are you in crazy chick's apartment?" Momochi Zabuza blurted out.

"I'm her fiancé," Nakago deadpanned at the same time as Genma replied in exasperation, "I'm confronting him."

"…Huh. Imagine that. And you're that strange blond guy from that morning!" Zabuza pointed a finger at him. Nakago mentally sweatdropped. "Hey, hey, I guess that means you're the Tsuchikage all the jounins are talking about…the…Tsuchikage…"

The eyebrow-less man's eyes amusingly were wide.

"Yes, that I am," Nakago shared his amusement in his tone. "Now I should ask why are you here."

"Ah, that," another voice, one slightly feminine but still sounding masculine, entered into the conversation and a young man that looked as feminine as he sounded came in behind Zabuza, ignoring the ex missing-nin and heading straight for the fridge.

"Naruko's place is way better to hang out," the boy said, rummaging around.

"Haku, look in the back for Naruko's special dip and bring out the chips," Zabuza told him. He turned back to the two. "And she has food."

Both Genma and Nakago were sweatdropping now.

"Hey, you two find Naruko's special dip yet?" one of the Demon Brothers called out, appearing soon after.

"Shut up, Gozu. Haku is working on it," Zabuza snapped.

Gozu's brother appeared, disgruntled as he carried bags of groceries.

"Well, we brought more groceries for Naruko when she comes back," Gozu retorted, putting his stuff down. "Meizu, put 'em on the table."

"The dip is gone. I finished it with my niece," Nakago interrupted them, and was answered by a round of groans. He sighed and went over to the cabinet, comfortably setting out pans and eggs, as well as some ham and mushrooms. "I'll cook," he said, already setting it up.

"You can cook?" Gozu gaped.

Nakago nodded, willing himself not to give in and roll his eyes.

The group of ex-Mist ninja stared before cheering.

Meizu threw up his hands in celebration. "He can cook!"

"We're saved," Haku sighed.

Zabuza came over and hugged him, grinning widely.

"Welcome to the family!" the man exclaimed, heartily patting his back. Nakago nearly was thrown forward as he was caught off guard by the strangeness.

"Wha –"

"As you can cook, you are unanimously and without question, accepted into the family," Haku agreed.

Nakago decided he would just ignore their antics and focus on cooking.

"Mmm hmm," Zabuza hummed. "Your kids are going to look really good looking. Bright blonde and pretty hair, and clear blue eyes. Man, and the two of you are a bunch of pretty people…"

Nakago twitched.

"Does this mean that any kids the two of you have will have her name?" Surprisingly, it was Genma who asked this, bringing himself back into the conversation.

Nakago glanced indifferently at him before turning back to his cooking.

"It should be that way, especially as my cousin Takashi and his daughter Kurotsuchi, my niece, are already the ones continuing the line –especially as a direct lineage from Onoki-dono. However, as Tsuchikage and chosen heir to Onoki-dono, I am expected to produce an heir and continue the line as well. And my family would prefer that I do," he admitted.

That threw some of the others off, as they knew that Naruko was also expected to produce kids, but for her line. Whatever line it was…

"At least the first kid will have my name, while it's agreed later kids will take on hers," he continued. "That's why…it's been suggested the CRA be put into effect," he reluctantly revealed.

That had everyone staring at him, some of them gaping.

"She needs to produce more heirs than I am required to, and there is a worry about loyalties and housing and other stuff I don't want to go into. Simply that, our children will be in a divided state and it's been suggested that she has husbands of Konohan origin or do not have a separate loyalty that will cause problems," Nakago's voice went slightly strained, indicating his unhappiness about needing to do such a thing.

"Problems most probably caused by the civilian council, though I'm sure the shinobi side will cause their own brand of problems. They will dislike the idea of any foreign shinobi marrying her, especially when in light of certain truths about her, and they definitely will not take the Tsuchikage, a ninja from a hostile village, marrying her."

"The _leader_ of the hostile village at that," Haku quipped with a wince.

"The CRA is mainly to appease the Council, and the Sandaime and I had chosen to enact it first before the Council could enforce it anyway –that way your Hokage could specifically choose the ninja to be in it as opposed to who the Council will force upon Naruko," Nakago ended sourly.

"Does that mean the Uchiha could be marrying her?" Genma frowned.

Nakago smirked at that. "No. For one, he is also considered the last of his clan, so he must produce his own heirs. Mixing the two is counterproductive as the child will be split between two clans, when the CRA's purpose is to bring about a clan from extinction and solely of that clan, not make a new breed from combining.

"Two, the Uchiha is a little kid. You really think that Naruko's CRA group, with a very likely chance of being filled with older men, are going to tolerate and put up with the brat? We're not going to have any patience to be dealing with him or care to share Naruko with a little boy. He's going to be eaten alive. It'll be worse if he's going to be his usual arrogant, stuck up self –and demand all the time with Naruko, that her focus is always on him, and things like that. We're more likely to beat the shit out of him."

The others sweatdropped.

"And therefore the Uchiha clan will be wiped out, countering the CRA for him," Haku cringed.

"That isn't to say that aside from separate CRA plans for them both, that the Council would not want to force them together in the future," Genma scowled.

"There's that," Nakago finished up with his food. "And then there's still Naruko and the Sandaime's approval, and the fact the Sandaime will be the one handpicking the group himself."

The food was then dished out, while Nakago sat on the counter to watch them.

"Who's in Naruko's CRA group?" Meizu asked after swallowing a bite.

"For now, I'm the only one," Nakago shrugged. "However…Hatake Kakashi has been…reluctantly considered," Nakago hid his distaste. Still, it was clear that choice, never mind the whole CRA thing itself, was not something he wanted to go through with or clearly liked.

"Hoho! I'm a good catch. I'd make a good husband for Naru-chan, with her long legs and pretty eyes. That gorgeous girl totally needs a man like me!" Zabuza boasted. "Ah, I only wish I'd seen her pretty long legs wet like Kakashi did –"

Nakago only twitched once before he sped over, grabbed the man, and stalked outside the apartment as he slammed the door behind him. Pretty soon, there were loud screams erupting outside.

"Good riddance," Genma humphed, turning back to his food without a second thought.

The Demon Brothers stared at the door in shock while Haku shook his head.

'_Zabuza-sama should have known better, especially as the main topic being kept talking about was clearly upsetting Nakago-san as they went on…'_

Nakago came back in nonchalantly, as if nothing had happened. They sweatdropped once more, before Nakago cleared his throat and got their attention.

"Clean up here, will you? Finish eating and whatever, but make sure to clean up after yourself. It's Naruko's home after all," he said. "I have to go back to the office and work on the paperwork for tomorrow to try to get a head start."

"The Hokage's office? His paperwork?" Haku furrowed his eyebrows.

Nakago nodded.

Gozu blinked. "But you're not a Konoha-nin."

"And _that_ is what I keep telling them," the blond muttered.

Without another word, Nakago left and headed to his temporary work for the day. In there, he started on the stack already on the desk. Pretty soon, the two old people that were currently the bane of his existence entered the office.

"Homura-san, Koharu-san, good morning. What can I do for you?" Nakago plastered on a smile for them.

"We were merely looking in on you and seeing if everything goes well," Koharu acknowledged him.

Homura nodded at him and delivered another stack of papers. "And to deliver these," he added.

Nakago's plastic smile stiffened just the slightest.

'_Of course. Just die, you old bastards.'_

"I would like to bring up a point with you, actually," Nakago forced himself to focus on. "As you know, just before his incapacitation, Sandaime-dono had revealed to you his plans about revealing Uzumaki Naruko's heritage at the end of the Chuunin Exam. Even though he is unable to, I would like for you to do so in his place so that the villagers will have time to adjust while she is gone, and that she will be able to come back to the village able to rightfully claim her heritage."

The two advisors glanced at each other and Nakago narrowed his eyes at that.

"We will bring it up with the Council on the next meeting," Homura hesitantly answered. "But we warn you that not only will the civilian side be very reticent in believing you, but the shinobi council will want proof as well."

Nakago frowned. "Very well. Do as much as you can before the Sandaime wakes up and do his own part."

Which really wasn't too much.

As soon as Koharu and Homura dropped the bombshell, the Council was practically up in arms.

"This is absurd," one councilman from the civilian side snarled. "There is no way _that_ girl is Yondaime's daughter!"

"I don't see why not," Hyuuga Hiashi said quietly, surprising those there. "It's practically obvious. She's a dead ringer for Namikaze-san, just female and longer hair. Her personality is slightly more like her mother's, Uzumaki Kushina."

"Naruko's smell is a mix of her parents," Inuzuka Tsume agreed. "Because it's a mix, I had not noticed the similarity before."

"We should wait," Shino's father, Shibi, suggested. "While I believe it's very possible that she is the daughter of the Yellow Flash and the Red Habenero, I think it's best to wait for Sandaime's absolute confirmation as proof before revealing it to the village. To do so now would be too hasty and may cause disbelief and anger to spread amongst the villagers."

"If it's true, then the CRA should be enacted to revive both the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans," another civilian councilman frowned unhappily.

"That has been taken cared of," Koharu said sharply. "The Sandaime was working on it before his incapacitation, and he will continue to do so when he wakes up."

"That is final," Homura said firmly.

There were grumbling on both sides, the civilians more so, before the meeting soon came to an end.

The concluding decision was that neither side totally believed it, except quite a many on the shinobi council, and that they would wait for the Sandaime before proceeding with any further decisions, with the civilian side reluctantly agreeing to it.

That night, as Hiashi reported to the Hyuuga elders and council about the meeting, he was met with disbelieving stares and sneers.

"As if that demon brat could be anything but spawned from the demon," one of them laughed mockingly.

Hiashi scowled. "_I _believe that she is."

"Well then, why don't _you_ marry her then, Hiashi? Put in a request to enter her CRA collection," the same one who'd laughed mockingly went to sneer at him.

He was about to retort back coldly, when one of the elders interrupted.

"Actually, if it is true, then perhaps it is a good idea that Hiashi goes down that path," Elder Gokuro spoke. "We will have a closer tie to a possible powerful ally, and potentially allied with two of the most important clans in Konoha through a single marriage."

"I don't think I qualify," Hiashi said diplomatically. "As father of two children and mainly because I am already part of a huge clan."

Gokuro waved that away. "Your children doesn't have any bearing on this. As for the clan, you have done your duty and provided an heir, two even, to continue the line. Any of your future children can be deigned to be handed over to the two clans and taken on the names."

"And I, as head of this clan?" Hiashi asked quietly, white eyes staring down the elder.

"You have done your duty," Gokuro repeated. "It is a requirement that the husband take on the name of the wife, in the CRA assembly. As you have provided heirs to continue your name, you no longer need to bear it and may take on either one of hers. You can give your future to her. Your prospective children will go to her clans. You can relinquish your title as Head and become completely part of her clans, or you may stay and be a distant husband here. As of now, the best choice for the clan is that you _do_ marry Uzumaki Naruko."

Hiashi didn't speak for a moment before he nodded solemnly.

"Then I shall do what is best for the clan," he murmured. "However, I will stay as Head until Hinata is ready to take over."

"About that," the earlier Hyuuga councilman who'd mocked him spoke up. "She's obviously too weak to lead the clan. Why have you not appointed your youngest as heiress yet?"

"It is my decision," Hiashi said tightly. "And I will decide who is heir to the clan. However, I will see how things go before making that final decision…"

The meeting adjourned, but Hiashi continued to sit stiffly in seiza position alone in the room, glaring down at the floor with tightly clenched fists.

Started 1/18/12 –Completed 1/22/12

**A/n: There is NO pedophilia in here, I'd like to say first. I know some people are fans of shota and chan, but not in here. Classic anime flair and fanservice, but no underage (super underage) activity. Naruto is a bit of the Feudal era, hence the pairings and , but any actual action is for later when she's older. I'm just putting this out here because someone was saying how creepy it is Naruko is still 12 (and that's just the first chapter with nothing that happened) , but they didn't even really read all the way through the fic to see that I'm focusing on relationship building and the concerns and why's. I'm just a little bit irritated at being accused of supporting ped, when I don't. Complain about other stories that don't even change the age of Naruto/Naruko and have actual ped in it, please (especially ones that shirk around mentioning the age when it's implied the character is still at that age).**

To jaguar: Thank you! And I'll try to refrain from cliffies. I usually don't do them…but sometimes I really can't help it. Sorry!

To awwwwwwwww: Thank you so much! Haha, I love your enthusiasm and it means a lot. I'm glad you find this story adorable. I get the sugar rush too –happens to me all the time ^.~

To RavenclawWitch: Yay! Glad it did. Korra and an update sounds good to me~ I love Korra finale. I'm particularly happy with the how much everyone seems to receive Nagi and Naruko together, as well…he's the Fourth Kazekage. It's only just recently that people have actually liked him. Anyways, you might have to wait a bit for the actually confrontations, as I have at least one more interlude up. Eek, so sorry!


	20. Interlude: Fanclubs and CRA

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Naruto, and I never will. I'm only saying this because I'm at gunpoint. I do own Naruto…I mean I don't!  
>Story: Fem!NaruAU/OlderMenReverse!Harem Naruko's in love with Genma who seems distant now, engaged to the new Tsuchikage which is awkward at best, and is now the sole student of Hatake Kakashi. What else could go weird? Alive Yondaime and fanclubs and Mokuton? And something about immortality and a Clan Restoration Act, dammit...  
>Set as an AU.<br>Spoilers: Eh, not really.  
>Warnings: ?<br>Pairings: KakaNaru, NaruOthers

**Yare, Yare! Naruko Gaiden  
><strong>_Interlude: Fanclubs and CRA Mobilize!_

Zabuza looked skeptically at the duo, but…

"We agree to be in your youthful club, Zabuza-san!" Maito Gai gave him his good guy pose, with his teeth pinging as he grinned.

The Demon Brothers and Haku shuddered in the background.

Lee nodded enthusiastically, agreeing with his sensei. "Yes! We shall be the best members ever! Or else I'll run around Konoha 100 times, screaming ZabuNa!"

"And I will run 500 times, on my hands!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

Zabuza cringed and was thinking better of his recruitment.

And how did this come to be?

Zabuza had heard of the two green monsters, running about like loons, and how they were eagerly signing up for all the clubs. He had immediately decided that he would come after them and forcefully draft them into his club.

It had gone like this.

"_It's a great idea! Why wouldn't you think so, Haku?" Zabuza demanded._

_Haku twitched. "__**Those**__ two? Are you serious, Zabuza-sama?"_

_Meizu and Gozu both nodded vehemently, glaring at Zabuza._

"_Oh, come on! What can it hurt? Damn it, I'm tired of having an empty club!" Zabuza huffed. "I kick ass. What's more cooler than that? Tell me something more fitting a trait that would match with Naruko?"_

"_Being kage," Haku said immediately._

"_Having a bloodline," Gozu added._

"_Being head of a clan," Meizu stoked the fire._

"_And also with the ability to 'kick ass,'" Haku finished with a bored tone._

"_Traitors! All of you!" Zabuza yelled, glaring at them. "Just you wait! You'll see…I'll grab those two for the club! Maito Gai and Rock Lee are mine!"_

_And so he found himself hunting down the two, finding them currently in the midst of doing one-handed pushups on their training ground._

"_Join my club," Zabuza demanded loudly right away._

_The two stared at him._

"_Oh, come on! Not you too," the ex Mist-nin growled. _

_Gai hesitated. "I don't know, Zabuza-san…"_

"_I've tried everyone! I asked all around! Why won't anyone join my club?" Zabuza yelled to the skies._

_The fires lit up in Gai's and Lee's eyes._

"_Worry not, Zabuza-san!" Lee yelled enthusiastically. "We'll do it! We'll join!"_

Which led to now. Zabuza wasn't quite sure what he'd signed up for, as the two continued to yell about youth and the 'fires of determination from Zabuza-san!'

"What have you done?" Haku hissed at him

Zabuza just continued to stare, when suddenly a sunset appeared behind the two weirdoes, who proceeded to hug and call out to each other.

"My eyes! It blinds! It _blinds_ me!" Zabuza howled. "I have been blinded!" he continued dramatically. "What have you done to me?!"

"Do not fret, Zabuza-san! We will not allow your youthful flames to dim! We will save you!" Gai proclaimed. "Come, Lee! We must save Zabuza-san!"

"Noooo! Get away, get away!"

"Yes, Gai-sensei! He is even starting to speak nonsense! We must help him!"

And when Zabuza yelled for their help, they turned the other way. He was on his own.

"Besides, what are we? Chopped fish liver?" Meizu muttered darkly. "_We_ joined his stupid club."

Despite the fact the three had also been forcefully recruited into it.

"Chopped fish_cakes_," Haku corrected.

They snickered.

"Hehe, puns," Gozu smirked.

"Strange happenin's," Anko muttered from afar, watching and weirded out. Shrugging to herself, she continued on her way to her destination, spotting the somewhat busy Ichiraku's.

"Welcome, welcome!" Teuchi greeted her. "Eating here or to go?"

"Here," Anko slid into a seat next to a familiar chuunin. "And sign this," she handed out the petitions for the Mangaka club.

"Sure," Teuchi took them and signed, handing them to his daughter next. "You got your Official UNF id with you? You get a discount on the food, if you do. And if you're part of our club, you get additional discounts on merchandise."

Anko grinned and clapped her hands eagerly. "Oooh, sounds good. Got my id and I'll sign up for your club. And they finally decided on 'Official?'"

"About time," Ayame agreed as she handed the tokubetsu jounin a form for their club and handed back Anko her petitions.

"I'll sign them," Iruka, who had been silent up until now, spoke quietly.

Happily, Anko handed them to him. "Relieved about the new Naruko tab here?"

Iruka chuckled. "A weight off of my wallet. And Naruko would be happy to hear of it too –means ramen overload. Mondays really becoming 'Orange and Black Day?'"

"Yep. Should be interesting. I don't know how anyone else can pull off the orange, at least not as good as the gaki."

"I have four words for you: face paint, hair dye."

Anko's grin turned mischievous. "Ohohoho! Someone's looking to become a delinquent!"

Iruka actually smirked at her, making her wary. "I might end up hitting up the Anbu HQ. I hear they're stockpiling all of Naruko's pranks and prank items; probably a good idea to check it out and pick some stuff up."

She'd forgotten rumor was that Iruka used to be a prankster.

"Better than that hentai club," Ayame mentioned, and the atmosphere turned tense.

Anko, Teuchi, and Ayame sweated bullets as Iruka's smirk turned frozen and he slowly began to leak out potent Killing Intent.

She'd also forgotten that Iruka was an overprotective mother hen when it came to Naruko.

"Not that anyone here is a member!" Anko quickly said, hoping to placate the chuunin that didn't really feel like or seem like just a regular chuunin right then.

Not a one of them, including the rest of the group in the restaurant that had once been peacefully eating (and was now not) and had begun uncomfortably fidgeting in their seats, would admit to actually being a member of Icha Icha Naruko! You just didn't. Especially when _Iruka_ was involved.

Anko idly wondered, the part of her that was slightly crazy and might be suicidal, if Iruka was a member and just wouldn't say it like the rest.

Then she looked back to his face and thought that she would be insane and doomed if she went and actually asked the man that aloud.

"Ah, but, there's no actual evidence it exists, right?" Anko laughed weakly.

"So they say," Iruka _snarled_. Like, an actual _snarl_. "My senses say otherwise. I know the truth. They'll see my wrath soon enough…"

Anko swallowed, as did a great number of people there.

"What about them pairing clubs, eh?" Anko changed the subject. "Crazy. And it's funny how Kakashi's club was at the top, and then there's this sudden influx of people joining the Tsuchikage's club, especially after finding the blond guy turned out to be the Tsuchikage in the first place. And don't get me started on 'ZabuNa.' Poor sap," she cackled.

Ayame shook her head. "And poor Genma-san…"

"Nah, he's doin' alright. Not as big, but he's got a respectable number of people supporting him," Anko huffed. "Nowhere near as pathetic and pitiable as Zabuza's sad, lonely little club."

If it was possible, the atmosphere around Iruka darkened even more. It seemed that even this line of subject was a no go.

"Weeeeell," Anko stretched out, getting up quickly. "It was nice and all…butIgottogo!"

She was not afraid to admit that she was running away.

She did so quickly, making sure her petitions were on her person. She passed by Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura, wondering when did those two start hanging out again. Hadn't she heard something about those two having some kind of row when they were kids and fighting over that Uchiha brat? Since when did they become best buddies again?

Ah, who cares. She's got some petitions to pass around.

They'd also caught sight of her, but refrained from calling out. Ino remembered how psycho the lady was from the second stage, and Sakura had heard from Ino.

"I wonder what clan Naruko has," Sakura commented casually. Well, she'd half brought it up in curiosity and idle wonderment…but there was also that she wanted to continue to find out more about the girl, as part of her continuing gathering of knowledge and to add to the list of things that she and the Uchiha had been noticing as odd or mysterious about their soon to be teammate (if they had anything to say about it). "She'd have to have one to have that CRA thing pushed onto her."

"Hm, yeah. What with those rumors that she's been put into the CRA and stuff, she'd have to have a clan. Just wonder what. Is there an Uzumaki clan you think? I've never heard of it before," but there was something strange in Ino's voice as they started in on this particular subject.

Sakura frowned inwardly, but decided not to directly confront the other girl about it just yet.

"I even heard some rumor about Hinata's dad, and that he was going to be in it," the pinkette mentioned in surprise thought. "But that seems too strange to think. Probably just a rumor."

Now Sakura was _definitely _sure that she wasn't imagining the thoughtful gleam in Ino's eyes as the blonde girl frowned to herself.

"Maybe, maybe not," Ino muttered.

"Okay, spill. What the heck's going on in your head, Ino-pig?" Sakura demanded, deciding enough was enough.

Ino turned red easily, but didn't give in. "Is it me or is your forehead getting even bigger, Forehead?"

Sakura fumed and soon enough, the two of them began bickering again. A little later, as soon as they split ways, Ino headed quickly to the Hokage Tower and found a form, taking her time as she filled it out carefully. Afterwards, she went home and decided that she'd definitely made the right decision.

The next morning almost had her changing her mind, but she steadfastly kept firm in her decision.

"Ino, did you sign me up for Naruko's CRA collection?!" her father nearly spat out his coffee as he read the Admittance Screening letter.

"Yeah? So what?" Ino said, not looking at her father and uncomfortably looking at everything else but him.

"What do you mean '_so what_?' Ino, this is _serious_! This isn't a joke," because Yamanaka Inoichi was being seriously considered for Naruko's CRA collection, according to the letter he held in his hand.

"You know, Mom left 7 years ago," Ino snapped at him. "You should move on and get over her. Don't think I haven't seen you moping around when you think I'm not looking, all these past years._ She_ left us. We didn't do anything wrong," she ended bitterly.

Inoichi looked at his daughter tenderly. "I'm sorry, Ino. I know I do get upset at moments, and I tend to remember her too much…but that doesn't mean you should have done this. Even more so now because I'm being seriously considered into the collection, sweetheart."

Ino frowned. "I don't see why that's a bad thing."

Inoichi blinked at his daughter, surprised and not having expected that kind of response from her.

"Ino, Naruko's collection has to be filled with men that are serious about it. There are also many specifications they must have, such as being single, fertile, and either non-clan affiliated or have the ability to give up their name so that they can take on Naruko's."

"But Naruko is sweet and kind, and I know she can take care of you and make you happy," Ino persisted. "It really wouldn't be so bad. I don't think you would be unhappy with her, Dad."

"And what about Naruko? She's already being forced into this, not that she knows, and it's very likely that her collection really is filled with men quite older than her. Wouldn't it be awkward and strange for her to have one of her old schoolmate's father to be one of them?" Inoichi raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, but Hinata's dad was submitted," Ino blurted out, surprising Inoichi.

He hadn't known that and was surprised to hear of it, and that the other man had actually done it.

"How do you know that?" Inoichi furrowed his eyebrows.

Ino blushed slightly. "I overheard Neji and Hinata talking about it earlier, after I left Sakura and what got me to actually go through the idea of signing you up, when I was thinking about it when I was talking to Sakura."

"_Neji-niisan, I don't know how to help Chichi-ue," Hinata was murmuring in distress to her cousin. Ino frowned and darted behind a tree, listening closely. "The Elders are forcing him to enter Naruko's CRA collection. I don't want him to be unhappy, and I definitely don't want to upset Naruko because Chichi-ue is to be one of her husbands…"_

_Neji patted her head consolingly, frowning as well. "The Elders are always making a mess of things…Hiashi-sama will be fine. Naruko will take good care of him. You know how she is. We can trust her to somehow make things right. And we know her personality too. There's no way she'd get too upset over this, and definitely not with us or Hiashi-sama. She'll take it in stride and persevere."_

Ino retold it to her father, whose frown deepened.

"Clan Elders usually do muck up things," he grumbled. He cleared his throat and looked back at his daughter. "Wouldn't _you_ feel odd with me marrying your friend?"

Ino was unusually quiet, worrying him. "No, not really," she finally said, quietly. "I just want you happy, after everything. I know Naruko could do that. And…I really want her happy too. She doesn't show it a lot, but sometimes she just seems really sad…"

Inoichi watched Ino closely. "There's something else, isn't there?"

Ino flinched and looked away, before sighing and looking at her dad resentfully.

"I kind of like her."

Inoichi looked at his daughter before it finally clicked. "_Oh_."

"Yeah, oh," Ino chuckled bitterly. "I kind of figure, if I can't have her, might as well keep it in the family, right?"

Inoichi scratched the back of his head, not sure how to handle this or what to say to her. It was times like these where he wished Ino had a mother who she could talk to, and would know better than he would about how to comfort her.

"Just try it out?" Ino asked him miserably.

Inoichi sighed. "Okay. Because you're my baby girl."

Ino gave him a small smile.

* * *

><p>This was…kind of awkward.<p>

No, really. It really was awkward, and Inoichi wasn't sure how he felt being stuffed in a room with Hatake Kakashi, Hyuuga Hiashi, and Shiranui Genma…especially considering Kakashi and Genma were glaring viciously at each other, and Hiashi was blank-faced and as unemotional as ever.

Inoichi, unable to help himself and due to habit, analyzed the others and came to a few conclusions. Kakashi and Genma had tension between each other. It was widely known amongst at the least the jounin quarter that Kakashi was in love with Naruko, and that Naruko had been (though the current status of her feelings was unknown) in love with Genma. That naturally put those two at odds, especially with Genma having been distant from the blonde girl, aside from recently, and making Kakashi unhappy about that treatment since it had made Naruko unhappy.

The Hyuuga Head? Since he'd been forced into this, it was natural to assume he wasn't pleased to have to go on through this. His blank face was a natural defense mechanism, and Hiashi was freely using it to keep others away and at arm's length from him.

Inoichi quietly kept to himself and didn't say anything to the others, though curious looks had been sent his way.

The door opened and they all stood at attention, looking to see if they were now going to get started. However, of all people, Sarutobi Asuma entered the room in a shuffle, glancing momentarily at them before looking back at the ground. He went further into the room and stood off to the side, also keeping to himself.

By body language alone, Inoichi could deduce the feelings the young Sarutobi most probably had for Naruko.

He hadn't expected that, and by the surprise and taken aback looks from both Kakashi and Genma, neither had they.

It seemed like it was going to be a long wait.

Started 2/28/13 – Completed 3/22/13

A/n: Hey there, y'all. I know, another "Interlude", but it's the last one (like I said last chapter), and then we get back to the story. Also, "Uzumaki Naruko Fanclub" is abbreviated as UNF (cackling). I didn't even notice until after I did it. And Ino's mom –nothing is said in the manga, and the anime only had her in a filler, so whatevs. **Also, I decided to change Naruko's age to 14 (and when her birthday comes up soon, she'll be 15), that way I can (more comfortably) write a little more mature stuff and teasing and joke gags, and focus the story more along the relationships because I'm having issues with Shippuden right now and going into palpitations about shit (Comets, really? WTF? What the hell is going on with the Naruto manga?!). I just have to change ONE line in the FIRST chapter anyways, and it'll be fine (really, I read through the whole thing) –which makes the –what, three people –who complained about her age before have issues. Like, really? One line in the first chapter is all that gives a clue to her age, and then you can read through the whole damn thing and not notice. Haven't happened in a while, but still. However…**

**Anonymous reviews like this: **Guest 10/11/12 . chapter 1 Terrible. Please kill yourself.  
><strong>Not appreciated. I almost disabled my anon reviews (and I HAD been about to work on this the day, Naruto's birthday last year, when that review came in and I just got pissed off and put me off writing for this). Don't fuck with me, because it WILL piss me off. I love reviews, and please do review, but don't be an asshole please.<strong>

Guest: Thank you!

Awwwwww: I'm glad you really like this story, and I love chocolate cookies! Yeah, Hiashi is going to be in the harem, and I'm still debating about Bee and A (sorry, no Zabuza though). Hiashi probably will need Naruko therapy :D

Brebre14: It wasn't the last chapter, I just hadn't updated in a long while. Here's another "Interlude", and I promise the main story will be back next.

RavenclawWitch: Thank you as always! There'll be even more jealous spats between the guys, and I definitely want to keep expressing the feelings of the men (I'm glad the CRA talk went through like that). A glimpse of Hinata's reaction to Naruko being her stepmother is in here, but I'll write more of it later on. I had revealing Naruko's heritage, though I hope it wasn't too out of line or something.

Wah wah wah wah: Thanks! I'm glad you think it's so cute!

Kasie: Yes, I know. Poor Zabuza XD I keep torturing him, like in this chapter.

Yay: Thank you for liking this so much! I'm sorry to say Shikamaru, Zabuza, or Ibiki won't be in the harem. I hope you'll keep on smile.

Guest II: Thanks!


	21. Love So Life

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Naruto, and I never will. I'm only saying this because I'm at gunpoint. I do own Naruto…I mean I don't!  
>Story: Naruto is outgoing, outspoken, and oblivious. His female counterpart is the same, only she's engaged, in love with a jounin, and the Hokage loves to dress her up. <em>And<em> she can use mokuton jutsu.  
>Set as an AU.<br>Spoilers: Eh, not really.  
>Warnings: ?<br>Pairings: KakaNaru, NaruOthers

**Yare, Yare! Naruko Gaiden  
><strong>_Chapter Nineteen: Love So Life_

There, shocked and in various stages of disbelief, stood the very group she had run away from. There was dazed and hurt Kakashi, who she guiltily looked away from. And there was gaping Jiraiya, taken aback Tsunade, curious and questioning Shizune…and her two Hokage companions, both faces stoic, though their eyes were intensely watchful.

"Um…hey," she muttered, because she didn't know what else to say.

She nervously searched out Nagi's hand, though she didn't face him, and she was relieved that he took hers without question, squeezing in comfort.

"We should take this elsewhere," Nagi, thank goodness for him, calmly suggested.

He quickly paid the discounted price for the guitar to the cheerful merchant, who wished them luck and went to tend to other customers. And then the mixed group was heading to the inn, where they led the others to their room. Inside it, she puttered around the room and put on the kettle for tea, trying to avoid facing the group. Instead, Nagi quietly faced them, all of them sitting down and waiting.

"I think perhaps Naruko should explain her side first, before you ask questions and bombard her with them," Nagi told them, and they all couldn't help frequently glancing at his blindfold.

He knew, but he didn't say anything.

Naruko didn't know whether to pout at him or to continue to be grateful that he was setting the pace and helping her structure the talk, as well as getting her the time to speak first and have a chance to explain.

So she went ahead and spoke, speaking honestly about what she was thinking and that she just panicked and ran away, and that she wouldn't blame them if they hated or feared her.

'Course, she hadn't expected for Tsunade to scarily pick up the table and threaten to throw it at her.

"Baka gaki!" her fellow blonde yelled, table held high above her head. The others freaked out and were attempting to calm and persuade Tsunade to put down the table, but she wasn't listening. "How could you think such stupid things! You silly girl. You are incredibly important to _all_ of us, and nothing like a mistake like that would ever make us hate you."

"I highly doubt you can do _anything_ that would make anyone hate you," Shizune added.

"You could even get away with murder, I bet," Jiraiya chortled, and had to duck to avoid the table being swung at his head.

After that, Tsunade finally, though reluctantly, put down the table to its correct place, but she continued to glare at Naruko.

"Seriously, brat, I can't believe you ran off like that, and actually thought we would hate and be angry at you."

Naruko smiled sheepishly, though hesitantly. Still, she sought out Nagi's hand again, in reassurance, which caught everyone's eyes.

Kakashi clenched his jaw, staring at the held hands for a moment before forcing himself to look at Naruko and the Kazekage's faces. Tsunade also lifted her eyes from the held hands, licking her lips anxiously.

"Um…about you two," she started tentatively. "How about we get an explanation on how_ that_ happened? Please?"

"It would help if maybe we start from Naruko's side," Jiraiya inserted himself, unusually looking serious. "And then we can start with Nagi, and from how you're still alive and ended up in this place. However the hell you two, of all people, managed to luck out and meet each other in the first place, and then up together, if your positions mean anything."

Naruko scrunched up her nose, but Nagi's warm and firm hand was still holding hers, so she started on how she'd ran until she made it to this village and then her meeting with Nagi in this inn. She told about how they ended up sharing a room, and the things that happened since then, including Kabuto's reappearance and Sasori's introduction to her, though she skimmed over some parts (not wanting them to know too much details about her and Nagi –it'd be embarrassing to talk about some of the stuff that happened in their first meeting, Nagi's continuous teasing, and the other affections since then…).

After that, Nagi continued without any prompting, speaking about how he'd survived his attempted assassination. And that eventually, he'd been found and healed by some travelers, who brought him to a medic-nin, who further healed him as best as they could. Then eventually he'd gone here, and had stayed at the inn by himself for awhile, until Naruko's reentrance into his life. Then he spoke candidly about his feelings for her, and even went back to how it'd started at their first actual meeting, his thoughts in the desert when he was dying, and all the times through the inn until he managed to eventually get together with her certainly.

The others stared at him in shock and surprise, while Naruko's face burned a bright red.

She was also inwardly pleased that he wasn't afraid to talk about his feelings for her or admit he was with her in the first place.

For that, she couldn't help smiling widely as well.

She missed the concerned looks and somewhat irritated gazes on the Shodai and Nidaime's faces, as well as the stoic look in Kakashi's lone eye, but Nagi's continued presence beside her and held hand kept her happy and grounded.

"Well…that's been unexpected," Jiraiya blinked, but shrugged. "Ah well. It's all good, I suppose. Kakashi sent back a kage bunshin to Konoha, to inform them we'll be late and of our success in retrieving Tsunade, so we should be heading back pretty soon. I guess we'll be taking the Kazekage with us then?"

"I'd like to stay dead please," Nagi said suddenly, and he was stared at again. "I'm content to be assumed dead, and to be able to continue staying by Naruko's side. I'd…like to not have to face the pressures of the office and the village again."

Tsunade snorted. "I say it fuck it. You served them long enough, and did a helluva lot. Why the hell should you have to be forced back, if you don't want to? Damn, just go ahead and mix it up with Konoha, and move in with Naruko."

Nagi's lips twitched upwards and Naruko was just beaming in happiness and excitement. She got to keep Nagi and he could potentially move in with her. It wouldn't be so lonely around anymore, and he would be with her still.

"I can take a look at your eyes before we leave though," Tsunade said, making both Nagi and Naruko excited and anxious. "I'm confident I can do something about it, though it may take awhile for you to see completely again. And we'll have to stay here a bit, in order for you to have your eyes healed enough to be fit for travel."

"Yatta! Tsunade-baachan is the best!" Naruko cheered, though she didn't duck away in time for Tsunade to grab her head and roughly dig in her knuckles into it in retribution for the name. "Itai, itai, itai!"

"Gaki," she huffed. "Alright, come on, Nagi. Let's take a look at your eyes," she dragged the man away, to the other side of the room for some peace and quiet. Shizune joined them, ready to help and be in attention for when she was called on.

Jiraiya looked at the others who were left, and shook his head. He didn't want any part of this confrontation. Huffing quietly to himself, he announced that he was going to check out the area, as well as scout for any news that may be interesting or could be of important note to them. He also wanted to see if he could get anything about Sasori, especially considering since the Puppet Master was supposedly part of the S-class missing-nin organization of Akatsuki and had an unhealthy interest in Naruko.

"I can't believe you," Kakashi immediately started, once Jiraiya was gone, with his tone short.

Naruko was taken aback, looking at him unsurely.

"N-nani? What's wrong –"

"What's wrong is that you didn't trust in us –in _me_ –enough to know we would never think that way about you. Ever. Even if you went crazy or went off and decided to be a missing-nin, I wouldn't feel that way. You are very important and cared for. Don't ever underestimate that," a sliver of hurt escaped into his tone, and Naruko flinched, starting to feel bad about it all over again. "I'm your sensei, and I'm also someone who cares a lot for you, Naruko. Don't ever forget that please, okay?"

And he reached over and grabbed her hands, grasping them tightly before letting go quickly. Naruko gave him a small smile and nodded, apologizing with her eyes and hoping he wouldn't be upset anymore.

However, though she didn't know, he was still upset and hurt about this new development about her solid and happy relationship with the Kazekage, and intensely jealous.

He kept it to himself though, even when the two formerly dead Hokage gently took Naruko and led her away to a corner, intent on having their own talks with her. He was a little confused and wondering about what those two needed to say to her personally, and especially to have her taken away for a private talk, but shrugged to himself. He wouldn't be able to know, and it didn't seem like they were going to share.

It wasn't long until they were all together again, and it was dinnertime. Dinner _kaiseki_ came, and Masahiko blinked at the sudden multiplication of people in the room. Her eyes widened as she realized that this was most probably the _family_, and that they must've caught up. She hoped things went well, and that Naruko and Nagi were able to weather this and stay together…

She delivered the food and left in a hurry, trying to rush to spread the new development to the others quickly.

Naruko sweatdropped, having a guess at what was going through the woman's mind and what she must've been thinking about the situation she witnessed.

Dinner was kind of awkward, being that they weren't sure how to act with the Kazekage there, and that it was odd to see Naruko and Nagi close and acting warmly to each other. And there was Kakashi and the two Hokage acting weirdly for some reason, in response.

It was really, really odd.

More so when they all had to fit in the room together, so they could sleep the night. They would probably have to get another room, for the next few days they might have to stay in town, in order to have time for Nagi's eyes to heal properly…

They all had to find a spot on the floor, and Nagi and Naruko continued to share their futon, though it was much harder to fall asleep that night, considering there was an odd tension in the air that had never been there previously. Nagi just held onto her tighter and focused on her smell, breathing in deeply and relaxing instantly as he forgot all else. She, in turn, snuggled up to his chest and fell asleep without much prompting, once they ignored whatever it was causing the tension.

The next morning had Jiraiya going out and looking to acquire a new room, Kakashi stomping out, and the two Hokage were keeping silent vigil in the room. Tsunade had Nagi laying back and was focusing on healing his eyes, having told him that there had been minute traces of a type of poison having seeped in, an airborne type (and hard to detect) that must've been expelled in the quick ambush Orochimaru had set up against his double and Anbu guards. It wasn't enough to be deadly, but still an adequate enough amount to collect around the area of his eyes and cause damage that would affect his eyesight. Good news was that it hadn't been there for long, and it was still early enough for her to reverse the effects and remove all traces of the poison completely.

Shizune sat close by, and was a quick study in being ready for anything, as well as observing her teacher and learning about the process. Naruko was also there, holding onto Nagi's hand as Tsunade worked, trying to give reassurance and comfort to him. The burning in his eyes increased, the longer the procedure went on, and he hissed at the pain that built up in intensity.

Naruko looked worriedly at him and squeezed. She hesitated, glancing up at both women and the Hokage behind her, before biting her lip and making the decision to lift his hand and brush her lips tenderly against his knuckles. Though she hadn't been sure of showing him such obvious affection in front of the others, she soon forgot about that as she focused on him and his increasing attempts to not show his pain, even though it was obvious in his face and body.

She hummed a comforting tune and caressed his hand as she held it gently, landing soft kisses on it every once in awhile. She missed the awed and astonished looks from both women, just doing her best to comfort the red head from the pain.

In fact, Tsunade managed to finish quickly as she continued to watch her little gaki be so in tune and affectionate with someone, especially considering whom that someone was. She and Shizune moved back, and Naruko really hadn't noticed as she leaned over Nagi and softly cupped his face in her hands.

"All better?" she murmured.

"All better," he gave her a small and wry grin, though he winced and was still breathing heavily.

She shifted until she was sitting just above his head, placing her forehead against his.

"I'm worried," he mumbled.

"About what?" she frowned lightly.

"…About what's going to happen now," he admitted. "I'm scared. I've been scared since the others showed up. That…that things will change, and you'll be gone. You'll leave me behind and you'll stop caring."

Naruko's face crumbled and her heart hurt. It sounded just like the Nagi from her dream and who had such similar worries, and she just wanted nothing more than to be able to reassure him that that would never happen. Ever.

She moved her forehead from his and shifted her face lower, kissing him upside down sweetly. And then she nuzzled their noses together, before lovingly rubbing her cheek against his. She shifted his head to the side and then she lay down, with their heads facing each other and their bodies in opposite directions. Her fingertips lightly brushed against his eyelids, encouraging them to open, and he tentatively did so, blinking blearily.

"Everything's still a little blurry…but I'm really happy that you are the first thing I got to see," he gave a wide, trembling smile that she inhaled sharply.

She leaned in and kissed him. "I would never leave you," she promised sincerely. "I need you so much closer."

They leaned in towards each other and placed their foreheads together again, eyes fluttering close as their hands drifted down and clasped together tightly.

The others in the room tried to make themselves smaller and ignore the feeling of intruding on something private and intimate.

* * *

><p>Jiraiya sighed to himself, running a hand through his thick wild mane. What a mess. A foreign kage practically abdicating and playing Romeo to Naruko's Juliet, which will eventually crash into the CRA plans already in place back home. Never mind Kakashi's despondent and hurting fool of a self –he hadn't missed the jounin sensei walking in on that scene and reeling back in pain, retreating after he'd stopped being ensnared by the tenderness and the couple had gone into a peaceful, light slumber together.<p>

Don't even get him started on the trouble in that town. He'd gone around and heard the rumors Naruko and Nagi had fanned about themselves. Runaway forbidden love…he snorted, shaking his head. It had spread all over and everyone was in a tizzy and championing mood about the two, and suddenly Jiraiya and the others were the enemy and earning glares and wary glances from the locals. It was enough to make him let loose a couple of hysterical laughs.

And when he'd said the truth, the crazed town was still in love with the couple, continuing to still see them as star-crossed.

He had to admit, that two very different people, from different backgrounds and having no reason to ever cross paths, to meet again…it seemed the type of fated thing that people would talk about. And for them to have only one, seemingly insignificant, and so very brief a meeting before…

Why did it seem like the Powers That Be were all mocking them?

Nevertheless, he waited until the room was all but empty, minus the Kazekage. He approached the still semi-blind man, who was recovering and couldn't leave the room just yet. His eyes were still healing, and then he would have to wait for them to adjust after that.

"Nagi," he called out, and then took a seat beside the man.

"Jiraiya," he greeted stoically.

"I'm going to only be saying this once, so please listen carefully," Jiraiya's voice took on a very serious and warning tone. "I am not altogether happy or alright with you and Naruko together. I may act differently, but I do care very much and seriously concern myself with Naruko. She is my goddaughter. I will not tolerate her getting hurt or all this foolishness of yourself or any of the others with her, especially concerning events back in Konoha."

Nagi opened his mouth to inquire about it, but Jiraiya held up a hand.

"I will explain about that later, but for now I want to talk about this thing with you and Naruko. I suppose, after everything back home, this newfound relationship is the last straw and what's tipped the scale for me. So I am warning you right now, Nagi. Kazekage or not, even former, I _will_ destroy you if you hurt her in anyway. Do you understand me?"

Nagi's face was unrevealing, but he nodded surely, which relieved Jiraiya just a bit because it meant the man was certain and wasn't hesitant about how he felt about Naruko at the least.

"Now that I have sufficiently warned you properly as a godfather should, I would at least want to ask that, as a person who sincerely cares for Naruko –as I can clearly see and you are not playing around –that you would work a bit with Kakashi in that regard, as someone who also cares greatly for her. You, who feels for her honestly and deeply, could understand him, who feels the same as you but has to suffer seeing her happy with someone else.

"I say this, as the events I talk about back in Konoha, would require great support and comfort to Naruko in the coming times. She cares and confides in you already and so much, so it would be on you to understand and be a strong support, despite how you will feel about certain things."

"What…what events are you talking about?" Nagi asked, feeling more than wary now.

Jiraiya sighed. "For one, the Clan Restoration Act has been enacted in Naruko's name. Both the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans are expected to be revived, and one of the problems would no doubt be the political messes that will evolve from that."

Nagi's jaw visibly clenched. "I see."

"In this respect, I hope that as the person that Naruko currently cares and needs the most, that you would not only stand by her, but also take the lead in trying to work with the other men to keep Naruko from panicking or worrying herself too much. Kakashi could help, not just as a potential candidate…but as someone who shares your feelings for her…as opposed to some of the others, who may not share the same sentiments."

Nagi grimaced, but was listening attentively and reluctantly understanding. As much as it pained him to have to share her, he had to accept it and knew he couldn't let Naruko go through it alone.

"I won't let her down," he said firmly.

Jiraiya smiled grimly.

Started 4/16/13 – Completed 4/16/13

**A/n: I decided I'll be clear on who was supposed to be in the reverse!harem; it was supposed to be Kakashi, Genma, Asuma, Hiashi, Sho, Ni, Kabuto, Nagi, Nakago, Yamato, Inoichi, and Sasori. However, I have yet to put in Yamato, so it's up to you guys whether or not to keep him in or replace him with Shikamaru's Dad or not (as he was one of the ones frequently requested, and who I'm a little interested in adding). A and Bee are still up for debate, and separate from this. I wanted a specific number, so that's why I'm having a replacement, rather just adding more guys. An Update Schedule is now in my profile, if you all are interested. Also, please review if you enjoyed! Hopefully at least ten, but more is great!**

To Guest: Thank you! Yeah, I know –I finally updated. Glad you liked it.

To awwwwwwww: I'm glad you like this so much. It's great that you even like the filler chapters a lot too! Yay for Inoichi, Hiashi, and Asuma then, eh? XD But I'll be stealing a bunch of those red velvet cupcakes!

To yay: Yeah, sorry they won't be. But I will say that Zabuaza won't be lacking screen time! Ahahaha. The other guys in the actual harem will have to deal with him XD


	22. Precious Rocks

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Naruto, and I never will. I'm only saying this because I'm at gunpoint. I do own Naruto…I mean I don't!  
>Story: Naruto is outgoing, outspoken, and oblivious. His female counterpart is the same, only she's engaged, in love with a jounin, and the Hokage loves to dress her up. <em>And<em> she can use mokuton jutsu.  
>Set as an AU.<br>Spoilers: Eh, not really.  
>Warnings: ?<br>Pairings: KakaNaru, NaruOthers

**Yare, Yare! Naruko Gaiden  
><strong>_Chapter Twenty: Precious Rocks_

Nagi wasn't exactly…thrilled with this new development. He could even say that he wouldn't mind staying blind, if it meant they had never been found and Naruko didn't have to go through the Clan Restoration Act.

In truth, the CRA was more of a political maneuver when the subject was a female, like especially in Naruko's case.

The males of the CRA could repopulate and rebuild their clan quickly, when acquiring multiple wives. A female could not do the same. She couldn't impregnate her husbands all at once, and therefore she couldn't have her clan rebuilt as quickly.

It was more so that political connections could be built. A minor clan would want to enter her CRA to gain more prestige, or a more bigger clan would want to build a connection with perhaps a more prestigious clan from the female or equally as prestigious.

There is also the merging of good genes. Whether it's the good looks of the female that could grant good-looking children, or her clan was just that esteemed to merge into (especially if past relatives were proven powerful or skilled and could possibly pass on some power and skill onto the kids). Oppositely, for the female's clan, she'd want someone with genes that could provide her well also (perhaps a bloodline, or at least equally good looks).

Naruko told him about who her father was (and from there he could guess who was her mother), and he had no doubt that the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans were the top clans, with the additional history of having consistent powerful and skilled members, never mind their Fourth Hokage and the Red Hot Habenero being the exact parents (infamous and extremely powerful in their own right, just alone). Between that and the consistent good looks of her families, her parents, and her own, it was no wonder the CRA was enacted in her name.

That is, beyond wanting to bring back both beloved Namikaze and Uzumaki clans.

So the husbands for the female are usually taken very special care to be chosen, and in Narukos's case, this was especially true (considering she was very high-priority, the considerations in regards to her, and the esteemed clans in question).

Nagi was not having much luck creating an appropriate list of candidates, especially as he wasn't even in Konoha. Currently, he had stupid Nakago's name there (being the stupid fiancé…), with Kakashi, and the Shodai and Nidaime following.

He was suspicious and observant enough to know those two had created a bond with Naruko, and had grown feelings. Perhaps it had something to do with that Edo Tensei blood seal transference (and something to do with Naruko's blood, as Sasori had implied something special about it), though both what Sasori had said and the whole thing with the blood seal was sketchy at best for him, with him not having been there for either incident, and the Edo Tensei jutsu and what happened with the seal was explained vaguely at best.

But he approved because they were obviously loyal and protective of Naruko, and they had some kind of bond to her that assured her those two. The fact that the two were former kage and powerful didn't hurt, especially in regards to making sure Naruko was safe.

The last two names he'd written but was pointedly ignoring, he hesitantly had added.

This Kabuto of Naruko's he knew, though he'd hurt her, she had feelings for –otherwise, she wouldn't have been as hurt when the jerk revealed his alliances. He also, though less sure, knew that Kabuto must've felt something by what he'd heard of him from Naruko and the arranging of meetings between her and Sasori.

Which led to the next name he wanted to scratch off and practically stab off the paper.

Sasori.

He was powerful and talented, and had some kind of investment in Naruko. And keep friends close, but enemies even closer after all (and he couldn't forget Sasori's strange presence in Naruko's telling dream). It would be a good idea to keep a close eye on him and his machinations, and there was also that a part of him missed and wondered about the serene kohai he used to have…and if anyone could help Sasori, he knew it would be Naruko.

"You sure are pensive," he heard Naruko suddenly say from beside him, startling him out of his thoughts.

He turned to her with a small smile, shoving the paper with the incriminating names behind him. He shifted more from the table and gave her his full attention. He reached up and slightly tugged at a loose blonde strand

"Hey…you know I know you have a fiancé back in Konoha, right?" Nagi asked softly, his smile becoming slightly wistful.

Naruko's smile faltered and she tensed up, leaning towards him worriedly.

"Yes, I know, but I'll break it off. I said I'd never leave you, right? So it's okay. I'll work things out," she said earnestly, though he could see in her eyes that she unknowingly felt slight reluctance.

Nagi's smile became more tender and grateful and he cupped his hand against her face, and leaned his forehead against hers. Maybe he should claim this position…that way he can say the others can't use it, and it'll be his and Naruko's specific position together…

"It's okay, Naruko. I understand," he sighed, closing his eyes. "You actually really care for him, don't you?"

He heard her stuttering a few protests, before he brought up his other hand to cup the other side of her face and he kissed her gently, quieting her protesting.

"If Jiraiya wants me to go along with this, then we are doing this my way," he said, confusing her. "And that means starting by telling you everything. Naruko, do you know what the Clan Restoration Act is? Have you heard of it?"

Naruko nodded slowly, trying to see what he was getting at, but she was definitely starting to feel dread pool in the bottom of her stomach.

"They enacted it on your behalf," he said quietly, and a sharp breath left her as she stared at him wide-eyed. "So you will have others I will have to share you with. Nakago is just one of many…and I will have to get used to it."

Naruko looked so sorry and sad that he had to take her into his arms and whisper comforting words to her. It wasn't even herself that she was upset about –it was him and how he'd have to deal with it all. It made him love her even more.

"Silly girl, I told you it was okay," he murmured as he laid his chin on top of her head. "I understand what's going to happen. I understand and I won't blame you at all, for any of the feelings you will have for the others."

She shook her head vehemently and started to protest again, but he held her head still again as he looked straight into her eyes, still smiling wistfully.

"I would love to keep you all to myself, but I know it can't be. And it'll be inevitable you'll grow to feel something for the others –it's probably better that way," he reluctantly admitted. "We will all be a household. Better for your husbands to get along and for you to care for us, rather than to have an awkward atmosphere and for you to be unhappy or at odds with one of us. It'll probably become a battlefield in that," he forced a chuckle out. "Whether all out, or on your behalf against any of your husbands who would dare upset you."

She couldn't imagine how hard it was for him to resign himself to this, or for him to say those words to her. So she did the only thing she could to show him her appreciation.

Naruko tossed herself at him, smashing her lips against his and he wrapped his arms around her tighter. It was getting more heated than any other time they'd kissed, as she wrapped her legs around him in a straddle and he rocked his hips against hers slightly. They were caressing each other eagerly, and he'd just laid her on the floor and lay on her, when they were interrupted as someone roughly jerked Nagi back by the scruff of his collar.

They saw Jiraiya angrily standing there, still holding onto Nagi. Tsunade and Shizune were both by the door, looking both oddly amused, while Kakashi and the two Hokage were in sync with their stoic faces.

"You! You two! And you," he glared at Nagi, even though he was more or less incoherent. "Just! Stop…stop –_slobbering_ over her, you-you-you pervert!"

Everyone sweatdropped, thinking that was ironic coming from a self-proclaimed "super pervert."

"Why don't you just go and use it for inspiration for your pervert books, ero-sennin!" Naruko shouted, scrunching up her nose at the Toad Sage.

Jiraiya let go of Nagi abruptly, who fell on the floor on his arse with a small thud. Instead of being angry, Jiraiya turned a 180 and rubbed his chin in thought, looking pensive.

"That's a good idea," he said, causing everyone to sweatdrop again. He gained a perverted grin and giggled perversely, his eyes taking on creepy, pervert crescent shapes. "I could have the jealous rival be the one to interrupt, but then again –having the father or some family member do it will give my books depth and new insight!"

He walked away, still muttering to himself as he seemingly magicked a notebook and pen into his hands and began writing furiously. When he left, Tsunade sighed in exasperation.

"That idiot pervert," she grumbled. She shook her head and looked to Naruko. "Come on, Naruko. Let's go shopping for some new clothes. You probably need some, don't you? You two," she directed to the Shodai and Nidaime. "You're coming with us, and carrying our purchases," she ordered.

The two Hokage blinked and gave each other dry looks, rolling their eyes.

"Tsunade, pay more respects to your elders," the Nidaime huffed, but started forward.

"Exactly," the Shodai echoed his brother. "Especially to your grandfather and granduncle!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Tsunade said dismissively, causing Naruko to giggle and Shizune to be exasperated at her Lady.

"Rude brat," the Shodai mumbled.

That group left as well, leaving Nagi and Kakashi behind.

Kakashi awkwardly shuffled his feet, before turning and deciding to leave as well. However, Nagi called out and made him stop in his tracks.

"Stop pussyfooting around," the Kazekage demanded. "I'm not going anywhere, and I'm definitely going to stick by her side. So you better tell her how you feel…or else I won't be recommending your presence to Naruko's CRA collection."

Kakashi blinked, having had no idea that Naruko was even being considered for the Clan Restoration Act. But then he thought on the other man's words, and was at once both surprised and taken aback…but grateful.

He opened his mouth to reply, but then felt like an anvil hit his jaw and he became disoriented. Sorting out what happened, he grimaced as he realized his clone had been dispelled prematurely and had to take a moment to go through the memories.

"Is something the matter?" he heard the red-haired man ask, and he confusingly shook and nodded his head.

"I guess? Ugh, that doesn't make sense," Kakashi groaned, still feeling the effects. "I just know that, apart from you telling me about Naruko's CRA, that my clone found out back in Konoha and that they've already started in on the potentials admittance and the screening process. It dispelled violently and I got all its memories now," he dryly added.

Nagi blinked at him. "Dispelled violently?"

Kakashi winced. "Apparently, it got into a fight with Genma, and then somehow the whole thing ended with Asuma landing a punch into my jaw."

"…Aa. I see," Nagi hmmed after in thought. "Who is this Genma though? And Asuma?"

Kakashi scowled. "Genma is Naruko's first love." Nagi shared his scowl. "And Asuma is Sandaime's son, and apparently who also has feelings for Naruko. Not that anyone had been aware of that."

Nagi rubbed the back of his head in agitation. "Kami-sama…this girl and the men she attracts…I'm going to be having a jealous fit every few seconds the moment I step into Konoha, aren't I?"

Kakashi shrugged apologetically. "Welcome to the club?"

Nagi grunted in answer.

"Well, at least you seem to be handling it better. You're the one heading the whole peace effort, and seem to be able to push down your jealousy better than any one of us right now. Even Tsuchikage-dono looks like he's going into silent and barely noticeable palpitations every once in awhile."

That somewhat cheered Nagi up, but it still was disconcerting and upsetting to know what he'll have to deal with in the future.

He turned back to the desk, hunching over in his seat as he resignedly grabbed a saké bottle and poured some into a cup.

"Like I said," Nagi murmured. "Tell her how you feel or else."

It was silent in the room, and could've been mistaken for Kakashi having left. But Nagi was a damn good shinobi and knew the other was still there.

"Alright," Kakashi said quietly. "I will…But you know, you're her favorite. You have no need to go to the bottle, despite the eventual circumstances."

The jounin proceeded to leave, before pausing at the doorway.

"Thank you," was said in acknowledgement.

He was gone and Nagi was smiling tiredly into his saké cup. He gulped it down and pushed the bottle away. He'll leave the rest to Tsunade…

* * *

><p>Nagi grabbed Naruko's hand, making her look at him in surprise.<p>

"Nagi?"

They had drawn the others' attention, but Nagi didn't care.

"Naruko," he muttered, slightly red. He swallowed nervously, before taking her right hand and slipping on a gold band around her ring finger. "I suppose Nakago gets to have your ring finger on your left hand…But I'm claiming your right hand, okay?" he said stubbornly.

Naruko grew red too. "My-my right hand? That's a…a ring?"

Nagi's blush turned darker, but he nodded surely. "Yes. Aside from wanting to give you my own ring and claim your right in opposite to Nakago getting your left, most likely he'll represent the Namikaze clan…so I would like to be the Head of the Uzumaki part of your family…That is, if that's how things are going to be?" he directed the question to Jiraiya.

The older man nodded. "Most probably. They'll want the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans restored separately. Only Naruko will be named Namikaze-Uzumaki, whereas her husbands –if they have a choice of which clan or not –which take on either Namikaze or Uzumaki. As Namikaze is seen as one of the highest clans in Konoha, due to the Fourth's reputation and having been one of the earlier founding clans, Tsuchikage-dono will most likely adopt that surname, as well as any clan-affiliated candidates. If Nagi is going anonymous and pretending to be some nameless shinobi, then he'll have been relegated to the Uzumaki clan, which is only seen as inferior due to predisposed and somewhat prejudiced people, who are completely attached to the Namikaze and the Fourth's name, and because it's a Konoha-bred clan, as opposed to the Uzumaki clan of Uzu. Other non-clan candidates will most likely take that name as well."

Though it seemed complicated, Naruko thought she got most of it. The others seemed understanding, so she resolved to go over it with Nagi later, who she trusted wouldn't tease her and who she felt comfortable asking.

Still, what a pretty ring…

"I made it," she heard Nagi go back to the ring, which she noticed had a gem in the middle that looked like it changed colors when she moved it a certain way against the light. She looked up at him shock. "I created the band using my Gold Dust. I know it's simple, but –"

But she loved it regardless.

She kissed him happily, and told him so after.

"Okay, okay –enough with the sap," Jiraiya huffed, earning irritated glares from everyone. "We should be heading back to Konoha and getting Tsunade settled into office."

Naruko frowned, a thought idly playing on her mind.

"Anou…I kind of want to go to Iwa."

Jiraiya and Tsunade gaped at her, while Kakashi looked at her alarmed and Nagi was wary.

"Why on earth would you want to go there?" Jiraiya asked in panic. "You know who you are. They'll know instantly. They don't even know about your engagement to Nakago-sama! You wouldn't be safe!"

Naruko bit her lip, but stayed firm. "I'd like Tsunade-baachan to try healing Onoki-jiisan. Nakago told me how hurt he was, and I wanted to see if she could do anything for him, like she did for Nagi. You know? Before she's stuck in Konoha, and can't go anywhere anymore."

Tsunade looked pensive, but Jiraiya was still shaking his head and looked completely against the idea.

"Why don't we put it to a vote?" Tsunade asked slyly, and Jiraiya looked at her suspiciously.

"Fine. Let's do that," he grumbled.

"For Naruko?" Tsunade purposely phrased.

She, Nagi, Kakashi, the First and Second, Shizune, and even little Ton Ton raised a hand.

Naruko cheered, though Jiraiya glared at the others.

"To Iwa then," Tsunade smirked in his direction.

Jiraiya shot her a warning look.

* * *

><p>They decided, as there was never a set time, that they could tell everyone back in Konoha that they had taken time to settle Tsunade's debts, so that they didn't have a Hokage who was in knee-deep in debt. It was a good excuse, and those back home didn't have to know that Naruko had already settled all of Tsunade's debts prior to her even agreeing to the job title.<p>

They could spare a little time for a detour.

So they entered Iwagakure in wariness, where Tsunade and Jiraiya took forefront. The two stated their business, and was directed to the hospital room, surprising Iwa-nin and making them confused and guarded. Tsunade was brought to the room, and only her. The rest of them were holed up and watched in a room nearby, although Naruko managed to sneak away, while causing panic and worry for her from those she left behind.

However, none of them knew how she did it, but by the end of the day, Naruko had somehow won all of Iwagakure over and become rather precious.

Started 4/23/13 – Completed 4/24/13

**A/n: Whooo~ Things are getting serious. Next chapter, more of Iwa…and Iwa and Naruko! She and Onoki probably also meet then. For the harem, so far it seems Shikaku might be in, but I won't be taking out Yamato. Instead, he'll probably take A's probable place, while Killer Bee stays in (actually I'm looking forward to that, because that boy needs schoolin' on rapping). Also, gosh, I think I'm the only one who actually details everything about the CRA plot XD I hope everyone enjoyed, and please remember to review!**

To noriko-chan: Well…that's almost all of them XD

To awwwwwwwww: I'm trying to update more often, so how do ya like that, eh? Don't fly off! You can't read the new chapters! Naruko's too sweet to be in trouble, heh. But she'll have a lot more jealous guys, that's for sure! Kakashi will get his, don't worry. As for the harem, like I said up there :D And ohhh, lemon squares! Yummy!

To Kasie: Yes, Kakashi was being very stupid, wasn't he? XD But he'll make it better. (COOKIES! –Hopes they're chocolate chip-)


	23. Interlude: Down and Gritty

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Naruto, and I never will. I'm only saying this because I'm at gunpoint. I do own Naruto…I mean I don't!  
>Story: Fem!NaruAU/OlderMenReverse!Harem Naruko's in love with Genma who seems distant now, engaged to the new Tsuchikage which is awkward at best, and is now the sole student of Hatake Kakashi. What else could go weird? Alive Yondaime and fanclubs and Mokuton? And something about immortality and a Clan Restoration Act, dammit...  
>Set as an AU.<br>Spoilers: Eh, not really.  
>Warnings: ?<br>Pairings: KakaNaru, Naru/OMC, Genma/Naru, Hashirama/Naru, Tobirama/Naru, Asuma/Naru, Hiashi/Naru, Kabuto/Naru, Yamato/Naru, Inoichi/Naru, Sasori/Naru, Killer Bee/Naru, Shikaku/Naru, and Yondy!Kaze/Naru.

**Yare, Yare! Naruko Gaiden  
><strong>_Interlude: Down and Gritty_

It was nearly fifteen minutes later, from the time of Asuma's entrance into the room, when the door opened again and admitted Minamoto Nakago (in full kage regalia) and the two Advisors. The blond did _not_ look happy to be there, or to see any of them, and the other two wore serious expressions.

Inoichi frowned and glanced back at the others.

Kakashi and Genma had straightened up, and while they were professionally positioned, their eyes held obvious dislike for the Tsuchikage. Asuma was fidgeting, uncomfortable being there and finally confessing about himself, but he too shot a look of dislike towards the Tsuchikage before going back to staring at the ground. Hiashi, as always, was plain faced and almost unreadable.

Inoichi thanked his skills for being able to catch the unnoticeable but all slight movement of the Hyuuga Head, which revealed he too was at attention and just the slightest bit nervous.

"Welcome," Nakago said, though he clearly didn't mean it. "You have been invited to the first stage of the CRA screening process. After filling out the required form, you should have received an Admittance Screening letter. The absolute main requirements are your status of fertility," here many of the men shifted and were slightly embarrassed, "that you are not in a current relationship, and you are either not part of a clan or that you have the ability to give up your name."

It was quiet until Koharu stepped forward and continued from where Nakago left off.

"Before entering this room, all of you were asked to give blood samples. This was so we would be able to conduct the initial testing. In regards to the first part –fertility. As all of you are looking to enter the CRA collection, there is no need for any privacy amongst you, so the results will be shared and announced right now."

"Any other health testing was also tested and will also be shared with the results of the fertility tests," Homura added on.

As each of them lined up, quite a few of them winced as Nakago (followed by the Advisors) went to each of them and clinically told them their results aloud. Afterwards, the trio went back to the front and Nakago faced them all coldly.

"The third part of the 1st stage is a formal clan questioning, seeing as many of you are from clans. We will also require a family history, with minute details you believe may be important. We would not want to have someone who had a history of members with an illness or mental disorder," Koharu said coolly. "If you have a bloodline, or a hereditary skill, please note it."

And so it went, that each of them got grilled on their family history first, and stated their bloodline and skill, if they had one.

Hiashi stoically reported, "Bloodline: Byakugan," after reciting his family history as far back as they'd wanted, and adding little detail about a few members.

Both Kakashi and Genma reported on their family history, but neither had a heredity skill or bloodline, so were sidelined until the next part. Asuma also stated his family history, but also had no bloodline or hereditary skill to speak of. Inoichi calmly stated his own family history, and then spoke about the Yamanaka clan's mental abilities.

"Aside from this, we will be requiring photo ops from all of you, to coincide and be altered with a photo of Naruko's, in the event to see how a child would look like between any of you and her. This is especially important regarding those with no bloodline or hereditary skill to offer the Collection; perhaps more important, as we are more of the idea that the Collection would prefer not to be creating _hybrids_, and would like the members to be clean slates that will help build up the Collection clans, rather than creating a fusion of clans and birthing crossbreeds," Homura's voice was so dry, that Inoichi figured that not even a glass of water would help. "Even those with no bloodline and hereditary skill but are part of a clan is somewhat considerable of the like."

You can damn bet that Hiashi had broken through his façade and looked clearly incensed at the slight that was towards people like him, and even Inoichi had had to narrow his eyes at the trio as he knew he too was included in that. At the end of that statement, Asuma had also joined in and was scowling heavily. Only Kakashi and Genma were left out, though they clearly looked uncomfortable. They still seemed slightly offended, considering they were still being seen as inferior due to their non-clan status, and lack of bloodline and hereditary skills to offer.

"However, we will also consider each individuals' skill level, as well as past and current family members' skill levels. Power, skill, and intelligence win points, as well as ranking in society," Nakago monotonously included. "For those without clans, step aside. Those clan-affiliated, we will be conducting a brief interview on your ability to become part of the Collection clans."

Inoichi, Hiashi, and Asuma stepped up and they moved towards Asuma first.

"Regarding clan name, will you be able to give up your clan name and become either part of the Namikaze or Uzumaki clan?" Koharu questioned immediately.

"Yes and yes," he said certainly.

"How and why?"

Asuma cleared his throat nervously. "An heir has already been provided by my late elder brother, and therefore the Sarutobi line is continued through Konohamaru. My uncle has become Head of the clan, and by the time a new successor will be needed, Konohamaru will be old enough to succeed. I have no other obligations to the clan, aside from familial ones."

Nakago gave a nod and they moved onto Hiashi next, who was back to being stone-faced. They repeated the question to him, and Inoichi stiffened up and leaned a bit towards them, wanting to know if what Ino had told him was true and if Hiashi would even say anything about it.

"Yes and yes," Hiashi said clearly, no other inflection in his voice.

"How and why?" Nakago grilled. "Especially, as opposed to Sarutobi-san, you are actually the Head of your clan."

Hiashi didn't falter, but Inoichi was able to notice the man tensing again.

"I have provided an heir, _two heirs_, to my clan," he said softly. "I have done my duty in continuing my line. I may continue to head my clan as Regent until the heiress is old enough to assume the responsibility and the role of Head, with the Hyuuga council providing support and advice, but I am not needed to stay within the clan and hold any responsibilities. With two heirs, they will hold my name and continue the main branch, while I am free to give up my name and assume any of Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruko's. With children already, any future child I help create will belong to her."

The atmosphere was stiff and quiet, but Nakago gave a sharp nod towards the Hyuuga Head (or soon to be former, if Inoichi was understanding right), though the man seemed less abrasive then towards Hiashi.

And then it was Inoichi's turn, and he inwardly took a sigh of relief, deciding to take a page out of Hiashi's book…if less solemn and depressing. When they asked him, he replied in the affirmative. And when they asked how and why, his reply came out similar to Hiashi's.

"I have a daughter, old enough and who knows enough to take over the clan, at least part time. I will serve as part Regent, part Advisor to her, while finishing educating and refining her knowledge and skill in handling the clan. She will continue my name, so I am able to give up mine."

When they were done with him, the three conferred with each other before turning back to all of them.

"Congratulations, all of you have passed the 1st stage. If some barely," Nakago smiled icily.

It made all the men there bristle quietly, pride being taken shots at. Even if those there who didn't know Naruko closely or had feelings for her, such as Hiashi and Inoichi, they were not fine with the condescension.

"The next stage involves more personal interrogation," the Tsuchikage continued blithely. Inoichi sweatdropped. How much more personal could you get, passed fertility testing and invasive testing of one's health? "Not only will the questions be personal in the sense of being even more invasive, but personal in the sense of each one of your private thoughts will be asked. Failure to be truthful will result in immediate dismissal."

Koharu motioned to someone, and two Anbu appeared and started handing out paper. Each of them held one in confusion, though they could see some kind of seal was inked onto it.

"This paper contains a seal that will turn to ashes if you are lying. Hold it up clearly and keep it in position for the duration of the second stage," they were ordered.

And then the next stage of questioning began.

"Once you are married and part of Naruko's clans, where will your living arrangements be? Will you live with her, in your own place or clan compound?"

They started down the line again, and each of them gave their answers.

"I'm a longstanding bachelor, with only a single small apartment. I'm not adverse to giving up my space and sharing it with someone else, and therefore giving up my apartment to move in with her," Kakashi said calmly.

Genma was next, and his answer was likewise similar. "I also live in an apartment alone. If she doesn't mind, I also wouldn't mind moving in."

Asuma shuffled his feet, but straightened at his turn. "I haven't lived in the Sarutobi clan compound for a long time. I'm currently living in an apartment, but have no attachment to it if I have to sell it. I can move in with Naruko, if she doesn't mind."

And then it left the two clan Heads, and both of them felt uncomfortable at the scrutiny from everyone there, though neither showed it.

"I have been given the options of continuing to live at the compound, or to completely enfold into either of Naruko's clans. Whatever is the preference, I can adhere to."

Quite a few flinched and Inoichi repressed the urge to sigh in aggravation. But then it was his turn, and he had no time to think on the dismal situation regarding Hiashi.

"I don't have to stay at the compound. Whatever Naruko prefers, I am open to. But it is at _her_ preference, not the Council's or the Advisors', or even the Hokage," he said firmly, looking straight at the Advisors. He saw the Tsuchikage slightly smile in approval, though it was quick and nearly unnoticeable.

The Advisors' lips thinned into a straight line, but neither said anything.

"Next, we ask that each of you state your opinions about each other. As many will be in this CRA collection, it is important to remember this will be a household. Everyone must get along and at least be civil with each other, in order to provide a harmonious and balanced atmosphere in the home. Tsuchikage-dono will be included in this round, so you will also be required to state your opinion on him."

He shifted slightly, but stared them all down with cool eyes.

"Let's start with Shiranui-san, yes?" even his smile reflected frost.

Genma scowled, but went first. "Yamanaka-san is highly respectable, and a great war hero. While I'm not sure why he's here, or what to think of his presence here, at the least I respect and get along with him. Hyuuga-san is…too cold at times, but he's also respectable and he is honorable. Probably even more than most in here, he would have the morals and ethics to treat Naruko as a lady, and cross any boundaries or make her uncomfortable. While cold, he would be the best to respect her space."

Both of them were rather pleased to hear their descriptions, though Hiashi was a little surprised on his part.

"As for the others…" Genma's jaw clenched. "I…am not entirely too sure about Asuma's presence here. I had no idea how long he's actually felt this way, hidden from everyone. He's a great drinking partner, good friends, good guy overall –but I think he's rather lost."

Asuma glowered back. Inoichi felt his uneasiness since the beginning of this round heightened. Since this part had started, he had had a bad feeling about it, and knew that trouble was going to start. Both he and Hiashi watched the proceedings apprehensively.

"I'm quite in place, thank you very much," Asuma spoke back acidly.

"No speaking out of turn," Koharu said sharply, and he quieted down.

Genma started again, irritable now. "As for Hatake, he's full of himself and a hypocrite. I dislike him heavily and wish him ill luck," he spat out. "Tsuchikage-dono…at least he's good-looking," he gave an insincere smile.

Ouch, ouch, and ouch. From the straight verbal assault on Kakashi, to the backhand compliment to the Tsuchikage…

Before anything could clash, Homura had Asuma go next.

"In regards to Yamanaka-san and Hyuuga-san, I reiterate what Genma said. To him…he's a good friend; we have good times hanging out with each other. Maybe I'm a little sudden, but it's hard to admit much less realize what one feels, right?" he gave a pointed look to Genma, who looked sheepish before giving an acknowledging and slightly apologetic nod back.

"As to Kakashi, he's also a good friend. Those two are good guys, a bit hard headed, and certain things or _people_," he emphasized, "easily trigger them and their tempers and attitudes. As for Tsuchikage-dono…I think he's a good guy too," Asuma said honestly.

Everyone was surprised, even Nakago himself.

"If he can be so supportive of Naruko, and not care for the outlook of himself or be too bothered about the antagonism towards himself –whether as a foreign shinobi, or of all this with Naruko…if he can weather the antagonism towards her, and even make her feel better…If he can make her smile…If he can make her happy…If he can force himself to go through all this, even though he dislikes it and probably all of us…then I think he would have to really be some kind of guy."

After that rather surprising answer, it was Kakashi's turn. But he looked cool and indifferent.

"That's great. Really. I think Genma's a jerk and too late to apologize, Asuma's way in over his head and I don't even know what you're doing here," he addressed to Asuma directly at the second part. "And Yamanaka-san and Hyuuga-san, no offense to them, but they really have no business being here and don't belong. Tsuchikage-dono…I think you're an asshole and too old for her. Go cement yourself, Iwa shit."

Though blank-faced, Nakago wasn't the one who reacted and erupted into anger. Genma exploded first, and angrily confronted Kakashi.

"You're so full of it, Kakashi! You just barely met her too! I knew her first, and she doesn't even like you that way, asswipe!" Genma shouted.

Furiously, Kakashi stomped over to him. "I'm not some heartbreaker, messing around with _young_ girls' hearts!"

"I'm sorry and I'm trying to make it up to her! I swore I would, and I will! And I _never_ went that way when she was that young!"

"Jackass! Can't you tell when you're too late? You don't even deserve any second chances when it comes to Naruko! And it's so you say!"

"You're not the one who decides that! Hell, at least I'm not her _teacher_! At least I'm her friend!"

"Come on, guys," Asuma tried to come in between them, though he too was a little irritated by Kakashi's comments like the others. "Calm down."

"Shut up, Asuma. You don't even know Naruko, or have any connection to her. You have no business being here either," Kakashi sneered.

Asuma's face twitched and he held still for a moment, before he rounded on Kakashi and swung out.

"Fuck you, Kakashi!" and then his fist made contact with Kakashi's jaw, only after the hit, he disappeared and smoke replaced him.

Everyone was surprised, though Nakago only snorted lightly.

"Shadow clone, huh…Well," he pointed at the spot Kakashi's clone had just been. "Disqualified." Then he pointed at Genma, "Disqualified." And then Asuma. "Disqualified. Disruptive behavior is not allowed. Goodbye."

The two stared at him dumbfounded, before they were forcibly ejected by Anbu. Then the trio, though Homura and Koharu were staring at the Tsuchikage, turned towards the last two.

"Your turn," Nakago smiled, but it didn't look sincere at all.

"Hiashi and I aren't close…but I agree he is a respectable and honorable man. He's responsible and capable of keeping a cool head, and keeping his emotions under control. Sometimes a little too much. Um…I am not familiar with Tsuchikage-dono, but I'm grateful for your help during the Invasion and obviously you seem to be helping out in the aftermath."

Hiashi started speaking straight after. "I also do not know you, Tsuchikage-dono, aside from your actions during the Invasion. But your support and help during it and after shows you are at least a good man. For Inoichi, he is quite intelligent, calming, and a soothing person. He is very capable of comforting others, as well as reading them. We get along well, despite not being close acquaintances."

Nakago nodded, and after some prodding from the other two, spoke up.

"I know neither of you," he said flatly. "Therefore I cannot make an opinion. We should just move onto the next part, in which we question your motives for joining. I'll start –I was approached by Hokage-dono to become Naruko's fiancé when she was very young, in preparation and support for when her heritage was revealed in her first Chuunin Exam and buffer her from my village and her own," he shot pointed and scouring looks at the Advisors here. "I was also chosen for my skill and power, politically and physically, to protect and be someone who could be there for her, so she could actually have someone despite her circumstances. Though hesitant, I grew fond of her through the first meeting and resolved to try to help her after agreeing. Through our first official meeting and henceforth, I have grown attached and protective over my fiancée, and want what's best for her."

Unsure how to measure up to that, the two of them hesitantly went next. Hiashi spoke first.

"I was advised by the elders in my clan that it would be the best choice for me to marry Naruko. While I do not have such base ambitions, they wish for the Hyuuga clan to marry into Namikaze-Uzumaki clans with hopes of a closer tie to a powerful ally, and become allies with the two most important clans in Konoha through one marriage."

Once again attracting attention through his answer, Inoichi decided to go next to avoid a stagnant pause in the wake of Hiashi's response.

"I didn't sign up myself. My daughter signed me up," he admitted. "I was hoping that maybe joining would help me in regards to moving on from my ex-wife, as well as being able to become close to Naruko as substitute for my daughter, who has a crush on her."

That answer probably came from the left field if their stares said anything.

But then Nakago pointed at him. "Disqualified." And then went to Hiashi. "Disqualified."

The two of them gaped at him, before being dragged off by Anbu and clutching their truth seals in disbelief. The two Advisors stared at Nakago again. He shrugged.

"I was much nicer before, back before I realized how many guys I'd actually have to share her with and before I realized how hard this actually all was and felt."

They continued staring at him.

* * *

><p>The two clan Heads angrily stomped together into the foyer of the Hokage Residence, looking for the room currently assigned to perform the initial stages of the CRA process. They stormed in, glancing at the two jounin already in there and stiffly filling out their new respective forms.<p>

Hiashi and Inoichi held out their hands and demanded, "_Forms_."

Genma raised an eyebrow, but handed them a crisp form each.

"I'll show him…" Hiashi muttered furiously. "That brat…"

"I take it you two were ejected from the screening as well," Asuma stated sardonically.

Inoichi snorted, making a few angry marks on the paper that continued his writing.

"We were kicked out at the next part, which questioned our motives," Inoichi growled, and wrote more in agitation. At their questioning looks, he elaborated and even stated his and Hiashi's answers. Hiashi merely grunted and continued feverishly writing.

"Sir, you only need one form!"

"But you guys keep losing my application, because I haven't gotten my Admittance Screening letter, even though I've applied a dozen times!"

They looked over to see Momochi Zabuza holding a stack of Naruko's CRA forms, being confronted by the current room monitor.

"That means that you haven't been accepted," the woman tried to explain.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Sir, it means you have been _denied_!" she grew frustrated.

"Oh come on! What's wrong with you people? Don't you know who I am? I'm Momochi Zabuza! The Demon of the Mist!" he laughed raucously and postured, still holding onto the stack of papers in one hand and holding Kubikiri Houcho in the other.

Genma groaned quietly. "Oh man, not him…"

"What do you mean 'not him?'" Asuma questioned, though they were all confused and interested. Hiashi even managed to pause in his writing.

"You don't want to know," Genma said darkly.

But that just piqued their interest more, so he reluctantly told them about the ex-missing nin. He saw Zabuza pouting and turning to leave, after still stubbornly shoving at least one of the forms in the woman's face and forcing her to take it, even using his sword as additive (though not too seriously). Genma winced and held up his form to cover his face, motioning for the others to copy him.

"Hide."

Started 5/8/13 – Completed 5/8/13

**A/n: So I really wanted to do this interlude first, because I wanted to detail my CRA process (which people usually don't do anyway), and sketch out the fight Kakashi was talking about last chapter (and glimpses in a regular chapter wouldn't cut it, and probably had been too long). Originally, Kakashi wasn't as abrasive in my head, and Asuma was going to be angrier and him coming into the fight was much more sudden and definitely an abrupt moment at the end, but this way works too. Also, I got a craving to change the summary to encompass more of the story going on. Anyway, I hoped everyone enjoyed! Please drop a review, it shouldn't take too long. I was a bit disappointed at the number of reviews last time :(**

**EDIT: Okay, I know people are reading this. So _please, please_ leave a review. I don't like begging, but I'm wondering why so many read this and I don't get as much reviews as I would think I might get, especially on how hard I write the chapters and try hard to update frequently. Do you all just not like this?**

To awwwwww: Yay for updating more! I should've updated last week, but I totally got busy and missed like a whole week of story deadlines. I'm glad you liked Naruko and Nagi getting closer, as well as Nagi and Kakashi talking things out (as well as what should be Kakashi's upcoming resolution). Yep, Yamato's staying, and Bee AND Shikaku are in. Iwa should be fun though. As for cookies, definitely allergic to peanuts, but I love, love, love chocolate ship!

To Elsie: Actually, I'm really glad you mentioned that. That's a really interesting concept. I'm not too sure if it'll be put into use here, but it does make a lot of sense. I'm glad to have convinced you on some very important things, and that you can see why it's kind of silly to have the usual people in harems be put in so (at least IMO). Things are really silly in this fic, but I also want to try to make some reasonings actually make sense. And yes, starting the family will definitely be problematic XD Thank you!


	24. Sunstone

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Naruto, and I never will. I'm only saying this because I'm at gunpoint. I do own Naruto…I mean I don't!  
>Story: Naruto is outgoing, outspoken, and oblivious. His female counterpart is the same, only she's engaged, in love with a jounin, and the Hokage loves to dress her up. <em>And<em> she can use mokuton jutsu.  
>Set as an AU.<br>Spoilers: Eh, not really.  
>Warnings: ?<br>Pairings: KakaNaru, NaruOthers

**Yare, Yare! Naruko Gaiden  
><strong>_Chapter Twenty One: Sunstone_

Naruko mused that it was going to be around her 15th birthday, once they returned back to Konoha. She didn't usually care for her birthday, but she had lots of new friends, and even Nagi and Nakago to celebrate it with! It wouldn't be too bad this year, she hoped so.

She felt kind of bad about leaving everyone behind, but she saw the opportunity to sneak away, and she took it. If she hesitated or told any or all of the others, she wouldn't be able to walk around freely or unnoticeably. But she wanted to get to know Nakago's home village and try to quietly win over the people, so Nakago wouldn't have to have too much problems getting married to her.

She also hoped Tsunade would be able to do something for Onoki.

"Hey, you! Stop right there!"

She winced and froze mid-step, inwardly pouting. Caught already? Damn. Naruko turned around, and twitched. Of all the…

She was caught, and by shinobi at that. And by their flak jackets, chuunin at least. Inwardly, she pouted and tried to think of any way to get out of this situation. And all she wanted was to get to know all of Iwa and connect with Nakago!

"Wait a second, you're one of those Konoha-nin that was brought in!" one of them exclaimed, and Naruko observed him more closely. He was big, tall, and had a red bandanna wrapped around his head with the Iwa headband placed on it.

The other guy was more calm and scrutinizing her as well, having light-colored spiky hair and a darker colored goatee-like beard. She noted his right sleeve was missing.

"Ittan-saaan! Stop her!" she heard, and she just realized she'd started to run away.

Okay, Sleeve Guy was Ittan, so now she had to find out what Santa's name was.

"You!" she pointed at Ittan. "Sleeve Guy! What's Santa's name?" she then pointed at the other guy.

The two sweatdropped. _'Sleeve Guy? __**Santa**__?'_

"He is Akatsuchi. And my name is _Ittan_," he emphasized.

She blinked. "Right. I forgot. Sleeve Guy was kinda catchy…Gomen, gomen…"

"Anyway," Akatsuchi cut in. "_You_ aren't supposed to be here. You're from Konoha and must've come with the others, so why are you here?"

Naruko twitched. "…Eh…"

Without anyone seeing, though it was still obvious what happened, Naruko somehow snatched the headband off of Ittan's head and switched his with hers, so she was now wearing an Iwa headband.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded. "I'm from Iwa. See?" she pointed at the headband around her forehead.

They stared at her.

"You took that from my head," Ittan deadpanned.

"Nuh uh! You Konoha-wannabe! You're the one with the Leaf headband –"

"That you put on my forehead," he said sarcastically.

"He's the imposter!" she jabbed a finger in his direction, looking at Akatsuchi for support.

"I don't know what's going on anymore," Akatsuchi pouted.

"Are you a spy?" Ittan frowned at the girl.

She huffed. "Oh? So what if I am? Huh? Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. How do you figure, eh? Then again, I guess I am a spy if I'm from another village," Naruko stuck her tongue at them, though she calmly came over and took her headband back and haphazardly (but _tightly_, he winced) retied his headband back onto his head. They watched the action in disbelief.

"…You must not be a very good spy, considering no spy actually admits they are one, walks around freely like you were, and _wears their own village's headband like a billboard_," Ittan stared her down.

She stared back. Then she suddenly tossed these awful concoctions in the air and ran away. "Good thing I'm not an actual spy then! You'll never take me alive!" she cackled.

Akatsuchi and he darted back, covering their mouths and faces while they winced, gagged and hacked out awful coughs from the smell that pervaded their senses from whatever disgusting things she'd tossed their way.

"We have to chase after her," Ittan growled.

Akatsuchi scratched his head. "You know, I don't know whether to take her seriously or not."

"Neither do I," Ittan muttered.

Why did they have to be the ones to run into the strange girl?

The next time they saw her, they had finally tracked her down, only to see she was at a noodle restaurant and was in the midst of some kind of eating competition.

"Go, go, go!" the crowd chanted.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the owner announced. "The 50 Pound Noodle Dare might actually finally be overcome today! Note it, people! It'll be a landmark in Iwa history!"

Ittan gaped at the spectacle, while Akatsuchi clapped in delight, cheering along with everyone and getting into the entertainment.

"Wow! That's really talented," Akatsuchi complemented her in amusement.

Ittan looked at him incredulously, before switching his incredulous gaze back to the girl they'd been chasing. He grew nauseous watching, seeing a few people holding a huge pan full of noodles up and tilting it, helping hold it as the girl rapidly used chopsticks to stuff the sliding noodles into her mouth.

"Man, I tried this once!" Akatsuchi's voice cut into his nauseated thoughts. "I couldn't even get a quarter of the noodles down before I felt like throwing up. She looks like she's about to be finish with the whole thing!"

That did it as Ittan went to find a trash can to empty the remainder of that morning's breakfast into it.

When he returned, he saw Akatsuchi had moved closer and was now chanting with the crowd, while the girl was down to the last noodles. He turned green when he remembered how much noodles there had been, and that had only been what he and Akatsuchi had walked in on. He didn't even want to think what had been the original amount, and what it had looked like.

"Yeah! She did it!" he heard Akatsuchi cheer, and then everyone burst into applause and cheers.

Ittan looked over and saw that indeed, she looked done and there was an empty pan in front of her, as the pan holders raised up their hands in shared victory.

"We have to bring you back now," Ittan interrupted the celebrations, glaring at the girl.

"Awww," Akatsuchi was pouting again. "Come on, Ittan-san."

"No," he turned his glare on his fellow jounin. "She's Konoha-nin. She has to go stay with the others."

The area burst into clamor, protesting and glaring at _him_. He stared at them all in confusion. Did they not understand she was from _Konoha_, their long-standing enemy and who they've always been hostile with? She was from an enemy and rival village, one whom they didn't even really have a real truce with.

And they were glaring at _him_.

"Oh, oh! Really? My meal's free because I actually finished it?" he heard the girl exclaimed, and he turned to her and with a twitch, realized she hadn't even been paying attention to him as the owner told her the news. "That's great! I'll pay for everyone's meal here then!"

A loud round of cheers greeted her, with even Akatsuchi cheering along –that traitor –and the owner clapped.

"Alright then! Drinks are on me if you can really pay for everyone's meal!"

And then suddenly, he couldn't fathom how, but she suddenly conjured up a black bag and then opened it to reveal some major cash.

"Woah, little lady! When'd you get all that?" the owner gaped.

"I won it all in Tanzaku! I was lucky, lucky!" she clapped her hands excitedly. "Here, Owner-san!"

It was bizarre and amazing, but she still had more than half left. As she paid the owner, she retold the events of how she got all the money, and that she even cleared Tsunade's debt.

"No way," one of the others whispered. "You cleared _Her_ debt?"

"Impossible! I mean, it's the _The Legendary Sucker's debt_!"

"The Legendary Sucker's debt was cleared? Amazing!"

Ittan couldn't believe it either. Tsunade was well-known for many things, but so was her inability to win any gamble unless it meant some sort of disaster was on the horizon. Everyone knew that she had accumulated a very large debt and many had given up on getting repaid back from the runaway woman. That someone was able to actually clear that was nothing short of a miracle!

Having just given up, Ittan trudged over and sat next to her, hunching over the counter as he pulled his free drink closer to him.

"Ganbatte!" Akatsuchi clapped his back hard, switching his drink with a saké bomb, and he looked around to see that there was a line-up of people where he was sitting, all with one of those in front of them…including the young girl they were supposed to be apprehending.

Ittan pointed at her feebly. "She's underaged. She shouldn't be drinking." However, he was ignored. He sighed. "Ganbatte," he said reluctantly, in a halfhearted fashion.

As everyone chanted "Saké…saké…saké…SAKÉ!" and dropped their saké shots into their beer, he followed their lead and then just gulped it down. He really needed it.

It was lunchtime, and there were a group of people already drunk.

* * *

><p>"She'll be fine. She'll be fine. She'll be fine," Kakashi muttered to himself.<p>

"Of course she'll be fine!" Jiraiya chortled. "She's Naruko! Damn girl is the craziest I've ever met. Even Kushina can't beat that crazy."

Nagi blankly strummed a few chords on the guitar he bought, finding it helped calm him…considering his newly claimed fiancée had just disappeared somewhere into enemy territory. Though, as he glanced at the two in the corner, whispering quietly so that no one could hear them, he was still finding it strange to see two dead shinobi up and alive, and looking _very_ lifelike as time kept passing. It was eerie.

"What are you two gossiping about, in the corner?" Jiraiya asked curiously, staring at the two Hokage.

Tobirama raised an eyebrow at him while Hashirama grinned mischievously at him, though both expressions quickly disappeared back into blank faces, which weren't the "stoic faces" that they had on before whenever Naruko and Nagi had been affectionate, and were more dead-like as they had been when they'd first been summoned.

"None of your business," Tobirama said blankly. Hashirama shrugged apologetically, but even that seemed muted.

"You guys are weird," Jiraiya said bluntly. "It's freaky how you guys keep flipping between being lively and then suddenly normal. I mean, at first, you two were like completely blank. And then you guys started slowly becoming more life-like in not just appearance, but your personalities! And now it's like flickering between that and then sometimes still being all 'Zoooombbiiie!'"

Kakashi perked up, curious as well, while Nagi listened in closely. It had been something that had bothered him, as he didn't know much about this Edo Tensei stuff. He knew about the jutsu and that it could basically bring the dead to life, but that was it. He didn't know the whole schematics of it, and he was worried about it and what future usage of such a dangerous jutsu could be done.

Hashirama turned to his brother, who sighed.

"I am the creator of this jutsu," Tobirama declared, and when they stared at him, he huffed irritably. "To hell with Orochimaru. _I_ created the damn thing. He modified it. Anyway, first you must need the DNA of whoever is to be brought back, their soul to be residing in the 'Pure World,' and a living sacrifice. You need a scroll and stuff, but I'm not going to tell you how to perform the damn jutsu," he scowled.

"So, to activate the reincarnated person, you insert a talisman into them. They can look like they're back to normal, or the summoner can leave them looking decayed. They retain all their abilities that they had in life, as well as their personalities and memories. The summoner doesn't have the control over the summon until they've inserted this talisman, and depending on the talisman, it offers the summoner various degrees of control. In our case, if we had been stuck with Orochi-teme, our personalities would have probably been wiped or at the very least, he'd have complete control over us.

"That we escaped without letting him get his talismans in enabled us to be able to retain everything mutely and even control of ourselves enough to resist and run away before the summoning could be ended or for him to remember about us. And that we managed to get Naruko's talismans with her unique blood before he could end it, put us under her control and usurped the little control Orochimaru had. And speaking of Naruko's blood, as has been theorized between all here, something of it has caused the Edo Tensei to warp. We are _alive_, more so than we would be with an Edo Tensei of us given control and everything intact. Though we flicker between this dead-like state and how we are when we were alive, that is because she has not actively given us the 'order' and permission to be as intact as the jutsu should allow. However, I would guess that if we continue this way, because of her blood, with or without that permission, in time we would probably reach that 'normal' state, and probably even further."

Everyone stared at him, while his brother hummed cheerfully beside him.

"Shhhh!" Shizune shushed him, and they turned their stares to her. She had her ear to the crack under the door and looked like she was listening intently. "I'm trying to hear what they're saying. Something about a…noodle bomb?"

They blinked. "Huh?"

"Wait a sec…no. A blonde winning a noodle eating contest? Is it Naruko?"

Jiraiya scoffed. "Nah, sounds too odd. You must've heard wrong."

The others almost agreed until Nagi choked out, "But noodles. Naruko and _noodles_."

And Shizune kept listening, her brow furrowing. "Wait, there is something about an actual bomb this time."

"Wait, what?" Kakashi said in panic.

"…Massive noodle pan? And…saké bombs?"

Jiraiya knocked over the table he was near as he stood up quickly.

"What in the world is that girl getting up to?!"

* * *

><p>"Soooo, I totally went ka-POW!" Naruko slurred, trying to show what she meant by throwing a fist that went crooked.<p>

The three, her, Ittan, and Akatsuchi, were hanging onto each other as they traversed the streets, still light out as it was the afternoon. Probably others were looking like them, as they stumbled out into the streets and away from the same noodle place they'd vacated.

"Nggghhh! Man, and all I wanted to do was explore Iwa after sneaking out of that room. Those guys are gonna be mad! And I didn't even do what I wanted, so that their tempers would have been worth it," she pouted.

"Weee," Ittan slurred as well. "We can…ssshow you around Iwa. Us two," he waved his hand between him and Akatsuchi rather dangerously.

Naruko brightened up and somehow immediately sobered already. "Really? Awesome! Let's go, let's go!"

And then she was dragging them out, and they had to forcefully focus themselves and ignore the haze their heads kept trying to drag them back into. They soon got into the groove and were enthusiastically showing off their village, boasting about it and each place they visited. They'd even gone over to a clothing store and bought her a pretty yellow dress, and she was happily moving around the village and making lots of friends.

Time had really passed them by, and soon enough it was dinnertime and she was begging them to go back to the noodle restaurant. Though Ittan was reluctant, Akatsuchi caved in immediately. Ittan easily followed once she turned puppy eyes on him.

"Sing, sing, sing!" people were chanting and it was quickly discovered that it was karaoke night. Naruko clapped in delight and chanted with the others. Once everyone started getting into it (with plenty of drunks and out of tune people) and the night started getting on, Naruko grew restless and wanted to join in as well.

"Me! Me too!" she stretched up in her seat and waved her hand wildly in the air.

Ittan tugged at her skirt, shaking his head. Akatsuchi was excited and cheering her on, and Ittan glared at him.

"Stop encouraging her!" he hissed at the other. "Don't be a bad influence!"

"Awww! Bu she wants to go! Let her go up there, Ittan-san!"

Before Ittan could protest again, Naruko was already heading up there with the cheers and applause.

"She's going to embarrass herself and then there's going to be booing and then she's going to cry," Ittan groaned and kept mumbling to himself, already imagining it.

And then he heard a voice that was almost angelic.

"Now there's green light in my eyes and my lover on my mind. And I sing from the piano, tear my yellow dress and cry and cry and cry…Over the love of you!"

As she started belting out the song, Ittan stared with a new light in his eyes, and began to clap alongside everyone else, especially as he kept watching her keep singing with emotion pouring out from her voice and even expressed through her whole body, from her face to her toes.

When it was over and she giddily skipped over back to them, Ittan turned to her firmly.

"We really have to bring you back," he told her, but he said it fondly and a small smile on his face, a warm look in his eyes.

She still pouted, but she threaded her arms through one of his and one of Akatsuchi's and marched the way out of there and back to the room she'd escaped from.

Having been dropped off at the door, which was wide open and revealing the others to the scene, Naruko happily waved goodbye, while Ittan ruffled her hair and Akatsuchi gave her a big bear hug.

"Hey, hey. I was just wondering –were you guys chuunin or something?" Naruko asked suddenly.

"Nope. Jounin," Akatsuchi cheerfully revealed.

Naruko became dazed and felt her soul escaping through her mouth in an anime-ish way, as she stared blankly upwards.

Ittan bonked her head, smirking. "Yep. Never had a chance running from us."

She twitched.

They left after expressing their goodbyes, and she went into the room to face her group watching her in disbelief.

"I don't know what happened out there, how _that_ happened," Jiraiya pointed at the closed door and inferred about the two Iwa jounin, "how you got out without anyone noticing or why, and whether to be impressed with you or blow a gasket."

"Be impressed?" she said in a small voice.

Within a few seconds, there was a blur and Nagi had tackled Naruko and was embracing her tightly, hiding his face into her neck.

"Baka," he muttered. "I was worried."

"Gomen, gomen," she murmured softly, threading her hand through his hair affectionately.

Kakashi looked on longingly, wishing he could be just as affectionate and open with how he felt.

After they got settled, Jiraiya demanded she tell him everything that happened, and alternated between laughing hysterically and staring as she retold the events of the day.

It grew later and everyone began setting up to sleep. Once everyone had, there were actually only two people that weren't, Naruko and Nagi. He sat in a corner and she sat on him, both of them quiet. Nagi was curious, wondering what was wrong, while she tried to see how she could express exactly what she wanted to.

"I had a lot of fun today," she said and he nodded, smiling a bit. "I sang too, 'cause I remembered you sang to me and I wanted to do the same, even though you weren't there."

His smile grew bigger and he nestled her closer to him in his arms.

"I didn't think of it until after, but the song I was singing for you…it really _did_ match you, and probably what I'll have to face back home and with the other guys," she kept her voice quiet. She glanced at the others, paranoid about waking them up and hearing what she was saying, especially since it was really meant for him only anyway. Seeing nothing, she took a deep breath and then turned back to Nagi, surprising him with a deep, affectionate kiss as she held his head in her hands.

"I love you," she breathed out as she stared into his eyes, which widened at the confession.

Because though he thought it all along, he hadn't said it yet –though he'd thought he would have been the first to say it, between the two of them. In response to her, he kissed her fervently back.

Kakashi kept still and quiet, staring at the ceiling.

And this is what it comes down to. They would all have to catch up in trying to gain her affections, he realized, because Nagi was so much farther ahead than any of them with Naruko. Even the Tsuchikage had lost what lead he'd had, and it would now be a race between them all in trying to catch up and match as much as they could such solid affections bestowed upon the Kazekage.

When the CRA would be filled, those with any sort of affection for her would all have to race and catch up to Nagi, he understood more thoroughly now. And those who didn't would realize soon what they were missing out on, and would be even farther behind than the rest.

Nagi was favorite. He would always be favorite.

Kakashi wished he'd listened to the others back in Konoha, and tossed all caution to the wind and taken all the risks he should've, damned being a sensei and whatever else he'd worried too much over.

Likewise, the Shodaime and Nidaime forcefully utilized the emotionless lid the Edo Tensei offered them, keeping emotions dead in them. It was much easier this way.

* * *

><p>Tsunade walked into the room finally, and saw the group idly messing around in boredom. She cleared her throat to announce her presence and they all quickly faced her.<p>

"I'm done," she told them. And seeing them still focusing on her, she sighed. "I managed to fix much of the damage to his body. He'll have, at worse, a bad hip…but he's as close to back to normal as he can be."

"Yatta!" Naruko cheered, throwing a fist into the air.

"Onoki-dono wishes to talk to you," Tsunade dropped the bombshell.

Naruko immediately froze, while everyone tensed.

"Er…okay," she muttered and hesitantly walked over to Tsunade.

They left the others behind and Tsunade led the way to Onoki's hospital room, where she walked in and saw a small man quietly sitting up in his bed. She barely realized that Tsunade had left her inside, closing the door behind her.

"So you are the infamous Namikaze brat Nakago will marry, eh?" he looked her up and down, evaluating. He smirked. "Blonde hair like that, and the yellow dress…you look like a sunstone."

She shyly scuffed her feet on the floor, smiling a bit.

"Don't just stand there! Come closer," Onoki hmmed, and she slowly did so. "You _are_ a pretty little thing, aren't you? I suppose the children will turn out good-looking at least."

Naruko turned a bright red, but she still kept quiet.

"I hear it was you who requested to come here and for Tsunade to heal me," he prodded, voice turning more serious. "Why?"

She blinked at him. "Eh? Because! You're Nakago's jii-san and you'll be my jii-san soon too! Why not?"

Onoki stared at her, before belting out loud laughter. "You really are a silly, precious thing, eh. Let me see the ring then." Though he'd have to correct her on that 'jii-san'…

"Ring?" Naruko blinked again. "Anou…I don't think Nakago gave me one."

She recalled Nagi talking about rings and hands, and she'd felt sad then about having to take off her pearl ring off of that hand, but knew that Nakago probably had claimed her left hand.

"What of that then? What ring is that?" Onoki pointed to her left hand, and she lifted it up. A brief look of pain and sadness crossed his face when he recognized it, but he pushed it down.

"This? A strange man gave this to me a long time ago, when I was really young. He was really sweet and kind, and the ring made me really happy then. I don't know who he is though," she deflated.

Onoki's mouth twitched. "That, my girl, was my sister's ring. It was given to Nakago, who must've given it to you."

"Ehhh?! Nakago did? Why didn't that silly man tell me!"

Onoki held back a snort. "Silly man, indeed," he agreed wryly.

"Ah, Onoki-jiisan! You sound like you know a lot about gems! What about this one?" she lifted her right hand this time, showing the ring Nagi gave her.

"Hm," Onoki examined it closely. "How rare. That is alexandrite. Very pretty."

Naruko beamed happily, glancing at the ring too. She was gonna tell Nagi and give him an extra hug and-and a _kiss_ too…

"Who gave you this lovely ring then?" Onoki asked her in curiosity.

"My other fiancé," Naruko admitted.

Onoki's eyebrows flew up. "Your other fiancé?"

Naruko pouted. "Bleh. I have to be in this stupid CRA thing."

"Hm, please explain this CRA. I'm unfamiliar with it," Onoki still tried to see if he could recall if he'd heard of it, though he couldn't so far.

Naruko sighed. "The Clan Restoration Act," and she reluctantly told him what it was and how it worked.

"I see. I admit, there is nothing like that here," Onoki frowned.

"Really? In Konoha, it's a very prominent, if not widely used, law," Naruko huffed.

Seeing she didn't like talking about it and that it most probably had been something new in news to her, Onoki decided that it was best to change the subject.

"Tell me of Nakago then. What has he been up to? I bet you'll tell me the things he probably edits out!" Onoki inwardly cackled.

He was finally going to get some dirt on that brat, even if it was the last thing he did!

So he spent time with this quirky girl, sizing her up, and gaining blackmail material on his nephew…all the while, listening to the chatter of this girl in amusement and fondness with reluctance that slowly faded with each passing moment.

Started 6/26/13 – Completed 6/26/13

**A/n: Sorry for being late! I streamlined and updated my website, and stuff in RL were obstacles in getting this out. There will probably be an interlude specifically for Asuma after this, and then the chapter after they got back to Konoha. Also, Itachi will probably make his way into the harem, but he's the last! Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and please leave a review!**

To awwwwww: Sorry this chapter was really late! And yeah, there was a lot of stuff going on. I thought it would make sense to have it all be so public, considering what they were going for, and while slightly amusing, it also kinds of gives off the messed up, clinical feeling. Kakashi was just a riot, wasn't he? He just had to get everyone disqualified :D Nakago, the green is showing! I really love Zabuza. He just can't get a break. Yeah, I'm keeping Yamato, and Bee and Shikaku are like on probation for now. I hoped you liked the Iwa part in here, and that you don't mind the interludes so much. Yay, choco cookie! Thanks!

To Red523: Thank you! Sorry this didn't come out sooner :D

To nanashi: Yep, Nakago is finally getting jealous and possessive. There's a lot more obvious competition to face, and the CRA is actually finally being opened up, and isn't just a theory to him anymore. He held on, but the screening process was probably it for him. The rejection he dealt out does make things harder on him, given that it comes out as a challenge in a way. Especially given that Hiashi and Inoichi, while calm enough, have been used to being regarded as much more respectable that.

As for Killer Bee, try to give him a chance. I've yet to feature him in, so it's not really fair to just write him out just yet, especially since how he'll be is probably different from canon. Rapping will be a part of him, since it's part of his character, but I won't be having him rapping all the time. Which will be an influence of Naruko, and the idea I have of their first meeting. Also, considering all the other men in her harem, she'd need at least one guy that isn't so 'despondent' (er, that's probably not the word I want to use…) and who'll she won't have to 'fix' per se. I'll have to look up that song though, and have a listen :)

I've been wanting Asuma paired with Naruko, since there's very little fics with them. I've set up tiny hints throughout, when he is being featured for a bit, but I haven't gone too big on him, since he hasn't gone to interact with Naruko yet. Reason being, since she's not in Konoha, and prior to that was the Chuunin Exam, which wouldn't give them time. That's why there isn't a "deeper bond" yet, but it's currently in a lighter stage of infatuation/love, on his part. And there's also that the vagueness of him joining up is because it's been from everyone else's point of view –and _they're _confused and surprised, the reaction to Asuma I wanted from them. There's no real insight into his head because I'd wanted to go into that once Naruko came back and they started to become more serious, but I might add in at least interlude to help show how things "added up" on his end.

Nakago thinks he has it all under control, doesn't he? XD First the other suitors are rebelling, and when Hashirama and Tobirama come up, he'll realize everything just went to hell on him when he wasn't looking somehow. And those two would definitely not put up with being underclassed, like the others were. Well…Yamato isn't in the CRA just yet, 'cause…there's currently no one _in_ the CRA, except Nakago XD There's these guys in the harem, but they haven't yet gotten their "spotlight," so to say, and Yamato is one of those guys. However, I do know that Hashirama will probably be smugly be proving his superiority, just to calm the jealous :D Being that this is an alternate universe, there are a few ideas I have on dealing with Yoshino, though I do prefer not to make bad guys out of wives/girlfriends/previous partners just to make a pairing work.

As for Uchihas…starting this, I liked Itachi and liked ItaNaru, but I didn't liked him enough or care to write the pairing. I like him much more now, so I might probably put him into the harem –but he's the last one! I dislike Sasuke, don't know what in the hell to do with Madara (or Obito) or what's up with them, and I too want to just make Itachi happy and snuggled against Naruko. He fits the billing for the type of Naruko's harem anyway, apparently.

Oh God, you have no idea the scenes that are going through my head once Minato's _with them_. Once he's right mixed into the group, you can bet they'll be on their toes. He's precious 'kitsune-hime' shouldn't be mixed up in all that, and you can bet he'll be unhappy. Plus, once he's there…that automatically demotes Nakago from patriarch XD On the Namikaze side at least…I mean, the others may not be slouches, but Minato was feared for a reason. Plus, with his extreme speed…And the bed agreements…Once everyone actually really realizes/starts to like/grow more in love with her, that'll be instant war.

Naruko makes a riot in the next chapter, though less with Onoki and Tsunade together. But she'll definitely cause a ruckus in Iwa. And there's this scene that'll eventually come up, with Onoki and announcements and Iwa hell…

Thanks for such long and broad review, especially with the points you brought up!

Eri

To GIRL OF PARADISE: It's no problem! Thanks for reviewing anyway. As for someone her age group, it's like I've explaining and really wouldn't make sense. The closest though, I'm considering Itachi. As for Kabuto, his personality is pre-Shippuden and all this psychosis he's got going on then. I'm aiming for the more calmer, prideful Kabuto, and a touch of base from the fanfic "How to Make Friends, Influence People." I really loved the Kabuto there. Plus, most of his interactions shown is when he's with Naruko, which would make his characterization more biased when around her, compared to if he was with others and probably be his normal, arrogant self. Thank you!

To Kisa: Yep, I just love giving Zabuza the shortest stick in the pile :)


	25. Interlude: Wonderstruck

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Naruto, and I never will. I'm only saying this because I'm at gunpoint. I do own Naruto…I mean I don't!  
>Story: Fem!NaruAU/OlderMenReverse!Harem Naruko's in love with Genma who seems distant now, engaged to the new Tsuchikage which is awkward at best, and is now the sole student of Hatake Kakashi. What else could go weird? Alive Yondaime and fanclubs and Mokuton? And something about immortality and a Clan Restoration Act, dammit...  
>Set as an AU.<br>Spoilers: Eh, not really.  
>Warnings: ?<br>Pairings: KakaNaru, Naru/OMC, Genma/Naru, Hashirama/Naru, Tobirama/Naru, Asuma/Naru, Hiashi/Naru, Kabuto/Naru, Yamato/Naru, Inoichi/Naru, Sasori/Naru, Killer Bee/Naru, Shikaku/Naru, Itachi/Naru, and Yondy!Kaze/Naru.

**Yare, Yare! Naruko Gaiden  
><strong>_Interlude: Wonderstruck_

It was raining. Asuma hadn't expected the rain, though it would make sense, he supposed. Konoha was heading into the Fall season. Autumn had arrived and it would be just about his birthday around the corner.

It would be Naruko's birthday too.

He shook his head, soaked hair flinging about. He did not want to think about her right now…

_Being __**lovestruck**__ means having mental and physical symptoms associated with falling in love: 'lovestruck. It means to be hit by love...you are hit in your heart by the emotion of love'. Historically, being lovestruck has been viewed as a short-lived mental illness brought on by the intense changes associated with real deep, strong and close romantic love._

Asuma shivered, though it had nothing to do with the cold of the weather.

_The concept is associated with a set of metaphors attempting to convey the speed and intensity of the (mainly visual) process of 'falling in love instantly; placing great importance on the moment of being lovestruck.'_ _Thus for example it has been described as 'like struck with a lightning bolt. The second that you see and meet the person, you are instantly in love.'_

He ran the rest of the way of the street, finally making it to his apartment complex. He sighed in relief, though he was still feeling rather out of sorts.

'_Isn't what we mean by "falling in love" a kind of sickness and craziness, an illusion, a blindness to what the loved person is really like'?...comparing being in analysis 'to the passions and conflicts stirred up anew in the state of being in love which, from the point of view of the ordinary order and emotional tenor and discipline of life, feels like an illness, with all its deliciousness and pain.'_

He pushed his door opened tiredly and closed it with a heavy air, leaning against it. He closed his eyes, the feeling of his eyelids being heavy.

…_being utterly romantically lovestruck be taken more seriously by professionals. Being lovestruck only occurs when a person has deeply fallen in love, not when a huge crush emerges. However it may develop into pure, real romantic love. 'For lovestruck victims, the world appears altered. Replacing the flatness of ordinary experience is a fullness.'_

What do they know? How the hell would anyone know what he was feeling? They weren't him. They can't get inside his head –maybe Inoichi could, but none of the others damn well knew the confusion he was going through. Not like this.

…_some of the symptom clusters shared with being lovestruck include: mania or hypomania – abnormally elevated mood, inflated self esteem, extravagant gift giving… _

"_**Asuma, what's with all the flowers? These are lovely, but aren't they normally expensive?"**_

"_**Man, quit with the grinning, Asuma! It's creeping me out."**_

"_**Maybe I can do better than that lot, huh? Who says I can't?"**_

…_depression – tearfulness…_

He splashed water on his face, rubbing his hands harshly against it in agitation. He looked up into the mirror, and couldn't stand the misery his face was etched in.

…_insomnia - loss of concentration and difficulty sleeping…_

Asuma felt exhausted. The day hadn't gone well for him at all. He felt humiliated and looked down upon when he'd been in the CRA room, felt outcasted and not taken seriously by the lot of them, and hearing Kakashi talk (Genma too, while he was at it) made him feel so_ shitty_ right then. And the punch felt good for the moment, but the aftermath not so much. He felt angry at the other man's words and lashed out, so now he was stuck with bruised knuckles and having gotten kicked out and disqualified with nothing to show but feeling like a failure at every step.

He had trouble sleeping that night. His bed felt uncomfortable and cold. He could hear every pitter and patter of the rain against his roof and windowpanes. His mind felt restless, and a blinding smile and flashes of gold kept haunting him.

He tossed and turned in his bed the entire night, only falling asleep when he'd expended all of his energy and he'd been mentally exhausted.

…_anorexia - lack of appetite…_

The morning came with the continuing rain. He made himself coffee and toasted some bread quickly, but he wasn't hungry. Most days, he didn't have an appetite. He forced himself to take a few bites anyway, and it felt dry and tasteless in his mouth.

…_stress - high blood pressure, pain in chest and heart, acute insomnia; sometimes brought on by a "crush"… _

The jounin meeting was going slow. He had a headache that pounded violently and made him want to slam his head against something. He could barely focus and everything Shikaku was saying flew right over his head.

Asuma frowned, rubbing his chest discreetly. It felt hard to breathe and his chest felt tight, almost like something was squeezing his heart and it was going to burst.

…_obsessive-compulsive disorder – preoccupation and hoarding valueless but superstitiously resonant items…_

His home was a mess. Too many things scattered, papers everywhere, -Goddamnit, when was the last time he fucking did laundry?!

_Would she like living here?_

Asuma shook his head violently and redirected his thoughts again, focusing on cleaning his home. It was becoming habit. Every day, he seemed to find his home messy, though inwardly he knew it wasn't too bad.

Even the collection of frog-like things accumulating in his home was straightened up in specific places, though he couldn't understand what had inspired such a need to start such a collection.

…_and psychologically created physical symptoms, such as upset stomach, change in appetite, insomnia, dizziness, and confusion… _

He left his home with some friends, and it was just supposed to be a private outing. Genma was unusually absent, and so was…Kurenai. Kakashi, obviously, wasn't there. He had thought the other would be back by then, considering the Shadow Clone that had been in Konoha the day before.

_She would be back too, right?_

Asuma clenched his jaw and curled his hand into a fist, digging his nails into his palm. He brought his focus back to the present and they were all starting to order. He hid his twitches and gave a friendly smile to the waitress, ordering a simple salad.

"Geez, Asuma," Raido snorted. "You going on a diet or something? Where's the burger, man?"

He gave the other a hopefully normal grin. "Not hungry, Raido. I ate a bit earlier."

But even the salad made his stomach churn and he had to hide his distaste. He looked up and felt a momentary bout of vertigo, and the world was topsy turvy for a second. He blinked several times before his sight felt righted, and he was comfortable enough to move a little more.

He thought he'd seen unusually bright blonde hair flying quickly through the crowd…

…_concur that at the extreme and under certain circumstances love sickness can drive a person to despair…_

They were drinking that night. It was the only thing Asuma wanted, and he kept going and going, until he was sure that each bottle was going by as a blur and he couldn't remember what number he was on. He remembered leaving the others and that place unsteadily, saying a slurred 'goodbye' and left to his home, stumbling every step until he made it through the threshold of his apartment. From there, he fell onto his front on the floor, unable to move. Taking unsteady breaths, he tried to move up, only to heave and gag, eventually throwing up on the floor in front of him.

He groaned, and used momentum to toss himself to the side, lying pathetically on his back but at least away from the vomit, from which the stench was quickly taking over the room and invading his nostrils.

_In romantic relationships, __**falling in love**__ is mainly a Western concept of moving from a feeling of neutrality towards a person to one of love. The term is generally used to describe an (eventual) love that is strong._

He laughed to himself, tinged a bit hysterical.

"You have…such a pretty smile, Naruko-chan."

Why'd he have to say her name? He tried not to, if he could.

"When are you coming back? Can you tell me what's wrong with me? Are my feelings not as sincere, not as real as Kakashi's or Genma's or even that jerk Tsuchikage? Why? It hurts just as much, doesn't it? I _feel_ it, don't I? I can feel so much that it hurts. Is it 'cause you don't know me like them? Like you used to. Like you…like you…used to. You don't remember. You never remember."

Asuma didn't want to think about that.

_The use of the term "fall" implies that the process is in some way inevitable, uncontrollable, risky, irreversible, and that it puts the lover in a state of vulnerability, in the same way the word "fall" is used in the phrase "to fall ill" or "to fall into a trap."_

He fell into a trap, alright. It must be. This was sickness. This must be something –

"I didn't choose this!" he shouted into his living room. "I didn't choose this!"

He covered his face with his arm. Had this always been inevitable? It really was uncontrollable, that he knew at least._ Everything_ was out of control. He had no control over anything and everything was just slipping from his grasp.

He knew the moment he would acknowledge this, what he felt, he'd risk everything. Just like last time.

Once he stepped onto this path, there was no going back. Not for him, and not for everyone he'd involved. There was no changing or taking anything back.

That picture was bait. The moment he saw that picture, everything came rushing back and he couldn't help it. He thought all of that was in the past, but it really wasn't.

Asuma didn't want to be vulnerable to her.

…_what in falling in love is 'so frightening to us human beings and so frighteningly difficult.'_

He was terrified, knowing he was in love with her. There was so much about it that scared the hell out of him.

_Falling in love returns us to emotions of infancy and childhood._

"_**Oji-san! Take me to get some ramen, please!"**_

"_**Baka chibi, that's so unhealthy!"**_

Asuma snorted to himself.

"Not your oji-san," he muttered.

His father had wanted them to be like family.

"Sorry, Dad. It's really not looking like that's happening in the way you want, any time soon."

'_Love is a sweet trap from which no one departs without tears.'_

"_**Oji –"**_

"_**I'm not your stupid uncle!"**_

_**Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, please don't cry…**_

"_**Asuma, I'm not stupid. Don't tell me what I'm seeing, when I know what I'm seeing clearly."**_

_**Why is your voice shaky? Please don't cry, don't cry, don't cry –**_

Asuma pressed his arm against his face as hard as he could, swallowing sobs, though too many escaped already.

_**Love at first sight**__ is a common trope in Western literature, in which a person, character, or speaker feels romantic attraction for a stranger on the first sight of them._

Everything had been fine before he'd gotten that picture into his hands. It'd been so long since he'd seen that beguiling smile, and he felt like he was drowning in it, even though it had just been a photo.

_In the classical world, the phenomenon of "love at first sight" was understood within the context of a more general conception of passionate love, a kind of madness or, as the Greeks put it, __theia mania__ ("madness from the gods")._

It _was_ madness. _He_ thought it was madness. And if anyone else knew, they would think so too. So far, only those in the CRA room knew now…and Kurenai, of course.

She was the one who'd pushed him to this point.

"_Love at first sight" was explained as a sudden and immediate beguiling of the lover through the action of these processes…_

"'As soon as I had seen her, I was lost. For Beauty's wound is sharper than any weapon's, and it runs through the eyes down to the soul. It is through the eye that love's wound passes, and I now became a prey to a host of emotions..." Asuma muttered, quoting miserably.

"_Love at first sight" was not, however, the only mode of entering into passionate love in classical texts; at times the passion could occur after the initial meeting or could precede the first glimpse._

He had seen Naruko before. He had seen her when she was a child and he'd babysat her, and had been told to be like an uncle to her by his father at 15, 16, 17 and all the way until he was 21 and rushing from the village after a blowup with his father.

When he finally came back to Konoha, he'd caught glimpses of her, but he'd never come close or been truly face to face with her.

And then he had a photo that clearly showed blue eyes that glittered and golden hair that shone and a smile he barely remembered –smiles that gave him shelter at times when he just wanted to be a rebellious teen and lash out against his dad.

And those eyes that freely gave affection, that he missed and yet avoided for years…and yet were being directed at someone else now…

"_... when [a lover] ... is fortunate enough to meet his other half, they are both so intoxicated with affection, with friendship, and with love, that they cannot bear to let each other out of sight for a single instant."_

Intoxication…even though he was currently intoxicated with alcohol, he knew he'd been intoxicated for days…weeks. Drunken because maybe he _had_ found his other half…

_In particular, a glimpse of the woman's eyes was said to be the source of the love dart: this doctrine of the immediate visual perception of one's lady as a prerequisite to the birth of love originated among the "beaux esprits" de Provence. [...] According to this description, love originates upon the eyes of the lady when encountered by those of her future lover. The love thus generated is conveyed on bright beams of light from her eyes to his, through which it passes to take up its abode in his heart. In some medieval texts, the gaze of a beautiful woman is compared to the sight of a basilisk._

Damn fucking photo.

Kami, why not just kill him already?

_The propinquity effect can be defined as: "the more we see and interact with a person, the more likely he or she is to become our friend or sexual partner." This effect is very similar to the mere exposure effect in that the more a person is exposed to a stimulus, the more the person likes it; however, there are a few exceptions to the mere exposure effect. Familiarity can also occur without physical exposure._

To hell with it. He should have thrown that photo out the minute he'd laid hands on it. He should never have gotten it from Kurenai or kept it. He had been better off, living in ignorance.

_**Limerence**__ is an involuntary state of mind which results from a romantic attraction to another person combined with an overwhelming, obsessive need to have one's feelings reciprocated. Limerence has been defined in relation to obsessive compulsive disorder as "an involuntary interpersonal state that involves intrusive, obsessive, and compulsive thoughts, feelings, and behaviors that are contingent on perceived emotional reciprocation from the object of interest." Limerence has also been defined in terms of the potentially inspirational effects and the relationship to attachment theory, which is not exclusively sexual, as being "an involuntary potentially inspiring state of adoration and attachment to a limerent object involving intrusive and obsessive thoughts, feelings and behaviors from euphoria to despair, contingent on perceived emotional reciprocation."_

Wasn't that him completely? Thoughts about Naruko intruded all the time –most days, his every thought would revolve around her. She inspired euphoria, despair in him. He felt this overwhelming need to be near her, and desire for her to reciprocate anything. Even just a greeting back would do.

But if she could reciprocate his feelings –

Nothing was right anymore.

_He hadn't volunteered for any of this._

He passed out and only woke when the sun was beating down heavily on him, and he looked around and groaned at the mess. His vomit was still coating the floor near him, and the smell had become worse through the night. He vaguely noted the various textbooks that Kurenai had forcibly thrust into his care, and of which he'd reluctantly read and which information from them seem to invade his thoughts in correlation with Naruko.

He should've burned those books too, and never even read them in the first place.

"_Love can really happen all of a sudden. All of you probably have a number of reasons for falling in love. There are times when you fall in love with someone who you never thought much of before, and then there are times when someone who's been on your mind suddenly becomes the one you love. It doesn't matter what triggers it. It doesn't have to be dramatic or cool. Whenever that 'love' light bulb goes off in your heart, treasure it. It could be the first step toward a wonderful romance."_

He really shouldn't have read those books.

He forcibly pushed himself up and dragged himself to the kitchen, finding cleaning supplies. He cleaned up his mess, dispose of the disposables, and found his way to his shower where he took a long, hot breather in there to gather himself. He quickly finished up after and then focused his mind on cleaning his apartment again, even though he'd just done so yesterday.

"_Everything feels different when you're in love. Of course, you still feel sorrow and pain, but for the most part –love makes you feel happy."_

"Then why am I not happy?" he growled to himself, throwing the book in his hand that he'd been trying to put away (one of those stupid, stupid books).

"Maybe because you're not letting yourself," a clipped voice answered him, and he turned around in shock to see Kurenai standing at his door, looking disinterestedly around that area.

"K-Kurenai-chan…" he didn't miss the flinch she gave off as he greeted her hesitantly.

"You look miserable," she gave him a small smile. She briefly hesitated, before entering his home and closing the door behind him. "I wanted to check on you. Anko was sure you'd wasted yourself last night, after the huge drinking binge you pushed yourself through. Even though she was laughing…I was sure you were drinking for more than fun."

Asuma averted his eyes and gave an uncomfortable shrug.

"I can see that you managed to fix yourself," she murmured. "I think I'll be going now."

"Wait!" he took a few steps closer. "Do you…do you want to go grab lunch together or something? I would really like to spend time with you –"

"Don't treat me like a fool," she snapped at him, giving him a cool stare. "I'm not one. So don't do this."

He swallowed heavily and looked away again, retreating back once more.

"Love doesn't always bring happiness. Sometimes pain is a huge part of it too. Being hurt is just as much of being in love as the bliss that's supposed to come with it," Kurenai said, tone laced with an undercurrent of something that Asuma tried hard to not acknowledge, even though tears clearly coated it.

"Even hurting others?" he asked bitterly, still not looking at her.

"…Even hurting others."

Asuma closed his eyes and pressed his palms against them as he leaned against his sofa.

"Goodbye, Asuma," she whispered.

"Goodbye," he murmured long after the door had clicked shut after her.

He leaned his head back and stared at his ceiling blankly.

"Goodbye."

* * *

><p><em>The six year old was kind of cute, but that didn't stop him from being unhappy with his dad for putting him on babysitting duty. He was eighteen and a jounin, for Kami's sake! He shouldn't have to be stuck babysitting some kid, Kyuubi brat or not.<em>

"_Keep scowling and you're gonna keep lookin' like that forever," she giggled._

"_What did you say?" he focused on her, growling that._

"_You heard me," she stuck her tongue out. "Gonna do somethin' about it?"_

"_Why you!" but he couldn't help his lips twitching up, more so as the girl continued to giggle incessantly, mindless of him trying to hint at retribution. Finally, he joined in on the laughing, chuckling lightly and his smile crinkling the corners of his eyes._

_She really did have a pretty and bright smile, and it was so contagious…_

_He'd babysat her when he was fifteen and she was three, and he'd used to play with her in his home and reluctantly enjoyed making her giggle and laugh brightly like the sun. When he was sixteen and she was four, he babysat her and took her to the park, playing with her because no one else would. When he was seventeen and she was five, he babysat her again and took her rooftop hopping, letting her scream in his ear because she enjoyed the thrill of the flight as he went faster and faster._

_Now he was eighteen and he was still stuck with the girl._

_These were his teenage years, where he was supposed to be out like a rebel teen, when he wasn't doing missions. Instead, he was out playing with Uzumaki Naruko, and though he bitched about it incessantly (especially to his father), he truthfully never really minded spending time with her._

_And in the times where he __**was**__ being rebellious and angry with his father, those moments with Naruko were the bright spots that anchored him because he clung to the brightness she exuded and the affection and warmth she gave out to him, when he just grew increasingly furious and resentful of his dad._

_Maybe most would find it strange to find comfort from a little girl, but Naruko was much smarter than she let on and very empathetic._

_She knew when he was upset, when he just wanted to scream and storm out, when he just wanted to be left alone…_

_Although, at that last part, though she would know that, she would never leave him alone. In fact, she would either incessantly pester him, trying to take his mind off of whatever it was that had pissed him off and just be a willing distraction, or she would sit quietly with him and even hold his hand in comfort._

_He'd always appreciated it._

"_Oji-san! Look, look! I got this pretty ring from this nice man," she told him all about the incident and what the man said, though she was upset that she didn't get to find out who he was._

_Asuma thought his description sounded like that Tsuchikage that his father had invited over for some reason._

_He smiled at Naruko and took the ring from her. "Yeah, it's real pretty. Why don't we go look for a string to put it on, then you can wear it around your neck?"_

"_Yatta! Okay, Oji-san!"_

_It was only a week later when she told him about meeting another man, though this time she knew who it was._

"_Oji-san, I met someone really nice today! Genma-san helped me with my shuriken and kunai practice! I'll be able to get better and I'll beat Sasuke-teme's butt next time!"_

"_Watch your language," Asuma said in amusement, though he was surprised. He hadn't thought that Genma was someone who would have time or even bother with something like this. The twenty year old seemed like he would have other things he'd much rather do with his time._

_And then a few years later, he was also in his twenties and still connected to this little ball of sun._

_When he was twenty one, he'd had enough and had the hugest argument with his father so far. They had screamed at each other and were so angry, and Asuma just felt like he couldn't stay no matter what. He'd impulsively resigned, and then ran from his father. When he was home, he immediately started packing and was only interrupted when little Naruko, the sweet girl now nine, had poked her head into his room._

"_Oji –"_

"_I'm not your stupid uncle!" he burst out, angrily interrupting her as he turned towards her._

_He froze in shock, having not meant to snap at her. He felt even worse when he saw her shocked and hurt face, more so when her eyes began to slowly tear up._

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, please don't cry…_

"_N-Naru –"_

"_I," she hiccupped and tears were rapidly dripping down her face. "I-I-I," she rubbed at her face with her hands, trying futilely to wipe the tears away and make her eyes stop crying. "I hate you!"_

_She ran from him and he stood miserably in his room._

_That night, he left Konoha and it wasn't long until he was recruited into the Fire Daimyo's Guard. He forcibly repressed all memories of the times he spent with Naruko, but he could never forget that last moment with her fully._

When he'd returned to Konoha some years after, he didn't go looking for her. He kept his distance and made sure his mind refrained from ever thinking too much on her.

He saw her around, but when it came to Naruko, he knew he'd always been such a coward…

That photo forced him to confront too much and too quickly.

_He had just gotten into another argument with his father. Again. Damn jerk._

_He sat curled on the couch, glaring at the roaring fire. He felt a slight weight next to him and glanced over, only to see it was Naruko who had quietly joined him._

"_Jiji made you upset again," she said knowingly._

_He scowled. "Damn right he did. Kami, he makes me want to just pull my hair out."_

_She didn't say anything else, settling herself closer and leaning against him. Her small hands snaked around his arm and gripped the side of his shirt._

"_Not going to defend your Jiji, eh?" he said, trying not to sound bitter at the reminder of the man._

"_Nuh uh. Love Jiji lots, but love Oji-san too, and you're the one hurting and upset and the one I'm with right now," she sounded oddly rather wise for being so young._

_He swallowed and felt touched. Wrapping an arm around her, he pulled her close and they stayed like that._

Maybe there was some kind of poetic irony going around, where he now had such an emotional pull and such feelings for the chibi girl that had once been the brightness in his gloomy and angry world. It had to be. Maybe someone up there was laughing at him.

Maybe it was karma for making her cry.

_He can't believe Kurenai. What in the world was she talking about? He was falling for her. There was no way that he was in love with Naruko. Nothing his 'almost-girlfriend' said made sense._

_Asuma would admit that he was extremely drawn to Naruko, and that he guiltily acknowledged some of his thoughts and had toyed with the idea of and played in his mind of being with her, and he'd even tormented himself of the how's and why's and what's._

_Caught in his thoughts about the blonde girl and that incriminating photo, he could only listen and weakly deny and argue with Kurenai about his feelings. Now he was walking around in the rain, trying to make sense of things in his head._

_The sound of musical laughter reached his ears and he curiously, though not knowing why, walked in the direction of it. He found himself watching Naruko twirl around in the rain, dancing about in joy as the Tsuchikage calmly but contentedly watched her from his silent perch, a little smile on his face as he watched. The sight of it surprised Asuma._

_Naruko must be taking a break from her training with Kakashi for the third stage of the exams, and was spending time with her fiancé…_

_She laughed again and she did another twirl, throwing her hands up in the air as she threw her head back. Rain splattered onto her face, and she was completely drenched but uncaring._

_She was smiling so widely and so happily…_

_The sight of her like that enchanted him and he couldn't help but be rooted to his spot, watching her in captivation._

Maybe Asuma had always been wonderstuck by Uzumaki Naruko.

Started 7/5/13 – Completed 7/8/13

**A/n: Ahah! The promised Asuma chapter. Hope you liked him and his point of view. No one else has some secret past with Naruko (except maybe Itachi). Anyway, to be clearer and to make it absolutely certain for everyone's knowledge, yes Itachi's in. I was going to have an interlude for Hashirama and Tobirama before I wrote the last chapter, but getting their part in there, I think I'm okay with just revealing them through the chapters. So next chapter is back with the group and finishing up in Iwa and then heading back to Konoha. I was going to try to fit in that mysterious talk with Kurenai from that earlier chapter, but decided it can be fit in later. I was also going to fit in other smaller scenes from the others, but this was just getting too long XD (awwwww, where are you?! Chocolate deprivation isn't good for meeeeee!) Hope everyone enjoyed and please drop a review (or else I'll be like Orochimaru and kidnap you all, kukukukuku…)**

To Clandon: You don't have your PM on and I doubt you've read this far and will be reading this, but I'm not the type to let things go. Obviously, you just read the summary, which I changed to specifically counter your rather sexist remarks, but the point of my CRA is more to do with politics and other stuff. Just because she's female doesn't mean a CRA won't be enacted anyway. That's just dumb, especially being the last of her clans. I even had a thorough explanation of the process, in a later chapter, which you didn't read and just judged this fic solely to seemingly insult preganant women being useless. Also, I wanted to do a damn reverse!harem, which is already as rare as it is, and so I'm going to do a damn reverse!harem fic. And make sense, while I'm at it.

To nanashi: Ah yes, but I try not to give everyone blue balls :) Schedules to me are more so I can have a basic outline, something for me to attempt, but the I forget that I literally have to act as a second mom to my siblings…and my own mom, while I'm at it XD I spoil her, I do. Who else makes their mom coffee every morning and night? And also, in terms of cleaning and chores, I'm practically head of house, eheh. I thought I did put the keyword try in profile though –I'll have to emphasize that. But I am updating stuff more than I did before, especially several things at once, which is crazy and too ambitious.

As for Bee, I'll tell you that he will definitely be getting lectured. As far as I'm concerned, though I know it's for comedic effect in the manga, rapping is not something done all the time. It's meaningless, and the thing behind rapping is that it's usually meaningful and having to do with experiences. Though it's not my favorite genre, I do really like 2pac and Eminem, and occasionally some other songs if they flow well and I really like the lyrics. Lyrics are almost always the most important thing to me, when I listen to music, especially when I can listen to it and help the mood I'm writing for.

As for Asuma, I hope you're a little more sold on him after this chapter. I don't think I really wrote anything about him liking Naruko for just being blond, loud, cute, or anything to do about clans (so a little confused on how Ino would compare, because I don't think when liking someone that you would like someone similar because it's that particular person you like –did that even make sense?! XD). He likes her, so I would think that similar girls wouldn't be similar in the eyes of a person in love, or so, and one would be focused on the person they like. Er, right?

Yep, Itachi's in. As far as I'm concerned, Sasori goes AWOL on Akatsuki, leaving behind on a vague explanation, and Itachi is sent over to "spy" and figure out what's going. Then let the brainwashing begin (mwahahaha!). Eh, Sho and Ni will learn. Repressing feelings are never a good thing, and Naruko is just one giant can opener. Yes, finally for Kakashi! And at least Kakashi has a failsafe with Icha Icha. The others will just be clueless. Looking, I think I chose the most awkward group of guys ever. They're just going to be completely awkward and it's great, because normally these guys are so composed and assured –and just being top dog. And then here comes Naruko, who's their downfall (insert more maniacal cackling).

Yeah, Nakago will be rather violently pushed off his comfortable perch above all the others guys, especially when he was so reassured about his spot. He'll probably floundering for a bit, and even maybe denial. Also, I look forward to Naruko mentioning baby Nakago moments (because you know Onoki was eager to spill stuff). Yes, the ring! He had countless opportunities. Naruko will be upset about why not. And another ring in the mix (yes, he is very sly, ain't he). I imagine jealous spazzing from some. And it's funny you mentioned rings not being fit for shinobi XD She's already got the Shodai's necklace from Tsunade (which is canon), which is more recognizable. Her looks are a dead giveaway, AND she wears orange (canon Naruto too). Canon Naruto and other characters are overall flashy. I think you must be identifiable in order to be a shinobi in Naruto (I have this headcanon joke, in which Team 7 are Team Show Offs/Rockstars/Dysfunctional –their clothes are flashy, their hair and hairstyle are flashy, their moves are flashy, even their personalities are larger than life personas. Even Kakashi. Face palming at this team, but they're so great to parody and exacerbate). As for significant others, Naruko's can more than handle themselves XD And for her, she'll have more than few obsessively trailing after her. There's Nagi, who doesn't have to do or go anywhere unless it's with her, Kakashi, who's her teacher, and then Genma and Asuma could probably pull a few strings to accompany every now and then. And then there's Sho and Ni, who are bound to her and follow her everywhere. And she won't be getting a ring from everyone, Nagi and Nakago do as patriarchs of the two clans. That would make a good omake though.

Inoichi and Hiashi were pretty fun to add. Fleshing out their personalities though, would work more when Naruko's back and they can actually interact with her, and changes in them can then be seen. Otherwise, they are who they for now, until they get rather an awakening of sorts, and you can see more differences. And don't worry! The other guys will definitely be getting their turn (as for Nagi, I can't it –I'm just really fond of the guy and he's already with Naruko, so it works XD), it'll just take Naruko returning to Konoha and having to deal with this CRA thing she's being thrust into. And Yamato –oh dear, I just keep picturing him trying to shyly impress her with his wooden house move, and then the Shodai shows off and makes her a mansion or something.

Zabuza! I love this guy. Actually, I've been thinking about Anko, considering they're like-minded and I can imagine her encouraging him on in regards to Naruko and overall both of them working together to thwart the other guys. Originally, I think I was planning on putting her with Iruka, but then you mentioned Zabuza and she came to mind (and the more I liked the idea).

Don't worry, Genma will definitely be back. And in a strange way, they are like the Ouran Host Club, aren't they? XD Kabuto's Kyoya, haha. Like I said, Itachi's coming! Sasuke's at the "I hate him!" stage right now, so he would be more prone to attacking first. And then realize he can't. When he finds out the truth though, then he'll advocate Itachi and think the others are unworthy cretins. And a little more of Naruko and Iwa should be in the next chapter, before she leaves.

Thanks as always! And I'll keep trying to update every week, even though it's more like every two weeks XD

Eri

To Guest: Ahaha, thanks. I'm so way over them. Blocked and ranted at, and now I'm content :D

To Shika: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the fic so much. And thank you for not minding about waiting, though I try and hope to not keep you all waiting too long!


	26. Love You Long After You're Gone

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Naruto, and I never will. I'm only saying this because I'm at gunpoint. I do own Naruto…I mean I don't!  
>Story: Naruto is outgoing, outspoken, and oblivious. His female counterpart is the same, only she's engaged, in love with a jounin, and the Hokage loves to dress her up. <em>And<em> she can use mokuton jutsu.  
>Set as an AU.<br>Spoilers: Eh, not really.  
>Warnings: ?<br>Pairings: KakaNaru, Naru/OMC, Genma/Naru, Hashirama/Naru, Tobirama/Naru, Asuma/Naru, Hiashi/Naru, Kabuto/Naru, Yamato/Naru, Inoichi/Naru, Sasori/Naru, Killer Bee/Naru, Shikaku/Naru, Itachi/Naru, and Yondy!Kaze/Naru.

**Yare, Yare! Naruko Gaiden  
><strong>_Chapter Twenty Two: Love You Long After You're Gone_

Akatsuchi just went along obliviously, but he was also rather confused. That cute and silly fun blonde he'd met the day before was currently holed up with Onoki in his hospital room, and he'd been asked by him to bring back several items…of which he was bringing _photo albums_, of all things, there! And there were insane mad cackling that made him wary, and while he was sort of seen it usual for the blonde (odd enough by itself, since he'd only known her for so long), but that he recognized Onoki also cackling madly had him freaked out as well.

"Well? What are you just doing standing there, dazed and idiotic? Hurry it up! Bring those over here," Onoki snorted, raising an eyebrow at him.

Naruko just tilted her head inquisitively to the side, and he refrained from squealing at the cuteness and hurried over after Onoki made another impatient noise. He gently dropped them in front of them and was about to leave.

"And this, my dear, was when Nakago-baka went and decided he no longer needed diapers! Gaki just whipped them off and ran around like a lunatic all over the compound!"

Akatsuchi refrained from the burst of laughter he almost let out, although he was also rather amazed that Onoki was telling a stranger such things about Nakago.

"Um, excuse me," he reluctantly cut in, not wanting to draw in Onoki's ire (Naruko was really too sweet to get angry). The two halted their laughter, with Onoki looking irritably at him and Naruko curiously. "It's not my business, Onoki-dono, but I was wondering why you're telling Naruko-chan about Tsuchikage-sama."

Onoki blinked. "That gaki didn't tell you about her? I'm surprised! She's Nakago's fiancée. With the way he yaks on about her to me when I was in a Kami-damned coma, I would've thought that idiot had waxed sun and moon about the girl to everyone he met."

Akatsuchi gaped at the bombshell news, while Naruko turned bright red.

"H-he talked about me?" Naruko asked shyly.

Onoki snorted. "Oh did he. 'Her eyes are like the sun, Uncle.' 'Her sun glints like the sun.' You might as well tell that brat to hand me back the Tsuchikage hat and just become some silly poet or something!"

Naruko's bright red face already became brighter.

"Ah…I see," and Akatsuchi left them to their discussion over old family photos, while he went and spread the news that Nakago's fiancée was actually there (like gossip he knew he was).

When he was once again bringing over some more photo albums, he ran into Ittan, who looked confused at the stuff he carried.

"Where are you going with all that stuff?" Ittan asked gruffly, eyeing the albums suspiciously.

"To Onoki-dono's room –he's awake and lively now –where he's showing off pictures to Naruko-chan," Akatsuchi told him cheerfully.

"Why would he show off pictures to her? What is she even doing there anyway?" Ittan scrunched up his eyebrows, just the slightest worried about the girl he grew fond of when he'd had to look after her that day.

"You don't know, Ittan-san? Naruko-chan is Tsuchikage-sama's fiancée! She'll be Onoki-dono's niece-in-law soon," Akatsuchi grinned widely. "They're trading stories about Tsuchikage-sama."

Ittan's mind quickly processed that information, and then promptly fried itself. He stared after Akatsuchi's retreating form.

Meanwhile, the two miscreants in question were still gleefully trading stories and information.

" –and then he was getting all flustered and he kept stuttering and he started turning red! It was really adorable!" Naruko giggled, remembering when she had complimented Nakago on his pretty blond hair.

Onoki chortled, slapping his knee. "Fantastic! You know, he got those locks from his mother. My sister had pretty blonde hair as well…but yours has actually managed to surpass it! Brighter too."

Naruko giggled and blushed, trying to hide her face with her hands, before giving up and playfully shoving at Onoki, while slightly pouting.

"Alright, you two. Time to break," Tsunade cut in, walking through the door at that moment. "I need to finish up the last of what I can healing Onoki-dono, so outta here, Naruko-chan. You can come back later."

Naruko's pout worsen, but she got off of Onoki's bed and went to leave.

"Bye, Onoki-jiisan!" Naruko shouted as she left.

"It's 'ji-san,' girl! I'm no grampa!" Onoki shouted after her.

"And I ain't no granny," Tsunade growled, flexing a hand menacingly into a fist. "But I can't exactly complain and get it through her head, old man. So _deal with it_."

Onoki smirked. "Never…_old lady_."

Tsunade fake smiled. "_Never taunt your doctor_."

Onoki quickly lost his smirk, starting to look worried.

As Naruko headed over to a certain room, Nagi was glaring holes into a brooding Kakashi, who was hunched over a desk like dead weight.

"Quit wasting time!" the red-head snapped at him. "I told you already, and you've stalled enough. Get your act together, Kakashi-bozu! Talk to her soon _or else_. I've of the mind to let you go on the wayside, and not back you up for the CRA when we get back."

Kakashi flinched. "I'll talk to her when she gets back. I promise," he muttered.

Nagi nodded smugly, before turning his ire at the two Hokage. "You two are so lucky we're stuck in here, where your formerly dead selves would be out terrorizing everyone else out there. And on the subject of yourselves…quit acting like stone gargoyles! It's not going to impress Naruko or make her like you any better, so stop being frigid icicles and stop keeping your emotions under lock when you can help it. If you're going to get her to like you and be anywhere near qualified for the CRA, you better start acting actually 'alive.'"

"Don't tell us what to do," Hashirama snarked childishly.

Tobirama lifted his chin up defiantly.

The two brothers sulked and Nagi felt an incoming headache.

"Hey, just wonderin'," Jiraiya slurred, drinking another cup of saké, while Shizune looked on in disapproval. "If they're really going to get into all this CRA shit and stuff…as formerly dead and only brought back through the Edo Tensei, Naruko's blood or not…won't you two have to go through the fertility testing and stuff? How's that gonna work? Or shoot –since you were formerly dead…still dead…half-alive? Whatever the hell you two are, what if you can't reproduce? That automatically disqualifies you. Although, either way, they'd have to force you into the testing, since you're not the type to want to go through all that…but if you're disqualified anyway, it's all moot and you can't be in it."

Suddenly a dark aura surrounded the two, and vicious looking branches were starting to appear and grow around the Shodai, while the air around them felt heavy and hot, the water being sucked out and gathering around the Nidaime. They glared ominously at the others.

Kakashi shivered and watched them warily, while Jiraiya scooted away. Shizune was practically frozen, but Nagi coolly watched them, raising a single eyebrow at the show.

"They can try," both brothers growled, with Hashirama narrowing his eyes and Tobirama sneering.

Jiraiya, rather suicidal, asked whether they were referring to being made to take the fertility tests or being forced out of Naruko's CRA.

A second later, Jiraiya was flying through the newly made hole in the room, screaming as he sailed through the air. Iwa natives gaped at the spectacle. Branches and water tentacles slid creepily back into the room.

The two Hokage were stared, although Nagi's attention was drawn away when he felt the chakra of his fiancé coming closer. His headache disappeared and his mood brightened up, though he could see the others also had perked up a bit.

"Everyone! How are you~ ?" Naruko practically danced into the room.

"Good meeting with the Tsuchikage then?" Shizune smiled fondly.

"You _were_ gone for quite awhile," Tobirama added.

"Uh huh. Onoki-jiisan is so funny! I had a great time with him. I'm gonna see him again later too, when Tsunade-baachan is finished," Naruko smiled widely at everyone.

She hummed a nameless tune as she swayed dancingly over to Nagi, plopping down beside him as she snuggled into his side. He put his arm around her happily, though he looked up to see Kakashi, Hashirama, and Tobirama staring. He raised an eyebrow challengingly.

'Well? Do something,' he mouthed at them.

He had no qualms being an asshole when trying to get things to go his way. Besides, he was usually in the right, and in this situation, they had to get off their lazy asses before they were back in Konoha, or else different situations, people (like Nakago), and new circumstances and problems were going to crop up and go up against them.

Nagi just sighed and turned his attention away from the idiots and refocused happily on Naruko, squeezing her gently before bending a bit and kissing the top of her head tenderly. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, bringing her with him. He felt content and happy, and it just felt nice to just hold onto Naruko peacefully like this…

* * *

><p>The knock to her door was unexpected, but opening the door to see who it was, was even more surprising.<p>

Of all the people to visit her, Hinata hadn't expected to see her father at the door, looking solemn but strangely oddly vulnerable.

"I…" he swallowed harshly as he looked away. "I need your help, Hinata. Would you…would you help me find out more about your friend? About…about Naruko-san," his voice held just the tinge of nervousness and embarrassment.

Hinata's surprise upped, but she hid it in front of her father. Hiashi looking away and not focusing on her helped hide what usually would be something he could easily catch.

The new onset of these emotions visible to her from her father, as well as showing any kind of or even any actual sign of vulnerability was a huge change in him. It seemed, even not there and probably very far away, that Naruko could things and people much like a butterfly effect.

Or maybe the Chaos Effect, given how chaotic the sweet girl was. And that wasn't even including the chaos she brought in her wake as well…

'_Don't stutter, don't stutter, don't stutter,'_ she kept repeating to herself. She really was much better about it these days, inspired about Naruko and the girl's tenacity in life, but she still had a hard time getting rid of her stutter completely.

"Of course, Chichi-ue. P-please come in," Hinata said gently, smiling slightly at her father as she stepped aside. But once he gotten inside, Hinata's character rather changed abruptly (which was suiting to anything suiting Naruko in the first place).

She shoved a notebook and a pen at him. "You're going to need this," she told him seriously.

He stared at her, looking rather dumbfounded, and holding the acquired items lopsidedly against his chest.

"Alright, let's begin," she smiled a little apologetically at him. And then she began rattling off Naruko's favorite things.

Hiashi quickly settled into seiza position, which his daughter sweatdropped at, being that this was going to take a long time and that position was way too stiff and horrible to be in for a long time…but also rather typical of her father. He quickly had the notebook opened, splayed out and steadied on one hand, before starting to write quickly and yet rather elegantly.

Hinata was rather impressed. That was _skill_. After all, doing all that, catching up, _and_ still be able to write elegantly and neatly in that position and that rapidly was more than impressive, if you asked her.

She might just have to fire Kiba as Secretary for the Official Uzumaki Naruko Fanclub.

Of course, the UNF Council had to decide things like that as a group, but if they saw how skilled her father was…even Kiba would agree and resign from his post.

"Hinata?" her father questioned her softly.

"Ah, right. Naruko-chan's favorite ramen flavor is miso," and she continued on when helping her father start with the basics.

* * *

><p>"I said no, Zabuza-san!"<p>

"But –!"

"OUT! OUT!"

Aaaaand he was getting kicked out of the CRA section once again.

Pouting, he left with childish stomp to his step.

"Yo, Eyebrow-less!"

Zabuza twitched and glared at the offender.

"Snake bitch," he returned.

"Gray zombie," she smirked back, fully enjoying herself.

"Crazy bitch."

"Sword compensation complex."

"Evil, evil bitch."

She snickered. "Is 'bitch' the insult you can toss around?"

"Bitch bitch."

They glared at each other, before they grinned crazily at each other.

"Ahaha, you're hilarious!" Anko burst out laughing.

"Hohoho, we think kinda alike, eh?"

"You're such a poor sod," Anko shook her head. "Tell you what, I'll join your club. Kakashi's such wimp anyway."

Zabuza pumped a fist. "Hell yeah! ZabuNa!"

"ZabuNa!" Anko echoed, tossing an arm around his shoulder. "Let's go get some dango, Eyebrow-less."

"Sure, Snake bitch."

* * *

><p>"I don't know whether to shake my head or join you," Genma muttered, staring down at the hung over Asuma.<p>

Scratch that. He was _still_ drunk.

Asuma muttered something indistinct back to him, but tried to sit up a bit more. It was only marginally better, but he was still slumped against his refrigerator. The bottle in his hand was held loosely and he was barely able to look up at the brunet.

"Hey…I'm really sorry about…last time," Genma apologized suddenly. "I…know how it is to realize too late about feelings, or to realize them so suddenly. I understand."

They stayed quiet before Asuma held up his bottle to Genma, who glanced at him before taking it and having a swig. He plopped down beside Asuma and took another swig, before handing it back.

"You know, I feel stupid for letting Kakashi get to me," Asuma grumbled. "And it wasn't even really him. It was a clone. He probably won't be sharing the same sentiments as you."

Genma shrugged, accepting the bottle back. "I don't know. I have a feeling that something different is going on in his head, wherever the hell Kakashi is at. And anyway, I'm pretty sure that we would all have to probably band together against the likes of Nakago. At least we should. Considering it's more or less us against him…and that's how he's viewing it."

Asuma grunted irritably. "Pretty boy asshole. What gives him the right to lord it over us and more of a right to Naruko?"

Genma winced. "Well…he _is_ her fiancé and courted her first. Kakashi met her later than either of us, but is closer simply as a sensei and that he's gotten so close to her…but he's stagnant and refusing to commit. Of course, that might have changed, judging by his presence in the CRA room. And then I'm an idiot, who didn't want to get too close, especially because of the age. I don't know your reasons, but you're probably likely not ready to talk, much less actually want to."

"When it comes to her, I'm a complete coward," Asuma smiled self-deprecatingly, voice just a tinge bitter.

"In any case, Nakago's got more of a right by that. Hence, we're all going to have to catch up somehow, with the lead he's got, and somehow get Naruko to see us."

"Doesn't make anything any better," Asuma sighed, and took one long, huge gulp out of the bottle.

Genma twitched, agreeing. "Give me that. You've had most of it, and I need to get drunk."

* * *

><p>Ittan watched over his temporary charge fondly, smiling almost unconsciously. Even with Akatsuchi cowering behind him and staring at the somehow not-dead First and Second Hokage of Konoha, Ittan was too distracted and cared more about watching over her, than worrying about stranger phenomena of kage brought back to life.<p>

She really was beautiful. And she was sweet and kind, and her silly nature could make anyone just grin and even realize to focus on life itself is so much better. And when she was serious, one could see how much more she cared.

She was such a vibrant, gentle girl, who also somehow managed to be larger than life.

Naruko happily played with the kids, most of them too young to be in the Academy, and their parents tenderly watching and liking this new foreigner. Behind them all, the two sannin with the group were loud and raucous as they drank and held drinking contests with other Iwa-nin in the noodle bar that Naruko had adopted while there. The young woman, Shizune he remembered, was trying desperately to stop her master, who only seemed to be growing worse and claiming that she was milking her last vestiges of freedom she had left before the horrors of the kage job sucked her in.

He was currently having trouble seeing Tsunade as Hokage, great sannin and kunoichi or not…but if it was what Konoha wanted…

He laughed lightly to himself as he saw one of the children tackle her proudly from the back and hold on tightly; they were playing "Ninja" now, where she was cleverly teaching them tricks and even some strategies in the guise of a game. It was an interesting method, and it was fun and held the children's focus well. At that age, it was hard to hold their attention, and for most of them hard to interest anything remotely close to training.

Even still, she was rather motherly in nature, he'd noticed. Even with those her own age and even a little older, to whom had also joined in and were gleefully playing along and some of them also teaching the younger ones a few tricks of their own.

There was also Hatake Kakashi off to the side, watching Naruko closely. As her sensei, Ittan could guess that the man was worried and protective over her well-being, and could certainly understand his feelings…although, there seemed to be an undercurrent of something else that Ittan was unable to deciper.

And then there was the unknown man, this Nagi that he knew was Naruko's _other_ fiancé. He was watching her with a clear look of longing, but was keeping a clear distance and a rigid stance of nonchalance, trying to keep unclear who he was and what he actually was to her. It was an intelligent, logical, but also rather sacrificial move from him, being that they were all in Iwa and she was known and being celebrated as _their _Tsuchikage's fiancée. It would've been unwise to divert from that information, especially with the knowledge that Nagi was who he was.

It made things a little more in perspective, and of what Ittan could see and understand would be an example of what this Nagi would have to be going through because of this Konohan CRA thing. Or what Naruko would have to go through.

And of course his Tsuchikage.

So when Onoki made the announcement to the entire village of Iwa of who Naruko was, not just the engagement but of her heritage, he listened closely and carefully.

"_Her? Related to that monster? Absolute not! There's just no way."_

"_She's too sweet to be related to a monster like that! I don't believe it!"_

"_She's nothing like __**him**__. It's unbelievable. It's really hard to believe, isn't it?"_

By then, he knew and understood that he was beyond such petty feelings about a dead man, even though he had also hated the Yellow Flash back in the day. And secular groups and whatnot, for those who disliked her or even hated her for who her father was, the majority of Iwa had seen fit to stubbornly (whether in denial or just refusing to link the two) not see the Yellow Flash in her because they liked her too much to want anything of a man they hated associated with the brightness she was.

In just a few days, the first day and night even, Naruko had managed to bring all of Iwa to her doorstep, with bright grins and lit up eyes.

When a girl like her breathes and lives life so fully, and ushers in life to a place that needed it and just really began to live again because of it, it's only natural to want and need to somehow try to be and attached to the embodiment of life and to take part in her ideal and zest of enjoying life so much.

Therefore, it didn't take any hesitation or any time for him to go in front of Onoki, kneel submissively on one knee, and request to follow after the strange group, and be assigned as the bodyguard of the Tsuchikage's fiancé (and Nakago as well, as Tsuchikage, but as a personal guard to Naruko). It only made sense. Naruko had become Iwa's as well, initially through Nakago and the engagement, and then her own visit. Why wouldn't Iwa send forth their own protection, especially since she _was_ their Tsuchikage's fiancée?

And again there were also those small secular groups who did dislike her, and some who were rather suspicious…

Started 8/6/13 – Completed 8/7/13

**A/n: I swear I have to round you all up into cages, my lovely pets. Just to keep you XD Stop disappearing on me! Anyway, next chapter should definitely have them back in Konoha. I hope this wasn't too long a wait, but besides being busy and being at odds with the new changes on the site…I probably will leave lots of typos for this chapter, since it's unedited 'cause I'm in a rush (I'll probably go over it later), but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review if you did!**

To nanashi: Ahaha, sorry? XD And the results of overanalyzing and over research. My hobbies are odd, even more when they connect to fanfics. Poor Asuma is in over his head now. The only way to fix things is probably a confrontation to resolve everything. I don't want to be him either. I started incorporating the picture a long time ago, but I figure as his feelings and thoughts expanded in his head, he'd start unconsciously picking up more things relating to Naruko, like the froggies. It is like an obsession at this point, especially with the cause of unrequited-ness. I loved the flashbacks, especially since I've had some of them in mind for awhile, and glad you liked them. You're welcome and I hope this wait wasn't that bad.

Shoot, I'm hurrying not and not even skim-editing 'cause I got to go to my brother's baseball game to cheer him on, but I wanted to update this real quickly. Research projects suck. I did a 30 page research project last year, on a mental psych patient…that wasn't really my project or my actual patient (the things I do for family). Pulling it off did wonders for my ego XD Are you done with your project yet?

I can't wait to get to Killer Bee, especially when he comes face to face with the others. I think household is the embodiment of chaos (or going to be). I love Wonderwall, although at this point, most of the men in Naruko's group go more for the Ryan Adams version. It's just the slightest bit more depressing. I also kind of like Philip Philip's Gone, Gone, Gone for all them as well, in regards to Naruko.

Naruko can opener~ Hehe. It would be funny to see one. For me, I get all excited over seeing a naruto fish cake in an udon instant package. Ahaha, Sasori's great escape! That would be amusing to see XD Running around in a dress and then suddenly gone, and then all's left is a small note.

Rock Star Team 7! It's totally canon :) Nakago will find out soon anyway. As for the two Hokage and the tests…I think this chapter answers that in part? I want to draw the guys trailing after her as little ducks now, haha. Yamato would, especially since he's trying so hard and trying to be so sweet. And they gotta live somewhere, since the apartment won't fit them all…and the complex itself is being overrun by the fanclub. I'm getting there with Hiashi and Inoichi. It'll be easier once they're with Naruko and when I've come up with more headcanons for them. When I make up headcanons for a character, I really start fleshing them and my idea of them out in my head. But Hiashi as a block of wood…heh…

If we're talking Host Club comparisons, it has gotta be more the actual boy types and/or the original Hosts personalities. Nakago really is the prince type, so he'd be Tamaki. Nagi actually manipulates a lot, so he's like Kyoya in that way. Hiashi is really the strong, silent type aka Mori. Hashirama and Tobirama are like the twins, not only as brothers, but they do get up to tricks once they start actually being lively. One more serious/mature than the other, just like Kaoru over Hikaru. The only one I wouldn't know is the either using the Boy Lolita type or someone similar to Honey.

The _competition_. Nakago will be pulling out hair.

Ranting is great. It's fun and stress-relieving XD Ranting makes you look like a lunatic, so written or in private is best.

Thank you!  
>Eri<p> 


	27. Ease My Mind

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Naruto, and I never will. I'm only saying this because I'm at gunpoint. I do own Naruto…I mean I don't!  
>Story: Naruto is outgoing, outspoken, and oblivious. His female counterpart is the same, only she's engaged, in love with a jounin, and the Hokage loves to dress her up. <em>And<em> she can use mokuton jutsu.  
>Set as an AU.<br>Spoilers: Eh, not really.  
>Warnings: ?<br>Pairings: KakaNaru, Naru/OMC, Genma/Naru, Hashirama/Naru, Tobirama/Naru, Asuma/Naru, Hiashi/Naru, Kabuto/Naru, Yamato/Naru, Inoichi/Naru, Sasori/Naru, Killer Bee/Naru, Shikaku/Naru, Itachi/Naru, and Yondy!Kaze/Naru.

**Yare, Yare! Naruko Gaiden  
><strong>_Chapter Twenty Three: Ease My Mind_

"_Class, Class!" Iruka called out, trying to bring them all to heel._

_His wide and happy smile faltered as he noticed a detail about his new class._

_A quarter of them had gray skin, purple hair and sharp, pointed teeth. Almost the rest of the class had very familiar blond hair, whisker marks, and various clothing in orange. The blond kids all had an assortment of recognizable features that differentiated them…One of them even had the Hyuuga creepy blank eyes!_

_No…No! It couldn't be._

_As gray skin little devils ran around the class, swinging around kunai and miniature banryuu swords haphazardly, and tossing fake snakes at whoever…blond hellions were laughing maniacally as they created explosions all around the room, destroying furniture, and…was that a giant hole in his wall?!_

_Yes. Yes, it was. That was very evident by the horrified and terrified class next door, looking straight through it at them._

_A specific blonde girl in an orange jumpsuit (too reminiscent and eerie of his old blonde student) and hair in loose pigtails, looked particularly smug about the hole._

_The other part of his class made up of normal children were all huddled in a corner, shivering in fear._

_A gray skinned girl and a blond boy popped up near them with a loud "BOO!" and they all screamed in terror._

_And then he was subjected by his class being taken over by the blond cretins, calling themselves The Empire, the gray skinned monsters becoming willing minions under them with evil, evil grins that meant hell, and his class becoming an apocalypse from the chaos it was before._

"NOOOOOO!" Iruka blinked, looking around and gazing at where he was, blushing as he realized he was at Ichiraku's and that for some reason he'd passed out somehow and daydreamed right there.

"Must've been some daydream, huh?" Ayame asked him curiously.

Iruka smiled sheepishly. "I guess. I don't even want to think about it."

"Wonder what prompted it?"

"Me too," Iruka grumbled, wondering what had made him blank out and have _that_ nightmare all of a sudden. He looked up and then remembered.

Mitarashi Anko and Momochi Zabuza were laughing obnoxiously from across the street, and could be heard clearly from where Iruka sat. The two were currently fist bumping and snickering, before Anko snorted.

"You'll see, you idiot! We'll get Naru-chan for sure! A bloody well threesome, I tell you!"

Then they started laughing obnoxiously again.

Iruka turned green. This…this…UNHOLY UNION! Oh Kami, why was this allowed to be? Whoever thought it would be a good idea for those two to meet and get together in any form? And Naruko! He had to preserve her innocence from these true demons!

Iruka got up and dazedly began rushing away, twitching slightly.

Ayame looked at her dad. "Father…Does Iruka-san even remember he has class in ten minutes?"

Teuchi just shook his head.

And indeed, when Iruka finally remembered, he was rushing to his classroom in record time…but he was still twenty minutes late. He entered, looking definitely frazzled and worrying his class with his lateness and appearance.

"Um…Iruka-sensei?" Konohamaru looked hesitantly at him, bravely walking up to Iruka. "Are you okay?"

Iruka twitched. "Fine, Konohamaru-kun. Really," he patted the boy's head rather roughly before directing him back to his seat and heading to his own desk. "Alright, Class. Let's get started, okay?"

He was only ten minutes into class when he noticed that Konohamaru had a picture frame by him. Coming a little closer, he realized that it was a picture of Naruko.

"Er, it's very sweet you have a picture of Naruko with you, Konohamaru-kun, but why do you have it here with you in class?" Iruka smiled unsurely.

"Because I want Naru-neechan to be here with me, even though she's not in the village right now," Konohamaru grinned.

"Ah, but she wouldn't be in class, even if she was. She graduated, remember?" Iruka continued smiling.

Konohamaru's grin dropped and he glared ominously at Iruka. Feeling the atmosphere grow heavy, he looked up and saw dark glares from the rest of class directed at him, all of whom now had a picture frame of Naruko sitting up on their desks as well.

"Er, never mind," Iruka twitched. "Geez, call her Hokage-sama already," he commented to himself in amusement.

Suddenly, bright, childish faces were beaming at him in excitement.

"Really?" Konohamaru asked.

Iruka sweatdropped. "…I highly doubt she'll be Hokage already…"

"Oh," Konohamaru pouted before perking up. "Call we still call her that?"

"..."

What had Iruka done?

Nearby, Inoichi was approaching his daughter in the kitchen, seeing as she still wasn't on-duty yet. She usually was helping around the village, trying to do what she could to fix it up, bring in profits from that UNF thing she and the other genin were heading (He was rather amazed –that club was actually bringing in a lot of money, even more so than money coming in from the missions –soon enough, at the rate it was going, it'll eclipse the money being brought in from missions, and Konoha wouldn't actually have to put out all manpower and take in as many missions as they did to try to look stronger than before and get more money to help them.), and at times hang out with Sakura (who she had taken to hanging around again).

"Ino-chan, I need your help," he put on a pout and widened his eyes.

Ino raised an eyebrow. "Not going to work, Dad. Try Naruko though. She'd fall for it."

Inoichi shared a smirk with his daughter.

"So what do you want?" she drawled, still with that infernal eyebrow raised.

"Could you help me out a little?" he mumbled. "Give me some kind of heads up on Naruko, since unlike Kakashi or Genma or even Asuma, there's no way I can get passed the Tsuchikage without something that can help."

"You found out Hinata's Dad asked her for help, didn't you?" Ino accused.

"You are so unhelpful!" Inoichi threw his hands up in the air. "Ugh. _Please_?"

"Oh, alright. Sit down," Ino sighed overdramatically. "Now I'm gonna skip the basics and all that stuff about Naruko. You can just copy Hyuuga-san's notes or something."

"You really are unhelpful!"

Ino snickered in her head. "Yeah, yeah, Dad. Anyway, we're going to go straight into the serious stuff," she turned as serious as the topic, and Inoichi was as solemn as her immediately.

And then he was listening carefully as she began to talk about Uzumaki Naruko in soft, gentle tones, speaking and describing the other in her own way with as much tenderness as he knew his daughter had but she never cared to show to anyone.

But afterwards, he still felt it wasn't enough. That something was missing. He told her so, and she looked curiously at him.

"Then…maybe you can find out more about her by reading my mind," she suggested.

Inoichi frowned and looked hesitant, but she pushed on and he reluctantly agreed in the end. But then Inoichi was watching and then he felt like he was free falling and there wasn't a stop.

"_Hey! If the world seems really dim to you, look for my hair, okay? It'll be bright enough, and I'll light your way whenever it gets too dark!"_

Suddenly, he hadn't realized how dark the world around them all really was.

He stood up abruptly and uncharacteristically ran from the kitchen, straight to his room where he barricaded himself in.

"Er, Dad?"

Ino was completely bewildered.

However, things didn't get better through the day. Inoichi stayed locked up in his room, not answering anyone, and not even coming out for meals. At least, it wasn't evident if he snuck out or not.

When Ino knocked on his door that night, nothing was heard. It wasn't any better when it was the next day, so in true Ino fashion, she kicked down his door.

Inoichi stared at her in shock.

"What the hell, Dad?!"

He scowled. "Don't talk like that to me, young lady. I'll ground you."

She deadpanned at him. "Yeah, well, who's the one locking himself up in his room with no explanation or any word to anyone, and not answering to others?"

Inoichi winced. "I'm…feeling off."

Ino was staring this time. "What?"

Inoichi sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. "I think…I think reading your mind might have messed me up. I'm feeling things for Uzumaki-san that is…basically what _you're_ feeling. I think it's transference or something –that when I read your mind, the feelings you felt transferred to me by sharing the experiences and memories. It's…it's not how I feel, but I'm mistaking your feelings as my own right now."

Ino stared again. Then she threw his bedroom door at him, to which he ducked.

"Ino!"

But instead of the angry look he was expecting, she was looking at him with a sad smile and pained eyes.

"Baka. Maybe it's not transference, and just you falling in the same way I did. I guess you're just a little more infatuated now, huh? That is, if you're not already in love at sort of first sight, heh."

She looked down, bangs overshadowing her face.

"Like daughter, like father, huh," Inoichi muttered, hunching over a bit, his head also going to bow and bangs overshadowing his own face.

Later, he was quietly walking around his flower store thoughtfully. It was dark, and everyone in the village was probably asleep, but he couldn't fall asleep himself. So instead he walked around his shop, thoughtfully picking at flowers, and then going to his office. He wrote in a notebook, going back and forth between the flowers and it, as he continuously wrote in several possible combinations he could make for the flower arrangement, before finally settling on one and putting it together for a final look. Satisfied, he nodded.

He picked an azure-colored morning glory, meaning 'willful promises' and hinting at wedding vows, and paired it with a yellow daffodil, which meant 'respect; (as she did depending on those who earned it, and as he respected her). Together, the colors represented the two most defining characteristics of her –her blue, blue eyes and bright blonde hair.

Those would go in the middle, and be surrounded by five blue forget-me-nots, meaning 'true love.' And then they'd be surrounded by an assortment of white cherry blossoms (meaning 'kind and gentle,' of which Naruko was both), white edelweiss (which was _hanakotoba_ for courage and power, which Naruko had plenty of both), and anemone (signifying being 'sincere,' of which Naruko always was and that he was very sincere about her now). Two spider lilies wrapped around the bouquet, and denoted her sweet nature. And white because the color usually meant purity, and Naruko was such a pure person.

The lone orange zinnia left caught his eye and he smiled slightly. He remembered orange being her favorite color and had plucked that out of its perch from the store. Carefully inserting it between the morning glory and the daffodil, it helped make even more of a balance between the blue morning glory and the yellow daffodil in an odd but somehow matching way, while also being out of place in a suiting manner.

"A zinnia means loyalty," he heard Ino murmur from behind him, and he turned slightly to see her at the office door, rubbing at her eyes and dressed in her pajamas. "Which she really is. And which I hope the guys for her will be. Better be."

Inoichi's smile grew a little and he nodded in agreement.

"Cherry blossoms though?"

He rolled his eyes. "They're _white_, not pink."

"Whatever," she snorted, but then she grinned slightly. "It's a pretty bouquet. She'd like it a lot. Especially the orange zinnia. She'd _love_ that."

Inoichi's lips tugged into a smile.

* * *

><p>It was a dubious and risky plan…but the benefits and outcomes would be well worth it if he could pull it off.<p>

While he couldn't claim to be the most powerful in the group (that belong to first the Leader and then Itachi –he could arrogantly say that he was much more than capable of being able to take on the others, especially given he'd be smarter and also trickier than those brainless idiots), he could say he was much more devious than most of them (except maybe Tobi –he was really suspicious of that one). He could even claim more intelligence and being more resourceful than the lot of them, even the Leader and Itachi (though it would certainly be interesting to test out).

It would take some work, but he could definitely leave the Akatsuki without much fuss.

So without further ado, he had all of his things packed and sealed away, and started devising a plan to leave the base. Leaving the Akatsuki didn't bother him any, given he'd only joined because he had nothing better to do and he'd wanted a place to work in quiet and where he could be to get his projects done and funded.

His most important project wasn't so much a project but a need, and leaving the Akatsuki was required if he wanted to further his progress on it.

It was all simple really. It would be entertaining joining Naruko in Konoha, and more so this little CRA thing of hers. Closer access to her was a need, as it would be easier to keep an eye on her and work with her and on her about his research. It was also fun riling her up, he had found out.

He was of course planning leaving something behind that would be able to allow it to look like he was just gone temporarily, but if he was truly going to leave for certain permanently if it was required of him from Naruko, if that was a requisite and necessity needed from him from her in order to go on with their work together, then so if leaving Akatsuki was needed, he had no qualms doing so and clearly cutting all ties with the group, even to their faces.

He devised something most probably off the wall and insane, he admitted, but actually had a good chance in succeeding. Tobi was gone (he did _not_ trust that errant fool), the Leader and Konan were off wherever they usually were brooding, Hidan and Kakuzu were on a mission, which left Kisame and Itachi to be the only ones in base (with one of them being blind as a bat at the moment, given that Itachi had overused his eyes in his last mission).

So he henged his hair to be a little longer, his eyes to be the same blue as Naruko's, and then shuffled on a dress. Observing himself critically, he nodded and approved, taking a camera to take a picture of himself.

He was satisfied that he looked different enough from his true self, they wouldn't be able to recognize his actual self in the future if they came across him. It was rather useful that they didn't really know what he looked like, and since Hiruko was needed to be separate for this, it was good to have this disguise.

The picture would also be a vast help for him in recreating this look on a mannequin he planned to make, so he could show Naruko what their daughter would look like.

(Given he'd been planning on all this for awhile patiently, thinking it would most probably be convenient to join her CRA, led to idle wanderings of the different combinations of their looks to create their children. It was an amusing and intriguing endeavor.)

He smiled serenely and subtly maneuvered Hiruko to go passed him, while he followed demurely.

Their daughter would be sweet, he thinks. Most probably from her, but have his patience.

Sasori then crossed paths with Itachi, who blinked at him.

"Hello," he lightened his voice.

"Sasori-san," Itachi greeted down at Hiruko, squinting horribly. Then he looked back at "her," scrunching his eyebrows in confusion, though it was the only show of emotion on his face. "…Hello…"

"Excuse me, Itachi-san," Sasori spoke through Hiruko. "I have research I must attend to."

Ventriloquism was a very useful skill.

The "girl" waved calmly at him and followed Hiruko.

"Wait a second!" Itachi called out. "Have you seen Kisame around?"

Sasori slowly turned, making Hiruko turn slightly also. "No, I haven't. Perhaps he's left the base for some reason."

To add further distraction, Sasori shoved a packet of Pocky at Itachi.

"Enjoy~" Sasori wiggled his fingers bye at Itachi and then swayed his hips as he walked alongside Hiruko and out of there.

Research, huh. Itachi shook his head. That poor girl…

Sasori, luckily after Itachi, didn't have too much trouble leaving the base and even leaving the village. He didn't even run into Kisame, wherever Sharkman had gone off to. He made a smooth and fast journey to Konoha with no problems along the way, and had even managed to make it to the Hokage Residence without being stopped or hassled.

They were rather lax after the Invasion, strangely.

He found the CRA section and slipped right in, already back to his normal self and Hiruko sealed away. He made it to the current attendant and smiled slightly at her, and she became dazed.

"A form, please."

She handed him one, still mesmerized and wearing a small blush.

He filled it out quickly there and handed it back to her, giving her another small smile.

Dazedly, she stamped it and approved his application without looking at it.

"P-please wait to receive your Letter of Acceptance –"

He cut her off. "Might you be able to fast track me straight into the Screening process?"

"I can…see what I can do?" she muttered and walked away, still firmly in a daze.

Admittedly, this sort of subverting of the full process was guaranteed to garner attention, and seeing what the situation was about and who was in charge of it at the moment, it was only a matter of time before he was confronted by the Tsuchikage himself.

"You!" Nakago hissed, straightening and narrowing his eyes dangerously at him. "Akasuna no Sasori!"

The two old bags next to the kage had their eyes nearly popping out at that announcement, and Sasori was immediately surrounded by Anbu. Still, Sasori continued to be calm and smile serenely at them.

"What are you doing here?" Nakago spat out.

"Why, to join Naru-chan's CRA," his smile widened just a bit.

That made Nakago tense, wondering how in the world did this missing-nin know Naruko and what was he really up to.

"Of course, if you do not comply, I will blow up the village."

That caused further alarm and the Anbu moved in closer, though Nakago held up a hand to make them stop.

"You're bluffing," Nakago sneered.

Sasori tilted his head, still smiling. His finger twitched. Outside, there was an explosion.

A kunai immediately appeared in Nakago's hand, but before he could move in for the kill, Sasori said three words that made them all freeze.

"Dead man trigger."

They stayed still, watching him carefully.

"If you kill me, the dead man trigger I have incorporated into the explosive tags hidden all over the village will detonate."

Sasori suddenly looked a lot more serious, but was still smiling (though now it was edged with much more obvious danger).

"If you do not allow me to join her CRA and stay in Konoha freely, I will detonate the explosives and destroy the village. Kill me and the village will be destroyed. Those are your options. I'd advise you to approve my joining the CRA without any problems, and completely bypass the normal procedure and have me in her collection without further testing, interrogations, etc."

Nakago glared, but there was no other choice to be made.

"Approved," he gritted out.

Sasori's smile devoid itself of danger and went back to being deceptively calm and peaceful.

"Good. Don't worry about me. I'll find a place to live. I have just the place in mind."

And Sasori disappeared from the room without further words to them. The group erupted into panic and distressed arguments, but Sasori was calmly walking down the streets.

He wasn't worried about being recognized. No one knew what he looked like, especially years after his defection. And, for whatever reason Nagi had, his face hadn't been in the Bingo Books in years, not even an old picture of him. Besides, if it had, the Akatsuki would have no problems finding out what he truly looked like.

Old Bingo Books were usually discarded, so no one would be able to get it and see him, and he was in charge of the best spy network there is (Jiraiya had nothing on him). He either made sure none of them existed and destroyed any evidence otherwise of his looks, or he made sure no one would be able to get their hands on such evidence.

He passed by a flower shop and he paused. Smiling again, he went in and approached the young girl at the counter, who seemed to be looking at a book.

"Hello."

She looked up and blushed a little.

"Hello, I'm Ino. How may I help you?"

"_Hanakotoba_, huh," he murmured, glancing at the book. A little housewarming was in order…"I would like to order about fifty cactus flowers please. Deliver it to this address," and he wrote it down on a piece of paper that she handed to him.

She thought it was kinda familiar.

And later on, once she'd figured why it was familiar, she was in the process of handing the last delivery to the man himself (she had Shikamaru and Chouji bring most of it earlier), when her father walked in.

"Hey, Dad," she greeted him, finishing ringing up the purchase.

Inoichi glanced at the flowers, furrowing his eyebrows, and glanced at the red-haired man, who looked extremely familiar.

"There you go, Sasori-san. Enjoy. Er, can I ask why you're getting so much of them and bringing them to Uzumaki Naruko's apartment? She's a friend of mine, you see."

Inoichi froze. It clicked all too fast for him and he was about ready to attack the missing-nin when Sasori answered and made him freeze again.

"Un. You see, I got approved into her collection and wanted to get a, I guess you can say, a _housewarming_ gift for her when she returns."

"Odd choice for flowers," Ino commented. "But cactus flowers do look pretty in their own way, and are underappreciated."

Her words brought Inoichi's attention back to the flowers, and then he reprocessed everything. He looked back up, only to see Sasori's disappearing back out the door.

"Dad? You okay?"

Housewarming, CRA, cactus flowers, her collection –

(Wait a sec –how the hell does a fucking missing-nin get in, and he got kicked out?!)

Inoichi twitched at the information he got. "You…YOU! Come back here!" Inoichi leapt over the counter and started to race out the store.

"D-Dad?!"

"Cactus flowers means lust and sex, you little punk!" Inoichi shouted out the door, trying to get a fix on the nuke-nin's location.

Ino blinked. Huh. She hadn't known that.

You learn something every day, it seems.

* * *

><p>Naruko hummed happily, lying back and staring up at the water canopy. This was <em>really<em> cool. Hashirama had created a makeshift litter for her to be carried on, and Tobirama had created a canopy of water to go over her. She felt cool and didn't have the sun beating down on her, and laying back like this let her see all the rainbow colors reflecting off of the water, as well as the sun's golden light shimmering but not bright enough to blind her through the water. Furthermore, Hashirama used more of his Mokuton to create legs underneath the litter and make it move, allowing it to go on without need of human-powered transport.

It was _wicked_.

"We'll be stopping here," Jiraiya announced. "We'll make the next leg of the journey after our break, and we'll probably be in Konoha by then."

The litter gently came to a stop and lowered, and Naruko wiggled her way out.

"That was just _cool_, Hashi," Naruko breathed out in admiration. "And Tobi! I had like my own rainbow in there! It was so pretty!"

Ittan smiled fondly and nodded in humor, but sweatdropped as he saw the others. Kakashi practically had a raincloud over his head, muttering "Showoffs" while both brothers looked smug, with Hashirama grinning wildly and Tobirama smirking. Nagi, God bless the man, just walked over to her and kept a cool smile on his face, no sign of any irritation, being upset, etc. from him (minus the single twitch). He admired the man's tenacity, firm grip on himself, and that _poker face_.

He didn't know anyone who could beat that poker face.

"Ah, I recognize this place," Kakashi spoke out. His face darkened before he eye-smiled. "Naruko, can you come with me for a bit?"

Though the others were confused, Jiraiya sort of looked understanding and Nagi looked like he wasn't surprised. Ittan looked around and frowned, but then recalled that they were in Kusagakure and they were near a river with the –

Ah. The Kannabi Bridge.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was silently trekking through the dense copse of trees, holding on to Naruko's hand until they finally reached the still destroyed bridge. It had never gotten rebuilt.

"Naruko…I have something to tell you."

And then he began telling her of his past, his team, and what had led to the destruction of this bridge, and how he had lost first his father, then Obito, then Rin, and finally Naruko's father.

"I don't want to lose anyone else I care about," Kakashi confessed.

Naruko stared at him, blinking back tears.

And then he gathered her into his arms, his left arm wrapping around her lower back and keeping her close, and his right hand cupping the back of her head and holding her there. Her cheek rubbed against the soft material of his mask around his neck and she could feel the bob of his Adam's Apple as he swallowed and heard his breathing close to her ear.

Then he moved back and he was kissing her, with his mask off.

Started 8/19/13 – Completed 8/20/13

**A/n: So I know I said we'd be in Konoha by now…but there was a lot of Konoha stuff, right? Sorry this chapter took so long though. Been really busy, and then the past week I've been depressed about all fanfiction stuff (I ran across a stupid article by some guy named Lee Goldberg talking crap about fanfiction writers), and then about Cassandra Claire/Clare and getting paranoid about her and plagiarizing (I really don't want to be like her and what she's been accused of). I'm pretty sure I'm not, but then I get easily bothered and paranoid. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review! Since this averagely gets 6-7 reviews per chapter, let's try to reach 216? 10, eh?**

To nanashi: Nah, it's all good :) I post inconveniently, I guess XD Jk, jk. I used to be on time and predictable in updating –now I'm not.

As for my brother's baseball games, today is actually his last for the junior season (he's been doing well, doesn't even have to hit the ball off the tee anymore). We also got to go an actual professional game, which was actually really fun. I wasn't too much into baseball before, but I think I rather like it now.

As you can tell, Naruko has a huge amount of blackmail on him now, heh. Speaking of incriminating photos, I just recently saw some of my old kiddy photos my mom dug up –totally horrified. She wanted to post them up on Facebook as part of Throwback Thursday. I had to censor and look through which ones I'd allow her to XD

Jiraiya is a convenient can opener. Naruko's guys are lucky to have him. And the therapeutic beating that comes after, hahaha. The kages are starting to stir up trouble, now that they've basically been challenged by Nagi (who doesn't realize the can of worms he's opened by being that counselor guy –he'll definitely need to start charging the other guys). And you can definitely bet Tsunade will enjoy harassing not just Hashirama and Tobirama, but all the others too.

Ah, but UNF is the official club! The one you must not speak of is the hentai-club-that-does-not-exist. They'll just have to limit Hiashi's full dealings with the club, so they can subvert his attention around a club that isn't real (cough). As for Anko and Zabuza, as you can see, Iruka is already having nightmares, lol.

Yes, male bonding time. Getting drunk, finding things to do (even if it's stupid), sexy times. And well, Naruko's turning 15, which is way passed acceptable age in the shinobi world. Of course, all of the guys doing something silly or dumb around each other is guaranteed blackmail for sure. And I have just the scene for when they get confronted by the competition (cackling insanely). As to fainting, who knows. As for Asuma, I definitely have something in mind for him (evil smirk).

Yeah, I've always had this headcanon that Iwa would stubbornly differentiate between Minato and Naruko, which stems from my original headcanon of Onoki and Kurotsuchi thinking that way. As for Ittan, while not in the harem (it's overloaded as is!), he'll definitely get trouble from the others, just for trying to be a loyal and protective guy, or in their heads –too hand-sy and close to her, when he really doesn't mean to and they just don't care that he doesn't.

Chaos! And Bee coming will add more chaos and no home will survive! It'll be constant rebuilding at this rate, especially with so many explosive personalities. Glad you liked Hiashi's start, and now you have a whole chapter practically devoted to Inoichi. And Honey! Yes, I hadn't been sure before, but you're right! Totally Itachi. I'd forgotten his pocky obsession.

And poor, poor Nakago. And his pretty locks.

Also –there you go. Sasori's great escape. In a pretty dress. And still being badass XD

You are also welcome to rant in PM whenever you like :)

Thanks again,

Eri


	28. Calling, Calling Home

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Naruto, and I never will. I'm only saying this because I'm at gunpoint. I do own Naruto…I mean I don't!  
>Story: Naruto is outgoing, outspoken, and oblivious. His female counterpart is the same, only she's engaged, in love with a jounin, and the Hokage loves to dress her up. <em>And<em> she can use mokuton jutsu.  
>Set as an AU.<br>Spoilers: Eh, not really.  
>Warnings: ?<br>Pairings: KakaNaru, Naru/OMC, Genma/Naru, Hashirama/Naru, Tobirama/Naru, Asuma/Naru, Hiashi/Naru, Kabuto/Naru, Yamato/Naru, Inoichi/Naru, Sasori/Naru, Killer Bee/Naru, Shikaku/Naru, Itachi/Naru, and Yondy!Kaze/Naru.

**Yare, Yare! Naruko Gaiden  
><strong>_Chapter Twenty Four: Calling, Calling Home_

No one knew about his Pocky obsession.

_No one_.

And yet, he could admit that there were two exceptions, and it would be a blonde girl he used to guard over as Konohan Anbu and _Sasori_. That blasted puppet master knew _everything_. Itachi knew that man was practically omniscient, and that nothing could get passed him.

Almost nothing went on in the base that Sasori didn't know about. If he needed to know something or find out about something, he most definitely would get it sooner or later. Everyone felt like they were being watched all the time and had the suspicions that Sasori had planted spying devices all over the base, although no one could prove it or find any of those devices.

Sasori just _knew_ things, and Itachi had no doubt that he would have known about his Pocky obsession. Itachi hated that anyone could know about his weakness. And Sasori was the type to _hold_ that stuff over people's heads.

Like Sasori had that day. That research must've been damn important for Sasori to have offered him the snack in an effort to quickly draw Itachi away. And Itachi remembered that poor girl. He felt even more sorry for her now, especially given the lack of her presence now (which probably meant bad things, considering it was Sasori).

Aggravatingly, he rubbed at his eyes. He was no longer super blind (though the vicious orders aimed at him on not using his Sharingan until an okay was consented was still standing), but he was still not completely able to see clearly. Everything was now at least blurry, and unfortunately due to unnecessarily harsh reminders that he was not allowed to use his Sharingan, he couldn't even compensate. Usually, he had the Sharingan on all the time these days, but after the overuse of his eyes in that last mission, he'd been told off and ordered to shut them down to let his eyes rest and stave off further blindness threatening him then, and also try to slow down the current progression of him inevitably going blind at the same time.

He wasn't really that confident that turning off his Sharingan would help all that much in the long-term inevitability of going blind, but in the short-term sense of not hastening his blindness and further worsening his current condition, then he'll concede the point and not complain (outwardly) too much about not having his Sharingan on.

He was heading there to confront Sasori now anyway. Maybe the man had something on the medic that had made the evaluation on his eyes, that way the assessment could be overturned and he could use his Sharingan again…

At Sasori's door, he knocked and waited. When nothing was heard, he tried again. After one more time, he hesitantly turned the doorknob and was surprised when it opened. Heading in cautiously, he peeked his head about and tried to see anything. Everything was dark so it made it harder to see, especially with his eyesight. Fumbling for the light, he managed to turn it on and was surprised that everything was practically gone and the room empty. His lab looked wiped out and almost nonexistent.

Itachi wouldn't be surprised if the man's paranoia contributed to him continuously Sealing his stuff away whenever Sasori was finished working.

Curiously, he poked about and picked up stuff that was left out. He hummed in thought, wondering what kind of stuff Sasori would normally have out when he was working. He found a folder to the side and opened it up, though frowned when his stupid eyesight made things hard to read. Frowning, he made a note to come back to it later.

But then there was a note that was on the counter that had been right next to the folder. Putting it up close to his face and peering closely, he read it in disbelief.

_Following lead on research. Will be gone indefinitely. Bye._

Following the short and stiff note (which was crazy in itself, through the wording to the structure), there was a hilariously added drawn miniature of Sasori, hunched, straw hat and Akatsuki cloak, metal scorpion tail, and all in red ink. It was actually pretty well drawn and detailed too, especially given how small it was…

Not surprising in retrospect, given Sasori was an artist and liked these kinds of things. The only time Itachi knew the man to be impatient was in keeping appointments, and not liking making others wait or others keeping him waiting. He also liked to finish most things quickly, especially battles and assignments. Deidara was the one with the short temper and attitude, and liked to take his time when it came to fighting (while Sasori could be cruel, Deidara was the sadistic and more battle-driven of the two) and anything that could keep his interest or be explosive. Itachi could hardly picture Deidara as the type to take to art that took so much time (which was most types of traditional art, if he thought about it).

It was kind of odd for Deidara to think of himself as an artist then, though Itachi could suppose that Deidara (considering his personal view of art) would be a more non-traditional sort anyway. Fit the blond's personality anyhow.

Sighing, he took the note and trudged (not that he would admit that) to find Konan, so she could inform the Leader of Sasori going AWOL and the single, simple, and insipid note he'd left behind. He found the bluenette and handed her the note, giving her a quick explanation. She blinked at him and then looked at the note.

Maybe she was impassive, but Itachi could have sworn he heard her quick inhale of disbelief.

Sasori tended to inspire that in everyone.

"Thank you, Itachi. I shall inform Leader-sama of this immediately," Konan murmured, voice withholding inflection.

Itachi gave a nod in acknowledgment and left her behind. She quickly headed to where Nagato, the leader of Akatsuki, was resting. When the red head heard all the details, as much as Sasori had left for them, he twitched and growled irritably under his breath.

"I will have my Deva Path go searching around. Hopefully, it can find out more about Sasori's abrupt leave," Nagato growled in annoyance.

Konan nodded uncertainly, but Nagato was already having his Deva Path moving towards Sasori's lab. He made quick work of the place, which wasn't too hard unfortunately, since it seemed Sasori hadn't left anything behind. The only thing of note, at the end of the search, he had at least found a single folder. Searching through it, he was disappointed to find that they were just papers listing off the family trees of the members of Akatsuki.

Though he was also rather impressed. He had no idea that Kisame had any family (truthfully, he had always rather assumed that a shark had given birth to him and he had mutated into a humanoid). And _Kakuzu's_ was there. He didn't think it was even possible to trace family that far back!

He was disappointed at not seeing Sasori's. It looked like the puppet master's family tree was missing from the group; he'd wanted to see what Sasori really looked like. Though it was known who the man was related to, his true face eluded everyone.

It was the last page that made him stop. He read it more carefully before the Deva Path's brain practically short-circuited. Likewise, Nagato started to hack and cough rather violently, and looked to be having a fit to Konan's eyes.

"Nagato?!"

"Kyuubi jinchuuriki…Naruto…Uzumaki…family…relative…blood!" he managed to choke out before having another fit.

"Nagato!"

He hadn't known he was related to the Kyuubi jinchuuriki of all people.

In Konoha, the original subject of their ire was currently living wonderfully. Nakago, on the other hand, was not.

There were cactus flowers all over Naruko's apartment. Nakago had tried everything, but he couldn't even pick one up and take it. They were all seemingly glued to the surfaces they were stuck on. And they didn't seem to be dying or withering at all. In fact, it could've just been him, but he felt like they were multiplying!

That blasted missing-nin. Nakago still couldn't believe he was here, or that the red head had basically forced his way into Naruko's CRA. And the nerve of him! Threatening Konoha like that.

He was amazed at how young the other man looked though. It was like he never aged, still looking like his early twenties to mid. While the rest of the world had forgotten what he looked like and that they'd expected him to age and look different from the past (and oddly, pictures and stuff about Sasori seemed to have disappeared, especially these days…), Nakago had never forgotten what the other looked like because at a consequence of being around the same age (with Sasori only being two years younger than him), during the Third Shinobi World War his family had pitted him against the increasingly talented and becoming infamous "Akasuna no Sasori."

He'd never reached the same level of notoriety Sasori had back then (and still had), and he'd held a grudge about it ever since.

While Nakago continued to seethe, and had gone back to futilely trying to yank the cactus flowers from their perches, Sasori was relaxing on the roof of the apartment complex, lying back and enjoying the fresh air while he watched the clouds.

According to his sources, Naruko was on her way and would be in Konoha pretty soon. So meanwhile, he was just going to enjoy relaxing until she came.

He still couldn't believe they bought his bombing ruse. He _did_ go straight from the Akatsuki's base to Konoha, and went immediately through the village to the Hokage Tower. He hadn't had the time to plant so many explosives all over the town (minus the single one he'd planted outside the Tower, to make himself believable), as he'd threatened (despite the fact, he currently _did_ own many supplies worth of Deidara's clay that he'd been pilfering through the years, collecting out of spite as retaliation against the blond's stupid views on art).

Che. Transient art. Art was _everlasting_.

He should stay up there for awhile. Yamanaka was still trying to sniff him out, still irritated about the cactus flowers and whatnot (he should've figured the other would remember him, given that Inoichi was old enough to be in the Third Shinobi World War and his profession would require such a memory for things). Really, it's not his fault the man was a prude. Sasori was a healthy grown man.

And a red head.

Red heads are supposed to be notorious about being the virile type after all. So it really wasn't Sasori's fault or problem, and he was just embracing his sexuality as was encouraged by the role of the CRA. Wasn't the whole point of it being reproduction? Hence, why he was just simply, according to the Act's goal, metering out sex and sensuality in an effort to coerce and be as helpful and offering to Naruko to heighten the potential success of their copulation. It was an equal trade, giving her as much help and assistance for her needs, in return for the help she would be as equally giving in regards to his Immortality Research.

In the end, he was simply trying to make himself as prospective, promising, and irresistible as was required.

He was even capable of supporting her and not just being a homeless, jobless mooch. He'd managed to acquire adequate finances.

(Elsewhere, Kakuzu was cursing up a storm as he ripped through his room, turning things upside down and inside out in an effort to find the collected funds –his personal stash and money for the group. Hidan merely watched his partner in amusement, this time not being the one cursing so atrociously.)

* * *

><p>"Princess, princess!" Naruko cheered, still sitting in her new litter, water canopy keeping her cool (Jiraiya watched her enviously). "Pretending to be a princess is really fun, but next time I want to SAVE a princess!"<p>

"I'll have to dress up Tobirama for you next time then," Hashirama grinned at her, while Tobirama glared at his brother.

As the two started bickering with Naruko giggling and watching them in amusement, Nagi and Kakashi walked behind them and watched the trio quietly.

"You know, technically she _is_ like a princess," Kakashi started suddenly. "She's the daughter of our beloved Fourth, distantly related to the Senju like all Uzumaki are –and marrying Hashirama and Tobirama, like Uzumaki Mito had married Hashirama before her. She's like a surrogate granddaughter to our Third, and now our Fifth considers her like a daughter/granddaughter. That's all five of the Hokage of Konoha, having some sort of close relationship with her, and her having some kind of tie with each of them."

"Well, that's upped her 'rating' and I can only assume the number of suitors will grow," Nagi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Kakashi hummed in thought, though his face showed how disgruntled he was. "I hadn't thought about that. That would certainly draw more others to her, and want to try and get in."

They shared a moment of irritability together, before Nagi smacked Kakashi upside the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" he looked incredulously at the red head.

"For kissing Naruko," Nagi huffed.

Kakashi stared at him. "What? But you practically gave me a go ahead to go after her!"

"So? Doesn't mean I have to like it or you kissing her. I can be obtuse and aggravated about it if I want to, even if I did push you into it," Nagi said haughtily.

"You kiss her all the time!"

"And? Duh. 'Cause it's me."

"Why you!" Kakashi muttered a few curses in annoyance, while Nagi smirked.

"Those two aren't happy about it either," he jerked his head towards the two kage ahead, that Kakashi finally noticed had been shooting dark looks at him when they could manage, when Naruko wasn't paying attention.

"How the hell did you find out anyway?" Kakashi grumbled. "And those two for that matter."

"Hashirama told me," Nagi shrugged, while Kakashi gaped under his mask at him. "And he found out through the trees."

Never mind how _that_ was possible in the first place…

"And why would he tell you?" Kakashi was almost whiny.

Nagi looked smug. "Because Naruko likes me and if she likes me so much, those two like whatever makes her happy. That and with me being so close to her might get them even closer to her as well, and also give them better chances and odds into entering her CRA if I backed them."

"It's extortion!" Kakashi accused.

"Not if they reached out to me first," Nagi smirked back.

And then they were bickering like the two Hokage.

They were on their last stretch towards Konoha when yet another obstacle was landed their way. Or rather it was a person.

A Konoha Anbu, it looked like supposedly, crashed to the floor in front of them, and laid there very still. Naruko squealed in worry, and without regard to her safety or if it was an enemy, bolted off of her litter and rushed to the injured shinobi.

Consequently, Nagi rushed after her immediately. And then as the shock wore off, so did Hashirama, Tobirama, and Kakashi, and the four stood protectively around her as she gently checked on the guy.

"Tsunade-baachan! He looks really hurt," she said worriedly.

Shaking off her own shock, Tsunade hurried over and went to diagnose the guy. Knowing what exactly ailed the man, she began to heal the injuries, though she had Naruko's guys take her away just in case this was an enemy of some sort.

"He's Konoha Anbu?" Tsunade questioned Kakashi. "I know you still have contacts. Can you recognize him?"

Kakashi frowned, peering closely at the unknown male. "He's…familiar. Just a moment," Kakashi took a second before nodding. "I'm more than sure that's Tenzou."

Tsunade looked sharply at him, but Kakashi shook his head and explained. "It's a codename, not his real name. No one knows his real name. I don't think _he_ knows his real name."

Tsunade frowned, but continued to heal the slowly becoming healed man. A grunt alerted the group to Tenzou's creeping awareness.

"T-Tsunade-sama?" he croaked in confusion.

"It's Hokage-sama now, Tenzou," Kakashi interjected, sounding bored.

"Kakashi-sempai! Then you must be finally coming back from your mission. That means everyone is ba…ack," Tenzou stared at the group. "T-the Shodai and Nidaime! And who are those two?" he asked about the other two in the group that was unfamiliar to him.

"This is Nagi and Ittan-kun!" Naruko cut in happily, tugging Nagi forward with her while she cheerfully patted Ittan's shoulder.

The poor Iwa-nin stuttered at the chosen attachment to his name, turning red and starting to mumble. "K-kun…should be 'san,' Naruko-sama. O-or if you want, just Ittan…"

Jiraiya snickered and roughly patted Ittan on the back. "Like a silly schoolboy. Aww, are you _bwushing_, Ittan-_kun_?" he started to baby talk at the end.

Irritably, Ittan pushed away and swatted Jiraiya's hand away, glaring at the sannin. He grumbled in annoyance at the other, while Jiraiya guffawed and continued to tease him. They were ignored by the rest for all of it, as Tenzou had taken everyone's attention as he gave a quick report and explained how he got in the state he was in.

Tsunade was frowning even more. "I see. We will need to keep a further tight hold around the borders of the village, and keep an eye out for any more Oto-nin stragglers."

"We should take a quick break here, Tsunade," Jiraiya spoke up, wearing a lazy grin. "That kid needs to rest after just being healed and having just fought in a situation like that. Plus, we have plenty of time and we should eat something."

"Fine. We should make it quick."

They set up a quick and easy camp and before long, fish was being cooked over a fire. Tenzou had tentatively headed next to Naruko, who sat with Nagi on the floor. Kakashi was taking a nap behind them, right behind them actually (Tenzou wasn't sure how they weren't uncomfortable about the close proximity of his sempai, or quietly moving away at least). His Icha Icha Paradise book was open and covered his face.

"Naruko-hime?" he greeted hesitantly.

She looked up in surprise, before she looked more curious. "Hello, Tenzou-san," she gave a bright smile. "Do you know me somehow?" she asked, remembering he called her by name and like she was a princess. She lightly blushed at that.

"A-anou, I was supposed to subtly teach you Mokuton," he informed her quietly, sitting down in front of the two. He saw Kakashi lift up his book slightly, and sleepily look out.

"Oh! Really? Nakago gave me the scroll from you, and I've been trying. It's really hard though," she pouted. "I didn't get it so much until recently."

"It's okay. We can have a lot more time to work on it together now," he hoped she could hear the smile in his voice.

Suddenly, the First Hokage had come over, scowling as he plopped down _right next to Tenzou_. And uncomfortably pressed close at that, while narrowing his eyes at the other. Tenzou gulped. Why did the other man seem like he disliked him?

"So, um," Tenzou hesitantly continued. "I will be without a team for awhile and probably off duty, so I could probably come see you as a normal jounin and not be too suspicious. Here, how about a cute little demonstration for you?" he thought the smile in his voice should definitely be clear, and that he was coming off friendly.

He held out his hand and concentrated, and he created a wooden lotus flower. He handed it over to the delighted Naruko.

"Wow! It's really pretty and cute, Tenzou-san! You're really talented and artistic," she beamed at him.

"Yes, very impressive," Hashirama said stonily. "And you really love flowers, don't you Naruko? I remember you saying so and that you have a small garden. Perhaps when we get back I can help you make a larger one? Here, this will be for it," and with perfect ease and lesser time than Yamato, Hashirama concentrated and made a bonsai tree. "Ah, but it's a little more personal and something needed tending to often. Perhaps you should just keep this in your home with Ukki-kun, hm?"

"It's a bonsai tree!" Naruko stared wide-eyed. "I've always wanted one and to learn to style and take care of one."

Hashirama smugly smiled. "I could help you maintain it and influence its growth and structure a bit, although you might have to seek someone to learn the art of bonsai."

The Shodai shot a smirk towards Tenzou, who blinked. "I thought you'd like something _real_, like a _real_ tree to plant back home as something tangible and _real_ to own and take care of."

Tenzou shifted. He was sure of it now.

For some reason, the First Hokage _hated_ him.

Nagi successfully hid his snickers and brought his mouth to his shoulder, muffling his amusement as much as he could. From the other side of the camp, Tobirama was openly chuckling.

"Looks like Aniki has competition and doesn't like him…and wants to take him out destructively."

Jiraiya and Tsunade looked at him before watching the small group again. Ittan sat with Shizune nearby, heard the Nidaime, and anxiously wrung his hands. Oh dear…

"Naruko-sama," he groaned in worry and anxiety.

Shizune sympathized. She'd had to follow Tsunade for years, and was constantly worrying and being anxious about the older woman.

Thankfully for herself, Tsunade didn't seem to be collecting a harem of guys for her to stress about.

Ah well. Poor Ittan.

Started 9/17/13 – Completed 9/20/13

**A/n: Konoha confrontations are on pause due to the heavy stuff that will be needed in it, and will take a whole chapter onto itself (and needs extreme consideration into every word, reaction, and emotion, etc.). On the other hand, I give you Itachi and Yamato! Hohoho! How's that for compensation, eh? Hope everyone enjoyed and please leave another ten reviews (226, yeah!) :D**

To Guest 1: (snorts) Oh yeah, they'll need another village. Konoha would prefer far, far away, with how destructive they'll end up being. Good thing they got two builders, eh? (Yamato and Hashirama) And the clan bending reality, that's just brilliant XD Maybe it'll be a kekkei genkai?

To Guest 2: Ah, Inoichi :D That fact would totally irritate him. How could Sasori be in, but now him? The guy's a missing-nin!

To nomad: Yay! Glad it is! And yeah, there's definitely more NarukoxKakashi (as well as the others with her) to come!

To Hanazaki Hime: Aww, thanks! I'm happy you really this.

To nanashi: I'll have to check that manga out. Our little sister also likes playing the game now. My mother likes to post everything on FB. I sigh and usually am oblivious and not paying attention and don't really care…unless it has something to do with me. Like those photos that must never be seen.

His record is not perfect anymore! Egads! Poor Iruka. And those nightmares probably won't go away –they'll probably increase and worsen. And yes, there a ton of Hokage-sama's now. I look forward to many a foreign dignitary getting confused and out of sorts XD

Ahaha, creepy cute! But ya know, everyone's gotta have their own puppy eye version, or create one (attempt at least). And Inoichi is such a sweetie. He'll probably be one of the more emotional ones, at least one of the ones from that start. But probably be very awkward about them, you're right.

And yet, Sasori will probably one of the out of the wall guys (ahaha!). He's going to enjoy every little reaction he causes. He'd be at odds with most of them, I'd think (Hashi and Tobi would definitely have different views than him; they'll have spasms with this guy's thinking). And as you can see, Itachi noticed the Pocky information, but well, Sasori didn't really do anything that was too suspicious. Until he left that stupid ass note, and everyone found it finally. I told you he'd go AWOL and he'd leave a vague note :D Although, I suppose I wasn't clear about Itachi's Sharingan last chapter. I was hinting it was off and blatantly called Itachi "blind as a bat," but at least I made it clearer this chapter!

And if no one knows Sasori was who he was, well, he'd be considered a bishie, huh? Heh. And as you can see, Nakago and him were sort of rivals…one-sidedly. And yep, Sasori lied (doesn't mean he doesn't have a whole bunch of Deidara's clay –I figure he'd childishly do something like that for those kinds of petty reasons). Mwahaha! Sasori's housewarming gift will never leave! Obstinate gifts from an obstinate guy. At this point, everyone's going to hate him. And Inoichi was the total opposite of him last chapter. Juxtaposition, haha. Sasori making it and the others did, would make the others mad too. He's a freakin' missing-nin! How does that happen? (Of course, they don't know about Sasori's threat)

The apartment is still standing…for now. And Nakago comes to face with the housewarming gift…and slowly is being driven mad with it. Sooner or later, he'll explode. And just for you, Kakuzu is another victim of Sasori's :) And you can bet Sasori would be armed with all that and more. He's ready.

Yeah, Naruko is a bit of a tomboy, but who doesn't want to be pampered? And get to be lazy? Plus, I think she's just the type to do whatever she wants. Not like a tomboy all the way, but wears, does, say what she wants most of the time. You know what I mean? And Tobi's rainbow is just that awesome XD Nagi will probably have Naruko trademark his poker face. Ah, Kakashi. He's already getting in trouble for that kiss.

And like I said, Asuma gets the funny…and then the emotional. Poor guy's gonna get whiplash. Ittan the Guard Dog. It'll go well with Baki the Diaper Slave. Hehe, doggy…and you totally know that Nakago's pretty hair will be tortured and get picked on a lot. There's just been to many jabs at it, for it not to. Poor, poor hair. I'll regret it. I'll for sorry for the hair, but not Nakago XD

I thought that was Bee's theme? Hehe. But then for that chapter…(I did listen to it –sounds perfectly obnoxious :D)

See ya,

Eri


	29. I Drown in You

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Naruto, and I never will. I'm only saying this because I'm at gunpoint. I do own Naruto…I mean I don't!  
>Story: Naruto is outgoing, outspoken, and oblivious. His female counterpart is the same, only she's engaged, in love with a jounin, and the Hokage loves to dress her up. <em>And<em> she can use mokuton jutsu.  
>Set as an AU.<br>Spoilers: Eh, not really.  
>Warnings: ?<br>Pairings: KakaNaru, Naru/OMC, Genma/Naru, Hashirama/Naru, Tobirama/Naru, Asuma/Naru, Hiashi/Naru, Kabuto/Naru, Yamato/Naru, Inoichi/Naru, Sasori/Naru, Killer Bee/Naru, Shikaku/Naru, Itachi/Naru, and Yondy!Kaze/Naru.

**Yare, Yare! Naruko Gaiden  
><strong>_Chapter Twenty Five: I Drown in You_

"You…want me to go back to Konoha…get close to the Kyuubi jinchuuriki…and spy on her and the goings on in her life…Do I have that right?"

Itachi kept his expression neutral, though he was very tempted to look very confused at this turn of events.

"Yes," Nagato said irritably through his Deva Path, having introduced his preferred physical form to the Sharingan user (it _was_ kinda funny how the Uchiha's eyes widened at first his sudden appearance and then when he'd explained that he was "Leader-sama" –it was something other than his usual impassive expression). "And I want you to get me a sample of her blood."

Itachi scrunched up his eyebrows. "…and get a sample of her blood. O…kay. How should I approach Konoha and somehow get myself to stay in the village freely and out in the open?"

Nagato inwardly twitched, scowling heavily in his mind. But he could play the impassive face even better than Itachi, dammit.

"You figure it out," Nagato deadpanned. "Just hurry over to there and start this mission. Be quick! It's _urgent_."

Of course, given that Sasori was their main source of information and had reported the goings-on of the world to the Akatsuki, he'd also been their main informant of what was happening in Konoha so they weren't sure what was going on there either (aside from the recent Invasion and something about a search for Tsunade so she could become Godaime). Zetsu was their alternate, but he _was_ one person…thing.

Whatever he was.

That said, it was an excellent excuse –_need _for them to have someone planted in the village and gain intel in that way. Other than Nagato's very important need to have a certain someone's blood sample.

Exactly.

When Itachi set off to get ready to leave and inform his partner of his new solo mission, Nagato glowered at the folder that started it all.

Dear God, he had a young, pretty girl that was a jinchuuriki and supposed to be part of his plans for peace as a relative. Why was he doomed at every corner?

Said girl was just entering through the gates of Konoha with her group, when familiar faces stopped looking bored at her entrance.

"Naru-chan!" Kotetsu exclaimed eagerly, leaping over the sign-in desk and rushing over to her, with Izumo quickly following his lead. Kotetsu gave a huge hug before being shoved over and replaced by Izumo.

"Where have you been, missy-miss?" Izumo grinned widely.

"Yeah! You've been gone awhile, Naruko," Kotetsu pouted. "We were worried."

"I was looking for Baa-chan," Naruko replied happily. "She's going to be Hokage!"

"Baa…chan?" the two blinked. There was a cough and they looked up and finally noticed who Naruko had come back with. They both simultaneously paled and gaped openly.

"Guys, these are Nagi, Hashi, Tobi, Tenzou-san, Ittan-kun, and Shizune-nee –she's Tsunade-baachan's apprentice. You already know Kakashi-sensei, Ero-sennin, and Tsunade-baachan," Naruko introduced everyone.

The Gate Duo were in awe at not only who she had in her company, but at how familiar she was with them and at what she was calling them.

And let's not forget the two supposed to be dead Hokage walking around.

"Um, before my brain fries, let me just catch you up on everything while you've been gone," Kotetsu twitched.

Then the two launched into a recounting of the chaos she'd left behind in Konoha, and that apparently she was approaching some kind of stardom level.

"Ehhh?! What?" her eyes widened. "What's going on? And what is this about fanclubs? What happened while I was gone? At least…N-Nakago is so kind to help out like this," her voice faltered at his name, but she pretended nothing was wrong.

"Don't worry, Naruko. I'll put a stop to this fanclub nonsense," Tsunade scowled.

Kotetsu cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Hokage-sama, the sales generated from the fanclubs has already earned Konoha a huge percentage equaling to what we normally gain from missions pre-Invasion. The projected outcome of sales in the future is supposed to be doubling that…"

Tsunade paused in her indignation, and couldn't help seeing ryo signs. "Er, Naruko…"

Naruko smiled awkwardly, waving it off. "Ah, well, it's fine, Tsunade-baachan. If it's helping the village…"

"Well, aside from in a few months Konoha's earnings will be more than fine even after being invaded, there's also that your popularity rating has risen up," Izumo tried to add helpfully. "You're really popular with the village now, especially since you're helping the rebuilding and financing so easily like this, and with you being seen saving the village and also the Sandaime with your crank bomb thing."

"I can't believe that really helped him," Naruko muttered in an aside. Then she grinned a little, turning slightly red and looking a bit happy, thinking that the village seemed to accept her now…

"And then there's the CRA thing…" Izumo continued hesitantly.

"Oh that," Naruko sighed, frowning a little. "I guess it's really through, huh? What about it then?"

"So you know about it," Kotetsu swallowed nervously. "Um…"

Kakashi cut in and told them about his clone and what he knew, so that took a load off their shoulders.

"Ah, since you already know about Hyuuga-san and Yamanaka-san," Izumo started. Kotetsu continued from there. "The two of them are acting very strange since the first CRA session. I'm pretty sure their prides took a huge blow and they've been plotting not only their vengeance but how to fulfill their desire to show Tsuchikage-dono up, since he ejected them harshly after the screening. Last we heard too, Hyuuga-san had locked himself in his compound and the other Hyuuga members would only say he was vigorously 'studying.' Yamanaka-san has been doing a lot more flower arrangements lately, though we've also seen him stalk angrily through the village."

"Huh," Naruko blinked, though she shuffled a bit, as she was still not sure how to take two of her old classmates' fathers potentially entering her CRA.

"I'm going to have to ask about what happened in the screening after my clone dispelled," Kakashi mused curiously. "Sounds like it got even worse…"

"Ah, Kakashi-san, it might be best to apologize first to the others, if you don't mind me saying so," Izumo interjected. "We heard your clone kind of…went ballistic, and hence how it got dispelled…"

Kakashi grimaced. "Yeah, sounds like a plan. A very _good _plan…"

"Also, there are rumors that Akasuna no Sasori is wandering around the village. Weirder rumors that he's in Naruko's CRA collection," Kotetsu added, sounding completely in disbelief.

The others echoed him.

"_Akasuna no Sasori_," Kakashi flinched.

Nagi hid his twitching.

Naruko blinked and gaped at her friend. "Nani? Sasori-san is here?"

"You know –"

Kotetsu was cut off when Hashirama frowned and spoke up. "The trees tell me he is in the village. In fact, he spends most of his time hiding out on Naruko's roof."

Of course he was stared at, with the exception of his brother, who only rolled his eyes.

"Wait, wait, wait –do you mean to tell me you can use the trees to spy on people?" Jiraiya's jaw dropped.

"Yes," Hashirama stared blandly at him. "They can tell me certain things, and when I physically touch them, I can 'see' through them sometimes."

Jiraiya stared back, before his eyes turned worshipful.

"You _have_ to teach me that, or help me develop a jutsu with a similar effect," Jiraiya was practically groveling.

Hashirama turned his nose up at the sannin. "No," he said straight out, immediately. "I will not aid you in your endeavor to be the ultimate pervert. One, you must use Mokuton for it, which you do not have, and two, I disapprove of you and your peeping ways."

Jiraiya pouted and sulked.

"We should hurry it up to the Hokage Residence then and get started on sorting everything out," Tsunade pushed, though she really didn't want to, seeing as she wasn't looking forward to what was looking to amount to a huge workload waiting for her.

"Lead the way, Baa-chan," Naruko didn't sound too enthusiastic either.

Tsunade softened, realizing that this was probably starting to overwhelm Naruko by now and that there would be a lot of 'work' for Naruko to deal with as well.

Having to deal with a lot of hard-headed, aloof, and rather mercurial men (and the future together) was going to be a lot of work.

And that wasn't counting the road there she had to deal it i.e. learning about each other, the courting process, this whole fanclubs shit, this whole shady business with the famed Sasori, accepting everything happening to her, and as well as all the other problems she had in her life.

Tsunade's workload didn't seem so bad in comparison now.

They made quick work of the distance and managed to avoid any onlookers. However, they were now entering the Hokage Residence, where plenty of eyes were drawn to them and shock began settling in.

"The acting Hokage?" Tsunade called out wryly.

One of the workers pointed to the stairs and she nodded sharply. She continued to lead the way, though she couldn't help noticing how Naruko seemed lost in thought and the frown on the girl's face. It didn't look at all suiting on the usually bright and happy girl's visage. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she noticed Nagi shuffling closer on one side and Kakashi on the other, before both men reached out and grabbed one of her hands each. Hashirama and Tobirama were sticking close from behind, and Ittan protectively and loyally followed the group (that man was taking his bodyguard job really seriously…though she wouldn't be able to keep herself from joining in with Jiraiya on picking and teasing the man –she didn't know whether to classify the Iwa-nin as a Golden Retriever or a Chihuahua…).

Soon enough, they'd reached the door to the Hokage's office and Tsunade thrust it open. The man behind the desk, looking haggard as he rapidly and frantically tried to get through the large stack of papers (she was _not_ looking forward to that), abruptly stopped and stared at the group. Before his eyes caught sight of Naruko and he felt a grin immediately spread across his lips as he rushed towards her. He enveloped her in a hug, his eyes closing in contentment.

"Naruko," he hummed happily, actually expressing his emotions so outwardly.

He noted that she'd stiffened up and then the hesitancy before she brought up her arms to hug him back (so slowly and _reluctantly_).

What…

He pulled back tentatively and looked at her. She wouldn't look at him.

"Naruko, what's wrong?" he asked gently.

She flinched and took a step back from him and he saw her reach out and search out blindly, finding a hand soon. His eyes traced the clasped hands and all the way up the arm opposite Naruko's, and to the face of the person holding his Naruko's hand.

A thunderous expression just grew on his face without warning and his eyes flashed angrily.

Nagi simply stared back with unfathomable eyes and a blank face.

Damn Nagi and his _fucking_ stupid poker face.

"You-Nagi-what the –" he couldn't even finish a sentence.

What the _hell_ was Nagi doing there?

"You're supposed to be dead!" Why was his voice so shrill?

"You were marked _dead_!"

Nagi was supposed to be dead. He was put down as dead. They'd even found a body. So _why_ was he here and alive, and with _Naruko_? And by their held hands, with her like _that_?

He recalled that time before the last stage of the Chuunin Exam, where Nagi had come and he'd unexpectedly rushed to save Naruko from her fall.

He _knew_ it. He fucking knew something was up.

"Please…Nakago…We need to talk," Naruko finally managed to get out, though she ducked her head and continued to avoid looking at him, instead grabbing hold of Nagi's arm and hiding halfway behind him.

Nakago felt all the hot air rush out of him and he just deflated.

"Yes…there is much to catch up, isn't there," he said in a monotone voice.

"I think, however, that it's best I have Tsuchikage-dono catch me up on the work around here first, before the two of you can have that talk," Tsunade quietly interrupted.

"I…you are correct. We should get you started on what's important and needed," Nakago inwardly frowned. He looked to Naruko and offered a small smile, and felt the slightest of relief enter when he saw that she gave a small smile back in return.

"Later then," he addressed to her, with a stronger smile.

He completely ignored all the others.

* * *

><p>Naruko traipsed to her apartment, her little group following her like little ducklings. Now that she was back in Konoha and the CRA was being shoved in her face, a little something like that (something that seemed so normal and natural before) she was suddenly highly aware and sensitive of, and she disliked how uneasy she was now feeling about such a thing.<p>

Ittan had stayed behind to report to Nakago and Kakashi had to report to first Shikaku and then find the others to catch them up, so she only had Hashirama, Tobirama, and Nagi. Tenzou also was supposed to go report about his patrol, though it seemed he had something else he seemed like he was hiding.

So Naruko knew that the three left were ones that were supposed to be living with her, given their situations.

She snuck glances at them, wandering how she was going to fit them into her small apartment, and more so felt embarrassed about what they would think about where she lived.

"Naruko?"

She gave them a quick smile, that they didn't buy (but didn't say anything). "Sorry. Just thinking."

Deciding not to pry, the three traded frowns and looks, but kept quiet. Soon enough, they reached her apartment complex, which she kept glancing nervously at them for, in which Tobirama finally had enough and stopped her.

"Are you worried about your home?" he bluntly asked.

Hashirama shoved at his brother. "You could be a little tactful and nicer about asking."

Tobirama glared at him, before turning back to Naruko. "It is fine. We're not bothered. We are happier just being able to live with you, and that we have a place to live in at all. I very much doubt that we would have a stable living situation otherwise."

"It's shabby. And it'll be cramped," she muttered.

"Are you living here?" Nagi asked straightforwardly.

"…Yes?"

"And we're living with you."

"…Yes…"

Nagi shrugged. "Then it's perfect. I'm happy just getting to be with you."

Naruko shook her head, but smiled much more happily at them. She blushed horribly when all three cheekily came closer and hugged her.

"So take us to our new lovely home, Naru-chan," Hashirama grinned.

"Fine, fine!"

But she happily took them up, even though they clung crazily to her like that. Well, it was kind of a hazard doing so at that dangerous staircase, but they didn't even blink at it, much less going up with her…like that.

She actually panicked about the staircase for the first time in a long while because of them and that.

(They rather enjoyed her hyperventilating against them and clinging to them as they went up the staircase).

"Ah, my home," she introduced clumsily, even more clumsy as she swung her door open.

They blinked at the flowery fragrance wafting from the apartment, but especially at the multiple array of cactus flowers artistically arranged around the room. They hesitantly entered it together and Naruko glanced around warily.

"What happened to my apartment?" she muttered in confusion.

She reached and hesitantly poked at the nearest cactus flower to her. Was it her imagination or did it looked like it preened under her touch…?

"These are from Suna," Nagi scrunched up his eyebrows. "We cultivate these flowers and export them out. They're very expensive in Suna, so they would definitely be even more expensive outside my village."

Naruko blinked again. "Who would get me so many?"

Nagi tried to pick one up, and his eyebrows flew up this time. He _couldn't_ pick one up.

"Okay…For some reason, these are like superglued to the surface of your home," Nagi noted wryly.

Hashirama curiously touched one. "There's…something off with these flowers."

All curious by then, they all began trying to pick any of them up, with the same results. But when Naruko tried, the cactus flower easily lifted up.

"Oh! Look! I got one," she told them in astonishment.

"Okay, now this is really weird," Nagi studied one up close.

"Oh well," Naruko shrugged the whole thing off, putting down the flower. "We can figure it out later. I'm going to take a shower and change clothes."

She left them behind, and they all kind of stared at each other awkwardly.

"Any chance of soundproofing her room and bathroom so we don't hear her shower?" Nagi deadpanned.

Aside from how showers are usually loud and easy to hear in the first place, her apartment seemed the type to have thin walls, making that worse. And they had freakin' good hearing, damn it all.

"She already left and is in there," Hashirama muttered with a twitch. "No chance now."

"I'm leaving," Tobirama announced loudly. "I'll be back in a bit…later…when she's done….just any time but now."

"What? Why?" Nagi was bemused.

"Water affinity," Hashirama told him in a dry tone, as Tobirama was already heading out. "_Really_ strong affinity."

Nagi winced. He could imagine the torture –just hearing Naruko showering would be torture on their imagination. The sounds would be amplified for Tobirama, and he could even be able to tap into the shower water and make the experience worse for himself.

Nagi didn't know whether or not he was envious.

On the other side of the door they were watching, Naruko had just stripped off her jacket and then her shirt, and was moving to take off her pants as well, when she paused and felt odd.

"Now, now –don't stop the show," a familiar voice snarked at her.

Eyes widening, she whirled around to face the intruder, only to be pushed back before she could even catch a glimpse. She landed gracelessly on her back on her bed, and a lean form hovered too close to comfort to her.

"Sa-Sasori-san!" she exclaimed. She glanced nervously at her door.

"Ah, while they might wish it was soundproof in here…it _is_ actually soundproof. I took care of that," the red-head smirked lazily, supporting himself above her with his hands.

She squeaked.

He laughed lowly, eyes darkening as he leaned his face closer to hers.

"Are. You. Scared. _Naruko_?" he practically purred. "You know, I'm in your CRA collection. I should…_begin_ fulfilling my end of the bargain, ne?"

"N-no, you don't –" she started stuttering, but she abruptly cut herself off when she felt one of his hands toying at the hem of her pants.

They both stared at each other for a few seconds, her with wide eyes and him with darkened ones. In a smooth move, he had pulled her pants down and off of her bottom, exposing her panties, and she instinctively slammed both of her hands against him. Or tried to.

Instead, his other hand expertly caught both of her wrists in a vice grip and thrust them over her head, holding them there. He moved slightly and practically sat on her legs.

"Ah, ah. Don't be such a naughty girl, Naruko. I won't _reward_ you if you're bad," he hummed pleasantly, trailing a finger down her neck and down her front, passed the middle of her breasts and all the way down her stomach and to the edge of her panties.

He slipped the tip of his finger under. "I wonder…what type of girl are you, Naruko? All natural or do you shave? Should I sate my curiosity? You are such a curious girl, you know. And I _do_ so love curiosities."

His lips tilted down suddenly and he glanced at the door. And then, without warning, he was unexpectedly pushing his mouth against hers, and she was in shock as she realized his tongue had weaseled its way into her mouth and was aggressively wrestling against hers. As quick as it started, he was already pulling away.

"I very much look forward to your birthday next week…though I don't really care to wait, if I can 'pop your cherry' beforehand," Sasori gave a dark chuckle before suddenly disappearing.

At that moment, her door burst open and Nagi rushed into the room, frantically looking around before his eyes landed on her. His eyes widened and he quickly turned his back to her.

"Are you okay?! My Naruko senses were tingling and I finally decided to risk coming into here."

"Your 'Naruko senses?'" she got sidetracked.

He sweatdropped. "_Naruko_. That's not important right now. What happened?"

She cleared her throat nervously and explained what happened, and she could see Nagi visibly freak out.

"Go…go take your shower. I'll leave this door open so I can hear you while I keep guard, though I'll be out there to still be able to give you some privacy. Hashirama had left earlier to find his brother and they'll probably both be back soon."

She gave him a short nod before she slid off of her bed, and wiggled her pants back on. She rushed to her bathroom and Nagi finally left. Just outside of her bedroom, he leaned against the wall beside her entrance and hit the back of his head against it hard.

It's been a long time since he saw her in any manner of undress. He guiltily remembered the time she'd only worn a towel and he'd suddenly pressed against her without warning.

_A flash of blue panties… pants around slim legs…bare shoulders and a matching blue bra…_

And too much skin. Just _too much_ bared skin.

Nagi pressed the palms of his hands against his eyes and hit his head against the wall again.

This time was entirely different from then. The utterly debauched way she looked and had been displayed, her hair mussed up suggestively, her face flushed red, and her torso almost completely bare to his eyes…and how her pants was off and yet still _on_, and how she was looking at him so _innocently_, despite how she was…

Her sneaking out in a towel was completely different to being half sprawled and looking molested and utterly sexual on a bed.

He really just wanted to find the other red-head and wrap his hands around the other's throat and throttle him.

* * *

><p>"You have no filter," Kakashi smacked his forehead.<p>

Naruko smiled sheepishly.

"Honestly, is your amygdala damaged or something? You should be more frightened and freaked out about the whole thing right now. Back then with him too!" Kakashi gave her an incredulous look.

Ittan was hyperventilating, though Shizune was attempting to console the bodyguard, who was also bothered by his failure to be there to protect his charge.

"Why is it that you manage to get into these situations despite usually being surrounded by insanely powerful men?" Jiraiya didn't know whether to shake his head or snicker uncontrollably.

And picture that whole scenario with the missing-nin so he can write it into his next book.

Honestly, to be truthful, Naruko was just really weirded out by the whole thing. Of course she was scared then, but strangely she seemed more shocked and disbelieving than anything. She was just out of sorts about the whole thing, and that it was Sasori of all people (hell, that he actually _is_ here).

"Would it help if I said I _was_ a bit scared?" Naruko laughed weakly.

Nagi snorted. "A bit…"

"Whatever. You all need to hurry it up. We'll be late for the meeting," Jiraiya huffed. "This is important as you'll be introduced to who could be your potential husbands, Naruko."

Nagi, Kakashi, Hashirama, and Tobirama gave out loud coughs in unison.

"Aside from these idiots."

Jiraiya could feel their scorching glares and he gulped. Instead, he focused on leading the way and making it to the CRA screening room in one piece, where Nakago, Tsunade and the two Advisors waited with Inoichi, Hiashi, Asuma, and Genma.

The Advisors, clan heads, and jounin all stared at the group.

"Oh dear Kami," Genma twitched, feeling confused and unease building up in him. "Do I want to know?"

Jiraiya did the honors, flourishing his hand sarcastically at the group. "Nagi, the boyfriend and secondary fiancé, Senju Hashirama and Tobirama, insanely protective guards with 'Naruko complexes,' and Hatake Kakashi, sensei and the other boyfriend. Oh, and that's Ittan from Iwa, but he's just a bodyguard assigned to Naruko by his own discretion and Onoki-dono's. He's a bit of a loyal canine."

While Ittan began complaining to an uncaring Jiraiya (who was cleaning his ear with his pinky uncaringly), Nakago flinched at 'the fiancé' bit and the rest of the others in the group that hadn't been part of the travels was staring back in disbelief. And then Asuma abruptly turned on his heel and started heading towards a door, disappearing into the room. Running water was heard.

"Asuma…what are you doing?" Genma asked, fighting through the turmoil he was feeling to be concerned enough.

"Attempting to drown myself. I give up."

Asuma looked at the full sink, stopping the water, and then plunged his head in.

Really, what had he been thinking? He should have stopped himself before he even got started. He was such an idiot.

Naruko determinedly walked from the group and headed towards where Asuma was without any further preamble, seeing the bearded jounin actually really attempting to drown himself. She slammed the door behind her, leaped forward and dragged Asuma away from the sink, and then pulled her hand back before landing a loud smack across his face. He stared at her after, gaping as his cheek stung.

And then, suddenly, she couldn't help getting angry and started, without thinking, banging her fists against his chest and feeling tears pricking her eyes.

"Idiot! Idiot, idiot, idiot! Why are you here? I don't understand what you're doing, why you're trying to get into this stupid CRA thing! You hate me, don't you?!" Naruko was close to ranting.

"N-no," Asuma was caught off guard, and tried to protest. "That's not true at all!"

"You're lying! It's why you left me all that time ago and didn't want me to call you uncle! It's why you didn't come talk or see me when you came back! You avoided me!"

"So you _do_ remember that time," Asuma winced. "All that…all of that wasn't your fault. I…" He painstakingly related the past to her, trying to explain, though it didn't excuse him he knew. "I had probably what was the worse fight I'd ever had with Dad. I just decided I was leaving the village and getting as far away from here as I could, and I was still heated up from the fight. You came in at the wrong moment and I just lashed out and took my anger out on you. And then…and then you were crying and you ran away and you said you _hated_ me. I just made myself disappear and when I came back to the village, aside from how guilty I still felt about making you cry…I thought you_ forgot_ everything. That you forgot me. I didn't want to bring the past up, and just let you get on with your life," he ended miserably. "I was kind of running away from you too…"

She furiously rubbed the back of her hand against her eyes.

"I don't…I don't hate you either," she muttered, gaining a slight pout and turning a bit defensive. "I was upset then too."

After that, the atmosphere turned awkward.

She nibbled her lower lip, breaking the silence first. "Um. Oji –"

"I'm still not your uncle, Naruko," Asuma interrupted gently. "It would be kinda _weird_ for you to call me that, with why I'm here and all."

"Why _are_ you here?" she asked quietly, hesitantly looking at him.

Asuma sighed and ran a hand down his face. Then he gave her a small smile before he took a step forward and cupped her face. He gave a sweet kiss that lingered for a few moments, before pulling back and giving her a sad look.

"I would prefer it if you didn't see me as an uncle," he told her tiredly, and she could see he looked it too.

She wondered if all of this had really been haunting him, and if he'd been really bothered about it so much these days that it's made him like this…

"Clean slate?" he suggested hesitantly.

She blinked and then gave him a soft smile. "H-hai. Start over then?"

He held out a hand confidently. "I'm Sarutobi Asuma. You may not know the me now, but I've really come to like you and hope you will come to like me as well."

She swallowed, starting to feel a bit emotional. "I…I'm Uzumaki Naruko. I knew you once before, but I'm not sure who you are now. I was close to you once, but I'm not now. Can I become close to you again?"

He was giving her another small smile.

"I hope so."

And then she was burrowing herself into his arms, trying hard not to cry as she remembered the past where Asuma had used to be a huge fixture in her life, before he left and she tried to make herself not remember.

When they extracted themselves from each other, she sent a watery smile at him and he led the way to the door and swung it open, only to find a group outside the door, a few obviously having been leaning against it and trying to eavesdrop. And then they caught sight of the other chaos on the other side of the room.

"Why is Nagi trying to strangle Sasori-san?!" Naruko asked horrified.

"You mean _is_ strangling him," Jiraiya said sardonically, watching the events unfolding with a snicker.

The Advisors were still dumbfounded in the middle of the room, with a zoned out Nakago, and the rest of the group (including Kakashi, Genma, Tsunade, Ittan, Shizune, and strangely Inoichi) having been at the door to the bathroom she and Asuma had been talking in.

Hashirama discreetly took his hand away from the wall, as his brother quietly turned off the sink he'd found and been next to. Hiashi deactivated his Byakugan, and didn't let anyone know about his lip-reading abilities.

Asuma noted it though and twitched. If they _all_ managed to get into her CRA, practically nothing would be sacred or kept private. Not between them at least.

"I'm…still…being…strangled," Sasori choked out, though his face was blank.

"You're an S-class missing-nin, you can handle it. You go do something about it yourself," Tsunade snorted.

But Naruko was already hurriedly coming over to the two, and gently but urgently prying Nagi's hands away. She turned to him and tried to placate him, rubbing her lips against his knuckles since she'd held his hands.

"S'okay, it's okay. Whatever it is, it'll be okay," she tried to soothe him.

She was then promptly jerked back and was held tightly from behind by Sasori (she guessed, since he'd been the one she'd turned her back to, to calm Nagi), who smirked by her ear as his eyes glittered maliciously.

"Ne, ne, beside Nakago-baka, who's stupid and priggish, I'm the only other one in Naru-chan's CRA collection. That makes her _mine_, ne~?"

Nagi snarled, lips pulling back furiously.

"DIE!"

He lunged forward, careful of Naruko, and aimed straight for Sasori again. In short order, the others also converged in on the trio chaotically.

Naruko 'eeped!' and dunked down, holding her arms above her head.

The Advisors fainted.

_Not too long earlier, when Asuma and Naruko were still together in the bathroom…_

The door opened and everyone turned to look at it. Sasori poked his head in.

"Oh, I'm late then?" he drawled.

Nagi's eyes blazed and he stalked forward, hands twitching.

* * *

><p>"Okay, now that we're all here, I think it's time to get started on some basic things," Jiraiya started off. "I hear the first CRA session was practically a failure."<p>

Here, Inoichi, Hiashi, Asuma, Genma, and Kakashi either shifted around or were fidgeting, while Nakago looked on stoically, raising a single eyebrow defiantly at any look his way.

"Well, whatever," Jiraiya shrugged. "This is now what will happen. The next CRA session will happen at the end of this week. Tsunade and myself will be accompanying these future sessions and be a deciding factor. However, this time, _Naruko_ will get the final say. It's her freakin' harem. She might as well get to dictate who gets to be in it," he snorted.

Tsunade scowled at him while Naruko likewise glowered.

"I do _not_ have a harem," Naruko grumbled to herself.

"Next, Nagi –due to circumstances, you're practically part of the CRA. We'll just fill everything out and make things official," Tsunade continued, and the Advisors looked intrigued at this news while Nakago flinched again.

Nagi cleared his throat. "Actually, I would like to go through the official channels like everyone else. I don't mind going through the CRA process with everyone. It's only fair."

This time, Tsunade cleared her throat, though in awkwardness. "Yes, well…whatever. Your choice."

"Anyway, you four have to state your official place of residence, so we can record it down," Jiraiya pointed to Hashirama, Tobirama, Sasori, and Nagi in boredom.

"We're living with Naruko," Tobirama stated blandly, daring anyone to contradict him.

"We'll just take up space in her living room, sleep on the floor or something," Hashirama continued cheerily.

Nagi nodded. "I'm also staying with Naruko. I'll just…find some space to occupy."

"I've been staying in Naruko's room," Sasori said serenely, drawing disbelieving stares and bulging eyes.

"W-what? I've been staying in her apartment and I've never seen you!" Nakago sputtered, jaw dropping a bit.

"Oh? That's because you've been prudish or something, and refusing to even go near her room and 'invade her privacy,'" Sasori yawned. "I took advantage of that and have been living there since I got here. It's a lovely room, Naruko. I especially like your bed –it's surprisingly comfy and I like how your smell clings to it. You have a very enticing smell."

The men stalking towards him didn't even faze him.

"Can you all stop trying to strangle each other?" Tsunade asked in exasperation.

"You," Jiraiya poked Naruko. "They're your men. Reign them in. Get them under control. Discipline 'em." He snickered at that last part though.

"M-my men?" Naruko squeaked, eyes widening.

Taking pity on her, Tsunade did a loud whistle.

"Calm down or you all are getting disqualified," Tsunade said coldly, causing all the men to freeze and stare at her warily. "Even you and Nakago, Nagi-bozu."

"Okay, now that that's settled. Why don't we have a cooling off period?" Jiraiya grinned. "Hashirama-sama, Tobirama-sama –to one room. The ones in the original CRA session in another room. Nagi, you'll stay here and help with discussions, since you're really involved and you've been working on this whole thing unofficially on the side before even coming here. Naruko, why don't you go to a room too, and calm down there?"

Naruko nodded sharply and was the first to leave, the past hour and a half finally taken a toll on her. More and more, the CRA seemed to be grabbing hold of her and putting her in a chokehold…

In a room, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was already being strained, and the whole thing hadn't even really started yet.

The door opened and closed behind her and she whirled around in surprise, feeling first shocked and then dismayed to see it was Nakago.

"Can we have that talk now?" he asked quietly.

She swallowed and looked at him mournfully, though she nodded.

"I'm sorry for my behavior. I don't mean to be so aggressive or possessive, and try hard to be a gentleman for you…but I miscalculated how I could handle this CRA process and all the others vying for you," he sighed in aggravation. "No, that's not what's bothering me truly at the moment, despite it also being a problem for me. Right now…Nagi…what…" he trailed off and she sat down, waiting for him to do so too.

She owed him this, owed him an explanation and a talk.

So she explained everything that had happened, leaving nothing out. She explained the things that had happened, what was said, how she'd felt…

"You really…love Nagi, huh?" he asked dolefully, and she looked at him worriedly.

"I…I didn't want to show you so much affection earlier because I felt guilty about that," she looked down. "I thought I wouldn't see you or the others ever again, and it was just him and me. And I really fell for him. Coming back here, I know how much you cared for me and was so faithful, while I had fallen and had been so happy with someone else. I didn't think I deserve or had any right to be so close to you and act normal."

"Despite me having said it was alright in the beginning, for something like this to happen," he croaked out. "And especially considering this stupid CRA thing, which makes this normal."

"And yet you're not handling it so well," she gently pointed out.

"No, I'm not," he agreed disconcertedly. "Saying so is different from doing so, I know. I'm not unflappable, despite how I may seem so or try to seem so. But you know…you know that I would never turn you away for anything, right? Your thoughts back there, in that village, are invalid. No matter whether you're using the Kyuubi's power or…in love with another man, I will always be here for you."

"I thought you'd want to cancel everything, and leave me behind," she looked down at her hands. "It would be okay. I'd understand."

His lips twitched fondly. "It's a little too late for me for that."

She looked up at him at that and he leaned over and took hold of her hands.

"Could you come to love me too?" he murmured.

Thinking back to everything, before she had ever left the village and Nakago was her only fiancé, she nodded and smiled hesitantly. He gave a small but genuine one back, squeezing her hands tenderly.

"Then that's all I can ask."

Started 10/18/13 – Completed 10/29/13

**A/n: Eh, I promised some humor, but it turned out to be more dark humor. Especially Asuma. I said he'd get the funny and then the emotional, but the funny was more dark funny than anything. But I'm thoroughly enjoying putting everyone on an emotional rollercoaster at least, hahaha! Sorry this was really later that I wanted to update. I was trying and then this came out long too :D Hope that makes up for it! How about we make it to 10 more reviews this time? 235, ne? :) Also, as for the character filters, obviously Naruko will be one and be permanent, but there are three other slots -who should the others be? Should one be permanent and the other two rotational, or should all be permanent, or all rotational?**

To nanashi: Itachi can't be paranoid, if he know he's right XD Because Sasori has eyes everywhere, mwahaha! Itachi is definitely pouting in his head about the Sharingan. And probably outwardly too, when no one's looking. And you're so right, I noticed that it's become canon in fanfics for Itachi to have his Sharingan all the freakin' time. Well, no wonder he's going blind XD Duh. And as for his observational skills, it's really become more and more obvious that it's best to leave Sasori to his own devices. Definitely don't meddle with the quiet ones or their affairs. It's just not good for anyone's sanity. Itachi probably knows all that by now. Plus, it's Pocky. Hah!

And Nagato! Hee –as you can see, he'd already being meddling. You can see I have plans about that epic showndown between Naruko's guys and him at one point, once he actively gets involved himself. (For Kisame, I hate to say it, but I'd picture him as someone who ATE sushi and cried while doing so, apologizing but unable to help it because he liked it. Besides, sharks eat everything after all. Shark Mommy would be proud XD)

As you can see, there really is some sort of cactus flower invasion. There's something wrong with them XD (It _so_ breeds…) Ah, Nakago –you'll be having more chances to redeem yourself and try to one-up Sasori these days (coughcough). If he can handle Sasori. If anyone can handle Sasori. But he should be thankful to be less infamous, but in the ninja and definitely by Iwa standards, it would probably be preferable to be better known. Rivalries are about everywhere though. Hashirama would whack him though, the hippy (Naruko's words~). I don't know about carnivorous, but they certainly do seem to like Naruko.

As of this moment, Sasori is trumping over everyone because he's utterly cool and composed. And apparently reveling in being virile and sexual and all sorts of deviancy. Happy to have written that, because I just needed to XD And that line is just all sorts of headcanon for me for Sasori and Nagi. Red heads after all~ And here I used to prefer dark haired or blondes in manga/anime. Thanks to those two, I've become extraordinarily fond of red heads now too. And as for Chippendale outfit for Sasori…you know Halloween is coming up soon in this fic, right? Hahaha. YOU are a bad influence on me. And I did have a scene of him calling the others homeless, jobless mooch, but it didn't fit in the this chapter. Next chapter! He was a very, very good mooch, but he'll probably turn that argument around in his favor :D

Maybe not in the past, but you do know that at one point I will now put Tobirama in a dress for real, and have some sort of weird bonding experience with the guys and the red light district? Nagi does sem to be the epitome of ninja double standards, doesn't he? And Kakashi has good reflexes, but Nagi _was_ Kazekage. Er, currently still is, since at this point in time, Suna doesn't have anyone.

False tree hugger, haha! And well, Jiraiya knows now that Hashirama is the ultimate peeping tom XD And apparently will now try to create a like jutsu. And decent impressions from any of the guys? …Nah. Where's the fun in that :D They're better off as fumbling, bumbling puppies. Aside from spread patrols and too few of them as is, I hinted slightly that he and his team was attacked. And that is definitely how I'll probably keep on writing him. As an adorable dork. You know, I can see either Tsunade or Jiraiya calling him 'adorkable.' Heh.

Ah, geez. Hashirama is going to be such a bully, from I have planned on what he'll be doing to Tenzo. I probably will _attempt_ to draw that, when I have time :) And Tenzo will be clueless about Hashirama for awhile. As for bonsai trees, Hashirama is just awesome like that. Have you seen his Mokuton moves? It's like automatic, already-made bonsai shit. XD Seriously, it's like Mokuton makes him the ultimate bonsai artist.

You're welcome –Kakuzu had the perfect moment to be messed with. And Baki the Diaper Slave might be appearing sooner than you think (cackling evilly). I'm so aiming for that weird face veil Baki has XD Perfect diaper material.

When everyone finds out about everyone's kisses, it's just going to be war. But that orange book will come to play, you'll see. I'm practically laughing maniacally here. And those hentai one-shots I told you about? You can bet _those_ will lead to the accidental exposure of Naruko's Sexy Club to them. And Iruka will go insane as soon as he finds out what's going on now, much less events of later. He should have known that his life would never be the same once he allowed Naruko into it. Boring doesn't even exist in Iruka's life anymore.

Asuma's part was here, but less traditional funny as I'd pictured it in my head. It turned to be more dark comedy and then slammed down on the emotional drama on him. Ah, but I've always been cruel to him, so oh well. Sasuke is still in a coma, but not for long. Sakura is doing club duties! But now that Naruko's here, she'll be happy. As of right now, the way I've written her, she's more incline to be overprotective of Naruko and more jealous OF the harem, than that Naruko has a harem. And Nakago is definitely getting a haircut now XD

Naruko definitely can bite back, so the guys should definitely watch themselves and trying to coddle or domineer (unless she wants to be domineered, heh). As you can see, right now she's a little wary about Hiashi and Inoichi, but I plan on having those two get their own moments with her really soon. And Hiashi's POV on that will be really big on that front, so don't worry about those two.

As for calling Naruto "Naruto" or "Naruko", the times I refer to Naruto, I talk about the canon male one. But to make it easier, I'll just write Naruko at all times –even for canon male Naruto. Hahaha…

Eri


	30. Wicked Tongue

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Naruto, and I never will. I'm only saying this because I'm at gunpoint. I do own Naruto…I mean I don't!  
>Story: Naruto is outgoing, outspoken, and oblivious. His female counterpart is the same, only she's engaged, in love with a jounin, and the Hokage loves to dress her up. <em>And<em> she can use mokuton jutsu.  
>Set as an AU.<br>Spoilers: Eh, not really.  
>Warnings: ?<br>Pairings: KakaNaru, Naru/OMC, Genma/Naru, Hashirama/Naru, Tobirama/Naru, Asuma/Naru, Hiashi/Naru, Kabuto/Naru, Yamato/Naru, Inoichi/Naru, Sasori/Naru, Killer Bee/Naru, Shikaku/Naru, Itachi/Naru, and Yondy!Kaze/Naru.

**Yare, Yare! Naruko Gaiden  
><strong>_Chapter Twenty Six: Wicked Tongue_

Naruko glared at Tsunade, who smirked at her. Beside her, Jiraiya was chortling unashamedly, while scribbling badly in his notebook. The others in the CRA, or to be more exact –hoping to be, were standing around stoically, watching the new Hokage and her cohorts (namely Jiraiya and the two Advisors).

They were all staring at the offending objects laid out on a table in front of the officials.

"I will _not_ have them wearing those!" Naruko's voice was almost shrill. "It'll be degrading! They wouldn't want to wear those-those _collars_!"

"And I would have thought you, of all of them, would not support such…odd accessories," Kakashi drawled, eying the Hokage and the collars with mild confusion.

Tsunade shrugged, picking one up and twirling it nonchalantly with a finger. "Well…it's rather kinky," she was smirking again, winking at them. "And I would have thought a dog person such as you wouldn't mind too much, Kakashi," she teased mercilessly.

"Despite their image and yes, we also acknowledge their implied symbolism that conveys Naruko's ownership over you all, however, it is important to make those who are truly in the CRA stand out and distinguish themselves from the others in the village who will be still attempting to get in, or for others who will lie outside the village and proclaim membership," Koharu stated coolly, finally regaining some semblance of control and calm after the hectic antics earlier.

There were some disgruntled mutterings about the 'membership' part of that, as if this was some sort of club or something.

"There is also that she truly does own you, once you are in the CRA," Homura said bluntly.

Naruko bristled on behalf of the guys, and because she didn't like the idea of owning anyone. Tsunade cut in before Naruko could open her mouth to shout at the Advisors.

"Naruko, step outside," Tsunade was suddenly serious about this. "Let me talk to them first, and we'll see how this 'collar' thing goes after, okay?"

Confused and still unhappy, Naruko reluctantly did as Tsunade asked. Once she did, Tsunade turned back to the others.

"Firstly, this is not just some fashion statement and Jiraiya's desire to kink you all up," she said, slightly sarcastic in tone. They all straightened up. "Built into each of these collars are Seals that, once we have inked the main Seal onto Naruko, will allow all of you who are wearing one to be able to sense how Naruko feels. It's not a constant stream, so it won't be overwhelming or distracting, but will serve for you all to know when she's unhappy, upset, or feeling any highly negative emotion."

That had them listening more earnestly and eying the collars differently and with renewed interest.

"And though it is an obvious method to keep track of if she's in trouble, that is not the main idea of them," Tsunade confessed, and that confused the others.

Sasori figured it out first.

"If she's upset, yes?" he murmured. "For instance…so if we were all to be arguing, typically upsetting her like we have been, then we would know through the collars."

Tsunade nodded as the others began to understand.

"These were made while everyone had been separated in rooms to cool down, and we realized that there could be a problem of having such big personalities and clashing characters all coming to be together in one place for one person. If you all truly care for her, then there would be an absolute zero tolerance for upsetting her. These are to be used for you all to sense her being upset, particularly when you all are starting to fight aggressively and need to know to cool yourselves down, or at least settle it later or take it somewhere else," Tsunade explained further.

"Don't get us wrong, we know you guys will end up fighting regardless. There's no helping that," Jiraiya snorted. "However, there's a difference between you men just fighting and not getting along, and then plain out _fighting_ fighting and getting angry and hating the others. Okay, you all will fight. But actual animosity is frowned upon. 'Harmony in the House' has always been the motto upheld in CRA homes. Yes, normal fighting is fine and included in that, because well…that's just normal. No amount of actual hate will be acceptable in the House."

"As far as we can discern, the main antagonism has been to and from the Tsuchikage," Tsunade frowned disapprovingly. "Tsuchikage-dono, already in the CRA or not, and even a fellow kage…clean up your act, or you _will_ be tossed out."

Nakago stiffened up, but surprisingly nodded. "I have already…reflected upon my behavior and have been thinking over my actions. I will be…attempting to adjust myself."

Tsunade mused that the talk he had with Naruko must have finally cooled him down, and regret being so harsh and antagonistic to everyone.

"Aside from that…there's also Kakashi's, or really your clone, behavior during the original CRA session. Or so I've heard," she raised an eyebrow at him inquisitively.

His eye widened and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Ah, about that…" Kakashi threw himself to the floor and took the traditional apologetic seating before everyone, placing his hands against the floor and bowing his head. "I'm really sorry, everyone! I was really in a bad way that time, and the clone I sent out before I was able to come to terms with things, still had those negative thoughts. Please forgive me!"

Hiashi was, surprisingly, the first to accept. "It is understood. Though, I believe Sarutobi-san and Shiranui-san are the ones most effected by that time, so I believe it is them that you should look to."

Nakago stayed quiet, but Inoichi echoed Hiashi's sentiments and Kakashi was then looking nervously at Asuma and Genma.

Asuma rolled his eyes. "I already came to terms with you, while you were gone. I was pretty pissed…but I did get to deck you and dispel your clone, so I'm good."

Then it was Genma's turn, and the brunet was looking stoically at Kakashi. And then he shot forward and hit Kakashi in the jaw hard.

"Okay, I got that out of my system. We're good too, Kakashi," Genma was smiling happily.

Everyone sweatdropped at him.

"Alright, let's get Naruko in here and somehow convince her that these collars are a good idea," Jiraiya muttered.

And once Naruko came back into the room, the first thing she saw was actually Sasori, who had gotten a collar and taken to wearing it while everything had been going on.

He fiddled with it curiously. "You know…I quite like it, Naruko. _I _certainly don't mind wearing it."

And that was all it took before the others were scrambling for one and shouting at him too.

"I don't mind wearing one!"

"I really like it too, Naruko!"

"I'm fine with wearing it!"

Both Advisors pinched the bridge of their noses.

"Why do I get the feeling that everything we talked about, with the collars, was just forgotten and they just now want to wear one because Sasori is being a little punk and saying _he_ doesn't mind the collar, so now _they_ want to show Naruko they don't either?" Jiraiya snickered.

"I knew I forgot another person," Tsunade grumbled. "As to continue from earlier…Sasori is an irritant. That is just the way he is. Get used to him."

That managed to get through to everyone's heads as they fought to claim a collar, while Naruko was plain confused.

"Hey…those are only for those actually in Naruko's CRA collection, right?" Jiraiya remembered though. "So technically, most of them can't even have one."

Tsunade smirked at him. "True, true…but look at those idiots. Do you really think they care or that anyone can stop them? Hell, I don't think anyone can stop them from joining the CRA. Period. It's all just a matter of time."

Only, the Advisors had had enough, and Koharu stalked forward and snatched the collars, dumping them into a case and walking away from the group.

"These belong to the members of the Houses Namikaze-Uzumaki," she said shortly. "Now…Tsuchikage-dono, please come forward and take one."

"We should have roses to hand out," Naruko said suddenly, and everyone turned to her in confusion. She blushed. "Um…it was on a show," she muttered, before deciding to just change the subject. "Can I hand them out?"

Thankfully, all the commotion seemed to have made her forget that she hadn't wanted them in the first place. Besides, if the guys wanted them…

Naruko grabbed the case and took one out, holding it out to Nakago. "Will you accept this collar?"

Tsunade and Jiraiya snickered, understanding what show she was talking about.

Nakago blinked, but nodded. "Of course."

Their snickers grew louder.

"Go, Bachelorette Naruko!" Jiraiya almost choked on his breath.

Naruko fumbled as she put the case down and carefully put the collar around Nakago's neck, when he actually leaned forward and bared it, indicating for her to do so. He took a step back and then Naruko looked to Tsunade.

"Well, Sasori has his," she ignored the man starting to pout (what the hell is wrong with that man? Why in the hell was he suddenly so expressive?! It was odd and disconcerting.) "Give Nagi his, Naruko."

Nagi opened his mouth, but Tsunade rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes, yes, I know. You'll go through the process with everyone else, but face it. Like it's been said, you're clearly in regardless, and it's already been made official. So just accept one. You can still go through the process with everyone."

Nagi gave a half-shrug, but strode over to Naruko. He smiled at her happily and she smiled back shyly. Without further ado, she put his around his neck, and he stole a kiss from her before he moved away. She turned red, and Nagi earned a few halfhearted glares and some looks from the others, but he just ignored them.

"Ahem," Tobirama brought his presence to the forefront.

Hashirama stepped up next to his brother and they stared down the officials, though Tsunade didn't even blink.

"You two can get one once you at least do the initial testing," she didn't bat an eye, even as Tobirama actually bared his teeth at the mention of tests. "Oh, shush. Not even you two get to be exempt from them."

"We'll see," Hashirama muttered darkly, and the brothers huddled together as they retreated for now.

Tsunade mentally snorted. Her grandfather and granduncle were such drama queens…

"O-kay!" Jiraiya clapped his hands. "It's bedtime, kiddies. I'm off to enjoy the nightlife!"

He left soon after, and the Advisors followed without another word. Tsunade stood up as well.

"I'll be off to the hospital, and definitely heal Sarutobi-sensei and your friend Sasuke. You can visit them tomorrow after my inauguration, alright?"

Once she'd left, Nakago turned to Naruko. "Seeing as your home will be crowded, I will…go room with Kurotsuchi at the hotel," he reluctantly said.

Naruko kissed his lips lightly though, so he cheered up a bit as he left.

Kakashi, Genma, and Asuma finished up the talk they had and came over to her.

"So, the three of us are going to go drinking, catch up, and try to settle our differences, so we're all on good terms," Kakashi explained.

"We're all mostly over it, but we figure we should really hash it out and make sure everything's really okay," Asuma grinned slightly at her.

"And also so we don't further fight and end up upsetting you," Genma finished.

"We'll see you tomorrow," the three chorused teasingly, and each one kissed a cheek and her forehead respectively.

They darted away as she turned a bright red and batted them away from her head in embarrassment. However, now she was left with Hashirama, Tobirama, Sasori, Nagi, and…Hyuuga Hiashi and Yamanaka Inoichi.

Hiashi cleared his throat and stepped forward first. He uncertainly stood in front of her, before moving into a bow.

"Thank you for allowing me into this process, Uzumaki-san," he said formally. "I hope you will give me a chance and allow me to be a part of your family. I will see you soon. However…call on me any time you wish, Uzumaki-san."

He moved out of the bow and left then, and Inoichi took his spot soon after.

Her fellow blond wore an embarrassed grin and was rubbing his arm awkwardly.

"I understand this must be all a surprise and you must be still getting used to the idea, but thank you for letting me be here as well," he said warmly. "If you don't mind…I just think I would really like to get to know you more. I'll see you, but drop by the flower shop any time you want, okay? I'm sure Ino would be ecstatic to see you too."

He moved away and looked like he was going to leave, when he seemed to remember something. "Ah, wait one moment!"

Inoichi left to another room and came back and held out a beautiful arrangement of flowers in a bouquet. "These are for you."

Awed, she accepted them happily and smiled up brightly at the older man. "A-arigato, Inoichi-san. They're beautiful."

He gave her another warm smile, before he left as well.

"Our turn, Naruko," Sasori drawled. "It's going to be our first night together and in our home~"

Naruko glared at him while blushing.

_Damn it all, stop turning red!_

* * *

><p>The five of them entered Naruko's apartment, and she was suddenly aware that she was alone with four men in a small apartment. But, she figured, they would keep to themselves and be…gentlemanly.<p>

Then she remembered Sasori and what he had done earlier, and she glanced at him warily.

Okay, maybe she wasn't so virtue-safe as she thought she would've been.

Still, there were the other three that would make him behave, right? She could count on them…Naruko glanced at them too, before chuckling nervously in her head.

What was she getting herself into?

She cursed Tsunade, Jiraiya, those Advisors, the Council, and anyone and everyone she could that was involved in this CRA mess she was stuck in.

"I will create bunk beds for my brother and I, and if you two wish," Hashirama told them, directing the last towards Nagi and Sasori.

"That would be nice, Hashirama," Nagi agreed to it.

Suddenly, Naruko had a pair of bunk beds in her living room that was still covered in cactus flowers.

"The beds could be softer if we used the cactus flowers as makeshift mattresses, though none of us except Naruko can pick one up," Tobirama noted with a critical eye.

Sasori picked a few up and tossed them onto one of the beds. He ignored the stares.

"You're obviously behind the cactus flowers. What's wrong with them? I know they're not usually like this," Nagi accused.

Sasori shrugged. "I bought quite a few from Yamanaka-san's flower store. I put them all over the apartment, experimented on a few, and they multiplied on their own and last for a long time. Oh, and I had them sensitized and know Naruko by training them with her scent, using a pair of her panties."

Naruko gaped at him openly, while the others looked at him in disbelief.

She threw up her hands in the air. "That's it. I'm going to bed. I can't take anymore of any of you."

The blonde stalked towards her bedroom and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Sasori…I don't have any words for you."

"Thanks, Nagi-sempai."

"…"

Sasori chuckled darkly. "It's extremely amusing riling her up. Don't tell me none of you enjoy at least watching her face, and enjoy the flush it takes on? Oh please, I know you all like the way her face looks all red and exerted, imagining such a look came from some other way other than some mild teasing."

By the way that the others averted their eyes and had their lips pursed tightly, proved Sasori quite right. He smirked smugly.

And still, just not too long after, Sasori was still up to no good. Figuring Naruko was already asleep, he jumped down from the top bunk bed, and landed nimbly on his feet next to Nagi's bed. The sound woke the others from their light doze, considering he hadn't taken care to be quiet and the others hadn't been fully asleep.

"Where are you going?" Nagi hissed quietly at him.

"I'm used to sleeping in Naruko's bed. I don't like it here," Sasori complained. "I'm going there."

"You can't," Hashirama frowned at him.

"Watch me."

And really, he was enjoying the way he was able to act whatever way he wanted, and even more. He liked causing everyone's reactions and seeing how far he could go with all of them. He enjoyed this expressive behavior, and was curious how it felt like being as expressive as Naruko, who seemed like Expression itself (with how lively she was).

And he really, really was used to her bed and her smell.

He eyed his target as soon as he entered through the bedroom doorway, decidedly ignoring that the others were angrily following. He wasted no further time, impatiently darting over to her and sliding onto the bed right next to Naruko, firmly settling himself against her back since she was sleeping on her side.

"Don't spoon with her," Nagi glared at him.

Sasori smiled blithely. "Real spooning would require no clothes on and my dick in her –"

"Shut up!" Nagi twitched. "And that's not true."

"Maybe not, but spooning usually leads to forking."

Hashirama and Tobirama had to restrain Nagi from finishing the job from earlier, in which he was eager to wrap his hands around Sasori's throat and choke the life out of the puppet master. He huffed and held his hands up, pushing the two Edo Tensei kage away.

"Okay, okay. I'm fine," Nagi grumbled, before going back to glaring at Sasori. He stomped over and settled on Naruko's other side, facing her front. "Whatever."

The two brothers settled into chairs that Hashirama created, though they rolled their eyes at Sasori's antics. They didn't really sleep, so they were currently fine with their positions.

"Geez, whatever happened to you? I don't remember my old kohai being this raunchy," Nagi sighed in exasperation.

"I left when I was fifteen and emotionally stunted. Seventeen years later is what happened."

"You're still emotionally stunted."

"Not denying that."

"You know, the two of you shouldn't get used to this," Tobirama cautioned them. "You two won't be able to sleep like this later on, once the others start to move in and when we have a larger home."

"The others won't allow it," Hashirama nodded. "It'll cause friction and jealousy."

"We'll set a schedule or something," Nagi said unhappily, while Sasori said at the same time, "I'll just kill off the others and leave us in the CRA."

The attention was turned to Sasori once more.

"You can't solve everything by killing off everyone that gets in your way, Sasori," Nagi said sarcastically.

"Oh really? I hadn't known," Sasori feigned innocence. The other red-head twitched.

"Don't rub up against Naruko," Nagi warned him, deciding he was just going to go to sleep and stop listening to the other.

Sasori hid his grin against Naruko's neck. "But I'm just knocking at her backdoor."

"I swear to Kami if you have a hard on and you're grinding against her –!"

"Ah, I had no idea you even knew that phrase, Nagi-sempai."

"Just shut up and go to sleep!"

"I don't know. I don't feel like it. Actually, I want to attempt the midnight express with my sleeping little beauty –"

"No! You are not even going to _think_ about having anal intercourse with a sleeping Naruko, do you hear me?!"

Panicked, Tobirama somehow managed to knock those two out.

"I don't want to hear anymore. I don't want to understand anymore sexual sayings. I've had enough of all these innuendos," Tobirama muttered.

"I don't know, Tobirama. I was kind of enjoying learning all these new urban words and phrases," Hashirama said cheerfully. "And oh dear, young 'uns these days! They've become so sexual and shameless. I like this new era!"

"Brother, you shut up too…"

* * *

><p>Naruko woke and immediately knew that something was off. When she lifted her head, she found, at the same time, that Tobirama and Hashirama were at the foot of her bed, sitting on wooden chairs, and that the reason she couldn't sit up higher was because she was ensconced between two pairs of arms. She looked behind her and saw Sasori, and finally looked to the side she'd fallen asleep faced to and saw Nagi.<p>

"Tobi, Hashi…do I want to know?"

"No," both brothers said immediately.

Naruko sighed, but didn't further move. Not like she really could, stuck between the two red-heads as she was.

"We're going to be late for the Hokage inauguration," she wiggled slightly between the two men. "Can't you two do something to wake them up or get me out?"

"We're waking up," Nagi murmured sleepily. "There's no need."

"Let's just skip it," Sasori grumbled. "I'm comfortable and I don't want to move."

"Um…Sasori-san, why are you rubbing up against me?"

"Well, I felt like moving _a little_."

Nagi growled and moved to go over Naruko, but Sasori kept hold of her and flipped her on top of him. That led to him being on his back, her back lying on top of him, and then Nagi fumbling and landing on top of Naruko.

"Yare, yare –I don't mean to interrupt. We can all just skip the inauguration and let you three get on with your threesome, if you want? I don't mind! Great material for my next book," Jiraiya appeared suddenly, speaking lasciviously and his notebook and pen appearing in hand.

All three, despite the awkward position, turned to glare at the pervert.

"Is it time then?" Hashirama asked curiously, excited for his granddaughter, though a little bit sad that his entertainment had to be cut short.

"Nope," Jiraiya snorted. "It's over. You guys really did miss the inauguration."

"WHAT?!"

Naruko panicked and tried to sit up, only to push her body up into Nagi's, making him cringe and shift uncomfortably, before she slipped and landed back onto Sasori, her backside landing first and on his lap. Sasori's face immediately blanked out and showed no emotion, though unnoticeably his hands had shot up halfway and had been about to grip her hips before stopping.

"Alright, you guys untangle yourselves and just head straight to the hospital. I'll tell Tsunade you guys couldn't make it because you were in the midst of a threesome. Ja ne!"

"ERO-SENNIN!" Naruko yelled at the same time as Nagi roared, "JIRAIYA!"

Sasori stayed quiet, though his eye twitched irritably.

"Why are _you _irritable?" Nagi muttered. "This is all your fault, you know?"

"Outsiders have no business prying. What goes on in the House stays in the House. Private affairs and all, right?" Sasori said in boredom. "This group in the room is the current House. Well, us and of course Nakago. Right now, whatever is said and done should stay and matter between all of us, and those outside us shouldn't concern themselves with our matters or stick their nose in our business. Even if it's us messing around, whether playfully or in _other_ matters," he grinned suggestively, almost back to his weird but sort of usual manner of being crude.

Nagi's eyebrows shot up. "I had no idea you would be so serious about the CRA and the household conduct. I honestly wasn't sure if you were really serious about all this and being included in the CRA…"

Sasori opened his mouth, but Naruko squirmed between them, making both of them wince.

"That's great and all," she mumbled. "But I'm uncomfortable and would like to get to Tsunade, visit Sasuke-teme and Hiru-jiji, and apologize for missing her inauguration."

Nagi carefully got up first, and between him and Sasori, they helped her right herself and attentively got her standing, by Nagi taking her hands and pulling her up and Sasori taking hold of her waist and pushing her up gently, both of them steadying her after.

Sasori slightly ruffled her hair gently, smiling softly and oddly serious. "Go on and take a shower, Naruko. Take care of youself, okay? We'll wait here."

Naruko stared at him with wide eyes, before biting her lip and then giving him a small smile. Once she'd disappeared off to the bathroom, Nagi, Hashirama, and Tobirama watched him curiously and yet with a wary air.

"You've become such a strange man, Sasori," Nagi murmured.

Sasori idly hummed an agreement. "Expression. Such a wild and intangible concept. A broad spectrum of being. Puppets have no such concept. It is, regrettably, one of their few flaws."

"Hm. _You've_ always sort of thought of yourself as a puppet, right Sasori?" Nagi mused suddenly. "Does that make Naruko your puppet master now?"

Sasori glanced at him briefly before tilting his head and staring at the ceiling blankly.

"What an interesting perception," he murmured.

Started 3/25/14 – Completed 3/25/14

**A/n: I'm wondering how far can I push it? XD Haha, Sasori, you're going way over the top…Anyway, as much as I love this story and the majority of you, some of you guys really depress me. Like if you don't like reverse harems, why bother to read and/or comment? Please just fuck off and read something you actually want to read. Otherwise, if you're enjoying, please keep enjoying and hopefully drop a review please!**

To Guest 1: Thanks!

To Guest 2: I don't really get how you can see that. According to you, **"****This story is getting weirder and weirder. Not only that but you're all over the place, no focus. You have to aim, not throw at random."** I admit there are some weird stuff going on, but I don't think I'm all over the place or that I have no focus. The main focus right now has been to develop the CRA as a serious plot point and not just some device to pair Naruko with guys, though that is also a point I'm working (albeit seriously, without shoving Naruko with them off the bat). I also have been working on the guys to develop their characters, as well as their relationships with Naruko. I personally think you're just looking for fics that are more action, Naruto battle-stuffed stories, rather than the drama/character interactions I like to write. Then again, that you reviewed at chapter 2 says a lot, meaning you probably didn't read it at all and it's ironic since the beginning chapters were more or less in line with canon stuff.

To Guest 3: Thank you!

To Guest 4: Thanks a lot!

To Guest 5: Don't forget Minato has amnesia for now :) I'm sure if he remembered, he'd go and take care of Naruko.

To nanashi: Hm, I'm late again, eh? Sorry it's been awhile –aside from being busy, wasn't feeling up to writing for this, or updating after I finally wrote something up.

As for Itachi, I think the craziness of the situation is putting him off. I'm sure he'd be fine if things were normal, but he's got his hands for now with some crazy stuff :D First, Nagato shows him his 'real' form, and then he gets this weird ass mission from him. Then that's all after the whole Sasori craziness.

I'm actually really, really looking forward to when Nagato finds out about the CRA. As for Naruko's reentrance to Konoha and the fanclubs, aside from it's for Konoha, it still has a bit to sink in fully XD Plus, she'll still be weirded out when confronted by it, but Konoha's welfare comes first! As for Icha Icha movie and Naruko…haha, you read my mind. I think I mentioned to you in an email something about, right? Heh…

Sasori is a bit of an enigma really. He seems very out there, but what is his exact motivations? In the meantime, I'm having fun making him aggravate the rest of the guys! It is interesting to contrast his Casanova actions versus the more gentleman-like actions of the others. Creates lots of friction and more or less fighting/jealousy! And agreed –Naruko would look awesome like that, a great pinup poster for the guys XD

Poor Asuma, he always getting ragged on. But then again, the 'sink-drowning' method is a classic ;) But a St. Bernard puppy! That's oddly…adorable? Haha, poor guy. He's got the drama from the beginning.

You can bet Jiraiya is ending up having a ball with all of this. And it's all great material for his Icha Icha series! Of course, the guys have a new target practice if he goes over the line…which is practically always. Sasori would totally be like "Winning!" towards the others. You gotta feel bad for the others and want them to be able to match Sasori…but it's more fun and entertaining for the rest of us when it just goes south. And you have the answer to the cactus flowers! Again, Sasori is at fault, like always XD But that is very clever –I love the idea of Naruko in the Bingo Book like that. For an outrageous reason, like what always happens to her.

Hashi, Tobi, and Hiashi –the Musketeer Peepers? Heh, yeah. They'll deny it, but deep down they totally are. CRA versus a harem is easy –the words don't match in Naruko's head, haha. She's in denial too. And you can bet on amusing moments, and Sakura (as well as many others, probably female) will get a kick out of it.

Yeah, I was happy with how that scene with Nakago and Naruko (and Nagi) came out. And I do want to keep the thread of thought of Naruko still being young and inexperienced and having to deal with everything that will force her to grow up faster than normal. I mean, yeah this is a harem story and there's lot of humor and whatnot, but I also want to develop it overall as something with a cornerstone of some realism. As for the 'old' harem against 'new', well it is the beginning for them. There's definitely going to be more fighting between them all continuously, but they are older so they should know better. 'Know' is the keyword though. Doubt they'll be 'adult' all the time though! And I can promise you I have some actual outright battle between them too XD But I really love the Daycare from Hell –one of the best ideas ever (cackles). Reminds me of Iruka's nightmare.

And again, I'm just throwing more craziness Itachi's way, aren't I? As for Kabuto, I got some plans that'll cheer him up! Hopefully. I really can't help it, but I keep picturing Tenzo and being harassed by Hashi, especially with the idea I have in putting Tenzo into the CRA. I wanted to stuff Hiashi and Inoichi into this chapter, but it didn't fit. Next chapter will definitely focus on them though! And Naruko is definitely the boss! And well, legally too. As you can tell from this chapter, she 'owns' them, eheh. And yeah…Iruka. That's another poor guy. But that's okay, he has ways to vent. Kyuubi will just have to hide in Naruko in the meantime. The others though, especially the smut writers, are doomed. Temari! Oh yeah, she'll torment Nagi –just like she is beginning too in Suna no Hoshi. A Nagi not tormented by his kids in some way doesn't exist in my Naruverse. Baki the Diaper Slave and Ittan the Dog will probably go out for drinks immediately.

News about Naruko and the CRA hasn't yet been broadcasted beyond Konoha (and now Iwa), but it'll be soon. It's slowly being spread across Konoha, so more people are finding out, especially since the application process has been introduced for real to the village. Sarutobi is still in a coma, but Tsunade's fixing him up, as you can see.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! Will continue to put up more chaos for reading.

Eri


End file.
